


Po drugiej stronie

by Maire1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Bookstores, Crazy Castiel, Cthulhu Mythos, Dean Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, F/M, Hurt Dean, Psychic Abilities, Purgatory
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 55,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maire1/pseuds/Maire1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sezon 8, rozważanie na temat Nowego Jorku, jesieni, o nastoletnim medium i broniącym swej młodej lwicy z antykwariatu, wciąganym przez lustro Samie, mackach oraz mrocznych przygodach Deana w Czyśćcu (z wampirzycą).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_„Udawajmy, że jesteś Czerwoną Królową, Kiciu! Wiesz, myślę, że jakbyś usiadła i założyła ręce,_  
_to wyglądałabyś całkiem jak ona. Spróbuj, bardzo cię proszę!” I wziąwszy Czerwoną Królową ze_  
_stołu Alicja postawiła ją przed kociątkiem, jako wzór do naśladowania: jednak niezbyt się to_  
_udawało, jak stwierdziła Alicja, głównie dlatego, że kociak nie chciał należycie założyć rąk. Więc_  
_aby go ukarać, podniosła go do Lustra, żeby kociątko zobaczyło, jaki ma naburmuszony wygląd:_  
_“i jeżeli zaraz mi nie będziesz grzeczna - zapowiedziała - to wsadzę cię tam do Lustrzanego_  
_Domu! i co na to powiesz?_  
_Lewis Carroll: Alicja po drugiej stronie lustra_

TriBeCa czyli Triangle Below Canal mieściła się w wydłużonym trójkącie zamkniętym  
kilkoma ulicami dolnego Manhattanu: Canal Street, West Street, Courtlandt Alley, Broadway  
i Chambers Street. Od początku lat 90. słynęła jako dzielnica artystów, siedziba Tribeca Film  
Festival i miejsce tak „nowojorskie”, że chętnie wykorzystywane w wielu filmach i serialach, w  
tym w „Ghostbusters” czy „Hitch”. Dawne budynki przemysłowe TriBeCi z czasem przerobiono  
na apartamenty i lofty, jedne z najdroższych w całym Nowym Jorku i wykupowane głównie  
przez celebrytów, na czele z Robertem de Niro (który nakręcił o niej telewizyjny dokument  
i zorganizował pierwszy festiwal filmowy), Leonardo diCaprio (którym, być może, kierował  
sentyment po „Gangach Nowego Jorku”), Danielem Craigiem, Harvey’em Keitelem (apologetą  
Brooklynu w „Dymie” i „Brooklyn Boogie”), Maryl Streep, Garym Sinisem (który, jakby nie  
było, grał główną rolę w „CSI: Zagadki Nowego Jorku”), importem z Anglii w postaci Kate  
Winslet i Daniela Craiga, piosenkarzami w typie Beyonce, Justina Timberlake’a i Mariah Carey,  
prowadzącym jeden z najsłynniejszych talk-show Davidem Lettermanem czy scenarzystą  
pokroju N. Nighta Shyamalana. Co śmieszniejsze, mieszkająca w Tribece od przeszło  
dwudziestu lat Marketa Petras, z pochodzenia Słowaczka,  
z zamiłowania antykwariuszka, z dopustu Bożego medium, a z wyboru matka, nigdy  
nie spotkała żadnego z nich – widać musieli dobrze ukrywać się pośród plątaniny ulic i  
parków dolnego Manhattanu, albo w ogóle rzadko opuszczać swoje niebotyczne i luksusowe  
apartamenty. W każdym razie Marketa zakładała, że nie byli zbyt oczytani, bo do księgarni  
przy Warrent Street 52 nie zaglądali, lub robili to nad wyraz incognito. Z drugiej strony, być  
może rozwinięci duchowo artyści gardzili literaturą grozy, sensacyjną i kryminalną, z której  
słynął „Mysterious Bookshop”, przedkładając nad nią awangardową poezję czukocką lub  
swobodny strumień świadomości Joyce’a. Pomimo tego antykwariat, usadowiony pomiędzy  
sklepem z artykułami dla dzieci i niewielkim spa, nie narzekał na brak klientów, czytelników,  
miłośników i kolekcjonerów, a zatrudniona w nim Marketa nie tęskniła za celebrytami,  
całkowicie zadowolona z tego, co przyniósł jej los – dobrej pracy (uwielbiała obcowanie z  
książkami, a wiktoriańskie powieści grozy zajmowały specjalne miejsce w jej sercu), niezłych  
zarobków, własnego mieszkanka na Duane Street, pociechy z niegłupiej córki, która dzięki  
Bogu nie wdała się w ojca oraz doskonale opracowanej strategii obrony przed natrętnymi  
duchami, żeby nie pchały się do niej drzwiami i oknami, co wcześniej bywało uciążliwe.  
Przeszklony dwiema dużymi witrynami i nie mniej szklanym, obramowanym kolumienkami  
wejściem antykwariat miał wysuwaną markizę i czarno-złoty szyld na solidnym łańcuszku,  
na którym litera „T” w słowie „Mysterious” niepokojąco przypominała wyostrzony miecz.  
Otwierał podwoje od 11 rano do 7 po południu i kusił wchodzących niepowtarzalnym  
zapachem starych książek, skóry, kurzu, farby drukarskiej i tekturowych okładek, rozłażących  
się pod każdym mocniejszym naciskiem. We wszystkie te księgarskie i przykurzone aromaty  
przemocą wdzierał się zapach kawy z expresu przelewowego, nieustannie szumiącego i  
bulgoczącego za staromodnym, solidnym biurkiem sprzedawców (ozdobionym równie  
starodawną kasą National Grunberg, z guziczkami, korbką i czterema szufladami), którą  
to kawą, czarną i mocną, bez umiaru częstowano wszystkich chętnych, a nawet, o zgrozo,  
zachęcano, by popijano ją przy wertowaniu książek.  
Sięgające po sam sufit drewniane regały wprost wypchane były starymi, nowszymi, zupełnie  
nowymi, jak i zdawałoby się kompletnie nieosiągalnymi powieściami detektywistycznymi,  
szpiegowskimi i sensacyjnymi, kryminałami, wiktoriańskimi powieściami gotyckimi i  
krwawymi horrorami, począwszy od rzadkich wydań, końcówek nakładów i out of print, po  
masowe wcielenia wszelkich możliwych koszmarów i zagadek. Sporym uznaniem cieszył się  
wydzielony dział Sherlockiana, ozdobiony rekwizytami z filmu „Sherlock Holmes w Nowym  
Jorku” z 1976 roku z Rogerem Moorem w roli głównej i kolekcją fajek calabash, łączących  
afrykańską tykwę, piankę morską i wrzosiec. Drabinki prowadzące do wyższych półek, ze  
trzy wysłużone, skórzane fotele z oparciami, stojak ze starymi komiksami i plakaty z Pulp  
Art na ścianach dopełniały obrazu księgarni tematycznej, swojskiej i odrobinę przestarzałej,  
który to obraz psuły jedynie wszędobylskie rury i rurki biegnące po ścianach i suficie niczym  
splot olbrzymiej ośmiornicy, a których, ze względu na specyfikę starych budynków dolnego  
Manhattanu, nijak nie dało się ukryć.  
Tuż przed siódmą pewnego wrześniowego wieczoru „Mysterious Bookshop” świecił już  
pustkami, a po sali kręciło się może z siedem osób, w tym dwoje sprzedawców, Tristan i Marketa  
oraz niespełna 12-letnia córka Markety, Katerina, zwana pieszczotliwie Kitty, która utknęła  
pod drabinką przy dziale literatury dla dzieci i w najlepsze przeglądała jedno ze starszych,  
wydanych jeszcze przez Macmillana and Co. wydań „Po drugiej stronie lustra” Carrolla, w  
zamyśleniu wodząc palcem po ilustracji Johna Tenniela. Na obrazku Alicja siedziała na fotelu,  
bawiąc się kłębkiem włóczki z małym, czarnym kotkiem. Skórzana okładka była wyślizgana, a  
kartki cienkie jak welin, ale to nie ryzyko naddarcia wątłej stronicy niepokoiło dziewczynkę,  
a sam, zdawałoby się niewinny, obrazek. Co prawda, Max, ich domowa kotka, która czekała w  
mieszkaniu przy Duane Street (i zapewne spała na stercie ciuchów Kitty lub na krajalnicy do  
chleba – nie wiadomo dlaczego to było ostatnimi czasy jej ulubione lokum) była szylkretowa  
i już nie skora do młodzieńczych zabaw (i na pewno odmówiłaby noszenia podobnej fikuśnej  
kokardki), ale kilka dni temu siedziały w bujanym fotelu w identycznej konfiguracji, a w lustrze  
ustawionym na komódce z dziewczyńskimi kosmetykami i bibelotami… nie, to musiało jej  
się zwidywać, podobnie jak ten cichy głosik tuż nad uchem, który tak przymilnie prosił, by  
zajrzała do lusterka. Tak naprawdę nie był to pierwszy głos, który Kitty słyszała (i o których  
mogła rozmawiać tylko i wyłącznie z mamą, bo inni-ludzie-tego-nie-zrozumieją), ale ten nie  
prosił o pomoc, ani nie płakał bezgłośnie jak inne, a nalegał, nalegał… i choć był słodki jak  
syrop klonowy i uprzejmy jak petent w banku, było w nim coś oślizgłego i jawnie wrogiego.  
Kitty mogła słyszeć głosy (na szczęście, niezbyt często, jako że mama nauczyła ją, jak je  
trzymać na dystans), ale dobrze maskowała ową drobną, odziedziczoną po żeńskiej linii rodziny  
„dolegliwość”, więc w niczym nie przypominała chłopca z „Szóstego zmysłu” – nie była blada,  
zalękniona ani przez swoje dziwactwa wykluczona ze społeczności szkolnej. Miała bardzo ciemne  
oczy, jasnobrązowe włosy z jaśniejszymi pasemkami (czasami nawet zielonymi) i nieco zbyt  
szczupłą budowę ciała, którą podkreślały wąskie dżinsy (bo rurki są trendy, mamo), koszulki  
z postaciami z kreskówek albo dziwacznymi napisami i sznurowane glany, wyglądając na jej  
chudych nogach jakby ktoś nałożył kalosze na suche patyczki. Psychicznie przypominała większość  
młodziutkich pannic, właśnie przechodzących z wieku dziecięcego w nastoletni – uwielbiała  
oglądać Disney Channel i wszystkie głupawe seriale, które na nim serwowano, łazić po necie,  
ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem facebooka i tumblera, namiętnie grywać w Simsy (zwłaszcza  
„Nie z tego świata”) i tworzyć własne poziomy w Minecrafcie, świecie, nie wiedzieć czemu,  
składającym się li i jedynie z kwadracików, z krótkimi i koniecznymi przerwami na szkołę, łażenie  
po sklepach, odwiedziny u dziadków, lekcje gry na gitarze, jedzenie (mama wiecznie niepokoiła  
się jej wątłym wyglądem), sprzątanie (lecz od czegóż miała ową mamę?), spotkania z przyjaciółmi  
(w większości wirtualne) i odrabianie lekcji (bardzo niechętne). Jedynym, co na pierwszy rzut  
oka różniło ją od rówieśników było tak nietypowe dla jej pokolenia pochłanianie stosów książek  
(początkowo nie wiedziała jak połączyć miłość do czytania i grania, ale w końcu zaczęła tworzyć  
minecraftowe światy oparte na ukochany lekturach, jak ten ostatni, z Szalonym Kapelusznikiem,  
wciąż uciekającym królikiem i majaczącym gdzieś w tle strasznym Jabberwockiem, i w ten sposób  
jej sumienie doznało ukojenia) oraz pęd do dobrych filmów, niekoniecznie z Justinem Bieberem  
czy Robertem Pattisonem w rolach głównych (zwłaszcza na temat „Zmierzchu” Kitty miała  
wyrobione, niezbyt pochlebne zdanie). Ostatnio kilka razy pod rząd oglądała, jakżeby inaczej -  
„Alicję w Krainie Czarów” Tima Burtona, co w połączeniu z wertowaniem wiekowego wydania  
książki, które podrzuciła jej mama (przede wszystkim ze względu na niesamowite ilustracje Johna  
Tenniela), jak i zabawą z Minecraftem w Krainie Czarów, wyraźnie musiało jej zaszkodzić. Co  
prawda Marketa twierdziła, że obsesje bywają pożyteczne i nie należy się im przeciwstawiać (sama  
uwielbiała vintage, wiktoriańskie powieści grozy i Dickensa), ale kiedy zwiduje ci się Czerwona  
Królowa, która ma nadmierny apetyt na ścinanie głów wszystkim jak leci i przymilnie przemawia  
do ciebie z lusterka, należy przystopować…  
Kitty wzdrygnęła się, jakby znowu usłyszała za sobą ten cichutki, a przylepny głosik,  
z trzaskiem zamknęła książkę i postanowiła, że więcej do niej nie zajrzy, a najlepiej, jakby  
pozbyła się „Alicji po drugiej stronie lustra” na dobre. Zerknęła najpierw na mamę, która w  
tym momencie wydawała resztę postawnemu mężczyźnie w tweedowej marynarce z łatami  
na łokciach (ani chybi nauczycielowi z collegu), zdecydowanemu miłośnikowi starych wydań  
Dashiella Hammetta, który właśnie został uszczęśliwiony „Sokołem maltańskim” z 1945 roku  
za jedyne trzy dolary (staromodna kasa brzęknęła wesoło, wysuwając odpowiednią szufladkę),  
a potem na Tristana, zajętego rozmową z dwoma kobietami zachwyconymi kolekcją Sherlocka  
Holmesa (które jednak zbyt dobrze nie mówiły po angielsku i wymagały całej jego uwagi), po  
czym poprawiła t-shirta z Królikiem Bugsem, oderwała się od drabinki i wciąż z „Alicją” w  
ręku, niby od niechcenia (jak to mówił Han Solo z Gwiezdnych Wojen –  
leć jak gdyby nigdy nic) przeszła na zaplecze księgarni, chwilowo puste i jeszcze mocniej  
pachnące kurzem i pergaminem. Na szerokim, niskim regale pod oknem, wychodzącym na  
dwupasmową, hałaśliwą Warrent Street, stały pudła z książkami do wysyłki, więc pospiesznie  
zawinęła XIX-wieczne wydanie Carrolla w kawałek ozdobnej folii i ukradkiem wsunęła je  
do jednej z nie do końca zapakowanych paczek, nie zwracając większej uwagi na to, komu  
trafi się ów rarytas. Nie pomyślała, że zaginięcie książki wartej ponad 1.000 dolarów może  
zaszkodzić sprzedawcom z księgarni (w tym jej własnej matce), ani że klient nie będzie  
zachwycony spotkaniem z Jabberwockym, gadającymi kwiatami, czy choćby Humptym  
Dumptym, jeśli książka przemówi do niego tak, jak przemówiła do niej (chociaż, bądźmy  
szczerzy, prawdopodobieństwo, że książka trafi do kolejnego medium było bliskie zeru). Kitty  
po prostu chciała wysłać „Alicję” jak najdalej od siebie, wykasować ostatni świat Minecrafta  
i na wszelki wypadek, oddać do Charity shopu płytę z filmem. Im szybciej pozbędzie się ze  
swojego nastoletniego życia obsesji na punkcie onirycznego świata Alicji, tym lepiej, bo w  
porównaniu z szepczącą Czerwoną Królową nawet sporadyczne kontakty ze światem zmarłych  
wydawały jej się bardziej „słitaśne”. LOL.  
***  
_Och, Kiciu, żeby się tak przedostać do Lustrzanego Domu! Tam na pewno są takie piękne_  
_rzeczy, ach! udawajmy, Kiciu, że można się tam jakoś przedostać. Udawajmy, że szkło robi się_  
_wiotkie, jak muślin, tak że można się przedostać. Co to? ależ ono, słowo daję, naprawdę zmienia_  
_się w taki rodzaj mgiełki! Teraz łatwo się będzie przedostać – mówiąc to znajdowała się na_  
_gzymsie kominka, choć nie miała pojęcia, skąd się tam wzięła. I rzeczywiście szkło zaczynało się_  
_rozpływać, niby jasna, srebrzysta mgiełka. W następnej chwili Alicja była już po drugiej stronie_  
_szkła i lekko zeskoczyła do Lustrzanego Pokoju._  
_Lewis Carroll: Alicja po drugiej stronie lustra_

Wstając w środku atramentowej nocy, która zapadła nad Ames w Iowa, Sam zrzucił  
z kapy książkę, przy której zasnął (starając się zrozumieć, co takiego widział w niej Kevin,  
że aż nabazgrał notatki na marginesach) i chwilę później niemal potknął o Deana, śpiącego  
połowicznie pod własnym łóżkiem i zwiniętego w ciasny kłębek jak mocno naciągnięta  
sprężyna, której lepiej nie tykać, bo prostując się, przeleci przez pół pokoju. Zza uchylonych  
drzwi od minimalistycznej łazienki padało przyćmione światło (motel Comfort Inn wbrew  
nazwie zdecydowanie oszczędzał na oświetleniu), a wykładzina pod bosymi nogami, choć  
miejscami niezbyt czysta, a wprost przeciwnie, podejrzenie poplamiona (co w większości  
kryły zamaszyste, grafitowo-turkusowe esy floresy) była dosyć sprężysta. Jednakże, jeśli Sam  
myślał, że porusza się niemal bezszelestnie, miał o sobie zbyt wielkie mniemanie. Jeden krok  
w głąb pokoju i Dean łypnął na niego po kociemu zmrużonymi oczyma, a jego ciało napięło  
się jeszcze wyraźniej, nim ocenił sytuację, prychnął, odrobinę rozluźnił i z powrotem przytulił  
do pstrokatej wykładziny, wciskając plecami w drewnianą listwę. Dlaczego w ogóle nie spał  
w łóżku, a obok niego? Sam był pewien, że na to proste pytanie Dean sarknąłby, że jak każdy  
porządny pies potrzebuje dachu nad głową i własnego legowiska, o czym brat powinien  
wiedzieć najlepiej, jako że ma słabość do psich towarzyszy życia. Bez urazy. Co do „bez urazy”  
był najmniej pewien, jako że odkąd ponownie połączyli siły, Dean subtelnie i mniej subtelnie,  
za to niemal w każdej minucie wspólnie spędzonego czasu dawał mu do zrozumienia, jak  
bardzo zawiódł jego oczekiwania i nadzieje.  
Sam czuł się winny, to prawda, ale jednocześnie dotknięty i nieszczęśliwy, bo Dean nie miał  
pojęcia o tym, jak czuł się pozostawiony sam sobie, zawieszony w nicości, bez kompasu czy busoli,  
które by go poprowadziły, bez jakiegokolwiek oparcia, bez nikogo, niczego i z nikim i niczym.  
W sali konferencyjnej ze śladami czarnego rozbryzgu na ścianach, w potrzaskanej impali, na  
drodze donikąd. Nie pamiętał nawet, jak się znalazł w samochodzie, kiedy go naprawił i dokąd  
się kierował. Nie pamiętał co robił przez pierwszych kilka dni po, jakby stupor był tak wielki,  
że wymazał mu wspomnienia ogromną gumką myszką. Szukałeś mnie, prawda? spytał Dean,  
a jedyną odpowiedzią był zalegający mu na piersi kamień młyński i szum krwi w uszach. Nie  
pamiętał. Nie wiedział. Ale jak w ogóle miał go szukać, kiedy był przekonany, że Dean zginął  
na dobre, a tym razem nie miał nawet ciała, które mógłby pochować (co ciekawe, ten jeden  
jedyny raz, kiedy musiał to zrobić, wrył mu się w pamięć jak rozżarzone żelazo – krew, pot i  
łzy, kraciasta koszula, amulet, który nie chciał przejść przez głowę, zielony, sfilcowany pled,  
kruszące się bryły ziemi i świergot ptaków, które z zapałem wiły gniazdo w krzakach czarnego  
bzu, nieświadome brzemienia składanego o krok od ich nowego domu). Nie wiedział, co jadł,  
kiedy spał, dlaczego wyłączył telefony i co robił o drugiej nad ranem na opustoszałej stacji  
benzynowej, gdzie mało nie padł ofiarą naćpanych i nabuzowanych adrenaliną nastolatków,  
chociaż pamiętał, że kiedy się ocknął, to raczej oni potrzebowali pomocy. Przebłyski pamięci  
ukazywały my kolejne pokoje motelowe, przydrożne bary, mosty, nabrzeża i niekończące się  
pasmo drogi, raz lśniącej mokrym asfaltem, raz popękanej i suchej jak pieprz.  
Ale czy mógł powiedzieć Deanowi, że nie pamięta? Że miał go za martwego jak ćwiek w  
drzwiach? Że nie potrafił się pozbierać na tyle, by porządnie zapiąć guziki od koszuli, a co  
dopiero, by myśleć o poszukiwaniach brata w zaświatach? Temu Deanowi, który na dzień  
dobry oblał go święconą wodą, boraksem i potraktował srebrnym nożem? Deanowi, który  
poruszał się drapieżnym krokiem niczym przyczajony tygrys, ukryty smok, wyławiał każdy  
szelest, mierzył wszystkich podejrzliwym spojrzeniem, wzdrygał się, gdy ktokolwiek próbował  
go dotknąć, trzymał w brezentowej torbie pod łóżkiem cały arsenał na czele z ostrzem  
osadzonym w powiązanej jakimiś ścięgnami piszczeli i rzucał na jedzenie jak wygłodniała  
harpia? Już widział, jak starszy brat przyjmuje to do wiadomości, podobnie jak jakąkolwiek  
wzmiankę o Amelii (czy też psie, jak już jesteśmy w tym temacie).  
Sam westchnął, pieczołowicie odłożył porzuconą książkę na stolik (w końcu było to XIXwieczne  
wydanie, nie powinno szargać się na motelowej podłodze) i powędrował do łazienki  
(dwa Coorsy wspomagające internetowe poszukiwania zaginionego bez wieści Kevina  
utrudniły mu życie), ochlapał ręce i twarz zimnawą wodą, przygładził włosy i zapatrzył się  
na własne, przymglone odbicie. Sam z drugiej strony lustra wyglądał na zagubionego i nie na  
miejscu. Co gorsza, Sam z tej strony lustra tak się właśnie czuł. Kolejne zmartwychwstanie  
Deana (bo „Oni czasami wracają”, jak twierdził Stephen King, który chyba miał kiedyś do  
czynienia z Winchesterami, dodajmy - nie zawsze tacy sami, analogicznie patrz „Smętarz dla  
zwierzaków”) przeprowadziło go od szoku i euforii poprzez zderzenie z nie-do-końca-tymsamym  
bratem, po wycofanie w głąb siebie i okopanie na z góry upatrzonej pozycji. Musiał  
przyznać, że z dwojga złego najlepiej przebywało mu się z nim w nocy, o ile Dean spał, pal  
licho, że czujnie jak zając pod miedzą.  
Odrzucony na ponad rok kostium łowcy uwierał, poczucie winy drążyło w nim dziurę  
niczym krople wody w wapiennej skale, tęsknota za tym, co musiał zostawić, przeważała nad  
zdrowym rozsądkiem (choć w końcu rozstanie z Amelią i wyjazd z Kermit – co to w ogóle za  
nazwa dla miasteczka - nie były winą Deana) i w rezultacie czuł się jak statysta w pokręconej  
wersji Alicji w Krainie Czarów, marzący tylko o tym, by się obudzić i wyjść z Psem na spacer.  
To tak, jakby ktoś po długotrwałym i intensywnie przeżywanym okresie ciężkiej żałoby już już  
dochodził do siebie i zaczynał zapuszczać malutkie, słabiutkie korzonki, po czym u jego drzwi  
objawiał się upiór ukochanej osoby i żądał towarzyszenia w drodze do zaświatów. Była to myśl  
krzywdząca dla Deana, ale znerwicowanemu bratu z oczywistym zespołem PTSD w sumie  
niedaleko było do upiora.  
Przynajmniej nie pił tyle, ile przed śmiercią, tfu, zniknięciem, widocznie w Czyśćcu prócz  
hamburgerów, łóżka i poczucia bezpieczeństwa brakowało także sklepów monopolowych.  
Chyba, że Czyściec przypominał jeden wielki westernowy saloon z zarażonymi francą  
dziewczynkami, karcianymi oszustami, rozbijaniem butelek, mordobiciem,  
strzelaniem i piciem na umór, więc Dean napił się za wszystkie czasy i już mu więcej nie  
potrzeba. Oczywiście, Sam nie miał pojęcia jak wyglądał Czyściec, bo lakoniczne stwierdzenie  
brata, że było krwawo, brudno i jak na linii frontu nie dawało mu żadnego oparcia, choć  
podejrzewał, że zamiast do podejrzanego saloonu Dean trafił w sam środek wietnamskiej  
dżungli, najprawdopodobniej w porze deszczowej, na dobre odcięty od oddziału i otoczony  
przez siły Vietcongu. W każdym razie tego wieczoru, niemal tydzień po zniknięciu Kevina i  
jego matki, wypił tylko jednego Carlsberga i to z przerwami na wpatrywanie się niewidzącym  
wzrokiem w starcie Lakersów z Washington Wizzards (Kobe Bryant brylował jak zwykle,  
ale Lakersi w tym sezonie i tak grali poniżej wszelkich oczekiwań), siedząc, rzecz jasna, na  
podłodze obok łóżka, jakby samo łóżko, nie wspominając o krześle paliły go w siedzenie  
(dobra, odpuśćmy krzesłu, w końcu jedyne w pokoju zaanektował Sam, garbiąc się nad  
książkami rozłożonymi na niewielkim, chybotliwym stoliku na okrągłej nóżce, zdecydowanie  
nie przystosowanym do jego gabarytów).  
Zmęczony tymi dywagacjami, raz jeszcze obmył twarz chłodnawą wodą i wyzywająco  
popatrzył na własne odbicie, które odpowiedziało takim samym spojrzeniem (w końcu nie  
miało innego wyjścia), odruchowym gestem zakładając przydługie pasmo włosów za ucho. W  
podłużnym lustrze odbijała się jego zmęczona twarz, archipelag pieprzyków, cienie pod oczyma  
i lekki zarost, a niżej pochlapany wodą biały t-shirt, armatura umywalki z niedokręcającym  
się kranem i zielonkawe kafelki z tła. W porównaniu z niebieskawym, niemal septycznym,  
choć przyćmionym światłem łazienki, przezierający przez niedomknięte drzwi pokój wydawał  
się ciemny jak oko wykol. Co ciekawsze, w lustrze odbijał się także zarys drugich, powoli  
otwierających się drzwi, których jako żywo w łazience nie było.  
Z rękami wciąż zaciśniętymi na brzegu umywalki Sam odwrócił się gwałtownie i utkwił  
wzrok w newralgicznym miejscu, którego po tej stronie lustra nadal nie widział, kiedy poczuł,  
jak jakaś zwielokrotniona siła grawitacji czy przedziwnego pola magnetycznego zaczyna  
przyciągać go coraz bliżej ozdobionej lustrem ściany, ba, zaczyna wciągać go w głąb jak  
gigantyczny odkurzacz włączony na cały regulator. Nim przez głowę zdołała przebiec mu myśl,  
że za chwilę nie będzie już w Kansas, a lustrzane tornada bywają zjawiskiem rzadko spotykanym,  
jego ręka, ramię i bark zniknęły w srebrzystej mgiełce, w jaką zmieniło się łazienkowe lustro, a  
biodro boleśnie uderzyło o skraj umywalki. Młodszy z Winchesterów wydał z siebie zduszony  
okrzyk, rozpaczliwie próbując drugą ręką chwycić się plastikowej ramy i zatrzymać na  
umywalkowej baterii wbijającej mu się w okolicach żołądka, dodatkowo zapierając bosymi  
nogami na dziwnie nie dającej oparcia, wykafelkowanej podłodze. Wrażenie rozciągania się  
niczym toffi nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych. Kolejny zduszony protest okazał się jeszcze  
cichszy, jakby jego głos był już po drugiej stronie lustra, zawieszony w próżni.  
Więcej rumoru narobiły kosmetyki strącone z półki nad umywalką (najgorzej wyszedł na  
tym jego własny „Encounter” Kevina Kleina), więc nie dziwota, że Dean wpadł do łazienki  
jak bomba z opóźnionym zapłonem, nastroszony jak lew szykujący się do ataku, w pełnej  
gotowości bojowej i z maczetą w dłoni, po czym, w jednej chwili dochodząc do smutnego  
wniosku, że broń na niewiele się tutaj przyda, porzucił ją i złapał pogrążającego się w lustrze  
Sama w niemal klinczowym uścisku, usiłując zakotwiczyć go w miejscu. Niestety, podobnie  
jak brat, szybko zrozumiał, że wykafelkowane podłogi bywają śliskie. W międzyczasie Sam  
czuł się jak sznur przeciągany przez pełnych entuzjazmu szkockich zawodników, przy czym  
podduszenie i siniaki zostawiane przez chwyt Deana były niczym w porównaniu z uczuciem  
rozpuszczania się niczym bałwan topniejący na wiosnę, towarzyszącym lewej górnej połowie  
jego ciała, która coraz głębiej wnikała w szaro-grafitową otchłań, w jaką zmieniło się lustro.  
\- Zaprzyj się – warknął Dean, przyciągany wraz z Samem coraz bliżej nicości rodem z  
Niekończącej się opowieści. W łazience przenikliwie pachniało rumem i mandarynką, a  
okruchy szkła z rozbitej buteleczki po wodzie toaletowej Kevina Kleina zabarwiły się krwią  
z bosych stóp obu Winchesterów. Szarość w głębi lustra wirowała coraz szybciej, niczym w  
czarno-białym kalejdoskopie, a Dean dałby sobie głowę uciąć, że w oddali słyszy szum wiatru i  
poruszających się na wietrze liści i gałęzi, zupełnie jakby z powrotem znalazł się w niekończącym  
się, ponurym lesie pełnym potworów. Sam nie słyszał świstu i porykiwań, zapewne dlatego, że  
jego ucho niemal w całości pogrążyło się w pustce.  
\- Przecież zapieram – wymamrotał obronnie i nieco rozpaczliwie, rozcapierzonymi palcami  
chwytając za półkę nad umywalką i z chrzęstem zwalając ją na podłogę. Jako że była szklana,  
okruchów wbijających się w podeszwy stóp przybyło. – Ciągnie mnie…  
\- A to na pewno – zgodził się Dean, który założył bratu nelsona, ale wciąż, chwila za chwilą,  
przesuwał się razem z nim o kilka milimetrów do przodu. – Pytanie, do czego?  
\- Alicja po drugiej stronie lustra – wychrypiał ostatkiem sił i zdawałoby się zupełnie bez  
sensu, jak zwykle duszony, ale tym razem w dobrych intencjach, Sam.  
\- Mówiłeś, że miała na imię Amelia… - bąknął Dean, odchylając się maksymalnie do tyłu (i  
przeklinając w myślach buteleczki z wodą kolońską oraz teoretycznie hartowane szklane półki) oraz  
ciągnąc z całych sił, jakby bawił się w przeciąganie liny i miał ochotę na główną nagrodę festynu.  
\- Książka… na… moim… łóżku. Alicja. Przejście. Lustro… – Sam wyrzucał z siebie słówko  
po słówku, usiłując za wszelką cenę odwrócić głowę od szaro-grafitowej ściany, w której  
zaczynały pojawiać się czerwone punkciki. Oczy?  
\- Acha.  
Dean puścił go znienacka i wypadł z łazienki, rzecz jasna ślizgając się na gładkich kafelkach  
(i dodatkowo na pokrwawionych stopach), ale jakoś utrzymując równowagę, a Sam został  
pozostawiony sam sobie, naprzeciw żarłocznej gardzieli lustrzanego przejścia, ot, Jonasz  
znikający w paszczy wieloryba. Tuż przed jego przerażonymi oczyma otworzył się srebrzysty  
wir, muskając kosmyki włosów i pajęczym dotknięciem mrożąc lewy policzek (po drugiej  
stronie lustra było zdecydowanie zimniej), a z ust uniósł się obłoczek pary.  
\- Dean… - jęknął, niewiele już słysząc i widząc oprócz tej nieszczęsnej szarości.  
W milisekundzie w głębi lustra zatrzeszczało i zaiskrzyło, drobne iskry sypnęły mu w twarz,  
kłując jak stado wygłodniałych komarów, a mieniący się wszystkimi odcieniami szarości wir  
wybrzuszył niczym bańka mydlana i wypluł go niemal z obrzydzeniem, powracając do stanu  
stałego i konsekwentnie lustrzanego. Sam padł na zielonkawe kafelki jak ścięty, ściskając się  
a to za ucho, a to za odzyskaną rękę, które niekoniecznie wyszły ze starcia bez szwanku, jako  
że długie cięcia, dziwnie przypominające rany zadane szkłem, już zaczynały rozchodzić się  
pod palcami i podbiegać krwią, po chwili kolorującą białą koszulkę i skapującą na podłogę,  
w zasadzie i tak już zakrwawioną. Z grymasem bardziej niedowierzania niż bólu Sam po  
krabiemu odpełzł tyłem jak najdalej od umywalki i lustra i zatrzymał się plecami na nogach  
Deana, który wpadł z powrotem do łazienki, dzierżąc w ręku dopalające się kartki w skórzanej  
oprawie i rzucając je pięknym łukiem do umywalki, gdzie wciąż się tliły, a stykające się z nimi,  
kapiące z niedokręconego kranu krople wody syczały z oburzeniem.  
\- Spaliłeś ją? – z nutą zdegustowania spytał Sam, ściągając ręcznik razem z wieszakiem i z  
syknięciem przyciskając go do twarzy, co może zasłoniło ucho (kto by pomyślał, że małżowina  
potrafi tak krwawić? Całe szczęście, że nigdy nie marzył o kolczyku), ale i tak nie pomogło na  
naznaczoną długimi cięciami rękę. – To stare wydanie było….  
\- A co, miałem przebić kłem bazyliszka? – zdenerwował się Dean, energicznie zawijając  
braterskie ramię w kolejny ręcznik i dla pewności przyciskając dłonią i mrucząc pod nosem,  
że teraz Sam wygląda jak niedoszła ofiara samobójstwa, która miała pod ręką kosę zamiast  
żyletek. – Czy czekać na Boba z Twin Peaks? Kiefera Sutherlanda z Lustra? Cennobitów?  
\- A może złą królową z Królewny Śnieżki? – prychnął Sam zza białego frotte, które z każdą  
chwilą nabierało ciekawych, fuksjowych plam. Wielobarwne oczy, w tym momencie niemal  
całkowicie zielone, wciąż miał utkwione w łazienkowym lustrze, które z całkowitym spokojem  
udawało, że jest najbardziej niewinnym zwierciadłem w całym Ames, ba, nawet całej Iowie.  
\- W wersji soft czy hard? – upewnił się Dean, krzywiąc się z niesmakiem, bo dopiero w tym  
momencie poczuł ból poranionych stóp i zrozumiał, że nie obędzie się bez wyjęcia z nich co  
większych kawałków szkła, zapewne wciąż pachnących rumem i mandarynką. - I czy naprawdę  
musiałeś pytać „lustereczko, powiedz przecie, kto jest najpiękniejszy w świecie”?  
\- Ja tylko czytałem książkę – Sam nieświadomie przyjął ton obronny, który powoli  
stawał się jego drugim wcieleniem (przepraszam, że cię nie szukałem, przepraszam, że  
przeżyłem, przepraszam, że przepraszam) na zmianę z coraz częściej dochodzącym do głosu  
rozdrażnieniem, w tej chwili spotęgowanym przenikliwym pieczeniem ucha, ramienia i pięty,  
jak i wstrząsem po bliskim spotkaniu z lustrzanym tornadem.  
\- Dla dzieci – wytknął Dean bezlitośnie, jeszcze mocniej dociskając ręcznik do samowego  
przedramienia. – W ogóle skąd ją wytrzasnąłeś? Czyżbyś w tak zwanym międzyczasie dorobił  
się słodkiego brzdąca i czytywał mu do poduszki? Chyba powinieneś zacząć od prostych  
rymowanek, a nie od razu „O strzeż się synu, Dziaberłaka!”…  
Sam zacisnął wargi, czego i tak nie było zbytnio widać zza ręcznikowych zawojów  
ukrywających pół twarzy (a przede wszystkim - spływające krwią ucho), dziwnie poruszony  
samą myślą o dziecku, a jednocześnie niechętnie odnotowując, że Dean zna Alicję (ciekawe, czy  
również w formie hard, bo to zakrawałoby na pedofilię, o którą tak niesmacznie podejrzewano  
samego Carrolla).  
\- Kevin zostawił ją w samochodzie – wymruczał, poprawiając się na twardym oparciu z  
obleczonych w dżinsy nóg brata i starając się wyrzucić z pamięci niedawne uczucie przeciągania,  
rozpuszczania i przenikania. – A że pisał coś na marginesach... wiesz, Carroll był masonem i…  
\- Jasne, kod da Vinci w wiktoriańskiej książce dla dzieci - podsumował Dean z przekąsem - I  
nie wstrząsnęło tobą, że bazgrał po białym kruku, który właśnie smętnie dopala się w umywalce?  
Tak czy inaczej, trzeba się dowiedzieć, skąd go wziął, bo wygląda na to, że to samo złooo…  
Przeciągnął głos niczym narrator z kreskówki, po czym zgiął się niemal w pół, sięgnął po  
walający się po podłodze dezodorant i cisnął nim w lustro, z satysfakcją odnotowując brzęk  
tłuczonego szkła i nie zważając na deszcz okruchów, które nową falę zaścieliły kafelki i sypnęły  
obficie na wciąż rozciągniętego na podłodze Sama.  
\- Na wszelki wypadek – wymamrotał pod nosem. - Nienawidzę portali.  
***  
_O strzeż się, synu, Dziaberłaka!_  
_Łap pazurzastych, zębnej paszczy!_  
_Omiń Dziupdziupa, złego ptaka,_  
_Z którym się Brutwiel piastrzy!_  
_A on jął w garść worpalny miecz:_  
_Nim wroga wdepcze w grzębrną krumać,_  
_Chce tu, gdzie szum, wśród drzew Tumtum_  
_stać parę chwil i dumać._  
_Lewis Carroll: Jabberwocky (Dzieberliada, tł. Stanisława Barańczaka)_

Kudłaty stwór cuchnął, ślinił się i powarkiwał, jednym słowem za wszelką cenę starał się  
zirytować Deana, leżąc mu kamieniem młyńskim na plecach, wciskając w rozmokłą ziemię i  
wykręcając głowę do tyłu (chociaż bynajmniej nie z troski o to, by ten nie zadławił się błockiem).  
Przy okazji dusił go we włochatym nelsonie, odcinając dopływ powietrza i wciskając tchawicę  
głębiej w gardło, co nie wiedzieć czemu, skutkowało charkotem duszonego i powidokami  
rozbłyskującymi pod powiekami jak lampa błyskowa. To, że napastnik z grubsza przypominał  
Chewbaccę z Gwiezdnych Wojen nie ratowało sytuacji, jako że nie miał uroku osobistego  
tamtego, za to dodatkową paszczę na brzuchu, która właśnie przegryzała się przez brązową  
skórę kurtki w okolicach krzyża. Dean niechętnie, ale powoli zaczynał tracić przytomność i  
zamiast błysków fleszy robiło mu się coraz ciemniej przed oczyma, chociaż w tym akurat nie  
było niczego niezwykłego…  
Wokół nie było dnia ani nocy, tylko półmrok, wieczny zmierzch lub przedświt, w każdym  
razie owa chwila, kiedy słońce już zdążyło schować się za horyzontem, pozostawiając za sobą  
niknący ślad fioletu, lub gdy szykuje się do powstania, śląc pierwsze blade promienie na  
nieboskłon. Otaczający ich las nie znał ingerencji człowieka – stosy gałęzi gniły porośnięte  
mało apetycznymi grzybami, pnie próchniały tam, gdzie upadły, wykroty straszyły obnażonymi  
korzeniami, a strumienie grzęzły w mokradłach zapchanych opadłymi liśćmi i śmierdzącymi  
stojącą wodą jak pękniętą rurą kanalizacyjną. Jeśli chodzi o same liście, były jak najbardziej  
żywe, ale jednocześnie niemiłe w dotyku, szorstkie i pozbawione koloru. W pewnym sensie  
skórzaste, bo i skąd miały brać chlorofil w tym świecie pozbawionym promieni słonecznych.  
Na grafitowym niebie widać było co najwyżej gwiazdy, w dodatku w zupełnie wariackich  
konstelacjach, być może lustrzanych odbiciach tych ziemskich, ale Dean nie był na tyle dobry z  
astronomii, by to ocenić – w każdym razie ani Wielkiej ani Małej Niedźwiedzicy nie odnotował,  
a coś co przypominało pas Oriona, mogło być równie dobrze czymś zupełnie innym. Nie, żeby  
zdarzało mu się zbyt często spoglądać w prześwitujące między drzewami niebo – zazwyczaj  
był zbyt zajęty pogonią, ucieczką lub ukrywaniem się, ćwicząc sprint, maraton i wszelkie inne  
formy biegu do perfekcji. Miał wrażenie, że w obecnej kondycji mógłby przebiec się do Termopil  
i z powrotem bez większej zadyszki. Powiedzenie „życie w biegu” nabierało w tym miejscu  
zupełnie odmiennego znaczenia. Jego wzrok i słuch robiły co w ich mocy by dostosować się do  
zmysłów ścigających i gonionych, co nie było łatwe z uwagi na ich wysokie, wręcz zwierzęce  
standardy. Dobrze chociaż, że nie wyostrzył mu się węch, chociaż ilekroć padał na glebę (a  
zdarzało mu się to z bolesną częstotliwością), czuł w nozdrzach zapach mokrej ziemi, suchej  
ściółki lub rozrytej trawy – zależy gdzie zdarzyło mu się upaść. Może dobrze, że zapachy w  
Krainie Cienia były niedookreślone i przytłumione, inaczej wciąż otaczałaby go woń świeżej  
i zaschniętej krwi, zestarzałego potu i niemal namacalnego śladu adrenaliny, jednym słowem  
brud, smród i ubóstwo. Nie wiadomo dlaczego na leniwą kąpiel w rzece nigdy nie starczało  
czasu… a ilekroć zdarzyło mu się skąpać mimo woli – wilgotne rzeczy schły tak długo, że  
ocierały skórę do krwi.  
Brakowało mu snu (nawet tych zwyczajowych kilku godzin co kilka dni), a choć przyzwyczaił  
się do tępego bólu w żołądku, miewał momenty, kiedy na poważnie zastanawiał się, czy nie  
przejść na dietę z surowego mięsa. W końcu trudno by było nazwać to kanibalizmem, prawda?  
Jak na razie zdarzało mu się jadać jakieś niezidentyfikowane, kwaskowate jagody (jeśli nawet  
było to wilcze łyko, widać był na nie odporny), lebiodę i zajęczą koniczynę (a przynajmniej  
coś, co je bardzo przypominało), orzechy (czuł się jak Chip i Dale), oślizgłe grzyby, nie mniej  
oślizgłe ślimaki (podziękowania dla Francuzów), ptasie jaja (w sumie nie dbał o gatunek,  
nawet jeśli miałaby to okazać się harpią), bladoniebieskie ryby ze strumieni (podziękowania  
dla Japończyków za sushi) i omułki przywierające do omszałych kamieni na brzegach. Trudno  
było to nazwać dietą wysokoproteinową, ale przynajmniej jego żołądek nie skurczył się do  
rozmiaru laskowego orzeszka. Ogień rozpalał bardzo rzadko, przede wszystkim dlatego, że  
oszczędzał gaz w zapalniczce, a po drugie nawet malutkie ognisko automatycznie oznaczało  
ściąganie sobie na głowę nieproszonych gości (którzy i tak ściągali w mało sprzyjających  
okolicznościach i to zazwyczaj gromadnie).  
Survival w dżungli amazońskiej to była przy tym pestka – zamiast wilgotnego upału, setek  
insektów i poczciwej anakondy Dean miał do czynienia z wilgotnym jesiennym półmrokiem,  
niemal całkowitym brakiem owadów (dzięki ci Panie nawet za tak skromne dary) i hordami  
stworzeń, którym kły, pazury i macki wyrastały w najmniej spodziewanych miejscach (do  
jedynych wężopodobnych można było zaliczyć ventale i lamie), a które nie wiedzieć czemu  
uparły się, że Dean Winchester jest niebywale smacznym kąskiem, a co gorsza, znajdowały go  
z nieuchronną precyzją. Świecił w tych przymglonych ciemnościach jak robaczek świętojański,  
czy jak? Pal diabli, że większość z nich chciała go po prostu zeżreć, część miała z nim porachunki  
osobiste i najchętniej rozszarpałaby go na kawałki w niezwykle spowolnionym tempie. Nie ma  
to jak glina zamknięty w jednym wiezieniu z setką kryminalistów, których sam tutaj wysłał.  
Nie miał szans załapać się na grypsiarnię i wcale się nie starał. Początkowo po prostu uciekał,  
kluczył jak ścigany zając po polu i krył w najbardziej mrocznych zakamarkach, jakie udało mu  
się znaleźć, tak przerażony, że wydawało mu się, że wszystkie stwory wyczuwają jego strach i  
podążają tym nieomylnym tropem jak ogary gończe (wspomnienie ostatnich ogarów, z jakimi  
miał do czynienia wcale nie poprawiało sytuacji, chociaż na szczęście, tutaj ich nie było). Sam  
pośrodku wielkiego czarnego lasu (chociaż nie schowany w wielkiej czarnej szafie, w wielkim  
czarnym pokoju, w wielkiej czarnej chacie), a ściślej mówiąc sam pośród żądnego krwi tłumu,  
nie wiedział nawet jak udało mu się przeżyć pierwsze chwile, godziny i dni.  
Cas odszedł. Do kurny nędzy, zniknął, odleciał sobie jak beztroski motylek, teleportując się  
Bóg wie dokąd i dlaczego, zostawiając go samego wśród hordy z piekła rodem, na pożarcie, na  
rozszarpanie, na pewną śmierć (chyba, że tak ufał w deanowe możliwości i instynkty, że był  
pewien jego przetrwania – gówno prawda). Z drugiej strony trudno go było winić – ostatnio  
nie miał wszystkich klepek na miejscu i wszelkie jego deklaracje pomocy i naprawienia  
wyrządzonych szkód można było sobie o kant tyłka rozbić. Chyba, że chciał wrócić znienacka  
otulony pszczołami jak królowa matka (hmm, tu chyba nie było pszczół). Tak czy inaczej, Dean,  
kiedy już przestał tylko i wyłącznie uciekać i przycupywać w bruzdach jak szarak pod miedzą,  
postanowił go odnaleźć, sam nie wiedząc, czy po to, by zadać mu gorzkie i palące jak żółć  
pytanie „dlaczego mnie opuściłeś” (ewentualnie stylowo „Elli, elli, lama sabachtani”), czy też  
aby posklejać mu połamane skrzydełka (a jeśli nie miał ich połamanych, najpierw je połamać,  
a potem posklejać). I tak zwierzyna łowna zmieniła się w łowczego, z przerwami na kładzenie  
uszu po sobie i uleganie przeważającej sile wroga. Jak teraz, kiedy unieruchamiający go,  
podobno nie występujący w przyrodzie yeti okazał się nad wyraz wyrośnięty (powinieneś brać  
się za bary z kimś twoich rozmiarów, stary, może następnym razem umówię cię z Samem?).  
Dean naprawdę nie przepadał za momentem, kiedy tracił przytomność pod wpływem  
duszenia włochatą łapą, a właściciel owej łapy lądował mu na plecach i przyciskał solidnym  
i ważącym chyba z dwieście kilo, twardym jak granit cielskiem do rozpaćkanego gruntu,  
dodatkowo trzaskając nad uchem garniturem zębów ostrych jak szpilki i próbując odkręcić  
głowę o 180 stopni. Przypominało to ukamieniowanie i próbę gwałtu za jednym zamachem,  
tym bardziej, że dodatkowa para rozwartych i ociekających śliną ust wciąż usiłowała  
wgryźć mu się w okolice kości ogonowej. Szarpnął się niczym zapaśnik podczas wrestlingu,  
przetaczając odrobinę na bok (dzięki Bogu, ciężar nieco zelżał) i kopiąc zawzięcie. Nóż, rzecz  
jasna, znowu leżał metr dalej wśród grud błota, tak odległy, jakby uśmiechał się do niego z  
Księżyca, więc pozostało mu jedynie przywalić potylicą w wyszczerzoną paszczę (rozgniatając  
przy okazji mięsisty nos jako dodatkowy bonus oraz rozcinając sobie skórę na tyle głowy w  
szarpany, krwisty zygzak), skorzystać z chwili oddechu, przypakować łokciem w miejsce, gdzie  
teoretycznie powinny znajdować się żebra, a nie stalowa klatka na ptaki, poprawić w bardziej  
czułe miejsce i wyszarpnąć z cuchnących objęć, by sięgnąć po złośliwy, śliski jak węgorz nóż,  
który wciąż robił mu podobne numery. Sięgnął, dźgnął, wykręcając nadgarstek, poderwał  
ostrze w górę, patrosząc nim śmierdzące ciało i grzęznąc w miękkich tkankach brzucha  
(nareszcie przecinając te cholerne, dodatkowe usta, które chwilę temu już zdążyły łapczywie  
przyssać się do jego wyświechtanej kurtki i wytrawić w niej niezłą dziurę), a włochaty stwór  
ani myślał go puścić. Rozwścieczony i podduszony do granicy omdlenia Dean wyszarpnął  
ociekający posoką nóż i wraził go centralnie w oko bestii, gasząc wściekle żółty blask i  
podbiegłą czerwienią źrenicę. Blask ostatecznie zgasł, jak nie przymierzając soczewka cyborga  
gnieconego prasą hydrauliczną, a Dean wyszarpnął nóż, poderwał się z błota, rozbryzgując  
wokół siebie pacyny mokrej ziemi i mało nie wydając z siebie okrzyku Tarzana, przynajmniej  
dopóki pojawiająca się z ciemności włochata łapa nie chwyciła go za ramię i nie pchnęła na  
najbliższy pień przysadzistego drzewa. Próchniejąca kora obsypała go chropowatym confetti a  
jedna z dolnych gałęzi dźgnęła w obolały krzyż, jakby naprawdę nie znalazła lepszego miejsca  
do dźgania. Kolejny wookie był jeszcze większy od poprzedniego, chociaż nieco mniejszy od  
trzeciego, który zamajaczył za jego plecami, prąc z chrzęstem przez listowie.  
\- Rodzinka – warknął Dean, spluwając krwią z rozciętej wargi. – Jak miło…  
Poprawił uchwyt na nożu (oblepiona krwią rękojeść nie poprawiała przyczepności) i  
zaatakował najbliższego stwora pochylony niczym szarżujący buhaj i nie tyle biorąc go na rogi,  
co na ostrze, które zagłębiło się w porośniętym czerwonawą szczeciną brzuchu z obrzydliwym  
mlaśnięciem. Pomny na odporność poprzedniego włochacza, Dean obrócił się i chwytając  
padającego małpoluda w żelazny uścisk, przejechał mu ostrzem po gardle, z satysfakcją  
odnotowując zachłystujący się krwią bulgot. Jego satysfakcja była o tyle nietrwała, że sekundę  
później znowu zbiło go z nóg i padł na wciąż wierzgające cielsko, przygnieciony drugim,  
podobnym, ale znacznie masywniejszym i bardziej żywotnym, czując się jak parówka w hot-dogu  
lub mielony w hamburgerze. Nóż był łaskaw nie wypaść mu z ręki, ale ostrze ugrzęzło w żebrach  
powalonego małpoluda jak Excalibur w kamieniu, a tymczasem upazurzona łapa przejechała  
mu po plecach i gładko przecięła zarówno kurtkę, jak i koszulę i podkoszulek, rozorywując  
bok od barku po biodro niczym zębaty otwieracz do puszek. Ból był zaskakująco bolesny,  
niemile przenikliwy i rozlewający się na pół pleców jakby wyrosły mu macki. Dean wrzasnął,  
nie przejmując się samoopanowaniem i godnością osobistą, usiłując jednocześnie wyrwać  
nóż z żebrowej pułapki, zrzucić z siebie śmierdzącego i jak widać obdarzonego nadmiarem  
szponów napastnika i odpełznąć choć kilka centymetrów dalej, by zyskać odrobinę swobody  
ruchu. Siłą woli zdołał oswobodzić nóż i obrócić się ociupinę, w samą porę, by zobaczyć jak  
spore ostrze w kształcie półksiężyca wcina się we włochatą szyję i gładkim cięciem pozbawia  
małpoluda głowy, pozostawiając ze sobą rozbryzg krwi, która zrosiła wszystko w obrębie  
metra, łącznie z nim, odruchowo zaciskającym oczy. Nie przeszkodziło mu to poderwać się z  
ziemi i martwej Wielkiej Stopy (co prawda z mniejszym wdziękiem i wolniej, niżby sobie tego  
życzył) i zasłonić się ręką uzbrojoną w nóż, drugą ocierając z twarzy nadmiar posoki, choćby  
po to, by lepiej widzieć kolejnego stwora, który wychynął z gęstwiny. Widok okazał się bardziej  
znajomy i milszy dla oka, niż by się można było tego spodziewać. Powór był jak najbardziej  
humanoidalny, a nawet prawie że ludzki i wdzięcznie kobiecy. Oparta o coś w rodzaju kosy  
postawionej na sztorc dziewczyna miała krótkie, ciemne włosy, błyszczące bursztynowym  
poblaskiem oczy i niezwykle ponętnie wykrojone usta, nie wspominając o nie mniej ponętnym  
ciele opiętym wysokimi, sznurowanymi buciorami godnymi gangu motocyklowego, czarnymi  
dżinsami z ozdobną klamrą i podkoszulkiem z czaszką oplecioną różami i skrzyżowanymi nad  
nią staromodnymi coltami. Guns & Roses. Oczywiście.  
\- I kogóż to widzą moje piękne oczy? – spytała ze śpiewnym, europejskim akcentem,  
uśmiechając się kącikiem ust, co było na tyle nieuprzejme, że ukazał się dodatkowy garnitur  
zębów. – Mój ulubiony łowca we własnej, nieco nadszarpniętej osobie…  
Dean rozluźnił morderczy uchwyt na nożu i wyprostował się lekko, rezygnując z pozycji  
pantery szykującej się do skoku na rzecz zmęczonego życiem drwala, który właśnie przestał  
siłować się z niedźwiedziem.  
\- Maire? Ty żyjesz?  
\- No właśnie, niekoniecznie – uświadomiła go wampirzyca, przerzucając sobie kosę przez  
ramię niczym archetyp Ponurego Żniwiarza i odkopując na bok bezgłowe ciało małpoluda,  
by podejść do Winchestera i klepnąć go przyjacielsko w ramię (świetny pomysł w przypadku  
chwiejącego się na nogach łowcy). – W przeciwieństwie do ciebie – nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale  
promieniujesz tą swoją żywotnością na całą okolicę.  
\- Promieniuję? – powtórzył nieco głupawo Dean, zmęczony, ranny i nie ogarniający nagłego  
deus ex machina, w dodatku w wykonaniu wampira. Maire. Maire? Zaczyna mu odbijać,  
prawda? A jeśli ma zwidy… A jeśli nie ma zwidów, to dlaczego wciąż tkwią w jednym miejscu?  
Doświadczenie podpowiadało mu, że to nie najlepsza koncepcja.  
\- Jak latarnia morska. Wszyscy zlatują się do ciebie jak ćmy do światła – określiła obrazowo  
Maire, rozglądając się niespokojnie dookoła, jakby oczekiwała, że jej słowa lada chwila  
obleką się w czyn (i chyba także niespecjalnie zachwycona przestojem). Podarta koszulka z  
Gunsami i poszarpane dżinsy dawały jasno do zrozumienia, że przeżyła niejedno spotkanie  
ze wzmiankowanymi „ćmami”. Jej kosa była wyszczerbiona i skąpana w ciemnej posoce aż  
po rękojeść. Jednakże las chwilowo trwał niewzruszony, w półmroku nie świeciły niczyje  
ślepia, nic nie parło przez gęstwinę, nie słychać było gniewnych porykiwań, tylko liście drżały  
na niewidocznym wietrze, szeleszcząc jak pancerze żuków, wyschnięte skrzydełka ciem czy  
zmumifikowane odwłoki pajęczaków, w każdym razie coś nieodwołalnie martwego i suchego.  
\- Świetnie – Dean starał się utrzymać jasność myśli, ale brakowało mu siły, porządnego  
wdechu (podduszenie zrobiło swoje, choć tchawica pozostała na swoim miejscu) i coraz  
większej ilości krwi, ściekającej wesoło po rozszarpanym boku. Doszedł do wniosku, że  
oparcie o pień nie byłoby takim głupim pomysłem, gdyby nie fakt, że połowę jego pleców  
właśnie przetarto ogromną tarką z nadzwyczaj wielkimi zębiskami. – To już wiem, dlaczego te  
wyrośnięte Ewoki na mnie ruszyły.  
\- Mapingaury – poprawiła go Maire z lekkim zniecierpliwieniem. – Takie amazońskie yeti.  
I tak, jak wszyscy inni, lgną do ciebie jak pszczoły do miodu.  
\- Tylko nie pszczoły – zaprotestował odruchowo, a przed oczyma zaczęły pojawiać mu  
się mroczki (w sumie niezbyt widoczne w panującym wokoło półmroku, chociaż jakieś takie  
bardziej plamiste) i ledwo zauważył, jak dziewczyna przewraca oczyma.  
\- Żuki gnojarze do ścierwa? – zaproponowała.  
\- Milutka jesteś.  
\- Jak zawsze – zaśmiała się niewesoło, poprawiając kosę na ramieniu i przypatrując mu się  
bacznie, jakby tylko czekała na moment, w którym wreszcie osunie się na zasłaną mokrymi  
liśćmi i błotem ziemię i przestanie udawać takiego bohatera. - A śmierć jeszcze mi wyostrzyła  
dowcip. Podwójna.  
\- Podwójna? – Dean zamrugał, coraz niżej pochylając głowę, podczas gdy mroczki nasiliły  
się zamiast ustąpić.  
\- Tu już też raz zginęłam i mnie przywróciło – wyjaśniła Maire melancholijnie. - Taka  
zabawa we wskrzeszanie – nieograniczona liczba żyć po restarcie, tylko przerzuca cię na drugi  
koniec Krainy Cienia, a że jest nieskończona, rzuca cię dosyć daleko…  
\- Mhm.  
\- Nie mhm, bo ciebie to nie dotyczy – uzmysłowiła mu oczywistą oczywistość.  
\- Szkoda… bo chyba właśnie mam kryzys.  
Dean był niezwykle, choć niechętnie prawdomówny. Ciepłe strużki krwi leniwie spływały  
mu po boku i plecach, wsiąkając w t-shirt i dżinsy i ściekając aż na rozrytą walką ziemię,  
ból przycichł do tępego rwania, ale dalej wwiercał się w niego jak świder, a mroczki przed  
oczyma mroczniały. Jakimś cudem pierwszy raz oberwał w Czyśćcu aż tak mocno, a choć  
utrata przytomności wydawała się fatalnym pomysłem, jego ciało miało na ten temat zupełnie  
odmienne zdanie. Ha, ha, jeśli coś miało go zeżreć, przynajmniej tego nie zauważy. A Maire…  
naprawdę tu była, czy przymglony umysł płatał mu figle? Cóż, jeśli jej tutaj nie było, nic na to  
poradzi, a jeśli była, zyskał niespodziewanego sprzymierzeńca, jedyną istotę w całym Czyśćcu,  
która nie zamierzała rozszarpać go na strzępy (a przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję, chyba, że  
miała mu za złe „one night standing”), prawdziwego Anioła Stróża… a propos aniołów…  
\- Widziałaś może anioła w trenczu i szpitalnej piżamie? – wymamrotał i w końcu poddał się  
słabości, osuwając w upstrzone krwią i opadłymi liśćmi błoto i ledwo rejestrując, że Maire usiłuje  
go złapać, balansując przy tym swoim narzędziem zbrodni, jako żywo przypominającym kosę  
Louisa z „Wywiadu z wampirem”. A potem ciemność zrobiła się jakby głębsza, mroczniejsza i  
bezgwiezdna, za to nie pozbawiona ulgi.


	2. Chapter 2

_I śnią Kraj Czarów, inność świata,_   
_Drzemiąc, gdy dzień po dniu przelata,_   
_Drzemiąc, gdy umierają lata:_   
_Echo po rzece cugle płynie -_   
_Leniwa łódź śni w złotej trzcinie -_   
_Lecz życie jest też snem jedynie._   
_Lewis Carroll: Alicja po drugiej stronie lustra (tł. Robert Stiller)_

Maciejka pachniała upojnie cynamonem, rozrastając się w szerokiej, płaskiej donicy i  
zwieszając daleko poza minimalistyczny balkon wieńczący mieszkanie przy Duane Street.  
Towarzyszył jej orzeźwiający aromat mięty, gorzki szałwii i przenikliwy bazylii, nie wspominając  
o tymianku, dzikim czosnku, lubczyku i zwykłej, pospolitej pietruszce wypełniających skrzynki  
zawieszone na żelaznej balustradzie, ale o tej porze – późnym wieczorem w połowie września,  
maciejka wygrywała na całej linii, dając z siebie wszystko.  
Marketa uwielbiała jej zapach, może ciut za mocny i za słodki, ale dowodzący prymatu  
treści nad formą, bo wydobywający się ze zdecydowanie niepozornych kwiatków. Siedziała tuż  
przy otwartym oknie balkonowym, zanurzona w plecionym rattanowym fotelu i teoretycznie w  
„Mansfield Park” Jane Austen. Miała słabość do literatury wiktoriańskiej (nie tylko ówczesnych  
powieści grozy) i w głębi ducha tęskniła za tamtą epoką, choć raczej nie mogłaby być w niej  
tym, kim była ówcześnie, czyli od dłuższego czasu samotną matką, przepraszam, szacowną  
wdową, pracującą na swoje utrzymanie nawet nie na posadzie guwernantki czy nauczycielki  
na pensji a subiekta księgarni - co w XIX wieku byłoby nie do pomyślenia. Drugi aspekt jej  
natury – umiejętności medium, z dwojga złego znalazłyby większe zrozumienie - mogłaby  
urządzać seanse spirytystyczne w zaprzyjaźnionym gronie, odzywając się przerysowanym  
akcentem Europy Wschodniej (kto by tam wiedział, gdzie leży Słowacja) i obwieszając się  
pobrzękującymi bransoletami i naszyjnikami jak cygański koń. Tymczasem Marketa nie lubiła  
nadmiaru biżuterii, tolerując tylko srebro, nie mówiła z akcentem (w końcu była już trzecim  
pokoleniem emigrantów), a swoje zdolności medium ostatnio zamknęła na cztery spusty i  
wyrzuciła kluczyk do głębokiego jeziora. Za to ubierała się dosyć staromodnie, wyszukując  
ciuchy vintage w second handach, półdługie, rudawe włosy spinała w bezwładny węzeł i  
niemal się nie malowała, czyniąc ustępstwo jedynie w przypadku czarnej kredki podkreślające  
szaroniebieskie oczy, które zazwyczaj uważano za patrzące z chłodnym opanowaniem – w  
ogóle wyciszony sposób bycia Markety bywał czasami mylony z wyniosłością.  
Katerina, zwana Kitty nie miała z tym problemu – dla niej Marketa była kochającą matką,  
pełną zrozumienia i niekiedy nawet, o zgrozo, spontaniczną. Tak jak przedwczoraj, gdy  
znienacka wybrały się na maraton trzech części „Opowieści z Narnii” w kinie pod gołym  
niebem w Tribeca Park przy Walker Street (seans skończył się dobrze po dwunastej w nocy  
– dobrze, że zabrały ze sobą kurtki). Na szczęście antykwariat otwierał swoje podwoje dopiero  
o jedenastej, a Kitty szła do szkoły na dziesiątą. Książę Kaspian był niczego sobie, orzekła  
mała i pierwsze co zrobiła następnego dnia po szkole to sięgnięcie po następną część Narnii,  
czyli „Srebrne krzesło”, w którym Kaspiana nie było, był za to jego syn porwany przez Zieloną  
Czarownicę. Z kolei dziś Marketa, za zgoda właściciela antykwariatu, Otto Pentzlera, przyniosła  
jej cały siedmiotomowy cykl Narnii – pierwsze londyńskie wydanie Geoffreya Blesa i The  
Bodley Head z lat 1950-1956 (to tańsze, w miękkiej oprawie za jedyne 50 dolarów – wydanie  
w twardej oprawie dochodziło do niebotycznej sumy 13 tysięcy dolarów). Ilustracje Pauline  
Baynes straszliwie przypadły Kitty do gustu – aż zaczęła rysować na paincie przejście w szafie  
z nadgryzionymi przez mole futrami (nie od parady miała celujący z plastyki, a przy okazji, nie  
wiedzieć czemu – z matematyki). Kto wie, czy nie zacznie tworzyć nowego świata Minecrafta,  
choć poprzedni zniszczyła potokami wirtualnej lawy. Biedna Kitty nie pomyślała, że wpada z  
deszczu pod rynnę – o ile niepokoił ją głos Czerwonej Królowej z Krainy Czarów, w Narnii  
mogła jawić jej się Biała Czarownica.  
Marketa siedziała przy otwartym oknie ze swoim ziołowym ogródkiem (a rękę do roślin  
miała rewelacyjną), z zielonym pledem na kolanach (wrzesień był wciąż ciepły, ale wieczorami  
widoczne między budynkami gwiazdy skrzyły się zimnym blaskiem, zwiastując temperatury  
zgoła jesienne), ze zwiniętą w kłębek kotką za plecami i otwartą książką na podołku, w teorii  
pochłonięta zawiłościami awansu społecznego w posiadłości Manfield Park, a tak naprawdę  
próbując zrozumieć niepokój, który pojawił się niedawno i rósł, chociaż nie było ku niemu  
żadnego racjonalnego powodu. Jak już wspomnieliśmy, od dawna nauczyła się blokować  
pukanie gości z drugiej strony (ucząc tego samego Kitty), z dwojga złego woląc nie słuchać i  
nie pomagać, aniżeli znowu trafić na oddział zamknięty. Z czasem jej zdolności mediumiczne  
przycichły (wszak organ nieużywany ulega atrofii) i duchy przestały gremialnie dobijać się do  
drzwi, ale od niedawna trawił ją nieokreślony niepokój, jakby słyszała, że coś się zbliża, ale nie  
potrafiła dokładnie określić skąd dobiegają kroki. Czuje to w ziemi, w powietrzu i wodzie, jak  
orzekłaby Galadriela.  
Baczniej obserwowała ledwo co nastoletnią córkę (wciąż jeszcze przed burzą hormonów),  
obdarzoną podobnym szóstym zmysłem, ale nie zauważyła niczego niepokojącego – nie  
licząc kolejnej obsesji, tym razem związanej z Narnią, a także ze stroną poświęconą dziecięcej  
literaturze dziewiętnastowiecznej i okresu międzywojennego. Jako miłośniczka Charlesa  
Dickensa i Jane Austen nie mogła krzywo patrzeć na to, że Kitty fascynuje się powieściami  
Edith Nesbith, Lewisem Carrolem czy cyklem narnijskim. Teraz też mała siedziała z nosem  
zanurzonym w błękitnawej poświacie laptopa, przeglądając ostatnie posty na amazingstories.  
com i jednocześnie tworząc kwadracikowy zarys krainy wiecznej zimy, po którym panoszyła  
się Biała Czarownica, kusząca Edmunda smakowitym marcepanem. Za chwilę bezpowrotnie  
zepsuje sobie młodzieńczy wzrok, albo wejdzie wprost do świata bajtów. Marketa powinna  
zagonić ją do kąpieli i spania, nie myląc kolejności tych czynności, tymczasem sama zaczytała  
się i straciła poczucie czasu, przytłoczona cynamonowym zapachem maciejki i mruczeniem  
kocicy, która zwinęła się na oparciu fotela i łaskotała ją w ucho drobnymi włoskami, co  
jakiś czas otwierając zielonożółte oczy i wpatrując się w nią z niebywałym zastanowieniem.  
Zastanowienie to dotyczyło zapewne nadziei, że pani ruszy się z rattanowego fotela i uraczy  
kota spóźnioną kolacją (na stare lata Max miała ochotę na jedzenie o każdej porze dnia i nocy,  
co jakiś czas dając temu głośny wyraz). Może gdyby Marketa czytywała poradniki ogrodnicze  
lub książki kulinarne zamiast powieści gotyckich, czy sióstr Bronte, nie miałaby wrażenia, że  
zbliża się coś niepokojącego. Abstrahując od niegdysiejszych kontaktów z duchami, kluczem  
mogła być sama praca w „Mysterious Bookshop” i ciągłe obcowanie z thrillerami, horrorami i  
kryminałami, nie mówiąc już o tym że ostatnio w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach stracili stare  
wydanie „Alicji po drugiej stronie”, w magazynie piwnicznym pękła rura z wodą, a właściciel  
antykwariatu, zazwyczaj opanowany i do rany przyłóż, popadł w nastrój satrapy, co wiązało  
się chyba ze zbliżającym się nowym wydaniem „Encyclopedia of Mystery and Detection” pod  
jego redakcją.  
Marketa potrząsnęła głową nad własnymi dywagacjami, poprawiając zielony pled i wracając  
do Mansfield Park. Jeśli nawet coś się zbliżało, nic nie mogła na to poradzić. Boże, użycz mi  
pogody ducha, abym godził się z tym, czego nie mogę zmienić, odwagi, abym zmieniał to,  
co mogę zmienić, i szczęścia, aby mi się jedno z drugim nie popieprzyło, jak mawiał Stephen  
King, może nie jej ulubiony pisarz, ale jakże adekwatny.  
Maciejka pachniała cynamonem coraz upojniej.  
***  
On the restless road to nowhere There’s no certain peace it seems Desire to keep on moving Till  
the river of dreams Is it just because someone told you Is it just because you found Old freedom  
feels uneasy when duty is around When allegiance asks the questions Old freedom twists and  
turns And chokes on codes of honour On the sword of no return And it’s the curse of the traveller  
The curse of the traveller Got a hold of me And it won’t let you be  
Chris Rea: Curse of the traveller  
Ames w Iowa nie było jednak takie złe, myślał sobie melancholijnie Sam (wypierając z  
pamięci incydent z motelowym lustrem i książką, która, jak się okazało, naprawdę potrafiła  
„wciągnąć”), gdy krajobrazy za szybami samochodu zmieniały się niczym w kalejdoskopie,  
z pewnym upodobaniem do miejscami zakurzonych i pylistych, a miejscami mokrych pól  
pszenicy i kukurydzy, zapyziałych miasteczek, miasteczek pełną gębą (te zwykle tylko mijali  
na obrzeżach), jezior, rzek i mostów, ludzi koszących trawę na poboczach, robotników w  
żółtych kaskach utwardzających kolejne nitki dróg, niekończących się stacji benzynowych i  
przydrożnych jadłodajni (od nówek nierdzewek po rozlatujące się baraki, w których serwowano  
zapewne wszystko, czemu nie udało się uciec spod noża kucharza). Miło, że miał na czym  
zawiesić oko, ale powoli dostawał kręczu szyi, zdrętwiał od siedzenia na jednym miejscu i za  
nic nie wiedział, jak zmienić położenie i poprawić się na fotelu pasażera tak, żeby było mu  
odrobinę wygodniej. Impala zdecydowanie nie była stworzona dla jego długich nóg, ani reszty  
sporego ciała. W zasadzie powinni sprawić sobie vana, albo od razu wóz kempingowy dla  
emerytów, przynajmniej tam miałby dla siebie odpowiednią ilość miejsca. Ciekawe, dlaczego  
nie pomyślał o tym, kiedy był sam. Z Amelią. Z Psem. Wciąż sam.  
Teraz było na to jakby odrobinę za późno, prawda? Stosując bierny opór i tak został  
zapakowany do impali i powieziony w siną dal, a ściślej mówić na wschód, aż do Nowego  
Jorku, miejmy nadzieję nie po to, by obejrzeć Statuę Wolności w wersji „Planety małp”.  
Wierni autostradzie I-80 E Winchesterowie nie opuścili jej przez ponad 12 godzin, zmieniając  
kolejne stany jak rękawiczki i zatrzymując się jedynie na krótko. Jechali niemalże w milczeniu  
(przynajmniej werbalnym, bo o głośnej muzyce nie można było tego powiedzieć) i to  
niespecjalnie nacechowanym obopólnym zrozumieniem. W głośniczkach dudniło przeważnie  
Led Zeppelin (na zmianę ze Styxem i Foreigner) z coraz bardziej zdartej kasety, więc Robert  
Plant siłą rzeczy rzęził bardziej niż miał w zamierzeniu, co Dean ignorował bez najmniejszego  
problemu, a Sam z coraz większym trudem. Poza tym, ile można tego słuchać? Ile można  
udawać, że się śpi (bądź spać naprawdę)? Z drugiej strony Sam pamiętał chwile, kiedy nie mógł  
spać w ogóle, jakże kreatywnie prześladowany przez własną podświadomość pod postacią  
własnego Lucyfera, więc narzekanie na nadmiar snu mijało się z celem. Niemniej, ile można  
podsypiać w samochodzie roztętnionym gitarowymi riffami?  
Zerknął na brata, już już otwierając usta, by zażądać, żeby w końcu zatrzymali się na  
dłużej (zmierzchało, mroczniało i zaczęło padać w dowolnej kolejności), bo naprawdę nic nie  
zmuszało ich do jazdy na łeb na szyję. Kevina stracili z oczu na dobre (a mądrala potrafił  
się dobrze ukrywać), tabletu ni widu ni słychu (Crowley też potrafił się nieźle ukrywać) i  
mimo bliskiego spotkania z lustrem nie był pewien czy „Alicja po drugiej stronie lustra”  
zasługiwała aż na 18 godzin jazdy do Nowego Jorku i to w oparciu o tak niepewne przesłanki  
jak sygnatura antykwariatu na nadpalonej okładce? Oczywiście, w końcu nie powiedział  
ani słowa, wychodząc ze smutnego założenia, że Led Zeppelin i tak by go zagłuszyli. Czy to  
notabene nie w „Alicji w Krainie Czarów” była mowa o tłumieniu świnki? Dean wyglądał na  
zmęczonego, ale skupionego na jeździe jak kowboj usiłujący nie spaść z narowistego buhaja na  
rodeo, wciśnięty w oparcie fotela, nie odrywając rąk od kierownicy, boleśnie wyprostowany i o  
wyrazie twarzy, który jasno i wyraźnie oznajmiał – i nie pytaj co go boli, bo ci zaraz przyp…  
Przecięte białą linią pasmo drogi przed przednią szybą nurzało się w zmierzchu, a w każdym  
razie w owej magicznej godzinie przed całkowitym ciemnościami, kiedy wszystko wokół wydaje  
się poszarzałe i traci kolory jak na starej fotografii, w tym nawet jesienne złoto i czerwień  
rolniczych terenów Pensylwanii. Mżawka wspomagała pomroczność, wycieraczki skrzypiały.  
Niedawno minęli Clearfield i porzucili ozłocone i zmoknięte pola pszenicy, wjeżdżając na  
obrzeża Black Moshannon State Park i mając przed sobą ciąg kolejnych parków stanowych Bald  
Eagle i Ravensburg, więc zmierzchało nie tylko z uwagi na godzinę i niemrawy deszcz, ale i  
coraz gęstszy las wokół. Na ustach Deana pojawił się krzywy uśmiech, kwitujący pustkowia, w  
jakie się zagłębiali, ale nie spiął się bardziej niż zwykle (ciekawe, czy w ogóle byłoby to możliwe),  
a jedynie podkręcił „Black dog” Led Zeppelin. Sam westchnął z miną męczennika, czując, jakby  
jego bębenki uszne lada chwila miały zacząć krwawić (jeszcze jedno oh, yeah i z pewnością  
nie wytrzymają) i wcisnął się mocniej w oparcie, nieświadomie obronnym gestem splatając na  
piersi obandażowane ręce. Było niezręcznie, duszno (bardziej w sensie psychicznym aniżeli  
fizycznym, bo przez uchylone okno furkotliwie wiało aż zanadto) i niewygodnie.  
Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że będzie się czuł tak samotny, mając brata u boku. To znaczy, od  
zawsze czuł się samotny i wyalienowany, ale bądźmy szczerzy, zarówno tryb życia narzucony  
przez okoliczności przyrody (a ściślej powiedziawszy ojca owładniętego obsesją odnalezienia  
Azazela, który rzucił się głową naprzód w profesję łowcy, niepomny, że ciągnie za sobą dwoje  
dzieciaków), krążąca w żyłach kropla krwi demona, która miała stworzyć z niego dowódcę  
piekielnej armii (a choć to się nie udało, i tak przysporzyła mu nielichych kłopotów, włącznie  
z chęcią zbawiania świata po kilku mocniejszych, a w tym wypadku krwawszych koktajlach i  
upojeniu się własnymi możliwościami, co skończyło się uwolnieniem Gwiazdy Zarannej), bycie  
przez jakiś czas inkarnacją Lucyfera, niemal wieczność spędzona w ognistej Klatce, na pastwie  
dwóch wyjątkowo rozsierdzonych i kreatywnych w zadawaniu bólu archaniołów, podczas gdy  
jego bezduszna wersja biegała ochoczo po ziemskim padole w roli terminatora i wspomnienia  
z tejże Klatki, które niemal doprowadziły go do szaleństwa, nie predestynowały go na duszę  
towarzystwa i kogoś, kto znalazłby zrozumienie u „normalnych” ludzi. I to abstrahując od jego  
wrodzonej empatii, umiejętności stawiania się w sytuacji innych i przemożnej chęci pomocy  
wszystkiemu co żyje (pod warunkiem, że nie żyło kosztem innych, bo w tym momencie włączał  
mu się tryb łowcy - może dlatego nie został mnichem buddyjskim, który specjalną miotełką  
usuwa ze swej drogi mróweczki, żeby ich przypadkiem nie zdeptać).  
Sytuacji wyizolowania wśród tłumu nie poprawiał fakt, że był wysoki jak wieża Eiffla i chcąc  
nie chcąc, rzucał się w oczy, czasami mając wrażenie, że ludzie patrzą na niego jak na Godzillę,  
która lada moment zionie atomowym ogniem albo dla zabawy zdepcze najbliższy wieżowiec.  
We własnym mniemaniu był dziwolągiem i mimo, że się z tym w pewnej mierze pogodził,  
dziwność pozostaje dziwnością. Jego pogoń za normalnością datowała się od niepamiętnych  
czasów i odezwała ze zdwojoną siłą po zniknięciu Deana. Ściślej mówiąc, po jego zniknięciu  
(lub śmierci - nie owijając w bawełnę, tym razem Sam był pewien, że Dean zginął na dobre)  
nie poszukiwał normalności, tylko wyjścia z labiryntu, który wydawał się ciągnąć jak okiem  
sięgnąć – przez kilka miesięcy czuł się jakby grząski grunt usunął mu się spod nóg, a nad  
głową zamknęła tafla nieprzejrzystej wody, jakby pochłaniała go czarna dziura, otulała mgła  
godna filmu Carpentera, otaczały wywatowane ściany izolatki szpitala psychiatrycznego albo  
oślepiły światła nadjeżdżającego samochodu. Impala była jedyną rzeczą, która trzymała go na  
powierzchni, przy mniej więcej zdrowych zmysłach. Może dlatego nie pomyślał o wymienieniu  
jej na campera, ha, ha…  
A później Pies. I Amelia. Po czym ten śliczny, przesłodki i prześwietlony słońcem obrazek,  
który sobie powolutku budował, rozsypał się cegiełka po cegiełce niczym niedopasowane  
puzzle, odsłaniając szary karton opakowania. Zły wilk chuchnął, dmuchnął i domek złożył  
się w pół. Ona wróciła do cudem odnalezionego męża, zabierając ze sobą Psa, a on wrócił na  
drogę, tknięty klątwą podróżnika, przetaczając się z kąta w kąt jak pozbawione korzeni krzaki  
na pustyni Mojave. Nikt go nie pytał, czy nie wolałby żyć w świecie iluzji – czy to dżinna, czy  
Matriksu i czy zamiast pustynnego chwastu nie jest raczej różą jerychońską, która, gdy tylko  
osiądzie i znajdzie odrobinę wody – rozkwita. W zasadzie niemal miał za złe Deanowi powrót  
i ponowne sprowadzenie na drogę chwały i męczeństwa dla dobra ludzkości, czyli tanich  
motelowych pokojów, podłego jedzenia na wynos i uganiania się za bliżej niesprecyzowanym,  
bądź jak najbardziej sprecyzowanym Złem, w tym przypadku za świetlaną perspektywą  
ostatecznego zamknięcia Wrót Piekieł (a chwilowo odnalezienia króliczej norki prowadzącej  
do Krainy Czarów). Właściwie była w tym pewna sprawiedliwość dziejowa, bo to oni je niegdyś  
otworzyli, ale… zamykanie czegokolwiek i tak nie wydawało się permanentne, biorąc pod  
uwagę, że z Czyśćca Deanowi jednak udało się wydostać, mimo że Śmierć zapewniał, że teraz  
to już na pewno, ostatecznie i na zawsze. Czyli istniała jeszcze jakaś nadzieja na wydostanie i  
Casa, bo deanowe „nie dał rady” nie brzmiało zbyt przekonywująco…  
Po co jechali szmat drogi aż do Nowego Jorku? W pogoni za białym królikiem w kamizelce  
i z dewizką, który spieszył się na spotkanie z Królową? Wywołany do odpowiedzi Garth, który  
przejął „telefon zaufania” Bobby’ego, przyznał, że z tym miesiącu już raz słyszał o podobnym  
przypadku – w magazynie firmy wysyłkowej DHL w Seattle przy kompletowaniu paczek z  
książkami, lekturami i przyborami szkolnymi zniknął pracownik nocnej zmiany, a drugi  
zaklinał się, że tamten wpadł do szybu windy w pogodni za wyimaginowanym gryzoniem  
albinosem wielkości sznaucera, choć nie był Alicją z niebieskimi jak niezapominajki oczyma,  
jasnymi, ufryzowanymi lokami, w sukience przepasanej kokardą (a wprost przeciwnie,  
przysadzistym Latynosem z wąsem i śladami po ospie). Problem polegał na tym, że w szybie  
nie znaleziono choćby kawałka ciała, za to garść opadłych liści, krew i trochę błota. Nie,  
ektoplazmy też nie, jak doniósł Estevez, nim sam przestał się odzywać. Do obrazu pasowała  
również sprawa z dolnego Manhattanu, a ściślej mówiąc z rezydencji wydawcy zbiorów  
opowieści z dreszczykiem (i dziwnym trafem właściciela księgarni „Mysterious Bookshop”, z  
którego pochodził feralny, pozostawiony przez Kevina egzemplarz „Alicji po drugiej stronie  
lustra”) – wiekowy Otto Pentzler, zdobywca nagrody Ellery Queen, Raven i Edgar Award oraz  
miłośnik Conana Doyle’a i Lovecrafta zgłosił zaginięcie gospodyni i pokojówki, które zajmowały  
się porządkami na strychu, a po których pozostały jedynie porozrzucane okrycie, wyciągnięte  
z dwuskrzydłowej szafy, wypisz wymaluj pasującej jak ulał do „Lwa, czarownicy i starej szafy”  
Lewisa. Alicja po drugiej stronie lustra, Alicja w Krainie Czarów. Narnia. Czyżby mieli do  
czynienia z psychopatycznym dzieckiem o przedziwnych nadprzyrodzonych umiejętnościach,  
które zabawiało się wyrywaniem skrzydełek muszkom? Przynajmniej dziecina lubiła czytać…  
Winchesterowie już kilkakrotnie mieli do czynienia z upiornymi dziećmi (lub ich duchami),  
toteż dziecięca „niewinność” nie do końca ich przekonywała.  
Znowu zapatrzył się na Deana, który bezdyskusyjnie przejął kierownicę umiłowanej  
impali i próbował wyczytać cokolwiek z jego twarzy, ale z mizernym skutkiem. Szachownica  
przygasającego światła, kropli deszczu i coraz gęstszego cienia mijanych drzew próbowała  
złagodzić ów rys permanentnej czujności, wyryty na jego obliczu niczym maska, ale kiepsko  
jej szło. Od czasu powrotu Dean poruszał się jak dobrze naoliwiony mechanizm, rozmawiał,  
jadł (z niekłamaną przyjemnością, ale niewiele, jakby mu się skurczył żołądek), spał (mało  
i niespokojnie) i skupiał na nowych zadaniach jak pies wgryzający się w wyjątkowo oporną  
kość, ba, nawet żartował i śmiał się w głos, ale z jego wzroku nie znikało spojrzenie brytanów  
wystawianych do walk na arenie, mówiące jasno i wyraźnie, że prędzej zginie niż opuści gardę.  
Przypominał siebie samego tuż po powrocie z Piekła, chociaż tym razem przynajmniej nie  
wmawiał Samowi, że niczego nie pamięta (ale też nie mówił mu wszystkiego). Był jak nakręcana  
zabawka, w której ktoś zbyt mocno naciągnął sprężynę i brat w każdej chwili spodziewał się,  
że wybuchnie niczym bomba rozpryskowa, rozsiewając wokół siebie śmiercionośne odłamki,  
a co gorsza, wybuch będzie dotyczył przede wszystkim jego i tego, co zrobił, a ściśle mówiąc,  
czego nie zrobił.  
Wyciąganie Sama z motelowego lustra niewiele tu zmieniło – może jedynie to, że chwilowo  
porzucili poszukiwania Kevina na rzecz rozwiązania zagadki pozostawionego przez proroka  
starego wydania „Alicji”, którego ślad wiodły do antykwariatu „Mysterious Bookshop” w  
Tribeca. Dean musiał dostrzec po lustrzanej stronie coś, co go bardzo zaniepokoiło (Sam widział  
jakby mniej, jako że walczył z chłodem i ciemnością samego przejścia, że nie wspominając  
zyskanych w konsekwencji ranach ciętych) i niemal bez namysłu zagonił brata do ruszenia w  
daleką drogę. Młodszy Winchester czuł się jak worek podróżny zapakowany do samochodu i dla  
bezpieczeństwa przypasany pasem (po opatrzeniu rozdarć i dziur wyniesionych ze spotkania z  
lustrem). Przez kilkanaście godzin przysypiał i budził się na przemian (na łasce łagodniejszych  
i mocniejszych tonów Led Zeppelin i s-ki), nie śmiąc skarżyć się, że piecze go ucho, pięta i  
ręka (faktycznie, trudno to nazwać ranami śmiertelnymi), że zgłodniał (a po drodze mijali  
targ z żywnością ekologiczną) i że naprawdę przeprasza, że nie przeprosił jeszcze dostatecznie  
mocno. Zamiast tego siedział jak sowa na gałęzi, obserwując z ukosa brata i zbierając się sam  
nie wiedział do czego? Do szczerej rozmowy? Ha, byli jedynymi w swoim rodzaju braćmi,  
którzy czasami rozumieli się doskonale, ale tak naprawdę nie rozumieli się wcale.  
\- Głodny? – burknął znienacka Dean, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że Sam co raz na  
niego zerka i błyskawicznie odwraca wzrok jak panienka przyłapana na wpatrywaniu się w  
ukochanego, który nie zwraca na nią najmniejszej uwagi. Dobrze, że nie płonił się dziewiczym  
rumieńcem… a, faktycznie, rumieńce, może niekoniecznie dziewicze, były raczej jego  
przypadłością. Z tym, że nie pamiętał już kiedy ostatni raz się rumienił. Przy Maire?  
\- Głodny – przyznał Sam, prostując się z westchnieniem boleści. – Ale właśnie wjechaliśmy  
do parku stanowego, więc nie liczyłbym na przybytek z fast foodem.  
\- Zawsze możemy coś upolować, oprawić i upiec – prychnął Dean, usiłując wzruszyć  
ramionami, przyciszyć „Four signs” i jednocześnie nie wypuścić kierownicy z rąk. – Dobrze, że  
nie zabraknie nam soli. Ewentualnie nazbierać larw i pędraków, to obędzie się bez pieczenia.  
\- Mhm – przełknął ślinę Sam.  
\- Co chcesz? To czyste białko – uświadomił go brat i uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, choć na  
wspomnienie protein, które jeszcze tak niedawno był zmuszony zdobywać, wcale nie było mu  
do śmiechu. Tym bardziej, że w Czyśćcu brakowało zarówno soli, jak i ognia.  
\- Może nazbieramy dzikiego szczawiu? – zaryzykował Sam, zachwycony, że Dean w ogóle z  
nim rozmawia i ostrożny, by tego nie zaprzepaścić. – Pokrzywy?  
\- Taaa, roślinki przynajmniej nie uciekają z talerza – zgodził się z przekąsem starszy z  
Winchesterów. - Crossroads Restaurant and Tavern w Moshannon?  
\- Co?  
Dean machnął ręką za siebie, mając na myśli skryty za krzewami derenia i rdestu, rozpadający  
się od nadmiaru deszczu i wiatru billboard, który właśnie minęli. To, że był w stanie przeczytać  
na wpół zatarty, przymglony mżawką napis świadczyło, że wieczny półmrok Czyśćca raczej  
wyostrzył mu wzrok, aniżeli mu zaszkodził.  
\- W sam raz dla nas, nie uważasz? – spytał zupełnie poważnie.  
\- Uważam – bąknął Sam.  
\- Może będą mieli jakąś… sałatkę – kontynuował Dean, podkręcając wycieraczki, jako że  
mżawka przekształcała się w przyzwoity, jesienny deszcz.  
\- I kąt do spania – podsunął niemal niesłyszalnie młodszy Sam, czując, że jeszcze kilka  
godzin jazdy, a dostanie odleżyn, odparzeń, a w każdym razie jakiegoś rodzaju nieodwracalnej  
drętwoty.  
\- Nie wyspałeś się? – spytał nieco kpiąco Dean. - Przy tej kojącej muzyce?  
\- Nie.  
\- Dobra – skapitulował brat, skręcając lekkim łukiem w Beechcreek Road, będącą  
jednocześnie stanową 144. – Zjemy coś i prześpimy się kilka godzin. Może złapiemy mecz  
Lakersów, albo stary horror na TNT. Tylko już nie czytaj książek dla dzieci, bo cię zanadto  
wciągają.  
\- Bardzo śmieszne.  
\- Nie bardzo – przyznał Dean. – Ale tak czy inaczej, Nowy Jork nam nie ucieknie.  
\- Chyba, że akurat ogarnie go wielka powódź, zlodowacenie, potoki lawy, inwazja obcych  
lub ogólny koniec świata – powiedział Sam ironicznie, jednocześnie pytając w duchu, dlaczego  
w takim razie jechali do niego na złamanie karku przez tyle godzin.  
\- Przegapiłem nowego Emmericha? – upewnił się Dean.  
\- Mhm.  
\- Wielka szkoda – ton świadczył o czymś zupełnie odwrotnym. - Ale mam nadzieję, że  
dobrze bawiłeś się w kinie ze swoją dziewczyną. Oraz psem.  
\- Dean…  
\- Tak, Sammy? – niewinne uniesienie brwi.  
\- Odpuść – sam nie wiedział, czy chodzi mu te właśnie docinki, czy całokształt.  
Odpuść. Dobre sobie, Dean nigdy nie odpuszczał.  
***  
 _Brzdęśniało już; ślimonne prztowie_  
 _Wyrło i warło się w gulbieży;_  
 _Zmimszałe ćwiły borogowie_  
 _I rcie grdypały z mrzerzy._  
 _Lewis Carroll: Jabberwocky (Dzieberliada, tł. Stanisława Barańczaka)_

Ocknąwszy się, Dean stwierdził w nieco zmąconych myślach, że lepiej było mu tego nie  
czynić. Po pierwsze, bolało i to bardzo. Po drugie, było mu niedobrze. A po trzecie, wokół  
wydawało się ciemniej niż zazwyczaj, co albo oznaczało, że nastała noc (raczej mało możliwe  
w dogmatycznym półmroku Czyśćca), albo zbyt mocno oberwał w głowę i ma zaburzenia  
widzenia, albo – ta myśl poderwała go niemal do pionu – oślepł na dobre i został jeszcze  
łatwiejszą przekąską na talerzu. Próba poderwania się do pozycji człowieka wyprostowanego  
zaowocowała przeszywającym spazmem w okolicach lewej nerki, gwałtownym bólem  
podduszonego gardła, niecierpliwym prychnięciem niewidocznego oprawcy, który przyciskał  
go do uginającej się powierzchni oraz walnięciem czołem w solidną gałąź, która dała mu do  
zrozumienia, że ma leżeć płasko i nie wykonywać gwałtowniejszych ruchów. Gałąź? Czyli nie  
tyle pociemniało mu w oczach, co gęste listowie przesłoniło widok, przy okazji chłostając po  
twarzy i wciskając się do ust i oczu, że nie wspominając o łaskotaniu po odsłoniętej skórze,  
przynajmniej tam, gdzie nie bolało jak diabli. Odsłoniętej? Co jest, do jasnej cholery?  
Dean spojrzał w dół przez drobne, skórzaste liście i oprócz jaśniejszego półmroku  
przechodzącego w ciut ciemniejszy półmrok ujrzał zasłane gnijącymi resztkami podłoże,  
usiane większymi i mniejszymi kamieniami i upstrzone czymś organicznym i cuchnącym.  
Wszystko jakieś piętnaście stóp poniżej. Gałąź pod nim ugięła się nieznacznie i zrozumiał,  
że wisi, to jest leży wśród gałęzi jak zaplątany spadochron, a coś za nim (a częściowo na nim)  
rozszarpuje mu ciało do kości, pomrukując przy tym jak Bagheera. Oczy wyobraźni podsunęły  
mu obraz rozciągniętego na gałęzi czarnego cielska z leniwie poruszającym się ogonem  
i białymi kłami, które zapewne spływają jego krwią. Nie ma to jak zostać łupem wielkiego  
kota. Który go rozebrał od pasa w górę? Napiął wszystkie mięśnie (o, rany, ale ból) i bardzo  
nieznacznie zerknął za siebie, powoli przyzwyczajając się do widzenia w głębszym, liściastym  
mroku. Owszem, zwizualizowana kocica miała białe kły, ale resztę ciała raczej ludzką. Miała  
też zniecierpliwione spojrzenie, irytację w głosie i coś w rodzaju igły w ręku.  
\- Mam cię zszyć zygzakiem? – warknęła szeptem, odgarniając za ucho niesforny kosmyk  
włosów i przy okazji mało nie wykłuwając sobie rozjarzonego na bursztynowo oka. – Weź się  
nie ruszaj. Nie możesz znowu być nieprzytomny? Pomóc ci w tym?  
\- Maire? – spytał słabym głosem Dean przez lekko opuchnięte gardło (tchawicę miał na  
miejscu, ale szyję otaczała mu pręga godna wisielca, choć pętla zwykle nie zostawia śladu  
pazurów), z powrotem przywierając do uginającej się gałęzi i czując kolejne ostre szarpnięcie  
na plecach i boku (które i tak wydawały się pocięte na strzępy). I nagie wśród liści. To jest  
nagie i pokryte zaschniętą i świeżą krwią, spływającą pośród liści niczym rubinowe krople  
naszyjnika. Bardzo poetycznie. Kurka wodna, ależ to boli…  
\- Nie, krawiec z Panamy – odburknęła wampirzyca, pochylając się nad jego plecami tak  
niziutko, że czuł jej oddech na poranionej skórze (chyba, że mu się zwidziało – czy wampiry w  
ogóle oddychają?). – Na gościnnym występach. Masz tak poszarpany mięsień barku, że jak nie  
zszyję porządnie, możesz mieć kłopoty z poruszaniem ręką.  
\- Gdzie jest moja kurtka? – spytał ponuro, czując kolejne ukłucie bólu, tąpnięcie gałęzi,  
napływ nudności i mroczki przed oczyma. To ostatnie mogło być akurat nie tyle kolejnym  
objawem słabości, co unoszącymi się w powietrzu robaczkami nie do końca świętojańskimi,  
bo świecącymi szarawym, a nawet możnaby rzec, trupim poblaskiem. Ciekawe, czy smakowały  
równie paskudnie (a za chwilę mógł się o tym przekonać, bo pchały mu się do oczu i ust).  
Potrząsnął głową, pozbywając się natrętów i czując jak posklejane krwią włosy przyklejają mu  
się do czaszki.  
\- Mówiłam, weź się nie ruszaj – powtórzyła zirytowana Maire, przytrzymując go za  
kark niczym niegrzeczne kocię, co natychmiast wywołało w nim chęć mordu, chwilowo  
niezaspokojoną. – A kurtka jest po twojej prawicy.  
Ręką uzbrojoną w igłę poklepała zawiniątko przy jego boku.  
– Tutaj. Razem z nożem, drugim nożem, wytrychami, zaostrzonym dłutem i zapalniczką  
– mruknęła uspokajająco, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie chodziło mu o samą kurtkę, co o jej  
drogocenną zawartość. - Miałam cię szyć przez koszulkę, koszulę i kurtkę? Rany, ile ty masz  
na sobie warstw… Dobrze chociaż, że jeszcze nie nosisz podkoszulka przeciwreumatycznego  
i gorsetu ortopedycznego.  
\- Człowiek powinien być przygotowany na różne okoliczności – burknął, pokonując  
przemożne pragnienie wyrwania się z jej niezbyt delikatnych rąk i sięgnięcia po swoje dobra.  
– Jak widać.  
\- Tak, bo nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy odeśle cię do Czyśćca… - skwitowała, ponownie  
atakując jego poszarpany bark i – sądząc z natężenia bólu – zszywając go conajmniej stylem  
pętelkowym. - A właściwie, skąd się tu wziąłeś?  
\- Przez Lewiatany – wymruczał takim tonem, jakby spluwał i faktycznie chętnie by splunął,  
przede wszystkim po to, żeby pozbyć się smaku żółci podchodzącej mu do gardła – leżenie na  
brzuchu na uginającej się gałęzi miało swoje konsekwencje. – A ty?  
\- Przez dekapitację – nie widział tego, ale niemalże wyczuł, że Maire wyszczerzyła zęby  
w uśmiechu, który zadziwiłby kota z Cheshire i na pewno został wśród gałęzi na dłużej. –  
Ludziom nie należy ufać.  
Dean mało się nie zakrztusił (obolałe gardło nie było tym zachwycone), ale zamiast tego  
wydał z siebie zduszony pomruk, gdy igła z nową mocą zaatakowała rozorane pazurami  
mapingaura ciało. Jakby wrócił do Piekła, tfu…  
\- Czym ty mnie szyjesz? – syknął z niejakim oburzeniem, odganiając niechciane wspomnienia  
jak natrętną muchę. Robaczki nie-świętojańskie. Muchy. Tak, jeśli chodzi o insekty, Alaistair  
także bywał kreatywny…  
\- Ścięgnami i kościaną igłą – wyjaśniła pogodnie wampirzyca, moszcząc się wygodniej  
w rozwidleniu pnia i prostując obleczone w czarne dżinsy nogi. Tym samym zepchnęła  
Winchestera odrobinę na bok, więc kurczowo zacisnął palce na szorstkiej korze. – Witaj w  
czasach neandertalczyków. A Lewiatany to takie rekinie paszczaki o szerokim uśmiechu?  
\- Mhm – unoszenie się nad ziemią na sposób zaplątanego wśród liści latawca, podobnie jak  
pomysłowe tortury z Piekła nie były marzeniem jego życia – przypomniał sobie z ironią, że  
miewa lęk wysokości, co w tej sytuacji i tak było mało istotne. - Spotkałaś jakiegoś?  
\- Połowicznie – odparła prawdomównie, nieświadoma jego piekielnych rozmyślań, ale  
starając się jak najszybciej skończyć szycie, żeby dać mu odetchnąć. – Znaczy, po naszym  
spotkaniu został się połowiczny.  
Dean kątem oka pochwycił błysk kosy pieczołowicie zabezpieczonej wśród gałęzi i zmilczał.  
Kolejne ukłucie wywołało jedynie skrzywienie warg – zaczynał się przyzwyczajać. Jak niegdyś…  
Jak do ciągłej ucieczki i pogoni. Rany boskie, długo przebywają w jednym miejscu, siedząc jak  
kury na grzędzie?  
\- Dlaczego jesteśmy na grzędzie, znaczy, na drzewie? – zaprotestował znienacka, ponownie  
usiłując się poderwać, a choćby przekręcić na mniej poraniony bok, co oczywiście skończyło  
się gwałtownym ugięciem gałęzi i soczystymi, chociaż zciszonymi inwektywami padającym z  
pełnych ust wampirzycy. – I jak długo…  
\- Cholera, za chwilę sam się będziesz szył, kretynie – wysapała, w ostatniej chwili usuwając  
się z igłą, żeby nie wbić jej w deanowe plecy na całą długość. – Owsiki masz? I tak, jesteśmy na  
drzewie, bo nie wszyscy milusińscy potrafią się wspinać. Część nawet nie patrzy w górę, bo nie  
chce dostać kręczu szyi. Ergo, jesteśmy tutaj bezpieczniejsi…  
Dean przypadł z powrotem do rozwidlających się gałęzi, bardziej przejęty ich nagłym  
rozchwianiem, aniżeli słowami Maire.  
\- Jak mnie tu wciągnęłaś? – jęknął, przełykając gorzki posmak i obliczając wysokość,  
jaka dzieliła ich od kamienistego podłoża i czegoś niezidentyfikowanego, co gniło u stóp  
rozłożystego drzewa. Oczy wyobraźni nieproszenie podsunęły mu widok kocicy niosącej w  
zębach swoje młode, które śmiesznie wymachuje łapkami.  
\- Pamiętasz, że nie jestem człowiekiem? – upewniła się Maire z westchnieniem, wciąż  
asekurując kościaną igłę i mając nadzieję, że opatrywany skończył z tymi nagłymi poderwaniami.  
– W tym wypadku ja Tarzan, ty Jane.  
Znieruchomiały Dean poczuł, że zalewa go krew, tym razem w sensie metaforycznym.  
Jasne, że uwielbiał być ratowany przez istoty nie z tego świata, zwłaszcza płci żeńskiej (tu  
niechcący wspomniał jak Ruby wlewała mu do gardła obrzydliwą miksturę na czary-mary i  
aż się wstrząsnął). Uch, szlag by to. Był pewien, że Maire musiała czerpać z owego zszywania  
nielichą a sadystyczną satysfakcję.  
\- Jeszcze chwila i będziesz jak nowy – podsumowała wampirzyca, dokonując coupe de grace,  
a w tym przypadku wkłuwając się po raz ostatni, zawiązując supełek i odgryzając końcówkę  
nici, czyli śliskiego ścięgna. – O ile nie dostaniesz wstrząsu. Infekcji. Zakażenia. Wysokiej  
gorączki. Skrofułów.  
\- Czego? – wymamrotał w liście, gałązki i nową chmurę robaczków nie świętojańskich.  
\- Nieważne – prychnęła, chowając zestaw małego krawca i usiłując strzepnąć krwiste  
i ziemiste plamy z t-shirtu z Guns & Roses (właściwie stylizowanym różom czerwień nie  
szkodziła). - Tego akurat raczej nie dostaniesz. Chyba, że prześpisz się z damą do towarzystwa  
z zeszłego stulecia.  
\- Spałem z tobą – burknął, wzruszając ramionami, co nie było dobrym pomysłem, jako że  
promień bólu śmignął mu przez dopiero co zszyty bark i dla towarzystwa - przez pół pleców.  
Parsknął i wypluł robaczka. Nie smakował mu. Pewnie przez podduszone gardło.  
\- Dzięki – syknęła spostponowana Maire iście po kociemu (przez chwilę miała prawdziwą  
ochotę wbić gdzieś pazurki i nie chodziło jej o korę). – Wierz mi lub nie, ale nigdy nie byłam  
niewiastą lekkich obyczajów, jestem znacznie starsza niż te marne sto lat i w dodatku odporna  
na choroby weneryczne.  
\- Ja nie – odparował, chcąc mieć ostatnie słowo.  
\- Jakże mi przykro…  
Mrucząc coś o ludzkiej niewdzięczności wampirzyca ponownie pochyliła się nad nim  
niczym siostra miłosierdzia albo kat nad dobrą duszą, choć, biorąc pod uwagę ostatnią  
szermierkę słowną, Dean założyłby to drugie.  
– Mogę się już odwrócić, czy jeszcze chcesz posypać rany solą? – spytał zgryźliwie, gdy tępawy, lecz  
uporczywy ból zastąpiło uczucie chłodnej, kojącej wilgoci. Liściastej, skonstatował, akrobatycznie  
wyginając głowę, żeby zobaczyć, co się dzieje i widząc zmiętą i ociekającą sokami zieleninę, którą  
Maire okrywała mu bok i plecy. Za chwilę będzie przypominał jeżozwierza ze szczypiorku.  
\- Przeżułaś to wcześniej? – nie mógł sobie darować, chociaż ulga była obezwładniająca.  
\- Coś ty za filmy oglądał? – zaśmiała się gardłowo (ale cicho). - Może jeszcze wcisnę ci tam  
larwy, co? Nie, to babka lancetowata i krwawnik, po prostu je zmiażdżyłam, żeby puściły sok…  
\- Dzięki Bogu – westchnął Dean, w miarę możliwości układając się wygodniej na gałęziach  
(sęki, drobniejsze gałęzie i chropowate wybrzuszenia raczej mu tego nie ułatwiały, zdradziecko  
wbijając się nie tam, gdzie trzeba) i lubując wyciszeniem bólu oraz chwilowym odwrotem  
mdłości. Może jeśli zalegnie w bezruchu, ból odejdzie na dobre? Z tym że, jak się zdążył  
przekonać, w Czyśćcu zaleganie na dłuższą metę w jednym miejscu źle wróżyło…  
Był obolały jak po przegranej walce z Tysonem, który próbował odgryźć mu nie tylko ucho,  
jak zwykle ostatnimi czasy głodny, jeszcze brudniejszy (dodatkowo wylepiony mokrymi liśćmi  
i otulony miedzianym zapachem krwi wszelakiej) i nastroszony jak szarak, który przycupnął pod  
miedzą, ale po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna mniej napompowany adrenaliną. Przygniatający  
go ciężar odrobinę zelżał. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, co przez ostatnich kilka tygodni było dla  
niego największym koszmarem – nie ciągłe ucieczki, pogonie i biegi długodystansowe po lesie  
połączone z zyskiwaniem coraz to nowych obrażeń cielesnych, nie głód (do którego można się  
było przyzwyczaić), ani pragnienie (i miał tu na myśli coś mocniejszego, bo wody na szczęście  
było pod dostatkiem), czy permanentny stan napięcia nerwowego, ale samotność. Może właśnie  
dlatego z takim maniakalnym uporem szukał Casa, choćby po to, by skopać mu pierzasty tyłek.  
Żeby nie być zupełnie samemu pośród ciemności, niczym jedyny ocalały pośród hordy zombie,  
inwazji porywaczy ciał, czy zabójczej choroby dziesiątkującej społeczeństwo. Cokolwiek nie  
powiedzieć o naturze wampirzycy, nie był już zupełnie sam.  
\- A proszę bardzo w imieniu Ojca naszego – przyjęła podziękowanie na siebie Maire,  
rozglądając się za czymś, czym można by go było obandażować. Własnego t-shirta z Guns &  
Roses, chociaż brudnego i naddartego, było jej szkoda. A przecież musiała jakoś przymocować  
roślinny kompres. I stłumić ów kuszący zapach ludzkiej krwi…  
\- Mojego – sprostował odruchowo.  
\- Rasista – parsknęła, ukazując koniuszki dodatkowego garnituru zębów i natychmiast je  
chowając. Nie po to od dłuższego czasu panowała nad sobą, żeby teraz ją sprowokował.  
\- Pijawka.  
\- Niewdzięcznik.  
\- Nie, chodzi mi o prawdziwe pijawki – uściślił przepraszająco. - Podobno wyciągają każde  
choróbsko. Może by je przystawić?  
Za jego plecami obłożonymi zgniecionymi włóknisto-owalnymi (babka lancetowata) i  
pióropuszowymi (krwawnik) listkami Maire teatralnie przewróciła oczyma.  
\- I to niby ja pochodzę z czasów Batorówny, specjalisto od medycyny alternatywnej? –  
westchnęła. - Po pierwsze, raczej nie znajdziemy pijawek w tutejszym strumieniu, a po drugie,  
mało to krwi straciłeś?  
\- Nie mam pojęcia – odparł zgodnie z prawdą, choć niedawne mdłości i osłabienie  
mówiły same ze siebie. Prawdopodobnie dodatkowe upuszczanie krwi nie byłoby dobrym  
pomysłem…  
\- Sporo – upewniła go. - I tym razem bezpowrotnie się zmarnowała.  
\- Czyli się nie przyssałaś? – zachrypiał.  
\- Tutaj nie głoduję – odpowiedziała wymijająco (żeby tylko wiedział, jak bardzo miała na  
niego ochotę – odkąd Eve powróciła na Ziemię, głód ludzkiej krwi stał się nie do zniesienia).  
\- W zasadzie poluję jedynie dla zabawy, jeśli rozumiesz, o co mi chodzi.  
\- Rozumiem, psychopatko – mruknął, nie do końca świadomy jej pragnienia, ale doskonale  
wiedząc, że miała w sobie rys seryjnego mordercy, oprawiony w niezłe ciało, pozłotę wychowania  
i być może - samoopanowanie. - Ja bywam głodny na okrągło.  
\- Bo trafiłeś tu, że tak powiem, ciałem i duszą – parsknęła, zdecydowanym ruchem sięgając  
po zawiniętą w kurtkę koszulę i t-shirta z jednoznacznym zamiarem przerobienia któregoś z  
nich na szarpie. – Nic dziwnego, że przyciągasz wszystko, co żyje, a przepraszam, nie żyje…  
\- A ty nie? – spytał, sam dobrze nie wiedząc, o co mu chodzi. Wilgotny, zielony kompres  
na jego plecach zastygał na cement, dwuznaczny sęk wbijał się w podbrzusze, drobne owady  
kłębiły wokół twarzy pospołu ze skórzastymi listkami, a rozmowa stawała się coraz bardziej  
absurdalna. I pomyśleć, że od tygodni niemal się nie odzywał (monosylaby i uporczywe  
wypytywanie wszystkich istot, które dorwał, lub które nie zdołały dorwać jego o anioła w  
trenczu trudno uznać za dialog), a teraz, kiedy miał już do kogo, podduszone gardło stawiało  
mu się okoniem. Albo inną drapieżną rybką.  
\- Żartowniś – podsumowała, zabierając się za darcie pasów z koszuli (niegdyś khaki, obecnie  
ziemisto-rdzawej). - Moje bezgłowe ciało gnije sobie wesolutko gdzieś w Maine. Razem z moją  
ulubioną koszulką z Gunsami. Którą jednocześnie mam na sobie. Czy to nie pokręcone?  
Przerwała, pomagając sobie zębami przy naddzieraniu materiału.  
\- Dlatego nie licz na to, że tym razem podrę ją, żeby cię obandażować – nie będę biegała  
po magicznym lesie na pół goła – wymamrotała z pełnymi ustami. - Drę twoją koszulę, jakbyś  
nie wiedział.  
\- Szkoda – mruknął pod nosem, zwolna dochodząc do słusznego wniosku, że może już  
przestać robić za latawiec zaplątany wśród korony drzewa, względnie łup wielkiego kota.  
Ostrożnie podniósł się wśród szeleszczących liści, przytrzymując się rękoma (z nogami  
malowniczo zwisającymi z obu stron solidnej gałęzi), odwracając bokiem w stronę wampirzycy  
(Maire nie Maire, wolał nie mieć niebezpieczeństwa za plecami) i chwytając zawiniątko z kurtki,  
a w podtekście chcąc mieć nóż na wyciągnięcie dłoni. Czy warto wspomnieć, że zabolało,  
zapiekło i smagnęło po obnażonych nerwach? A że przy okazji zabujało, poczuł się trochę jak na  
trampolinie, a trochę jak na zbitej byle jak tratwie. W każdym razie, wolał nie patrzeć w dół.  
\- Nie przesadzaj, ma więcej dziur niż osnowy – obraziła jego koszulę dziewczyna, dostrzegając,  
że upewnił się co do noża i reszty zawartości wyszmelcowanych kieszeni i uśmiechając nieco  
kpiąco, jakby chciał zaznaczyć, że w razie, gdyby chciała zaatakować, nóż nie na wiele by mu  
się przydał. Chociaż oczywiście, mogła go nie doceniać…  
\- Szkoda, że nie chcesz hasać na pół goła – uściślił.  
\- Na razie to ty jesteś na pół goły – zauważyła z szelmowskim uśmieszkiem, pochylając  
się i zaczynając omotywać mu bark i klatkę piersiową pasami materiału, na tyle ciasno, żeby  
się nie zsuwały, na tyle luźno, żeby nie tamowały krążenia i na tyle blisko, że poczuł jej palce  
przemykające po obolałej szyi, podrapanym boku i nie wiedzieć czemu, strasznie wrażliwym  
na dotyk brzuchu. To mrowienie i drgnięcia tektoniczne… Rozumiał, że był wyposzczony jak  
pustelnik, ale jego ciało go zadziwiało. Do licha, był ranny, osłabiony, głodny, zakrwawiony i  
brudny jak nieszczęście, a ten swoje…  
Maire objęła go niezręcznie, zawiązując ciasny, płaski węzeł po mniej poranionej stronie  
i niemal wciskając nos w zagłębienie jego szyi. Pachniał ziemią, liśćmi, wiatrem, a przede  
wszystkim krwią, której zapach zniewalał ją niczym najwspanialsze perfumy świata. Miała  
ochotę go polizać. Posmakować. Napocząć? Poderwała się gwałtownie.  
– A ja chcę być niezależna oraz rozpuścić włosy na wietrze i kłusować po polach i lasach,  
naparzając z łuku co popadnie – powiedziała pospiesznie, niechcący zaciskając palce na jego  
nagim przedramieniu - W stroju lady Godiwy, oczywiście.  
\- E? – spytał mało inteligentnie, a mrowienie nasiliło się, jakby oblazły go ogniste mrówki.  
\- To Merida waleczna – wyjaśniła Maire słabym głosem. Jej oczy lśniły już nie tylko  
bursztynowym, a wręcz złotym poblaskiem, a dłonie błądziły po przed chwilą własnoręcznie  
zabandażowanych plecach łowcy.  
\- Mówiłaś, że Godiwa.  
\- Ignorant – wymruczała, rozchylone wargi cal od jego ust. - I samiec do potęgi n-tej.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że chociaż alfa.  
\- A ty co, wampir czy wilkołak?  
I zamilkli na dłużej.  
Półmrok lasu nie lasu nie pojaśniał, gwiazdy na firnamencie nieba, zupełnie obce ziemskim,  
ale nie mniej roziskrzone i mrugające, skrzyły się w najlepsze, wiatr szeleścił skórzastymi liśćmi  
i kołysał gałązkami jak hamakiem, z bliska i daleka dochodziły szepty, wrzaski, pomruki i wycia  
godne jeleni na rykowisku, ktoś kogoś gonił, ktoś inny uciekał, zęby, pazury, kolce, macki,  
rogi i ostrza ścierały się ze sobą, ziemia spływała posoką, powietrze drżało od niepokoju, ale  
chwilowo, chwilowo Dean czuł się jak w zamknięty w ogromnej bańce mydlanej, odseparowany,  
osłonięty, ukryty…  
Przynajmniej dopóki tuż obok nich nie wylądowała harpia.


	3. Chapter 3

_A on jął w garść worpalny miecz:_   
_Nim wroga wdepcze w grzębrną krumać,_   
_Chce tu, gdzie szum, wśród drzew Tumtum_   
_stać parę chwil i dumać._   
_Lewis Carroll: Jabberwocky_   
_(Dziaberliada, tł. Stanisław Barańczak)_

Dean nie wiedział, co było gorsze – zwisanie z gałęzi i szycie na żywca, z przerwą na  
ukręcanie łba bardzo pierzastej, bardzo szponiastej i ostrodziobej, a w dodatku uzurpującej  
sobie prawa do owej gałęzi harpii czy zaszycie się w wykrocie pełnym mniej lub bardziej  
suchych liści, w towarzystwie osypującej się ziemi, czepliwych korzeni, kilku ślimaków, wiji i  
całej rodziny wyrośniętych pajęczaków, ze słabą nadzieją, że przez jakiś czas nie zostaną z Maire  
namierzeni przez Nazgule, bądź inne stworzenia, bardziej powszechne w Czyśćcu. Skojarzenia  
z hobbitami kryjącymi się za kłodą przeplatały mu się w skołatanym umyśle z obrazami z  
najnowszego „King Konga”, w którym robale pożarły pół załogi statku, nie zostawiając wiele  
dla dinozaurów, ludożerców i wspomnianego goryla giganta (chociaż w zasadzie najgorszym  
charakterem był i tak pewien niespełniony reżyser). W każdym razie w przyziemnej (a nawet  
odrobinę podziemnej) kryjówce Dean czuł się mniej więcej tak bezpieczny jak hamburger na  
papierowym talerzyku Burger Kinga, ale nie miał wiele do powiedzenia, zważywszy na fakt, że  
nie potrafił utrzymać się na nogach dłużej niż kilka minut i o dziarskim biegu przez czyśćcowe  
wertepy mógł sobie co najwyżej pomarzyć.  
Powiedzenie, że nie cierpiał własnej słabości byłoby sporym eufemizmem. Co prawda, nie  
dostał wysokiej gorączki, nie telepało go, ani nie zatrzęsło, a paskudnie rozorane, lecz okładane  
kataplazmami z liści plecy i bok goiły się w zadziwiającym tempie, ale mimo wszystko ból trzymał  
go na uwięzi, ręce nie do końca chciały się słuchać, kolana uginały w najmniej spodziewanym  
momencie (w każdym razie zawsze, gdy próbował się podnieść), a nudności powracały z  
męczącą częstotliwością i tym razem nie mógł zrzucić winy na bujające się gałęzie drzewa.  
Nakarmienie go surowym mięsem harpii raczej nie pomogło, mimo że ptaszysko w smaku  
było niczego sobie i przypominało żylastego kurczaka w wersji carpaccio. Co z tego, kiedy nie  
utrzymało się w jego żołądku nazbyt długo, w przeciwieństwie do wody, którą pił hektolitrami,  
woląc nie zastanawiać się z czego Maire sporządziła bukłak, w którym ją przynosiła (choć  
stawiałby na czyjeś wyprawione wnętrzności). Prościej byłoby, gdyby zatargała go nad brzeg  
strumienia i zostawiła przy samej wodzie, chociaż oczywiście wtedy nie przetrwałby dłużej niż  
kilka minut, niczym nieostrożna antylopa zeżarta przy wodopoju przez stado lwów.  
Pozostawało pytanie, dlaczego wampirzyca tak bardzo starała się utrzymać go przy życiu,  
bo płomienne uczucie raczej nie wchodziło w grę – jednorazowy seks dawno temu, nawet  
niezłej jakości, chyba nie był tego wart. Nie, żeby narzekał, ale miał wrażenie, że zaczyna być  
jej dłużny, co zaczynało uwierać jego sumieniu jak drobny, ale ostry kamyk w bucie. Z tego,  
co zdążył zauważyć, przymierza w Czyśćcu raczej się nie zawiązywały, a nawet jeśli, to na  
krótko. Możnaby powiedzieć, że było to niebo dla indywidualistów. Socjopatów. Psychopatów.  
Potworów. Oraz kilku insektów, co stwierdził z niesmakiem, zrzucając z siebie pająka, który  
miał zbyt wiele odnóży, za dużo oczu i zapewne niecne zamiary, udaremnione śmiercią przez  
zgniecenie. Nie przepadał za pająkami, zwłaszcza po spotkaniu z Arachne.  
\- Zrobił ci coś? – burknęła Maire, która właśnie zmieniała mu zielony okład na plecach,  
który miejscami przywarł do tego stopnia, że Deanowi wydawało się, że lada chwila będzie  
miał chlorofil we krwi. Tak, czy inaczej, zeskrobywanie uprzedniej warstwy było bolesne – z  
dwojga złego wolał nową, ociekającą sokiem, wilgotną, chłodzącą skórę i wywołującą dreszcze  
(na upartego dreszcze mogła wywoływać sama bliskość wampirzycy, która miała w zwyczaju  
permanentnie naruszać jego przestrzeń osobistą).  
\- Zrobiłby – oznajmił z przekonaniem, usiłując wycofać podbródek z zasięgu twardego  
łokcia, a biodro z zagrożenia nie mniej twardym kolanem (ciekawe, czy grupie Laokoona  
też było tak niewygodnie w splocie – a, nie, oni mieli na głowie inne problemy). Co dziwne,  
naruszająca jego personal space wampirzyca pachniała nie tylko rozgniecionym zielskiem, ale  
goździkami i czymś nieulotnie świeżym, a nie wszechobecnym brudem, ziemią i krwią jak on  
sam. Czyżby w przerwach między polowaniami kąpała się w strumieniu? Przepierała koszulkę  
z Guns & Roses? Piłowała paznokcie? I czym może - kosą? Bo jemu samemu przydałoby się  
ogolić – rosnąca broda niemiłosiernie swędziała i kłuła. Jeszcze trochę a upodobni się do  
zarośniętego człowieka pierwotnego. Ha, może wtedy, następnym razem manipigaury, czy jak  
im tam było, wezmą go za swojego…  
\- Pachniesz goździkami – wymruczał z pewną pretensją, gdy krótkie, ciemne kosmyki  
włosów po raz kolejny załaskotały go w nieogolony policzek, a kobieca ręka zbłądziła niżej, niżby  
się tego spodziewał. Poza tym czuł się nieswojo za każdym razem, gdy jej wargi znajdowały się  
tak blisko jego aorty. Bez urazy.  
\- Bo co? – prychnęła, zawiązując ostatni supeł prowizorycznego opatrunku, odsuwając  
się i zahaczając o wystające korzenie, co zrzuciło im na głowy kruszące się pacyny ziemi i  
samotnego skorka. – Powinnam krwią i nienawiścią? To mydlnica, takie niepozorne, białawe  
kwiatuszki, ale dobrze się pienią… nie gorzej od mydła.  
\- Trujące? – upewnił się z niechęcią, przekonany, że wszystko, co go otacza jest mniej  
lub bardziej toksyczne. W tym skorek. I pomyśleć, że jeszcze niedawno wydawało mu się,  
że w Czyśćcu niemal nie uświadczysz insektów, po czym załapał się na bliskie spotkania z  
robaczkami nie-świętojańskimi, wijami, pająkami i innym tałatajstwem. Podobno plemiona  
Amazonii jadły wszystko, co się chowało w ziemi, pniach i wśród drzew, ale osobiście wolałby  
coś obdarzonego mniejszą liczbą odnóży i pancerzyków, a większą ilością białka. Choćby taka  
dżdżownica… Cholera, chyba był głodny. Znowu.  
\- Kłącza tak – przyznała Maire, jak już się zdążył przekonać, chodząca skarbnica wiedzy  
na temat roślin wszelakich, pomagając mu wciągnąć koszulkę i tym samym strząsając na nich  
nową porcję ziemi i umarłych liści z wykrotu. – Całkiem niewskazane jako okłady na rany, ale  
niezłe jako odtrutka na ukąszenie węża. Czemu pytasz? Masz zamiar się nimi żywić?  
\- Głodny jestem – bąknął zgodnie z prawdą, zafascynowany bursztynowymi oczyma  
znajdującymi się o cal od jego twarzy, trzema pieprzykami tworzącymi niemal idealnie  
równoramienny trójkąt na lewym policzku i tym na brodzie, dokładnie w tym samym miejscu  
co u Sama. Cóż, z kolei gdyby brat miał takie same złociste oczy, nie wróżyłoby to niczego  
dobrego. Gdyby… miał nadzieję, że Sam został po tamtej stronie, żywy i cały. Czasami  
nawiedzała go koszmarna myśl, że rozpryśnięcie się Dicka Romana mogło i jego przerzucić  
do Czyśćca, gdzieś z dala od nich, hen za góry i lasy (jak przyznała Maire, to miejsce zdawało  
się nieskończone), zdanego na pastwę losu, walczącego o przeżycie dzień po dniu, równie  
osamotnionego co…. mniejsza z tym. Z dwojga złego, lepiej niechby już miał do czynienia z  
Meg i Crowley’em.  
\- Ty ciągle jesteś głodny - zbagatelizowała wampirzyca, niepomna na jego rozważania, za to  
świadoma wbitego w nią intensywnie zielonookiego (może faktycznie nieco chlorofilu dostało  
się Deanowi do krwioobiegu) spojrzenia, samej oblizując wargi, jakby spoglądała na niezwykle  
łakomy kąsek.  
\- Może dlatego, że nie serwują tu hamburgerów – użalił się, odwracając wzrok, opierając  
plecami o ścianę wykrotu i mając ochotę pomasować po obolałym, smętnie pustym żołądku  
(równie obolały bark i bok nie pozostały mu dłużne w zemście za zmianę pozycji). - Ani ciasta.  
\- Biedaku – użaliła się z przewrotnym uśmiechem Maire, podając mu wyświechtaną kurtkę  
i wzniecając kolejną kurzawę liści, jak i osypującej się znad ich głów ziemi. - Może kawałek  
harpii? Schowałam trochę…  
\- Niech cię ręka boska broni – wymsknęło mu się, gdy zaciskał palce na jakże znajomej i  
dającej poczucie bezpieczeństwa zawartości kieszeni. Nie gardził ziemistą kryjówką, wsparciem  
Maire ani jej dobrym słowem i czynem, ale z nożem w ręku czuł się o wiele pewniej. - Hm, w  
każdym razie, niech coś cię broni. Niedobrze mi na samo wspomnienie.  
\- Wybrednyś – zaśmiała się. – Ale dobrze. Kobieta pierwotna wyruszy na łowy i poszuka  
swojemu neandertalczykowi jakichś… korzonków i jagódek.  
\- Trujących? – powtórzył, tym razem z przekąsem.  
\- Jakżebym śmiała… - zęby Maire błysnęły bielą w czyśćcowym półcieniu. - Toć nieba bym  
ci przychyliła, gdybym mogła.  
\- Bo co? Masz do mnie słabość? – spytał na wpół poważnie, ponownie wbijając w nią  
oceniające spojrzenie (dla kontrastu wystająca plecionka korzeni wbiła mu się w okolice  
krzyża, a wzdłuż karku sypnęło ziemią, liśćmi, lub jakimiś żyjątkami). – Prawda, że mojemu  
urokowi trudno się oprzeć…  
\- Oj, trudno, trudno - przyznała, przewracając oczyma. – I tak, tu odpowiadam na pierwsze  
pytanie, mam do ciebie ogromną słabość. Krótko mówiąc, jesteś cholerną miłością mojego  
nieżycia.  
\- Świetnie – bąknął, otrząsając się jak pies wychodzący z wody i mając nadzieję, że tym  
samym pozbył się tego czegoś, co załaskotało go w kark.  
Liście osypywały się z uporczywym szelestem, chociaż nie poruszał ich wiatr, kręcąc w  
diabelskim wirze. Pociemniało i pojaśniało, jakby po niewidocznym spoza drzew niebie  
przemknęły kłębiaste chmury. Dean z Maire ucichli na dłuższą chwilę, wpatrując się  
niespokojnie ponad krawędź wykrotu. Coś przemknęło nad ich głowami i zniknęło między  
drzewami po prawej, ścigane przez podobnie bezszelestnego prześladowcę lub prześladowców.  
Krzyki w oddali nie były już tak zciszone.  
Rozmawianie nie było nazbyt mądrym konceptem. Podobnie jak poruszanie się, ukrywanie  
czy ujawnianie. Nie wspominając o oddychaniu. Dean wymienił z Maire ponure spojrzenie i  
mocniej otulił odzyskaną kurtką. Nie dawała za wiele ciepła, ale wydawała się czymś w rodzaju  
rycerskiej zbroi.  
\- Uważaj – mruknęła ostrzegawczo, choć nad wyraz cicho. - Nie wetrzyj jej w otwarte rany  
ani jej nie poliż.  
\- Bo? – zdziwił się równie cicho, zastygając z ręką w okolicach kołnierza (właśnie zamierzał  
postawić go a la James Dean). - Tężca dostanę?  
\- Nie, wysmarowałam ją swoją krwią, a nie chcesz chyba zamienić się w wampira? – parsknęła  
nieco głośniej, dodając złośliwie. – Przynajmniej już nie chadzałbyś głodny…  
\- Już raz się zmieniłem, dziękuje bardzo! – warknął, macając się po kurtce na wysokości  
piersi i czując na opuszkach palców jeszcze nie zaschnięte plamy (jakby skóra i tak nie była  
pokryta ziemią, brudem, spękaniami i krwią różnych gatunków).  
\- Że co? – zdziwiła się wampirzyca niezbyt inteligentnie. Oczy jej się leciutko rozszerzyły,  
a potem zwęziły do wielkości maleńkich szpileczek. - Ty? Kiedy? Jak? I jakim cudem nim nie  
jesteś?  
\- Stara rodzinna receptura na przepyszną miksturę – odmruknął, krzywiąc się na samo  
wspomnienie. – Niestety, nie pamiętam składników, a jakbym nawet pamiętał, to wątpię,  
żebyśmy je tutaj zdobyli… Dlaczego wysmarowałaś kurtkę krwią? Do tego swoją?  
\- Łatwiej cię ukryć, kiedy nie pachniesz jak człowiek – odpowiedziała, wciąż zbita z tropu  
jego rewelacjami. – Wciąż nie rozumiem. Ty? Dlaczego? Przemieniłeś się? Byłeś taki jak ja?  
Piłeś krew?  
\- Jakbym pił, to już bym się nie odmienił – odparł cierpko, wzruszając ramionami  
(pozszywany ściegiem zygzakowym bark momentalnie przypomniał mu, że to kiepski pomysł).  
– Ty piłaś, nawet moją, o ile pamiętam, więc jest o wiele za późno. Jeśli chciałaś o to zapytać.  
\- Skądże – mruknęła nieszczerze. – Wolę mieć podwójny garnitur zębów, wieczną młodość,  
porfirię i zapewnioną rozrywkę po śmierci. Kto chciałby wrócić do tego, co było… dawno  
temu, w odległej galaktyce?  
\- Nie chciałem… - zaczął, zdając sobie sprawę, jak zabrzmiało to, co przed chwilą powiedział.  
Nie powinno się gryźć ręki, która cię karmi. Poi. Ochrania. Jakby mu to kiedykolwiek  
przeszkadzało – czasami miał wrażenie, że jego teksty żyją własnym życiem.  
\- Wiem - przerwała mu nieuprzejmie i po chwili dodała poważniejszym tonem, z niejakim  
wahaniem. – Pytałeś dlaczego ci pomagam, a ja nie byłam zupełnie szczera…  
\- Serio?  
\- Zamknij się – nieuprzejmość zdawała się stawać drugą naturą Maire. - Chronię cię, bo  
tylko ty możesz mnie stąd wyprowadzić. Czyściec nie został stworzony dla ludzi i nie przepada  
za twoją obecnością. Jesteś tutaj pewnego rodzaju… abominacją.  
Dean skrzywił się leciutko, niekoniecznie z uwagi na ból, który przeszył go przy próbie  
zmiany pozycji. Podobne określenia było zazwyczaj zarezerwowane dla Sama – przynajmniej  
za takowego uważały go co niektóre anioły. W tym momencie w pełni dotarło do niego to, co  
usłyszał i zastygł w bezruchu (rozorane plecy odmówiły krótką modlitwę dziękczynną), jakby  
zawiesił mu się procesor myślenia.  
\- Wyprowadzić? – spytał niepewnie. – Wyjść? Wydostać się? Uwolnić? Wyswobodzić?  
\- Znasz jeszcze jakieś synonimy czasownika „wyjść”? – zaciekawiła się wampirzyca. – I  
owszem, musimy tylko odnaleźć przejście. Portal. Bramę. Wyjście, jeśli wolisz.  
\- Najpierw musimy odnaleźć anioła – odpowiedział bezwiednie.  
\- Masz jakąś fiksację na jego punkcie? – burknęła z wyraźnym niesmakiem. - Anioł i anioł…  
zwariować można.  
Spojrzenie spode łba (trudne, gdy ma się rozmówcę tuż przed sobą) może niczego nie  
wyjaśniło, ale skutecznie ją uciszyło. Choć może to nie deanowy wzrok, a nagły szelest między  
drzewami niedaleko ich kryjówki sprawił, że Maire przywarła do niego niczym pijawka, tym  
samym wciskając w owe wystające korzenie, które już dały mu się we znaki, samej milknąc na  
dobre i na wszelki wypadek zakrywając mu usta dłonią, żeby nie wyrwał się z niepotrzebnym  
słowem ni jękiem.  
Cokolwiek przedzierało się przez las nad nimi, nie bawiło się w subtelne skradanie, a parło  
przed siebie niczym rozjuszony nosorożec, tratując ziemię, krzaki i gałęzie. Do tego sapało,  
dyszało i mamrotało. Co gorsza przystanęło znienacka i zawęszyło jak świnia poszukująca  
trufli. Dean uwielbiał być truflem, a przygnieciony drobnym, lecz silnym ciałem Maire nie mógł  
nawet zerknąć w mrok nad wykrotem, by dobrze napatrzyć się na niebezpieczeństwo. Na słuch  
było większe od yeti. Zacisnął palce na nożu (jakby nie zaciskał ich na nim przedtem), usiłując  
złapać głębszy oddech i podnieść się odrobinę, ale pod ostrzegawczym i pełnym dezaprobaty  
spojrzeniem wampirzycy, zastygł w bezruchu. Wzięcie głębszego oddechu także nie było  
dobrym pomysłem - zapach stojącego nad nimi stworzenia był powalający. Zaśmierdłe ryby i  
gnijąca padlina była przy tym prawdziwą perfumą, nic dziwnego, że smród zakręcił Deanowi  
w nosie i omal nie kichnął. W tym wypadku „omal” wystarczyło. Stwór parsknął wściekle,  
rozrył ziemię nad wykrotem jakby to była kartka papieru i spadł u jego wejścia z potężnym  
łupnięciem, nie tracąc czasu na przedstawienie się.  
Maire była szybka, ale nie dostatecznie szybka, tym bardziej, że zaplątała się w licznych  
warstwach odzieżowych Deana, z ręką wciąż uwięzioną za jego plecami. Stwór zdarł ją z  
Winchestera z pomrukiem zadowolenia z jednoznacznym zamiarem rozerwania na pół,  
wypatroszenia, odgryzienia głowy lub czegoś równie miłego, mimo że kopała jak wściekła i  
czepiała się rękoma korzeni, liści, wijów i Deana, na pół wyciągając tego ostatniego za sobą.  
Hałaśliwy napastnik nie miał oczu ani uszu, co nadrabiał wydłużonym pyskiem pełnym ostrych  
zębów, skórą grubszą od bawołu i zasięgiem łuskowatych ramion dorównujących gorylowi.  
Trzask łamanych kości był słyszalny jak w filmach kung fu – Maire zwiotczała w jego uścisku  
jak szmaciana lalka, bezsilnie usiłując poluźnić mocarny chwyt i odsunąć głowę od krokodylej  
paszczy, wgryzającej się w bark i ramię jak w soczysty kotlet. Na wpół wywleczony z wykrotu  
Dean nie chciał zostać surówką, a tym bardziej deserem (na co zanosiło się, gdy tylko tamten  
skończy z wampirzycą, a wiedział, że daleko nie ucieknie w tym stanie, w jakim się znajdował).  
Poderwałby się z ziemi na równe nogi (gdyby mógł) i wraziłby ostrze w oko człowieka-krokodyla  
(gdyby tamten je posiadał), ale w tej sytuacji, oceniwszy, że skóry tego czegoś nie przebije nawet  
kilof, zostało mu jedynie poczekać aż zębata paszcza otworzy się do kolejnego ugryzienia i  
wcisnąć rękę z nożem do tejże paszczy, maksymalnie skręcając nadgarstek i przebijając się  
przez podniebienie i chrząstki aż do mózgu (zakładając, że stworzenie miało mózg w czaszce,  
a nie na przykład dodatkowy w ogonie, jak dinozaury). Zabolało jak diabli i przez sekundę  
był pewien, że stworzenie odgryzło mu rękę razem z nożem, ale chwilę później udało mu  
się wycofać okrwawioną dłoń (bez noża, który utkwił na dobre), a łuskowaty zacharczał jak  
silnik na niskich obrotach i padł na ziemię, wstrząsany konwulsjami, wypuszczając z łap Maire,  
która legła bez ruchu z zamkniętymi oczyma, rozszarpaną łopatką i krwią na wargach. Stwór  
kopał ściółkę całkiem ludzkimi nogami w traperach i bił o ziemię zupełnie nieludzkim, gadzim  
ogonem, charcząc coraz ciszej i mniej przekonywująco.  
Cisza, która zapadła chwilę później, była chyba jeszcze gorsza.  
***  
 _Ujrzałem ciało na śliskim kamieniu I tłum nie ludzki, co je chciwie jadł,_  
 _Ciało krzyknęło w śmiertelnej potrzebie I poniewczasie poznałem w nim siebie._  
 _H.P. Lovecraft: Rozpoznanie (Grzyby z Yuggoth)_

Magazyny antykwariatu „Mysterious Bookshop” na Warrent Street ciągnęły się na całej  
powierzchni ceglanej piwnicy, która co prawda miała niecałe dwa metry wysokości, ale  
była przestronna, wytynkowana, nie zatęchła i sucha – przynajmniej do ostatniej katastrofy  
hydraulicznej wywołanej pęknięciem rury z wodą. Z dwojga złego lepiej, że była to rura z wodą,  
a nie z kanalizacją, myślał sobie filozoficznie Tristan Dubois, sortując namoknięte wolumeny  
z dolnych półek, które miały pecha znaleźć się w polu rażenia i odkładając je do plastikowych  
koszy. W większości były to kieszonkowe wydania kryminałów Hammetta i numery magazynów  
pulp fiction z lat 60., które trzeba było delikatnie oddzielić od innych i przygotować do  
wysyłki do firmy, która miała zająć się ich odwilgoceniem i odgrzybieniem. Najcenniejszym z  
zamokniętych był numer szósty „Heavy Metal” z 1979 roku, w całości poświęcony twórczości  
Lovecrafta. Nie, żeby Tristan przepadał za archaicznymi opowieściami ze świata Cthulhu,  
szafującymi tak wstrząsającymi określeniami jak bezmiar zgróz, kosmiczne wszeteczeństwo  
czy otchłań prawiecznego bluźnierstwa, ale właściciel antykwariatu wyraził się jasno – albo  
pracownicy zostaną po godzinach i zajmą się ratowaniem zalanego dobytku, albo mogą sobie  
poszukać ciekawszego zajęcia. Nie wszyscy pracownicy, oczywiście – padło przede wszystkim  
na Tristana i przysadzistą Annie Mallory, noszącą imię po Ani z Zielonego Wzgórza, choć  
zdecydowanie mniej od swego pierwowzoru eteryczną (posturą przypominała raczej Annie  
Wilkes z „Misery” Kinga aniżeli Anię Shirley, za to znała się na przedwojennych kryminałach i  
seriach z dreszczykiem jak nikt inny, parzyła znakomitą kawę z dodatkiem kardamonu i wanilii,  
a poza tym z łatwością przestawiała regały, a w razie czego była znakomitym ochroniarzem).  
Marketa i Miriam (dwie MM-ki, jak je żartobliwie przezywano) zostały niedobrymi siostrami  
Kopciuszka i nie musiały wybierać grochu z popiołu (mokrego), a jedynie dwoić się i troić na  
przykurzonych i przepojonych zapachem mocnej kawy salonach „Mysterious Bookshop”, co  
wcale nie było łatwiejsze, zważywszy na wzmożony ruch w interesie (jesienią, nie wiedzieć  
czemu, wszyscy szukali czegoś do czytania). Trzeba przyznać, że po ostatnich wydarzeniach w  
antykwariacie (pęknięta rura i zgubiona „Alicja w Krainie Czarów”), jak i własnej rezydencji  
(w końcu niecodziennie zgłasza się zaginięcie dwójki pracowników, choćby miało się  
sześciopiętrowy apartament, w którym na upartego można się zgubić), Otto Pentzler zrobił  
się jakby bardziej drażliwy i apodyktyczny, a może po prostu dziwaczał z wiekiem – w końcu  
Markecie pożyczał książki dla Kitty (a nawet zaprosił je do swojej prywatnej biblioteki na  
Duane Street 144), a Tristanowi i Annie kazał bawić się w oddzielanie ziarna od plew.  
Jak okiem sięgnąć wzdłuż ścian piwnicy ciągnęły się regały drewniane, metalowe oraz  
łączące te dwa szlachetne materiały, oszklone biblioteczki, a nawet dwie starodawne, rozłożyste  
szafy z utkniętymi byle jak szpargałami, czekającymi na kogoś cierpliwego, kto by je w końcu  
przejrzał i zinwentaryzował. Gołe i pokryte izolacją rury i rurki kłębiły się pod nieotynkowanym  
sufitem, przypominając wnętrzności lewiatana i snując się wzdłuż ceglanych ścian, światło lamp  
osłoniętych drucianymi siateczkami drżało leciutko, jakby piwnica leżała tuż pod ruchliwą  
ulicą, albo niedaleko stacji metra, kolejne kosze zapełniały się pomarszczonymi numerami  
zmoczonych magazynów pulp fiction, a w powietrzu pachniało butwiejącym papierem i  
środkiem pleśniobójczym. Annie zabrała na górę kolejną partię przejrzanych i przełożonych  
bibułą wolumenów (w zasadzie nie musiała ich nosić, a wysyłała windą towarową, łączącą  
piwnicę z magazynem na górze, ale podążyła za nimi, żeby przygotować je do dalszej wysyłki),  
a ostrzyżony na Justina Biebera Tristan dalej siedział na podłodze (przy jego wzroście ciągłe  
pochylanie się doprowadzało go do szału), ze zmiętą bluzą z emblematem nowojorskiego  
uniwersytetu pod siedzeniem, słuchawkami na uszach (nie przyznawał się do tego, ale  
uwielbiał Taylor Swift i starego dobrego Kenny’ego Rogersa), obłożony stertami paperbacków  
i czasopism niczym falą papierowego przypływu, przeglądając ów nieszczęsny, powyginany od  
wilgoci lovecraftowski „Heavy metal” z 1979 roku i rozmyślając o niesprawiedliwym podziale  
prac w antykwariacie (jeszcze chwila, a założyłby walczący związek zawodowy), kiedy jedna z  
szaf za jego plecami zaskrzypiała i odemknęła drzwiczki.  
Nie usłyszał złowrogiego poskrzypywania i nie zobaczył otwierających się podwoi (a gdyby  
nawet usłyszał i zobaczył, złożyłby to na karb spaczenia drewna po mini powodzi). Lampy  
zamigotały wyraźnie i przygasły, by za chwilę wrócić w pełnej chwale watów, w piwnicy powiało  
chłodem, a na odsłoniętych przedramionach chłopaka pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Szafa za nim  
rozdziawiła paszczę na całą szerokość i choć powinny wypełniać ją papierzyska, broszury  
i podniszczone numery „Black Mask” (i wypełniały), zza nich prześwitywał szarawy blask,  
opary mgły, czerwone punkciki oczu i zapach mokrej ziemi, żelaza i zgnilizny. Chyba dopiero  
ta niezbyt przyjemna woń skłoniła Tristana do obejrzenia się za siebie, ale nie dostatecznie  
szybko, by mógł zerwać się na równe nogi i odskoczyć (poza tym, gdzie miał odskakiwać?  
– przejścia między regałami były wąskie i zablokowane stosami literatury tzw. niższego lotu). Z  
szafy wystrzeliły kłębiące się brązowo-zielonkawe macki i owinęły wokół niego jak wyjątkowo  
gruba pajęcza sieć. Wpijały się. Wżerały. Paliły.  
Wsysały się żarłocznie, z niemal obleśnym mlaśnięciem, chłonąc materiał, skórę, tkankę,  
ścięgna, mięśnie i wszystko prócz kości, co spotkały na swojej drodze z niemal taką samą  
łatwością. Niektóre były cieńsze, inne grubsze, obdarzone przyssawkami, kolcami lub  
haczykami, lecz wszystkie równie wygłodniałe. Tristan wytrzeszczyłby oczy (gdyby je jeszcze  
miał), wrzasnął z głębi płuc (jednak bez języka i strun głosowych było to trudne) i poderwał z  
podłogi (zasłanej krwawymi strzępami, w które zamieniły się mięśnie jego nóg), ale rzecz jasna,  
nie zdołał. Piranie pozazdrościłyby brunatnym mackom precyzji i szybkości w obdzieraniu  
ofiary z mięsa - nie minęło pół minuty, gdy z młodego mężczyzny pozostał okrwawiony ochłap  
na rusztowaniu ze szkieletu, pulpa rozchlapana na magazynach pulp fiction, którą przyssawki  
wylizywały pieczołowicie niczym smakosz wycierający talerz po jajecznicy skórką od chleba.  
Kolejne pół minuty i na rozsypanych, pokrytych rdzawymi plamami papierach oraz z natury  
czerwonej ceglanej podłodze bielił się czyściutki szkielet, jakby wypreparowany zręczną ręką  
anatoma. Splątane i nawzajem przepychające się macki wycofały się zza wciąż uchylone drzwi  
od szafy, zatrzaskując je za sobą z taką siłą, że z sufitu posypał się tynk, wirując w powietrzu  
drobinkami drżącymi w jaskrawym świetle żarówek, a odcięty kawałek jednej z macek pozostał  
po tej stronie szafy, wijąc się niemrawo na ceglanej podłodze.  
***  
 _„Och, tylko powieść!” - odpowiada młoda dama odkładając książkę z udaną obojętnością czy_  
 _rumieńcem wstydu. (...) To tylko utwór, który świadczy o talentach umysłowych, utwór, gdzie_  
 _dogłębna znajomość natury ludzkiej i celne ukazanie jej różnorakich odmian, polotu, żywego_  
 _dowcipu i humoru, wszystko to przekazane jest światu w najwyborniejszym języku._  
 _Jane Austen: Opactwo Northanger_

Marketa nie sądziła, że zaginiona książka, nawet warta półtora tysiąca dolarów, może  
sprowadzić do antykwariatu FBI, w przeciwieństwie do zaginięcia dwóch osób w rezydencji  
Otto Pentzlera, które wydawało się zdecydowanie bardziej warte uwagi przystojniaków z  
agencji rządowej. Wcześniej kilka razy była w apartamencie przy Duane Street 144 (sama z  
Kitty mieszkała przy Duane Street 15, ale byłoby to jak porównanie norki hobbita z pałacem  
Namiestnika Gondoru, gdyby oba mieściły się przy tej samej ulicy) - przede wszystkim w  
bibliotece na czwartym piętrze, która wymagała przeprowadzenia skontrum. Pamiętała, że  
przytłoczył ją nie tylko ogrom księgozbioru (ha, uporządkowałaby go nawet za darmo, był  
wspaniały!), ale także absurdalny przepych wystroju, połysk sprzętów, niebotyczność ponad  
3,5 metrowych sufitów i ceglanych ścian, eklektycznie udekorowanych obrazami wszystkich  
epok i stylów, od reprodukcji (w każdym razie miała nadzieję, że były to reprodukcje) Pietera  
Breugela i mistrzów flamandzkich po Andy’ego Warhola, niekończące się połacie okien,  
nieoczekiwanie szklane schody, czy fortepian Steinway’a w gabinecie starego antykwariusza  
(a wszak nie widziała nawet jednej szóstej pomieszczeń, w tym designarskiej i z lekka  
industrialnej kuchni, wyłożonych pluszem sypialni, gabinetów i pokojów odpoczynku, sali  
bilardowej, boiska do koszykówki i ukwieconego tarasu na dachu) – rezydencja Mansfield  
Park mogłaby pozazdrościć apartamentowi Pentzlera przepychu i rozległości. Zdecydowanie  
było się w niej gdzie zgubić, chociaż trudno było jej wyobrazić sobie, że aż tak nieodwołalnie,  
jakby poszukiwane kobiety zapadły się pod ziemię.  
Skręcając w palcach skraj rdzawej marynarki (zapinanej na dwa rzędy malutkich guziczków,  
podobnie jak nieco męska w kroju koszula pod spodem i obcisłe spodnie wpuszczone w  
wysokie botki – ogółem Marketa wyglądała jakby wybierała się właśnie na konną przejażdżkę  
po wiktoriańskim parku), grzecznie odpowiadała na wszystkie zadane pytania, upchnięta z  
dwoma agentami w ciasnej pakamerze antykwariatu i czując się nieswojo zarówno wobec  
tego uprzejmego, jak i tego uprzejmego o wiele mniej. W kwestii zaginięcia dwóch kobiet nie  
wiedziała dosłownie niczego (poznała zarządzającą domem Esterę podczas porządkowania  
biblioteki, ale zamieniły ze sobą nie więcej niż parę zdań, niezbyt frapujących, bo dotyczących  
środków używanych do czyszczenia regałów, które mogły źle wpłynąć na „białe kruki”), ale  
jeśli chodziło o „Alicję po drugiej stronie lustra,” miała nie do końca czyste sumienie, bo w  
końcu „pożyczyła” ją sobie do domu, żeby Kitty mogła ją przeczytać i ponapawać się grafikami.  
Jednakże odłożyła ją na miejsce nietkniętą i naprawdę nie miała pojęcia, jakim cudem później  
wolumen zaginął bez wieści.  
Owszem, zdarzało się, że książki ginęły, mimo oklejania paskami z kodem kreskowym i  
dyskretnej bramki przy wejściu, której większość użytkowników nie zauważała, a która mimo  
wszystko czuwała nad ich zapędami kleptomańskimi. Niektóre ze sprzedawanych pozycji były  
zbyt cenne, by spuszczać z nich oczy, sąsiadując za paperbookowymi wydaniami kryminałów  
w podniszczonych okładkach za niecałego dolara. Za zaginione w akcji pozycje pracownicy  
antykwariatu musieli dopłacać z własnej kieszeni, toteż obsługiwali ludzi z uśmiechem na  
ustach, dolewali kawy z ekspresu, a czasami wdawali się w rozkoszne dysputy, ale i patrzyli im  
na ręce. Tristanowi raz nawet rzucił się w pogoń za nastolatkiem w bluzie z kapturem, który  
umiłował sobie „Zgrozę w Dunwich” Lovecrafta, ale nie był gotów za nie zapłacić (dobrze, że  
nie mieli wejścia z drzwiami obrotowymi, bo to dopiero byłoby zabawne, gdyby ścigający i  
ścigany utknęli w nich na dobre).  
Początkowo nie powiedziała, że miała „Alicję” u siebie, ale młodszy z agentów, który  
przedstawił się jako John Connor (naprawdę?, Marketa mimowolnie zaczęła się zastanawiać,  
czy zostanie zbawcą ludzkości) zdawał się tego domyślać i to tylko po jednym jej zająknięciu.  
Dziwne. Zwykle udawało jej się zachować co nieco dla siebie (przy jej niegdysiejszych  
kontaktach ze światem duchów było to jak najbardziej wskazane, bo rozmówcy mogli dziwnie  
reagować na pozdrowienia od nieżyjącego wuja), ale w tej inwigilacji było coś dziwnego, jakby  
niekoniecznie rozgrywała się tylko na poziomie werbalnym. Coś przyciągało ją do pytającego  
i nie chodziło tu o fizys (choć niczego nie można było jej odmówić), przydługie włosy wijące  
się wokół szyi (i nie do końca zasłaniające poharatane ucho – czyżby jego właściciel niedawno  
przebijał się przez szklane drzwi), niespotykaną posturę maskowaną tanim garniturem  
(Marketa, wysoka nie tylko w butach na obcasach, doceniała mężczyzn, na których nie musiała  
patrzyć z góry) i obandażowane aż po łokcie przedramiona (nie wypadało pytać, czy agenci FBI  
miewają myśli samobójcze), a prawdziwe zainteresowanie widoczne w jego oczach (zielonych?  
brązowych?), wyrazie twarzy i ułożeniu lekko pochylonych do przodu ramion. Czy z podobną  
umiejętnością wyciągania zwierzeń nie powinien zostać psychoterapeutą? A wiedziała o czym  
mówi, bo miała za sobą krótki epizod w psychiatryku i kilkanaście sesji ze specjalistami, którzy  
usiłowali wmówić jej niepoczytalność. Hm, w zasadzie sama próbowała by ją sobie wmówić,  
gdyby nie przygotowanie, jakiego udzieliła jej matka, dobrze wiedząca o przypadłości nękającej  
żeńską linię rodziny Dusan. Szkoda, że podobnego zrozumienia nie podzielał jej były mąż  
(przynajmniej za życia, po śmierci powinien być mądrzejszy, ale z drugiej strony, chwała Panu  
nigdy nie próbował się nią ani z Kitty skontaktować).  
\- Dziękujemy, jeśli jesteś pewna, że odłożyłaś ją na miejsce, to na razie wszystko – powiedział  
siedzący tuż przed nią agent, który musiał złożyć się w scyzoryk, żeby zmieścić się za wąskim  
biurkiem. Stojąca przed nim kawa w wysokim kubku stygła, lecz nadal pachniała palonymi  
ziarnami i kardamonem.  
\- Na razie – dodał wieloznacznie drugi, stojący pod zaparowanym deszczowo oknem  
niczym wykrzyknik i mierzący ją uważnym spojrzeniem. Swoją drogą, to spojrzenie niepokoiło  
ją bardziej, niż powinno, a sam facet przypominał chwilę przedtem przywoływanego na myśl  
szacownego małżonka, Marcusa Petrasa, z jego nastrojami kilka miesięcy po powrocie nad  
Zatoki Perskiej. Może żołnierze, policjanci i agenci FBI już tak mają…  
Zdążyła wstać i przejść kilka kroków do drzwi, stukając niewielkimi obcasami po drewnianej  
podłodze, gdy młodszy z agentów zabawił się w porucznika Columbo i rzucił od niechcenie  
jeszcze jedno pytanie.  
\- Może pożyczałaś jeszcze jakieś książki z półki literatury dziecięcej?  
\- Narnię – odpowiedziała odruchowo Marketa. – Ale za zgodą pana Pentzlera, żeby Kitty,  
znaczy moja córka mogła przeczytać całość z ilustracjami Pauliny Baynes. Ona uwielbia jej  
kreskę…  
\- Narnię – powtórzył stojący pod oknem agent takim tonem, jakby zawiadamiał kogoś  
o śmierci całej najbliższej rodziny. – Niech zgadnę, jest w niej mowa o przejściu do innego  
świata…  
\- Jak w większości książek dla dzieci – nie powstrzymała się Marketa. – Nie wspominając  
o niemal całej literaturze fantasy. Myślicie, że „Alicja po drugiej stronie lustra” wpadła do  
narnijskiej szafy?  
\- Niekoniecznie Alicja – mruknął siedzący przy biurku mężczyzna, odruchowo odrobinę  
odsuwając, jakby się bał, że coś wyskoczy ze ściany i wciągnie go w tunel czasoprzestrzenny  
niczym poltergeist małą blondyneczkę w „Duchu”. – Twoja córka, twoja… Kitty, czytała także  
„Alicję w Krainie Czarów”, prawda?  
Nim Marketa zdołała odpowiedzieć z rosnącą irytacją (i odrobiną dumy z dziecięcia  
obdarzonego niezłą wyobraźnią, jak i zamiłowaniem do druku), że owszem i że Kitty czytała  
ponadto wszystkie powieści Edith Nesbith, całego Harry’ego Pottera i „Władcę pierścieni”, nie  
wspominając o , w przejściu do magazynu pojawiła się Annie Mallory. W zasadzie usłyszeli  
ją, nim jeszcze zobaczyli – wrzeszczała tak, że nie powstydziłaby się jej żadna z banshee i nie  
przestała nawet wtedy, gdy wpadła na framugę i zatoczyła się na stojącego najbliżej agenta,  
który instynktownie złapał ją, nim upadła (przy ciężkawej sylwetce kobiety wyglądało o trochę  
jak zapasy w stylu dowolnym). Annie zamilkła w pół wrzasku, łapiąc oddech jak ryba wyjęta  
z wody, usiłując powiedzieć coś, co nie chciało przejść jej przez obolałe od krzyku gardło i  
machając za siebie rozcapierzoną ręką.  
\- Tristan – wydusiła w końcu. – Szkielet. Macka. Krew. Szafa.  
Marketa nie miała pojęcia, czy chodziło jej o szkielet w szafie, czy zakrwawione macki,  
ale miała niedobre przeczucie, że „Tristan” nie od parady znaczyło „urodzony dla smutku”  
i tymże imieniem nie powinno obdarzać się własnego dziecka. Nim zdążyła się zablokować  
anty-duchowo, zobaczyła go kątem oka (nawet w postaci astralnej nie wyglądał za dobrze).  
Jego przerażenie, zagubienie i mentalne krzyki trafiły ją niczym obuchem, przyprawiając o  
nagły napływ mdłości, nie przeoczony przez obu agentów. Już przypomniała sobie, dlaczego  
nie cierpiała być medium…  
***  
 _I’ll be all right though I may cry_  
 _The tears that flow they always dry_  
 _It’s just that I would rather be with you now_  
 _And every time I see that star_  
 _I will say a prayer for you_  
 _Now and forever September blue_  
 _Chris Rea: September blue_

Za szklaną taflą Starbucksa oddzielającą kafejkę od Duane Street (oraz Duane Park  
posadowionego pomiędzy Hudson i Greenwich) przechodzili jak zwykle spieszący dokądś  
ludzie, wiatr bawił się ich włosami, nakryciami głowy i szalami (a sporo z nich sprawiało  
wrażenie jakby postanowili wziąć udział w castingu do domów Hogwartu i owinęło się  
wełnianymi szalikami w barwne pasy), targał połami koszul (u tych bardziej optymistycznie  
nastawionych do pogody) oraz kurtek (u tych nastawionych odrobinę mniej optymistycznie).  
Przy okazji czepiał się gałęzi rachitycznych drzewek posadzonych w wielkich donicach  
wzdłuż chodnika, strząsając z nich żółto-czerwone liście, jako że zielone trzymały się jeszcze  
mocno. Za platanami, obrzeżonymi żelazną balustradką i ławeczkami o wymyślnie wygiętych  
poręczach, majaczyły budynki z czerwonej cegły z jasnymi wykończeniami wokół okien,  
kutymi balkonikami i schodami przeciwpożarowymi, reprezentujące wszystkie możliwe style  
XIX wieku, od neorenesansu po neogrekę, które łączyło jedno – nie sięgały wyżej niż na sześć  
pięter w górę, nie licząc dawnego budynku Western Union - masywnej budowli art deco pod  
numerem 60.  
Równą masywnością mogło poszczycić się jedynie odbicie Sama Winchestera, które  
wypełniało jedno z okien Starbucksa, przesłaniając siedzącego naprzeciw niego (lecz skrytego  
za okienną ramą) brata, kształty stolików z głębi sali i chromowano-szklaną wysepkę obsługi,  
okupowaną przez lud spragniony kawy, muffinek i kanapek na ciepło, a przede wszystkim  
sezonowej Pumpkin Spice Latte, pachnącej cynamonem, goździkami i gałką muszkatołową  
(oraz rzecz, jasna, kawą). Przesłaniające część okna logo Starbucksa z cnotliwie okrytym  
włosami popiersiem syreny (ha, gdyby założyciele firmy wiedzieli co nieco o syrenach,  
z pewnością nie sygnowali by nią kafeterii) rzucało cień na jego szeroką twarz, barwiąc ją  
zielenią, przez co oczy młodszego Winchestera przez chwilę nabrały jednolitego koloru. Dean,  
który nie potrzebował loga Starbucksa, żeby podkolorować sobie spojrzenie, popijał świeżo  
zaparzoną Pike Place Roast (nie dla niego kawy smakowe i nie daj Boże, z mlekiem), starannie  
unikając kontaktu wzrokowego z Samem, za to pilnie wypatrując przez okno, jakby w każdej  
chwili spodziewał się, że spomiędzy budynków wychynie Godzilla albo jej potomstwo.  
Tymczasem, nie licząc przeludnienia, na które wskazywało morze ludzi przechodzących po  
Duane Street w godzinach wczesnopopołudniowych, nic nie zapowiadało katastrofy. Niebo w  
przesmyku między loftami niebieściło się przymglonym błękitem paryskim z rozmazującymi  
się, zwiewnymi chmurkami w tle. Wrzesień robił co w jego mocy, aby udowodnić, że potrafi  
być niemożebnie piękny, kolorowy i w klimacie babiego lata, czemu przeczyła pewna  
nieprzejrzystość powietrza (smog w Nowym Jorku nie był niczym zaskakującym) oraz  
całkowita obojętność na owo piękno większości ludzi, którzy spieszyli z miejsca A do miejsca  
B, nie poświęcając należytej uwagi wszechobecnej feerii liściastych kolorów, ani tkwiącemu  
gdzieś w podtekście jesieni aromatowi palonych traw, pieczonych jabłek, cydru i ciasta z  
dyni, nieuprzejmie rozchlapując kałuże brudnawej wody zbierającej się przy krawężnikach i  
ciaśniej owijając szalikami, gdy zawiało mocniej (a czasami zawiewało). Na szczęście gnijące  
dynie, palone liście i czarne koty parzące się w alejkach niczym szczury, czyli kwintesencja  
października według Flatliners, były jeszcze przed nimi.  
Sam zdawał sobie sprawę, że deanowe zapatrzenie ma racjonalny powód (w końcu założyli  
ów punkt obserwacyjny, żeby nie przegapić powrotu małoletniej Kateriny Petras do mieszkania  
przy Duane Street 15), lecz niepokojący był fakt, że stojąca przed nim kawa w kubku ze  
stylizowanym obliczem syrenki stygła smętnie, wysyłając w powietrze ostatnie rozpaczliwe  
sygnały dymne. Zamyślony Dean wyglądał inaczej niż ostatnimi, post-Czyśćcowymi czasy  
(czyli napięty jak struna), a nawet zgoła refleksyjnie, co podkreślał rozluźniony krawat w  
stonowane, niebieskawe paski i odpięty górny guzik od białej koszuli – w końcu nie byli już  
„na służbie”.  
\- Dean? – spytał niepewnie Sam, poprawiając mankiety przykrótkiej marynarki (wszystkie  
rękawy bywały na nim przykrótkie), niemal całkiem zasłaniającej bandaże na przedramionach -  
dobrze, że nie zszywali go na izbie przyjęć w Ames – zapewne zastanawialiby się, skąd u niego tyle  
blizn na nadgarstkach, a trudno byłoby wytłumaczyć, że nie licząc tych najnowszych, po rozbitym  
lustrze, najbardziej okazałe pozostawiły ghoule przebrane za macochę i przyrodniego brata.  
\- Liście – wymamrotał Dean, jakby to cokolwiek tłumaczyło, dalej wpatrując się (poprzez  
spieszących za oknem przechodniów, jakby byli ze szkła) na roniące złoto-brązowe strzępy  
platany. – Wszędzie liście.  
\- Bez przesady – odmruknął Sam, bo rzeczywiście, aż tyle ich w polu widzenia nie było,  
co najwyżej niewielki stosik taplał się w kałuży przy żelaznej balustradce wokół najbliższego  
drzewa, a kilka innych zawirowało w podmuchu wiatru na głową japońskiej wycieczki,  
podobnie jak Dean bezskutecznie poszukującej Godzilli. Jesienne słońce świeciło jak oszalałe,  
nadając wszystkiemu koloryt starej bizantyjskiej ikony i niemal malując złociste aureole nad  
głowami niczego nieświadomych przechodniów.  
\- Wolałbym być z tobą - powiedział Dean, albo sam do siebie, albo cytując Chrisa Reę,  
którego jako starego nudziarza, raczej nie pozostającego w kręgu jego ulubionych muzyków,  
cytować nie powinien. W zasadzie nie powinien także kontemplować jesiennych liści,  
ale biorąc pod uwagę jego ostatnio wielce zmienne nastroje (z przewagą tych spiętych,  
nabuzowanych i gniewno-milczących) nic już nie wydawało się dziwne, a z dwojga złego Dean  
nostalgiczny był bardziej strawny niż Dean Nie-Mogę-Sobie-Znaleźć-Miejsca, z podtekstem  
A-To-Wszystko-Twoja-Wina.  
\- Eee, jesteś – przypomniał Sam, ale dziwne spojrzenie starszego Winchestera, który  
wyglądał, jakby właśnie obudził się ze snu (i nie był tym faktem zachwycony), przywołało go  
do porządku. Jeśli nawet był to chick-flick moment, raczej nie był przeznaczony dla niego.  
\- Nie ja, prawda? – upewnił się z westchnieniem, trudno powiedzieć, zazdrości czy zawodu.  
– Chodzi o Casa?  
Dean nie odpowiedział, za to gwałtownie zainteresował się stygnącą kawą, nurkując  
spojrzeniem w czarnych odmętach, jakby zaglądał w przepastną cembrowinę studni, na  
której dnie obowiązkowo czaiła się dziewczynka z Kręgu. Jednak lekkie przygryzienie warg i  
ponownie napinająca się linia ramion powiedziały bratu, że tak, owszem, być może, w każdym  
razie chodziło o kogoś pozostawionego w Czyśćcu. Przecież nikt inny prócz Casa (któremu  
się nie udało – tak, to wszystko tłumaczy, Dean – czyli nie dał rady się wydostać, dotrzeć do  
celu, czy przeżyć?) tam nie pozostał, a zważywszy, że w większości wędrowały po nim stwory  
niekoniecznie ludzkie, Dean nie spotkał chyba nikogo znajomego? Tak, jasne, sami nieznajomi,  
zwłaszcza ci, których wysłali na drugą stronę przez lata polowań. Może Lenore, nie daj Boże,  
Gordon? Hm, wątpliwe by tęsknił za Gordonem…  
Myśli Sama niechcący zawędrowały w stronę własnych tęsknot za poczuciem przynależności  
i posiadaniem własnego kąta, a przede wszystkim, nie wiedzieć czemu, ku listopadowemu  
Świętu Dziękczynienia, uroczystemu obiadowi z obowiązkowym indykiem z dodatkiem puree  
ziemniaczanego i sosu z żurawiny (ha, dobrze, że nie makaronu z parówkami), kieliszkiem wina  
(nadałoby się jakiekolwiek kalifornijskie – może Turning Leaf?), Amelii i jej nadopiekuńczemu  
ojcu, acz utknęły w momencie, kiedy wyobraził sobie za owym hipotetycznym stołem  
dziękczynnym cudem odnalezionego męża, a zazdrość, ten potwór zielonooki, co pożerając  
ofiarę z niej szydzi, przeszył go tępą, zatrutą strzałą. Skrzywił się i wbił wzrok w rozsłonecznioną  
ulicę za oknem, postanawiając, że skupi się na tym, co tutaj i teraz, nawet jeśli wiązało się to ze  
śledzeniem dwunastolatki tajemniczo powiązanej z przeklętą „Alicją po drugiej stronie lustra”  
i wygłodniałymi mackami w piwnicy antykwariatu „Mysterious Bookshop”.  
\- Nie wydaje ci się trochę upiorne, że tak czatujemy na dziecko? – mruknął, nerwowo  
obracając w palcach styropianowy kubek z pachnącą cynamonem cafe bardzo latte. – Nawet  
nie wiemy, czy o nią tutaj chodzi. To, że dziecina jest oczytana nie oznacza, że jest złem  
wcielonym.  
\- Tak? – odmruknął Dean, który zarejestrował, że Sam przejął obowiązki wypatrującego, więc  
obrócił się na krześle, by z zastanowieniem zlustrować witrynę z starbuckowymi przekąskami,  
wśród których nie brakowało croissantów, muffinek, donutów, bułeczek i ciastek z czekoladą,  
ale, jak na złość, nie było szarlotki. Może jednak skusić się na ciasto dyniowe albo brownie?  
Ta mnogość możliwości wciąż go przytłaczała, zamiast wybierania pomiędzy głodowaniem, a  
jedzeniem rzeczy mało apetycznych, czuł się jak osiołek, któremu w żłoby dano, w jeden owies,  
w drugi siano i mało nie umarł z głodu, nie mogąc się zdecydować. – W dzisiejszych czasach  
to dziwne, no nie?  
\- Zwłaszcza dla córki antykwariuszki – bąknął z przekąsem Sam, wspomniawszy samą  
antykwariuszkę, jej rudawe włosy upięte w nieporządny węzeł, pociągłą, wrażliwą twarz  
o szerokich ustach, ozdobioną kilkoma pieprzykami (jakże podobnymi do jego własnych),  
zmarszczkę zatroskania rysującą się między brwiami, uważny wzrok i niemal szorstkie  
odpowiedzi – nie miał fotograficznej pamięci, ale jakimś sposobem wiele zapamiętał.  
\- Ha, wpadła ci w oko? – prychnął domyślnie starszy z Winchesterów, wciąż nie odrywając  
wzroku od ciastek, quichów, ciabatt i wrapów, nieco zirytowany, że kupujący przesłaniają  
mu część wystawki (mógł być spięty jak plik dokumentów biurowych, ale zawsze dostrzegał  
„to” zainteresowanie brata, hm, może nie zawsze – Ruby jakoś przeoczył). – Natychmiastowe  
porozumienie dusz, hm? Tym bardziej, że wygląda jakby i ona miała coś na sumieniu.  
\- Masz na myśli krew demona, naczynie Lucyfera czy to, że oboje nie szukaliśmy cię w  
Czyśćcu? – spytał cierpko Sam, wbrew słodyczy rozsiewanej przez stojącą przed nim Pumpkin  
Spice Latte, czyli mieszanki cynamonu, goździków, gałki muszkatołowej, spienionego mleka,  
espresso, bitej śmietany i posypki dyniowej. Żyj tu człowieku z ciągłym poczuciem winy  
owiniętym wokół szyi niczym zaciskający się postronek.  
\- Mam na myśli, że coś z nią nie tak, chociaż doskonale się z tym kryje – wyjaśnił Dean, nie  
ciągnąc tematu samowych „przestępstw”. - Wiedziała o Alicji... I zauważyłeś jak zareagowała  
na śmierć tego chłopaka?  
\- Jakby go widziała – ocenił Sam, przypominając sobie ów przypływ bladości i  
rozkojarzenia, jaki zaprezentowała Marketa Petras po usłyszeniu wieści o nagłej a straszliwej  
śmierci współpracownika. Co prawda szok mógł wiązać się z samą wieścią, ale nie tłumaczył  
wpatrywania się w ścianę i bezdźwięcznego poruszania wargami, jakby właśnie rozmawiało się  
z duchem. – Co nie znaczy, że maczała w czymkolwiek palce. Pewnie po prostu jest medium.  
Wiesz, że takowi się zdarzają…  
\- Mhm – zgodził się półgębkiem Dean, prawie że decydując się na brownie z orzechami  
– ostatni kawałek, który uśmiechał się do niego zza witryny z ciastkami. Żeby tylko nie miał na  
niego chrapki nikt z kolejki miłośników dobrej kawy. – I pewnie nie ma nic do rzeczy, że pani  
antykwariuszka jest niczego sobie?  
\- Nie mówimy o niej, tylko o jej córce – sprostował Sam, czując zdradziecki rumieniec  
wpełzający mu na twarz. Przecież on się nie rumieni, do licha, to domena Deana! Jednak  
odbicie w oknie kafeterii mówiło zupełnie coś innego… A dziewczynki pasującej do opisu  
Kitty Petras przechodzącej zasypaną barwnymi liśćmi ulicą dalej ni widu ni słychu. - Co  
prowadzi do ponowienia pytania - czaimy się na dziecko jak troll spod mostu - nie czujesz się  
jak pedofil?  
\- A ty nie czułeś się jak zoofil, latając za suką? – odbił piłeczkę Dean, ponownie pozwalając  
dojść do głosu swej nieustającej irytacji. W zasadzie sam zaczynał zdawać sobie sprawę z faktu, że  
jest wciąż podenerwowany, spięty i malkontencki jak Osiołek z Kubusia Puchatka. Mógł zrzucić  
podenerwowanie na karb niewielkiej ilości snu i przyzwyczajenia do bytowania w ciągłym napięciu,  
ale przecież nie zapisze się na terapię. Niby co miałby na takowej powiedzieć? Przez ostatni rok,  
minuta po minucie, godzina po godzinie i dzień po dniu uciekałem, goniłem, walczyłem i ogólnie  
usiłowałem przeżyć w świecie, który wciąż próbował podkraść się i ugryźć mnie w tyłek, więc  
nabawiłem się nerwicy? Hej, ale przynajmniej przestałem tyle pić, by zalać robaka, a moje życie  
nabrało sensu – uwielbiam zabijać potwory i doszedłem w tym do niezłej wprawy. Tak, na pewno  
nie daliby go na oddział zamknięty. – W ogóle kochliwy się zrobiłeś, braciszku…  
\- To był pies – wycedził przez zęby Sam. Rumieniec na jego szyi i policzkach pogłębił się,  
ale tym razem podbudowywała go złość, a nie zmieszanie. Zdjął pokrywkę z kubka i zamieszał  
plastikowym patyczkiem, co okazało się. nie najlepszym pomysłem – dyniowa posypka  
zaścieliła pół stolika.  
\- Homozoofil? – uściślił Dean z niejaką uciechą, zerkając na zirytowanego brata. Wciąż  
uwielbiał wyprowadzać go z równowagi, co było miłą pozostałością po życiu przed Czyśćcem.  
Tak, niektóre rzeczy nie ulegają zmianie, a na wkurzonego brata aż miło było spojrzeć,  
zastanawiając się, który z jędzowatych wyrazów twarzy przybierze.  
\- Cóż za subtelne poczucie humoru – wygrała opcja z zaciśnięciem warg, wygiętych w  
nieznaczną podkówkę. – Oraz poprawność językowa.  
\- Cóż za subtelna tęsknota za domkiem za ogródkiem i psem ujadającym na sąsiadów z  
Suburgatory – dobił go Dean, nie mówiąc już o psie, ale odwiecznym samowym pragnieniu  
„normalności” (ha, jakby sam o tym nie marzył, próbując ułożyć sobie życie z Lisą i Benem).  
\- Tęsknota godna Wallendera.  
\- Czytujesz szwedzkie kryminały? – odruchowo zdziwił się Sam.  
\- Nie. Jak wiesz, w przeciwieństwie do naszej pannicy niewiele czytuję – uciął Dean, z  
powrotem wracając do wpatrywania się w słodkie i słone wystawione w szklanej witrynie  
Starbucka poniżej baterii kaw, herbat i frappuccino (które trudno było zaklasyfikować do  
jakiejkolwiek kategorii, jako że były z kawą i bez). Na szczęście brownie wciąż tam było, kusząc  
czekoladową posypką i dobitnymi kawałkami orzechów i rodzynek. - Za to oglądam. Poprawka,  
oglądałem i znowu będę oglądał – czy to wystarczająco poprawne językowo?  
\- Tak – zgrzytnął zębami Sam, porzucając posterunek przy oknie, za którym kolejne fala  
przechodniów wzbiła diabelskie wiry z opadłych liści i przesłoniła zawieszoną na balustradce  
ozdobną tabliczkę z napisem „Duane Park” (co za wyrafinowanie – Duane Park przy Duane  
Street). – Kupię ci to ciastko, co? Bo nie możesz od niego oderwać wzroku.  
\- Kup – zgodził się Dean uprzejmie. - Czekoladowe. I przypominam, że Lilith też była  
dzieckiem.  
\- Lilith była demonem – sprostował młodszy z Winchesterów, podnosząc się miejsca i z  
wdzięcznością prostując długie nogi, jak zwykle niezbyt wygodnie upchnięte pod blatem stolika  
– ciekawe, czy koszykarze NBC też mieli ciągłe problemy z wpasowaniem się w standardowe  
meble, zwłaszcza te restauracyjne.  
\- Ta mała też nim może być – zauważył zdroworozsądkowo (choć może niekoniecznie dla  
ewentualnych postronnych słuchaczy) Dean, już już podrywając się z miejsca i pospiesznie ściągając  
marynarkę z oparcia krzesła. – W każdym razie z pewnością ma upodobanie do czaszek.  
Sam powiódł za jego wzrokiem i dojrzał za oknem chudą jak patyk blondyneczkę z wąskich  
czarnych dżinsach i obłędnie turkusowych trampkach, która rzeczywiście miała na sobie  
koszulkę z czaszką (oplecioną kwiatuszkami), rozpiętą szarą bluzę z kapturem i wypchany  
plecak, i ewidentnie zmierzała pod numer 15, jak najęta gadając przy tym przez komórkę. Nad  
jej głową nie świecił napis „zło wcielone”, ale pozory mogły mylić.  
\- I tyle w temacie ciastka – burknął Dean, przechodząc mimo szklanej witryny z kuszącą  
zawartością, jednocześnie poprawiając krawat i ułożenie kabury i odprowadzając słodkości  
tęsknym wzrokiem. Po raz kolejny nie miał szczęścia do ciasta.


	4. Chapter 4

_Tirli Bom i Tirli Bim_   
_Do bitwy wręcz się rwali,_   
_Bo Tirli Bom rzekł, że Tirli Bim_   
_Grzechotkę mu nową rozwalił._   
_Na to sfrunął potworny kruk_   
_W czarnym jak smoła kolorze_   
_I taki strach obu śmiałków zmógł_   
_że zapomnieli o sporze._   
_Lewis Carroll: Alicja po drugiej stronie lustra_   
_tł. Robert Stiller_

Marketa wyszła z „Mysterious Bookshop” dobrze po piątej i także należała do ogółu  
społeczeństwa Tribeci, który nie miał czasu zachwycać się złocistością drzew, przygaszonym acz  
niebieściutkim lazurem nieba i rześkością wrześniowego powietrza. Wyciągała długie nogi, by  
jak najszybciej pokonać dwie przecznice z Warrent Street na Duane Street i dotrzeć do domu,  
non stop konferując przy tym przez komórkę, na zmianę z Kitty i zaniepokojoną matką. Wzrok  
utkwiła pod nogami, omijając kałuże, zdeptane i przywierające do wysokich, sznurowanych  
trzewików liście i ludzi spieszących z naprzeciwka. Co gorsza, przed oczyma zamiast pawimentu  
wciąż miała Tristana, ociekającego krwią i limfą, wypreparowanego jak na wystawę Günthera von  
Hagensa i gadającego jak najęty, co teoretycznie z wyrwanym językiem powinno być niemożliwe.  
Powiedzcie to duchowi, który nie do końca zauważa swój opłakany stan, upierając się, że wraca  
do domu, by łyknąć piwa i pobrzdękać na gitarze, bo na dzisiaj ma dosyć przerzucania zawilgłych  
tomiszcz, zakręciło mu się od tego w głowie i miał omamy. Niestety, mój drogi niespełniony  
muzyku blue grass, to nie były omamy, a obdarte z mięsa paliczki palców nie wydobędą ze strun  
odpowiedniego dźwięku. Zalecane użycie kostki do gry.  
Aż przystanęła na chwilę, zniesmaczona własnymi dywagacjami, próbując powstrzymać  
łzy i nie ujawnić ich przez telefon, za to namawiając Kitty do podgrzania pozostawionych w  
lodówce kluseczek bryndzowych (specjalność babci Dusan), odrobienia lekcji (powodzenia)  
i pod żadnym pozorem nie zaglądania do starego wydania Narnii, którą przytargała z  
antykwariatu. Myśl o tym, że zdolności Kateriny (oraz, jakby nie było, jej własne) mogły  
mieć coś wspólnego z zaginięciem dwóch kobiet w rezydencji Otto Pentzlera kiełkowała w  
niej jak szybko rosnący bambus, chociaż jako żywo, nigdy nie słyszała o tym, by widzący  
zmarłych mogli zdziałać coś więcej aniżeli owo widzenie zmarłych. Co ponownie przywiodło  
jej na myśl Tristana, macki (macki?) i rozpaczliwe rozmowy z duchem, jakie uskuteczniała w  
łazience na tyłach antykwariatu. Bo gdzie niby miała z nim porozmawiać? W pakamerze, przy  
agentach FBI, którzy nad wyraz spokojnie przyjęli pożarcie pracownika antykwariatu przez  
niezidentyfikowaną a nieistniejącą ośmiornicę (a i wcześniej zadawali dziwne pytania, więc ani  
chybi byli z czegoś w rodzaju Archiwum X – przy czym ten krótko obcięty prawdopodobnie  
robił za Muldera a ten z dłuższymi włosami za Scully). Wśród wypakowanych kryminałami,  
horrorami i komiksami regałów na sali, gdzie wciąż kręciło się kilku kupujących, nim druga  
z MM-ek, Miriam przytomnie zawiesiła tabliczkę „zamknięte” i odruchowo nastawiła nową  
porcję kawy w ekspresie, jakby przewidując nalot policji i właściciela „Mysterious Bookshop”  
(który oczywiście w pół godziny później nastąpił). A może w piwnicy przy resztkach  
organicznych Tristana, by tym dobitniej pokazać mu, że nie żyje, a ten rozsypujący się szkielet  
to jego szczątki doczesne?  
Do przyjazdu techników kryminalnych obaj agenci FBI zdążyli rzucić okiem na miejsce  
zbrodni i zmyć się pospiesznie, jakby nie chcieli spotkać się z kolegami po fachu (Marketa  
wiedziała, że policjanci nie przepadają za współpracą z rządowymi, ale żeby do tego stopnia?),  
Anne Mallory dostała spazmów, Miriam cuciła ją i na zmianę wisiała na telefonie bądź  
pozbywała się klientów, a zamknięta w łazience Marketa usiłowała wytłumaczyć zagubionemu  
Tristanowi, że powinien podążyć w stronę światła i nie ma tu na myśli świateł ulicznych na  
skrzyżowaniu Hudson i Greenwich. Czy dał się przekonać? Miała nadzieję, że tak, bo jego  
krwawe widmo rozpłynęło się w kącie między umywalką a lustrem, nie pozostawiając po sobie  
śladów ektoplazmy, a Marketa przez dłuższą chwilę nakładała na siebie więzy ochronne, by  
ustrzec się przed wizytą kolejnego ducha (o które w Nowym Jorku było nietrudno, prawie jak  
na cmentarzu).  
Nieżywy Tristan, zaginiona Alicja, wart grzechu agent FBI i zaplątana w tajemnicze zniknięcia  
córka tworzyły w jej głowie istny młyn - gdyby występowała w kreskówce, nad głową krążyłoby  
jej mnóstwo znaków zapytania, wykrzykników i kilka ćwierkających ptaszków. Zamiast tego  
dopadło ją kilka opadających liści, nieźle komponujących się z jasnobrązową zamszową kurtką  
i rudością włosów upiętych w mało porządny węzeł. Najodważniejszy z czerwonych jak wino  
liści klonu zaczepił się ogonkiem o klamrę od włosów i odpuścił dopiero, gdy wkroczyła na  
wyłożoną kremowo-brązowymi terakotowymi płytkami klatkę schodową przy Duane Street,  
zdobną w staroświecką windę klatkową i podniszczone schody.  
Jako że winda z reguły nie działała, a Marketa mieszkała z Kitty na pierwszym piętrze,  
pokonanie krótkiego dystansu do drzwi mieszkania nie zajęło jej zbyt wiele czasu. Znacznie  
więcej czasu zabrało jej przyswojenie obrazu, który rzucił jej się w oczy po otwarciu tychże  
drzwi – stojąca na środku saloniku vis-a-vis niej Kitty rozmawiała z dwójką poznanych  
wcześniej agentów FBI, przy czym jej odchylenie w tył sugerowało, że rozmowa nie należy do  
najmilszych i mała ma ochotę uciec gdzie pieprz rośnie. Po pierwsze, agenci nie mieli prawa  
wparadowywać do niczyjego domu bez nakazu, ani tym bardziej indagować dziecka bez  
obecności dorosłego, po drugie Markecie bardzo nie podobało się skulenie Kitty ani pozycje  
mężczyzn, którzy zdawali się zanadto ingerować w jej przestrzeń osobistą (jeden z nich był  
tak blisko, że niemal wisiał nad nią jak wykrzyknik), a po trzecie… jakie trzecie? Do jasnej  
cholery, niech odczepią się od jej dziecka! Marketa rzuciła na podłogę zamszową torbę w stylu  
vintage i nie zdejmując kurtki, wparowała do pokoju jak burza, tylko po to, by dostrzec, że ten  
górujący nad Katerina sięga po broń.  
\- Kitty! – wrzasnęła odruchowo, w tym momencie kierowana już tylko czystą adrenaliną  
i instynktem lwicy broniącej młode. Córka spojrzała na nią przestraszonymi, nic nie  
rozumiejącymi oczyma i zrobiła krok w jej stronę, a wtedy górujący nad nią mężczyzna chwycił  
ją za ramię. Jako że Kitty nie od parady była córką żołnierza piechoty morskiej i mieszkanką  
Nowego Jorku (jeśli ktoś chwyta cię za ramię i przytrzymuje na miejscu, zazwyczaj nie jest to  
objaw miłości bliźniego), wiele się nie zastanawiając, skręciła się w miejscu jak precel, walnęła  
przytrzymującego łokciem w splot słoneczny i nadepnęła mu na stopę (żałując, że zamiast  
trampek nie ma na sobie podkutych traperów). Może dla Deana Winchestera nie było to  
specjalnym wyzwaniem, ale trzeba przyznać, zaskoczyła go. Niestety, zaskoczenie wyzwoliło w  
nim natychmiastową reakcję z rodzaju tych mniej sympatycznych i w rezultacie odepchnięta  
dwunastolatka z impetem usiadła na podłodze, a że tyłeczek miała raczej chudy, siniaki miały  
ją pobolewać z tydzień. Chwilowo jednak nie siniaki były jej w głowie, jako że zobaczyła przed  
sobą lufę pistoletu, być może oksydowaną i w roślinne esy floresy, ale z nie dającym się z  
niczym pomylić otworem ziejącym głęboką ciemnością niczym czarna dziura, przyciągająca  
do siebie całą materię wszechświata. Piwne oczy Kitty zrobiły się okrągłe jak spodki, a usta  
utworzyły idealne „o” – jeszcze nigdy nikt nie mierzył do niej z pistoletu i chociaż widziała to  
na setkach filmów i kreskówek, rzeczywistość była daleko bardziej zaskakująca.  
Tak czy inaczej nie napatrzyła się dostatecznie długo, bo pole widzenia przesłoniła jej  
Marketa, która niebyt rozsądnie, za to odruchowo rzuciła się na trzymającego broń i podbiła  
mu rękę, po czym oboje wpadli na ścianę przy otwartym oknie w zwarciu iście zapaśniczym.  
Zioła rosnące w skrzynce na oknie, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem tymianku, uczepiły się  
Sama, który z podskórnym poczuciem nadciągającego nieszczęścia, próbował ich rozdzielić,  
przy czym broń oczywiście wystrzeliła, bo taka już była jej natura, a pocisk z wizgiem walnął w  
stojącą przy kanapie lampę i strzaskał ceramiczny abażur Lalique’a, sypiąc wokół kolorowymi  
drobinami. Śpiąca na otomanie sędziwa kotka (której do tej pory nie wytrąciły z sennej  
równowagi ani głośna rozmowa ani krzyki) miauknęła przeraźliwie, zrywając się na równe łapy  
i strosząc malowniczo, obsypana kawałkami szkiełek Kitty pisnęła i odpełzła kilka centymetrów  
do tyłu, zatrzymując się plecami na owej przykrytej patchworkową kapą kanapie, Marketa  
sapała jak miech kowalski, usiłując unieruchomić agenta, któremu wyraźnie odbiło, a potem  
jęknęła, kiedy zrzucił ją z siebie niczym natrętnego yorka i sama znalazła się na podłodze obok  
córki. Nim doszło do dalszej wymiany strzałów i ewentualnych inwektyw, Sam złapał Deana od  
tyłu i oplótł go ramionami, zakładając coś w rodzaju nelsona i krzycząc, że ma się natychmiast  
uspokoić. Rośliny w skrzynce za ich plecami uspokoiły się z pewnością, bo część, wyrwana z  
korzeniami, wylądował pod ich obutymi w wyglansowane czarne buty nogami.  
\- To dziecko! – wrzasnął Sam do ucha bratu, próbując zadziałać jako jedyny w swoim  
rodzaju kaftan bezpieczeństwa i na dobre unieruchomić Deana, który zdawał się składać z  
samych prężących się mięśni (dobrze, że nie toczył piany z pyska). Kątem oka dostrzegł, że kot  
wybiega do przedpokoju, a Marketa osłania Kitty i sięga pod kanapę po coś, co z pewnością nie  
było transparentem z napisem „Serdecznie witamy gości”.  
\- Wpuściła ich do naszego świata – warczał Dean, szamocząc się dalej, ale jakby z mniejszym  
przekonaniem. Chyba chodziło mu już nie tyle o zaspokojenie morderczego instynktu, co  
uwolnienie ze średnio czułych objęć Sama.  
\- Niechcący – wysapał tamten, któremu do tej pory wydawało się, że jest silniejszym z braci  
(guzik prawda, czuł się jakby walczył z drobniejszą, ale zabójczą kobrą). – Jest tylko medium.  
Medium, kojarzysz? Jak Pamela, czy Maisie Campbell. Przestań się szarpać…  
\- Puść mnie! – wysyczał Dean, depcząc po zaścielających podłogę pod oknem tymianku  
i bazylii i wzbijając w powietrze oleisto-gorzkawy zapach. Nienawidził był unieruchamiany.  
Nienawidził być powstrzymywany. A z pewnością nienawidził, gdy Sam miał rację.  
\- Uspokój się!  
\- Zejdź ze mnie!  
\- Tristo hrmenych – zaklęła Marketa, ze zdenerwowania wracając do języka ojczystego, z którego  
pamiętała zaledwie kilka zwrotów (ale przekleństwa jak najbardziej). - Uspokójcie się obaj!  
Spojrzeli na nią i jak na komendę przestali się szamotać, nie tyle z uwagi na jej ton, czy  
przekleństwa w nieznanym języku, co wymierzonego w nich niemal zabawkowego Walthera  
PPS (6 nabojów w magazynku, 2 w lufie), zastygając pod otwartym oknem jak rzeźba  
naturalnej wielkości, odziana w białe koszule i przekrzywione krawaty, obleczona zielenią  
zdeptanych roślinek. Być może Markecie trochę trzęsły się ręce i gorączkowo zastanawiała  
się, czy właśnie zabezpieczyła czy odbezpieczyła to cholerstwo, kupione jej do obrony przez  
Marcusa, a potargane włosy, wymykając się spod klamry nieco przesłoniły pole widzenia (i  
mierzenia), ale nie musieli być tego świadomi, prawda? Do tego Kitty wyglądała zza jej pleców  
jak przestraszony szczeniak, wpatrując się w nich wielkimi, brązowymi oczyma... Dean po  
kociemu zmrużył powieki i znieruchomiał w objęciach brata, a Sam rozluźnił żelazny uścisk,  
prostując się za nim na całą swoją niepokorną wysokość.  
\- Jak córka, taka matka – wycedził starszy z Winchesterów niezbyt uprzejmym tonem.  
\- Zamknij się – poradził mu młodszy, usiłując przybrać uspokajający wyraz twarzy. – Czy  
mogłabyś, hm, odłożyć broń?  
\- Czy moglibyście odłożyć ją pierwsi? – spytała sarkastycznie Marketa, nie opuszczając  
pistoletu choćby o milimetr i zezując na berettę, wciąż trzymaną przez drugiego z nich, chociaż  
w tej pozycji mógłby sobie co najwyżej odstrzelić stopę. – Co z was za agenci FBI?  
\- Nieprawdziwi? – podsunęła zza niej Kitty.  
Z przedpokoju kotka miauknęła potwierdzająco.  
Sam wychodził ze słusznego założenia, że ani on ani stojący jako pierwszy na linii strzału  
Dean nie są kuloodporni, a przestraszona matka może być nie gorszym strzelcem niż zawodowy  
zabójca (zwłaszcza, gdy trzęsą jej się ręce), więc nasycił głos maksymalną ilością stonowania i  
głosowej melisy.  
\- Nie jesteśmy agentami – przyznał, wzmacniając uścisk wokół ramienia Deana, jakby bał  
się, że brat ponownie zechce zacisnąć palec na spuście. – Prowadzimy prywatne śledztwo w  
sprawie zaginionych osób, a teraz i śmierci Tristana. Wygląda na to, że dzieje się to z przyczyn,  
hm, nadnaturalnych.  
\- Jesteście z Archiwum X? – spytała z nabożeństwem Kitty, coraz mniej przestraszona,  
a bardziej podekscytowana. Niemal podskakiwała za plecami Markety, sypiąc wokół siebie  
okruchami ceramiki i zapominając, że boli ją potłuczona pupa, a chwilę przedtem mierzono  
do niej broni. Ojej, teraz to mama mierzyła do nich z pistoletu od taty…  
\- Nie zauważyłam, żeby Mulder i Scully strzelali do dzieci – warknęła chwilowo nieprzekonana  
Marketa. – Chod do riti. W wolnym tłumaczeniu, odwalcie się. Możecie sobie schować ową  
nadnaturalność tam, gdzie słońce nie dochodzi.  
\- Naprawdę nie mamy złych zamiarów – brnął Sam, czując się jakby tłumaczył się przed  
Inkwizycją. – Sądzimy, że to wszystko ma związek z przenikaniem się dwóch światów, a owo  
przenikanie z twoją córką. Bo Kitty jest medium, prawda?  
\- Widzę martwych ludzi – oznajmiła z przejęciem dziewczynka, jeszcze bardziej wychylając  
się zza pleców Markety i plamiąc zamsz jej kurtki czerwonymi kroplami, które spłynęły z  
draśniętego podbródka. Koszulka z czaszką i kwiatkami wydostała się zza paska ciasnych  
dżinsów, włosy nastroszyły się jak po wstrząsie elektrostatycznym, a twarzyczka pałała,  
uwypuklając piegi na nosie i policzkach – Czy do was także przemówiła Czerwona Królowa?  
\- Kitty? – zdziwiła się Marketa, ciut, choć nie do końca opuszczając Walthera PPS, bo mimo  
wszystko czuła się z nim niewymownie głupio. Jej ulubienica, Elizabeth Bennet nie mierzyła z  
flinty ojca do nikogo, nawet do upierdliwego pana Collinsa czy aroganckiej ciotki Darcy’ego,  
nieprawdaż? Spory należy rozstrzygać w sposób cywilizowany, najlepiej przy popołudniowej  
herbatce i herbatnikach. Chyba, że ktoś zagraża Kitty. Wtedy można… choćby napuścić na  
niego znajome duchy. – O czym ty mówisz, kotku?  
\- Nie mówiłam ci, bo nie chciałam cię martwić, mamusiu – przyznała pospiesznie Kitty, z  
lekka czerwieniejąc i obgryzając skórkę przy paznokciu, bo samo wspomnienie było bardziej  
traumatyczne niż cała akcja z agentami – nie-agentami FBI. - Przestraszyłam się, bo Czerwona  
Królowa… ale już nie czytam Alicji. Coś było nie tak z Krainą Czarów i z królikiem, a bracia  
Tirli Bum i Tirli Bim to już zupełni psychopaci.  
\- Prawie jak wasza dwójka – mruknęła potargana Marketa, nadal z poziomu podłogi.  
Jeśli nawet Sam poczuł się urażony, trudno mu było dyskutować z tym stwierdzeniem,  
zwłaszcza po irracjonalnym wybuchu Deana. Zgodził się na odpowiedzialność zbiorową, tym  
bardziej, że w zasadzie miała rację – można ich było uznać za psychopatów. Czasami. Gorzej  
z porównaniem do dwójki tłustych, wrednych i infantylnych bliźniaków z „Alicji po drugiej  
stronie lustra” – przecież nigdy nie walczyli o połamaną grzechotkę.  
\- Teraz wolę Narnię, jest taka królewska, staromodna i baśniowa – ciągnęła Kitty spod  
kanapy, pocierając skaleczony podbródek, przejęta, że wszyscy jej słuchają (nawet, jeśli pod  
groźbą broni), zachwycona, że może podzielić się ostatnimi obsesjami i z ulgą, że w końcu  
powiedziała mamie o Czerwonej Królowej. – A książę Kaspian to już w ogóle. Najsłodszy.  
Słitaśny. Prawie jak ten pan, co chciał mnie zabić.  
Wyraz twarzy Deana daleki był od słitaśności, ale przynajmniej nie przypominał już zaciętej  
maski. Z każdym słowem z paplaniny dziewczynki tajał, jakby w sercu rozpuszczał mu się  
kolejny okruch diabelskiego lustra. W końcu na dobre rozluźnił zacisk dłoni na pistolecie i  
przestał się napinać w objęciach Sama, a więc i Sam przestał robić za kaftan bezpieczeństwa.  
Stanęli mniej więcej normalnie, obramowani ramą otwartego okna balkonowego, spoza którego  
wciąż zwieszały się pęki roślinek ozdobnych i ziół (przynajmniej te, które nie zdołały uczepić  
się marynarki Sama), Dean wciąż z berettą w garści, lecz z lufą skierowaną ku podłodze.  
\- Niestety, Narnia chyba także nie była dobrym pomysłem, bo te dwie kobiety, które zaginęły  
w apartamencie szefa twojej mamy, zniknęły w szafie – przypomniał Sam, wciąż nadmiernie  
łagodnym tonem. – Jak w „Czarownicy, lwie i starej szafie”.  
\- Przeszły do Narni? – zapytała z ekscytacją Kitty, nie rozumiejąc, że tajemnicze przejścia nie  
zawsze oznaczają, że bohaterowie trafiają do krainy wiecznej szczęśliwości (a może i trafiają,  
ale jedynie do krainy wieczności, bez dodatku przymiotnika „szczęśliwy”). – Spotkały pana  
Tumnusa, Aslana i mówiące zwierzęta?  
\- Miau? – adekwatnie zainteresowała się szylkretowa kotka z przedpokoju, nieufnie  
zaglądając do saloniku, by sprawdzić, czy ludzie przestali tak hałasować i dając do zrozumienia,  
że jak już ją obudzili, to niech przynajmniej nakarmią. Nie wiedzieć czemu wbiła złociste  
wejrzenie przede wszystkim w Deana, który niestety nie odwzajemnił się natychmiastową  
chęcią pobiegnięcia po puszkę z kocią karmą Whiskas, a jedynie kichnął donośnie, na co  
Marketa mało nie pociągnęła za spust. Nie ma to jak zginąć przez alergię na kocią sierść…  
\- Obawiam się, że nie – mruknął, ze wzgardą ignorując kocicę i nerwowe drgnięcie  
uzbrojonej pani domu, za to wspominając obrazy z drugiej strony - dalekie od bajkowych  
(chyba że byłyby to bajki dla dorosłych, do tego miłośników sado-maso). - A co gorsza, coś  
stamtąd przedostało się do nas.  
\- Miau – powiedziała obrażona kotka, przysiadając na progu, owijając łapy ogonem i  
postanawiając poczekać, aż ktoś pójdzie do kuchni. Roślinki spod okna nie nadawały się do  
jedzenia (kiedyś spróbowała bazylii, ale miała w sobie za dużo olejków aromatycznych).  
\- Ale przecież Kitty nie czytała niczego o krwiożerczych mackach! - zaprotestowała Marketa,  
starając się zrozumieć, o czym tamci mówią, jakkolwiek absurdalnie by to nie brzmiało (i na  
wszelki wypadek zdejmując palec ze spustu – przecież o mało nie doszło do nieszczęścia).  
– Jeśli chodzi wam o Tristana…  
\- Pan Pentzler mi czytał – przyznała Kitty, wchodząc Markecie w słowo. – Jak porządkowałaś  
mu bibliotekę, mamo. Opowiadanie o czymś co nazywało się Shoggoth, czy jakoś tak podobnie  
szeleszcząco, miało mnóstwo oczu i macki i były tam także takie śmieszne grzyby, chyba z  
Yuggoth.  
\- Pan Pentzler – powtórzył ponuro Dean. – Właściciel antykwariatu. Acha. I na dodatek  
grozi nam grzybica.  
\- Pan Pentzler? – dopytywała się zbita z tropu Marketa, usiłując przypomnieć sobie,  
dlaczego zabrała ze sobą Kitty do inwentaryzacji ogromnej biblioteki przy Duane Street 114  
i czy właściciel antykwariatu specjalnie o to nie poprosił. – Może dlatego, że przygotowuje  
nową edycję antologii „Encyclopedia of Mystery and Detection”? Ale żeby czytać Lovecrafta  
dziecku… przecież wie, co Kitty lubi, sam pożyczył mi cykl narnijski i …  
\- I chyba mamy winnego – oznajmił Sam. – Czy wobec tego mogłabyś już do nas nie  
mierzyć? Słowo honoru, nie rzucimy się znienacka ani na ciebie ani na Kitty. Zostawimy sobie  
rzucanie się na pana Pentzlera.  
\- Mów za siebie – mruknął Dean, ale zamilkł, gdy Marketa ostatecznie opuściła broń i  
położyła ją z kliknięciem na drewnianej podłodze, obracając się do córki i obmacując ją jedną  
ręką, jakby chciała sprawdzić, czy jest cała i zdrowa (skojarzenie z Sarą Connor sprawdzającą  
całość małoletniego Johna Connora nasuwało się samo). Nie licząc draśnięcia na brodzie od  
okruchu zbitej lampy, siniaka na ramieniu i potłuczonego siedzenia – była. Cmoknęła matkę  
w policzek i przytuliła się pospiesznie, upewniając obie, że wszystko w porządku (pomijając  
widywanie zmarłych, tajemnicze zaginięcia i wiszących nad nimi fałszywych i nie do końca  
zrównoważonych agentów FBI).  
\- Dziękuję – powiedział z ulgą Sam, nerwowym gestem odgarniając włosy z czoła. Zarówno  
negocjowanie z lwicą broniącą potomstwa, jak i powstrzymywanie podminowanego Deana,  
żeby nie popełniał głupot i nie strzelał do niewinnych a nieletnich było wyczerpujące.  
Chowający broń do kabury starszy z braci zmierzył żeńską linię rodziny Petras oceniającym,  
nie pozbawionym niechęci spojrzeniem, po czym przykucnął przy nich, na wszelki wypadek  
na dobre pacyfikując Walthera PPS, czyli odsuwając go z powrotem pod kanapę i przesłaniając  
patchworkową narzutą (okruchy ceramiki z zastrzelonej lampy przykleiły mu się do palców).  
Na przyszłość trzeba zapamiętać, żeby nie strzelać do pianisty, tfu, do lampy.  
\- Chcący czy nie, wypuściłaś Czerwoną Królowa i gigantyczną ośmiornicę z króliczej nory  
– powiedział z wyrzutem do dalej nie-do-końca pojmującej, przytulonej do Markety Kitty,  
chociaż zaczynał rozumieć, że dziewczynka w t-shircie z czaszką i kwiatuszkami (prawie Guns  
& Roses) z całą pewnością nie jest dzieckiem z Omenu, a co najwyżej narzędziem w czyichś  
rękach (patrz szalony naukowiec, hm, raczej antykwariusz i wydawca antologii horrorów,  
miłośnicy Lovecrafta, kult okultystów, krąg satanistów i Dziecko Rosemary razem wzięte).  
– Gratuluję ofiar.  
\- Gratuluję znalezienia ofiary w postaci dwunastolatki – warknęła w imieniu córki Marketa,  
której rudawe włosy, wysmyknięte spod klamry przesłoniły pół twarz, upodabniając do  
wieszczącej wiedźmy z Makbeta. – Weź się w garść, człowieku. Zachowujesz się jak mój świętej  
pamięci mąż prosto po powrocie z Zatoki Perskiej. Jak masz zespół stresu pourazowego, to się  
lecz, do jasnej cholery, a już z pewnością nie powinieneś biegać z bronią.  
Przeniosła wzrok na drugiego z Winchesterów.  
\- A ty go weź na smycz, albo daj na badania psychiatryczne, zanim kogoś zabije  
– dołożyła.  
Wyraz twarzy Deana można było określić jako zdecydowanie wściekły, z naciskiem na  
zdecydowanie. Poderwał się z podłogi, rzucił Samowi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie pod tytułem  
„spróbuj coś powiedzieć, a pożałujesz”, poluźnił krawat, jakby go dusił, kichnął, zawinął się  
w miejscu, mało nie zdeptał kotki na progu pokoju i wyszedł z mieszkania przy Duane Street  
15, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi z takim impetem, że gdyby był to domek pierwszej lub drugiej  
świnki z bajki o wilku i trzech świnkach, złożyłby się z trzaskiem.  
Nadal siedząca na podłodze Marketa, której właśnie puściła adrenalina, przytłoczona  
wszystkim, co się dzisiaj raczyło wydarzyć, ni z tego ni z owego zaczęła płakać, Kitty próbowała  
wcisnąć jej zmięte chusteczki higieniczne wyciągnięte z zakamarków ciasnych kieszeni,  
a oburzona, o mało nie stratowana kocica rozmiauczała się z nową mocą. Sam poczuł się  
obarczony rolą rycerza na lśniącym koniu, który powinien ratować dziewczę, zaopiekować się  
damą w opresji i nakarmić kota, żeby się uciszył. Albo go zamordować.  
***  
 _Lecz gdy tak tonie w dumań gląpie,_  
 _Dziaberłak płomienistooki_  
 _Z dala przez gąszcze tulżyc tąpie,_  
 _Brdli, bierze się pod boki!_  
 _Lewis Carroll: Jabberwocky_  
 _(Dziaberliada, tł. Stanisław Barańczak)_

Z jednej strony półmrok był błogosławieństwem, z drugiej – przekleństwem. Teoretycznie  
łatwiej było ukryć się wśród cieni i półcieni, ale ludzki wzrok płatał figle, a inne zmysły, choć  
u Deana wytrenowane nieco bardziej niż u przeciętnego zjadacza chleba, nie mogły dorównać  
wyostrzonym możliwościom większości mieszkańców Czyśćca. Za to człowiecza – jego własna  
\- krew pachniała bardziej upojnie i wydawała się jaskrawsza, przynajmniej w mniemaniu  
Winchestera.  
Wszystkie siły zużył na to, by tak na wszelki wypadek odrąbać głowę człowiekowi jaszczurce  
(kosa okazała się nad wyraz przydatna), odciągnąć od niego bezwładną wampirzycę (jakby  
mógł jej jeszcze bardziej zaszkodzić) z powrotem do wykrotu (bo nic lepszego nie przyszło  
mu na myśl) i zasiąść przy niej z nożem w okrwawionej ręce (na owinięcie strzępem koszuli  
nie starczyło mu weny) i kosą przy boku. Musiał wyglądać jak psychopatyczny szaleniec, który  
właśnie dokonał rzezi niewiniątek i ukrywa się w mrocznej pieczarze, otoczonym stosem  
poobgryzanych kości (nie wiadomo dlaczego przed oczyma stanął mu Wendigo, a może  
Grendel), ale nie dbał o to w najmniejszym stopniu. Ślady zębów na nadgarstku i powyżej  
piekły jakby wżerał się w nie kwas (i może wżerał, cholera wie, co ten krokodyli pomiot  
miał w paszczy), bark i plecy paliły żywym ogniem, a przed oczyma latały mroczki, kiedy po  
omacku obmacywał Maire w poszukiwaniu pulsu (w tym przypadku pomysł zgoła idiotyczny),  
oddechu (podobnie) czy jakiegokolwiek znaku życia (hm). Trzask kości, który słyszał podczas  
szamotaniny nie wróżył niczego dobrego, podobnie jak ciemna plama rozlewająca się wzdłuż  
lewej łopatki (co te wszystkie stwory widziały w barku i łopatkach – jakiś czyśćcowy przysmak,  
czy co?) i znacząca jej wargi. Jednak ciało wampirzycy nie było zupełnie bezwładne. Kiedy  
przewracał ją na plecy, jej dłoń zacisnęła się na jego t-shircie na wysokości pasa, a powieki  
uchyliły się w wąskie szparki, za którymi mignął bursztynowy poblask. Ostre zęby wyskoczyły  
jak diabeł z pudełka i kłapnęły o centymetry od pomocnej ręki.  
\- Hola – wymsknęło mu się, gdy próbował ją odsunąć. – Spokojnie, tygrysie.  
\- Tygrysico – wysyczała przez podwójny garnitur zębów. – I muszę.  
Nim zdążył zareagować, wpiła mu się w nadgarstek i zaczęła łapczywie spijać to, czego i  
tak nie miał w żyłach za wiele. Iskra bólu, przemykając wzdłuż naczyń krwionośnych, dotarła  
aż do serca i opłynęła go jak rozbitek dryfujący na tratwie, rozpaczliwie wiosłujący rękoma,  
by znaleźć się na właściwym kursie. Szarpnął uwięzioną dłonią, lecz z mizernym skutkiem.  
Instynkt samozachowawczy nakazywał mu znalezienie właściwego zastosowania dla noża,  
wciąż dzierżonego w prawej ręce (przykładowo wbicia ostrza w rozjarzone złociście oko),  
ewentualnie sięgnięcie po zbroczoną krokodylą krwią kosę (jak się okazało doskonałą do  
odcinania głów), ale zwalczył go w sobie jak początki grypy i zastygł z zaciśniętymi zębami,  
przeczekując ów nagły głód nadszarpniętej spotkaniem z łuskowatym stworem wampirzycy.  
Maire była ostro poturbowana (stawiałby na połamane kości i znaczne ubytki w ciele),  
lecz mogła zregenerować się znacznie szybciej niż człowiek, gdyby nabrała sił. Niestety, w  
przypadku wampira nabieranie sił wiązało się ze spijaniem krwi, a on, że tak powiem, był  
pod ręką. Czy był jej to winien? Nie, z całą pewnością nie, ale deanowe poczucie winy i ocena  
własnej wartości chadzały własnymi drogami.  
Nie bez znaczenia był fakt, że wampirze spijanie krwi miało nieco oszałamiający, a nawet w  
podtekście erotyczny wpływ na ofiarę. Dean, z nadgarstkiem przyciśniętym do spragnionych  
ust wampirzycy i przytrzymywanym w żelaznym uścisku jej rąk, choć początkowo walczył sam  
ze sobą, by pozwolić jej na wysysanie z siebie krwi, po chwili poczuł się odurzony i ociężały.  
Całe ciało ogarniało mu przyjemne odrętwienie, rozlewające się ciepłem po najdalsze koniuszki  
nerwów i zakamarki układu krwionośnego. Pochylał się coraz niżej, aż w końcu osunął na Maire z  
wdziękiem baletnicy zawodowo upadającej na scenie, wypuszczając z ręki nóż i ledwo rejestrując,  
że półmrok Czyśćca przechodzi w całkowity mrok. Białka oczu błysnęły pod powiekami,  
z ust wydarło się westchnienie, które łatwo byłoby pomylić z ekstazą, a bezwładność ciała  
zwiększyła jego ciężar, co na szczęście zwróciło uwagę Maire, która oderwała się od wodopoju,  
spazmatycznie łapiąc powietrze. Czuła jak jej kości przemieszczają się z chrzęstem, scalając,  
wzmacniając i wracając na swoje miejsce, rozdarta brudnymi zębiskami łopatka kauteryzuje  
i zabliźnia, w głowie szumi od nadmiaru ludzkiej hemoglobiny, a siły powracają z szybkością  
światła, wypełniając ją niczym balonik ze sprężonym powietrzem. Sanguis vita est. Podobno.  
Chyba, że przy okazji wykrwawia się kogoś, kto miał cię wyprowadzić z ziemi egipskiej, z domu  
niewoli. Kurde balans. Az isten bassza meg, jak już jesteśmy przy rodzimym języku.  
Wydostała się spod Deana, tym samym obracając go na plecy i niemal na niego wpełzając  
(kolejna porcja ziemi z wykrotu osypała się majestatycznie, wpadając jej za koszulkę na karku).  
Pospiesznie sprawdziła puls (w jego przypadku jak najbardziej słusznie), lekko uniosła powiekę,  
by sprawdzić, czy nie zerknie na nią martwą źrenicą (nie zerknął, źrenica zdecydowanie nie  
była martwa, a tęczówka jeszcze zdecydowaniej, chyba, że produkują sztuczne soczewki w  
kolorze wściekłej zieleni) i posłuchała oddechu (rozchylone usta kusiły, żeby się w nie wpić,  
niekoniecznie dosłownie). Oddychał, a nawet mruknął coś z głębi przyduszonej klatki piersiowej,  
czyli żył, ale gdzie, do cholery, mają się teraz ukryć, biorąc pod uwagę, że odpracowała już  
kryjówkę nadziemną i podziemną, obie z takim samym marnym skutkiem. Ponegocjować z  
wodnikiem i schować ich na dnie strumienia? Z dwojga złego lepsza byłaby Pani z Jeziora,  
ale na króla Artura Winchester chyba nie miał powołania. Czyli zostajemy w wykrocie? Parę  
pająków i wiji jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziło…  
\- Się nie przyzwyczajaj – burknął spod niej Dean, tym razem samodzielnie uchylając  
powieki i łypiąc nieco zamglonym spojrzeniem. – Nie jestem chodzącym bankiem krwi. Hm,  
leżącym bankiem krwi. Cholera, złaź ze mnie, moje plecy!  
\- Ciesz się, że je masz - Maire uśmiechnęła się z wyraźną ulgą, ocierając dłonią usta i  
pospiesznie wycierając je w deanową koszulę, która dawno temu straciła zieloną barwę (w  
zasadzie z połączenia khaki i czerwieni nabrała odcienia przybrudzonego fioletu).  
\- To moja czy twoja? – spytał dla jasności.  
\- Twoja – burknęła. – I ciesz się...  
\- Że ją mam – dokończył Dean sarkastycznie. – Tak, wiem.  
Maire uśmiechnęła się kącikiem okrwawionych ust, pieszczotliwie (lub pożądliwie) dotykając  
jego szyi i nagle sposób w jaki jej ciało przywierało do jego przestało mu przeszkadzać. Powinien  
być osłabiony, obolały, posiniaczony i nadwerężony do granic możliwości (i właściwie takim  
był), ale w żyłach zamiast osocza buzowały mu bąbelki szampana. Do licha, stracił nieco krwi,  
a nie ją odzyskał, ale jego organizm upierał się, że właśnie dostał zastrzyk energii, zakończenia  
nerwów pod skórą odczuwają przyjemność, nie ból, a w uszach dudni zew godowy. Tego jeszcze  
brakowało, żeby ugryzienia wampira rzeczywiście miało zniewalający urok, niech będzie  
przeklęta młodzieżowa literatura wampiryczna – jakoś nie pamiętał tego z poprzedniego razu  
z Maire, w gnieździe wampirów, ani tym bardziej z Gordonem.  
\- To co mówiłaś chwilę temu? – nawet w jego własnych uszach szept zabrzmiał o oktawę za  
nisko, niemal niezrozumiale. – Że musisz? Ja też muszę…  
Zieleń jego oczu pogłębiła się o ton, wargi drgnęły, nozdrza rozszerzyły, w głębi gardła zrodził  
się pomruk nadchodzącej burzy, a ręce nieproszone przygarnęły wampirzycę bliżej, nie zważając  
na jej poplamioną krwią koszulkę i ledwo zagojone ramię i bark. Jego osobisty bark wrzasnął  
boleśnie, kompres z przysychających ziół popękał na całej szerokości, a zraniony (i nie bójmy się  
tego słowa – nadgryziony) nadgarstek zapiekł jak posypany solą, ale zignorował to z godnością.  
Hm, właściwie nie zignorował, po prostu zapomniał o wszystkim, przyciskając Maire do siebie  
niczym najdoskonalszy plaster na wszelkie rany, wpasowując się w nią jak dobrze dopasowany  
puzzel i zaciskając palce na bawełnianym wizerunku colta oplecionego różami. Wampirzyca nie  
miała zamiaru protestować – nie powstrzymała się przed posmakowaniem jego krwi, nie miała  
zamiaru powstrzymać się przed skosztowaniem czegoś więcej, chociaż, dla jego dobra, raczej  
nie powinni się całować (wciąż czuła posmak własnej posoki w głębi gardła).  
Nic to, że wykrot, wyściełany kamieniami, gałązkami i suchymi liśćmi (oraz pierzchającą w  
popłochu rodziną wiji, które doszły do wniosku, że naprawdę nie da się tutaj dłużej mieszkać)  
był ciasny jak grobowiec obliczony co najwyżej na jednego mieszkańca, zagrożony osypującą się  
ziemią i nie całkiem osłonięty przed okiem nieproszonych gości, dwa ciała splotły się ze sobą z  
werwą godną kopulujących węży. Jak w tej ciasnocie udało im się odpiąć przeszkadzające guziki,  
rozpiąć stające okoniem zamki oraz podwinąć, zrolować i odsunąć liczne warstwy wierzchnie  
pozostało ich słodką tajemnicą, niemniej trzeba przyznać, że oboje byli uzdolnieni manualnie.  
Niewiadomym sposobem Dean znalazł się na górze (pokancerowane plecy, gdyby mogły,  
wystosowałyby do niego list z podziękowaniem), a Maire oplotła go rękoma i nogami niczym  
hamak. Świeżo wypita krew śpiewała w niej radosną pieśń, ciało otworzyło się na powitanie  
kochanka, przyjmując go z ukontentowaniem i dopasowując się do wszystkich jego poczynań.  
Dean bez namysłu skorzystał z zaproszenia, zanurzając się w świecie sensualnych doznań jak  
pływak rzucający się na głębinę. Potrzebował, chciał, pragnął, pożądał. Jego skóra płonęła, serce  
wygrywało pospieszne werble, końce nerwów zwijały z przyjemności w ciasne kłębuszki, napięcie  
w podbrzuszu rozlewało nieznośnym żarem, w głowie szumiało jak po kilku głębszych.  
Był w niej, wypełniał ją, uderzał w punkt, który doprowadzał ją na skraj szaleństwa,  
obejmował, jakby była kołem ratunkowym, linką ubezpieczającą i polisą na życie, zakotwiczał  
w miejscu jak lina okrętowa cumująca statek do przystani. Maire unosiła się na podobieństwo  
boji na oceanie, coraz bardziej świadoma przypływu, który miał ją zatopić. Więcej, mocniej,  
głębiej, bardziej, intensywniej, inaczej. Wpiła palce w jego ramiona (iskra bólu jedynie  
podkreśliła wszechogarniającą przyjemność), raz jeszcze uniosła biodra, na króciutką chwilę  
zawisając w powietrzu i krzyknęła bezgłośnie, w ekstazie obnażając zęby, a nawet ich dwa  
komplety. Podążający tuż za nią Dean był tak bliski spełnienia, że nie powstrzymałoby go nawet,  
gdyby zamieniła się w dwugłowego smoka. Cała krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy, mknąc niżej i  
niżej, ciałem targnął niepowstrzymany spazm, a z ust wyrwało westchnienie, czym prędzej  
stłumione w zagięciu jej szyi i jeszcze prędzej wznowione, gdy uświadomił sobie, że niemal  
dotknął ustami krwawych plam znaczących jej ramię. Przecież nie wolno mu posmakować  
wampirzej krwi, rozpryśniętej na bladej skórze…  
Z sercem wciąż bijącym w wariackim tempie, z postorgazmicznym znużeniem  
rozlewającym się po całym ciele wsparł się na łokciach (ała, zwróciły mu uwagę rozharatany  
nadgarstek i gojący się bark), zmniejszając przygniatający Maire ciężar (jakby miało to dla niej  
jakiekolwiek znaczenie) i spoglądając wprost w piwne oczy, jarzące się bledziutką poświatą.  
Uśmiechnęli się niemal jednocześnie, lekkim skrzywieniem warg kwitując własne zadowolenie  
\- usatysfakcjonowany kocur kontra zaspokojona kocica.  
\- Muszę cię częściej napoczynać – mruknęła Maire z dwuznacznym uśmieszkiem.  
\- Nie wiem, czy się na to nie zgodzę…  
Obrażony tym bluźnierstwem piasek, jak dotąd dosyć leniwie osypujący się z wykrotu,  
nadwerężonego ich, jakby nie było, frenetycznymi ruchami, wybrał sobie ów moment, by  
posypać się z większą siłą – poprawka, ze ścian oderwały się całe grudy ziemi wymieszanej  
z zeschłymi liśćmi, spadając na nich gradem kamieni i pyłu, grzebiąc do połowy, wciskając  
się w każdy zakamarek i przylegając do spoconej skóry. Dean przypomniał sobie, jak to jest  
wygrzebywać się z grobu, a Maire pomyślała o zawale w kopalni (nie, żeby jakiś przeżyła).  
W każdym razie nie było to nic, o czym by marzyli, więc prychając i plując, wydostali się  
z na wpół zasypanego schronienia, usiłując się ogarnąć, pozapinać, poprawić i wygrzebać z  
zawaliska porzuconą broń.  
Gdy zbierali się z ziemi, wśród pobliskich drzew zaszeleścił wiatr, goniąc za jakąś wonią  
czy kształtem, lecz przynosząc jedynie zapach rozkładającego się ścierwa (i nie były to szczątki  
człowieka jaszczura, wciąż jeszcze świeże). Jakże romantycznie. W tumanie opadających liści,  
nie jesiennie żółtych, czerwonych i rdzawych, a jak wszystko w Czyśćcu smętnie szarych,  
zamajaczył kształt, któremu zarówno Dean, jak i Maire woleli bliżej się nie przypatrywać,  
bo miał zbyt dużo oczu, paszcz i macek, więc zrejterowali pod osłonę zarośli ciągnących się  
wzdłuż strumienia. Każdy krok Winchestera okupiony był bólem poranionego boku i pleców,  
słabością w nogach i ciemniejszymi plamkami, które od czasu do czasu pojawiały mu się przed  
oczyma, ale, do diabła, dał radę uprawiać seks, to i da radę przejść parę kroków i uchronić przy  
tym swój pieprzony tyłek. Jak i kształtny tyłeczek wampirzycy która wysforowała się naprzód,  
z kosą niedbale przerzuconą przez ramię niczym zmęczony żniwiarz wracający z pola (w jej  
przypadku żniwa były krwawe).  
\- Na koniec świata i jeszcze dalej – mruknął, usiłując dotrzymać kroku. Szło mu nie najgorzej  
– już nie myślał, że lada chwila zemdleje.  
Rosnące nad strumieniem drzewa i krzewy zdecydowanie bardziej przypominały ziemskie  
(przynajmniej nie szeleściły upiornym, trupim szelestem umarłych liści), a łagodne zbocza  
nad wodą porastały roślinki zdecydowanie lubiące wilgoć – turzyce, rdestnice, kosaćce, pałki,  
poprzerastane miętą i pokrzywami sitowia i coś co wampirzyca nazywała anielskim zielem  
albo arcydzięglem litworem (przy Maire Dean zaczynał coraz lepiej znać się na roślinach, choć  
jej znajomość ziół zdawała się pozostałością po dawnym życiu zielarki, a może znachorki z  
czasów Elżbiety Batory – przynajmniej to zapamiętał z obelg, które niegdyś wykrzykiwała  
wobec Eryka w gnieździe wampirów).  
\- Śmiało dążyć tam, gdzie nie dotarł jeszcze żaden człowiek – odpowiedziała Star Trekiem  
Maire, której XX wiek z jego nowinkami technicznymi (a przede wszystkim pop kulturą)  
zdawał się bliższy niż ten, w którym się urodziła. – Ani wampir, jeśli chodzi o ścisłość. Zawsze  
chciałam być pierwszym wampirem, który zeksploruje najdalsze zakątki wszechświata.  
Najlepiej z kapitanem Kirkiem.  
\- Trekkie – lekko obraził ją Dean, jako że nie przepadał za futurystycznymi wizjami Gene’a  
Roddenberry, a jeśli już, to w nowszej wersji Next Generation.  
\- Buzz Astral od siedmiu boleści – odparowała, zatrzymując się znienacka i schodząc niżej,  
tuż nad ciemny strumień, w tym miejscu rozlewający się szerokim zakolem po drobnym  
kamyczkach i tonących w mule gałęziach. – Jak bardzo jesteś głodny? Bo trafiliśmy na  
prawdziwą spiżarnię.  
\- Spiżarnię? spytał zdetonowany Dean, obrzucając wzrokiem brzeg strumienia, jakby  
się spodziewał, że zobaczy wśród trzcin nie tyle Mojżesza w koszyku co kosz piknikowy  
wyładowany bułeczkami, sałatką, pieczonym mięsiwem, plackiem i jajkami na twardo.  
\- Wszystkie części pałki wodnej są jadalne – oznajmiła rzeczowo Maire, odkładając kosę na  
brzeg, schylając się po długie, wiotkie pędy i mocując z mocno osadzonymi w mulistym dnie  
korzeniami. – Mają skrobię, białko i cukier - można je żuć na surowo. Jak ci nie podpasują  
włókna, wyplujesz.  
\- Maire… Cas – przerwał jej Dean nieswoim głosem.  
\- To zdecyduj się, ja czy ten twój anioł? – zirytowała się wampirzyca, ale zaalarmowana  
poruszeniem po drugiej stronie strumienia podniosła wzrok, by spojrzeć wprost na bose,  
brudne jak nieszczęście nogi i wyżej – na szarawy szlafrok, niegdyś białe szpitalne wdzianko i  
brodate oblicze o intensywnie niebieskich oczach, które jednakże patrzyły na świat z dużą dozą  
zagubienia i niezborności myśli.  
\- Cas! – wrzasnął Dean niepomny na niebezpieczeństwa związane z podnoszeniem głosu  
na terenie niesprecyzowanego wroga (a wrogów w Czyśćcu nie brakowało), zsuwając się  
po niewysokim brzegu, tratując pałki (które teoretycznie miały być jego pożywieniem) i z  
chlupotem rozbryzgującej się wody niczym niedźwiedź brodzący w wodzie w poszukiwaniu  
pstrągów przedostając się na drugą stronę strumienia.  
\- Chleba-z-masłem, chleba-z-masłem – wymamrotał w odpowiedzi Cas, kuląc się w sobie  
i unosząc rękę przewidywalnie obronnym gestem. Rozpędzony Dean zatrzymał się jak wryty,  
zapadając po kostki w wodzie i mule, świadomy, co może zdziałać przestraszony, a niezbyt  
kontaktujący anioł.  
\- Cas? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Czy mam przyjemność z Białą Królową? – zaimprowizowała zza niego Maire, a Castiel  
spojrzał na nią uważniej i odpowiedział jak najbardziej adekwatnie, cytując „Alicję pod drugiej  
stronie lustra”  
\- Tak, owszem, jeśli można to nazwać przyjemnością. Dla mnie to żadna przyjemność.  
Wzorem Alicji Maire pomyślała, że nie warto się tak od razu sprzeczać.


	5. Chapter 5

Jeśli Sam chciał zabawić się w rycerza na białym koniu, z Marketą i Kitty trafił jak kulą  
w płot. Dziesięć minut po tym, jak za Deanem zatrzasnęły się drzwi, mała, masując się po  
kości ogonowej i całkowicie zapominając o draśnięciu na podbródku, zajęła się miauczącą  
kotką, uspokajając w najskuteczniejszych z możliwych sposobów, a mianowicie dokarmiając  
wątróbki z puszeczki (oraz odrobiną mleka na spodeczku, tak na udobruchanie).  
Uspokojona energicznymi działaniami własnej córki Marketa odetchnęła głęboko,  
wydmuchała nos w zmięta chusteczkę, poprawiła koszulę w typie Byronowskim, która  
przekrzywiła jej się podczas szamotaniny ze starszym Winchesterem, kilkoma ruchami upięła  
włosy w zgrabny węzeł spięty klamrą ze stylizowaną różą, wyciągnęła prawie zabawkowego  
Walthera PPK spod kapy i kanapy, chowając go w szufladzie, a na koniec sprzątnęła zdeptane  
roślinki spod okna oraz rozbitą w drobiazgi lampę, wymiatając roztrzaskaną ceramikę do  
ostatniego okruszka.  
Przez cały ten czas Sam Winchester stał jak słup soli, kilka razy próbując coś powiedzieć  
lub w czymś pomóc, a zamiast tego czując się jak totalna zawalidroga bądź wieszak zepchnięty  
do przedpokoju. Bardziej niż dotychczas martwił się o Deana, córkę Markety i to, co jeszcze  
mogło ją spotkać, jeśli służyła komuś za potężne źródło energii mediumicznej, jak i o Marketę,  
która udawała, że nad wszystkim panuje, ale przy zamiataniu okruchów lampy ręce trzęsły jej  
się jak przy Parkinsonie. Jednym słowem martwił się o wszystkich. Jak zwykle.  
W końcu Kitty stanęła przed nim z kotką w objęciach (nie, żeby Max uwielbiała takie  
pieszczoty, ale chwilowo była najedzona i rozleniwiona, więc nie chciało jej się protestować) i  
zapatrzyła się na niego, wysoko zadzierając głowę.  
\- Pan jednak jest z Archiwum X, prawda? – zapytała z nadzieją, wbijając w niego czekoladowe  
oczy obrzeżone nieprawdopodobnie długimi rzęsami. – Uwielbiam Scully.  
\- Uwielbiasz mnóstwo rzeczy – rzuciła z salonu Marketa, która powoli nie nadążała za  
fascynacjami własnego dziecka, które nie licząc pochłanianych książek, w filmach potrafiło  
przerzucać się z „Piratów z Karaibów” na „Harry’ego Pottera”, a w serialach z „Walking Dead”  
na „Violettę” - przesłodką disneyowska telenowelę dla nastolatek. Rzecz jasna, „Z Archiwum  
X” również znalazło miejsce w jej pojemnym serduszku.  
\- Jestem – zgodził się z rezygnacją Sam, nie po raz pierwszy przyrównywany do Scully.  
– Wyjaśniamy z Deanem różne nieprawdopodobne historie.  
\- Taa, bo twój kolega uwielbia rozwiązywać zagadki – prychnęła Marketa, pojawiając się w  
drzwiach z szufelką pełną zdeptanych gałązek i liści. – Siłą.  
\- Czasami… - zaczął Sam, nie bardzo wiedząc, co powiedzieć dalej. Dean zawsze był nieco  
narwany, ale po powrocie z Czyśćca zrobił się jakby ciut bardziej. Nerwowy, zły, podminowany,  
niecierpliwy, spięty. Może Marketa miała rację z tym PTSD? Walka 24 godziny na dobę, mało  
snu, niewiele jedzenia, ciemno, zimno i do dupy, jak brat raczył określić Krainę Cienia – to  
wszystko nie brzmiało przyjemnie. Znajome poczucie winy zakłuło go jak żądło osy. Gdyby  
wiedział… to co właściwie mógłby zrobić? Przekopać się do Czyśćca łyżeczką? Zbudować portal  
domowej roboty? Przejść przez lustro jak Alicja? Czy siedzieć w ciemnościach i zamartwiać się  
na śmierć, co i tak robił przez kilka miesięcy, póki nie potrącił Psa.  
\- Takimi jak moja Alicja w Krainie Czarów? – dopytywała się Kitty, nieco zbyt mocno  
przyciskając kotkę, która prychnęła obrażona, w tonie bardzo podobnym do poprzedniego  
prychnięcia pani domu. – I ten Cthu…Ctuh… z mackami? Zajmujecie się mackami?  
Samowi błysnęło w pamięci, że czasami nawet bywają doktorami od pluszowych misiów.  
\- Tristan? – spytała Marketa, blednąc na samo wspomnienie. Na tle pobladłej twarzy  
mocniej uwidoczniły się piegi, a włosy zalśniły rudością.  
Sam lekko skinął głową, pokazując oczyma na dziewczynkę z kotem w objęciach – Kitty nie  
musiała wiedzieć, że mamimy kolega z pracy skończył jako krwawa pulpa.  
\- Ktoś otwiera przejścia – powiedział w zamian, odruchowo przesuwając dłoń po ustach. –  
Z pozoru bajkowe, ale ze złym zakończeniem. Być może Kitty w tym nieświadomie pomaga.  
Dziewczynka zmarszczyła brwi i wydęła usta.  
\- Ja nic nie zrobiłam – powiedziała z oburzeniem. – Tylko czytałam Alicję i Narnię, grałam  
w gry i pomagałam mamie układać książki u pana Pentzlera.  
Kotka poparła ją miauknięciem, bo znudziło ja zwisanie na rękach młodej pani.  
\- Ale widzisz duchy – przypomniał jej Sam, przenosząc wzrok z Kitty na Marketę, która  
zastygła na progu z szufelką zieleniny w ręku. – Ty także, prawda?  
\- Prawda – westchnęła Marketa z niechęcią . – Takie rodzinne przekleństwo.  
\- Witaj w klubie – mruknął Sam.  
\- Też pan widzi umarłych? – zdziwiła się Kitty, litościwie wypuszczając Max z objęć i pozwalając  
jej oddalić się w jedynie znanym kotce kierunku, czyli z dużą dozą prawdopodobieństwa na  
krajalnicę do chleba albo parapet w kuchni.  
\- Bardziej chodziło mi o rodzinne przekleństwo – uśmiechnął się krzywo Sam.  
Marketa uniosła brew ruchem, który w absurdalnym sposób przypomniał mu Deana  
(niewiele osób opanowało unoszenie jednej brwi w tak przekonujący sposób) i baczniej  
przyjrzała się domniemanemu agentowi, z Archiwum X czy też nie. Miał za długie włosy,  
nieporządnie wywijające się na końcach, zbyt szerokie czoło, poprzecinane zmarszczkami od  
zatroskania, kilka pieprzyków, ładnie wykrojone, wrażliwe usta, uroczy dołek w brodzie i nie  
mniej urocze dołeczki w policzkach, kiedy się uśmiechał, choćby krzywo, ale przede wszystkim  
przedziwne, zielono-niebieskie oczy z kroplą brązu na dnie, bardzo przypominające jej własne.  
Marketa oceniała nowo spotkanych ludzi po oczach, bo choćby nie wiadomo jak bywali  
przymilni, układni czy przyjaźni, spojrzenie ich zdradzało. Ciekawe, że sądząc po oczach  
ten facet nie był dobrotliwym misiem z dobranocki, ale jednocześnie miał w sobie mnóstwo  
ciepła i empatii. W przeciwieństwie do swojego partnera, który wyglądał na furiata, chociaż,  
trzeba przyznać, oczy miał wstrząsająco zielone, przynajmniej z tego, co zdążyła zauważyć, gdy  
mierzył do niej z pistoletu.  
\- Mamo? – spytała Kitty z niepokojem, pociągając ją za rękaw koszuli.  
Przyłapana na wpatrywaniu się w mężczyznę, Marketa zarumieniła się po korzonki  
rudawych włosów i gwałtownie ruszyła w stronę kuchni, niosąc przed sobą szufelkę z  
porwanymi ziołami niczym tarczę. Kitty ruszyła za nią, po drodze przytulając się na chwilę,  
jakby chciała się upewnić, że z mamą wszystko w porządku.  
\- Chodziło mi o to, że może ktoś wykorzystuje wasz dar bez waszej wiedzy – wyjaśnił Sam,  
obracając się za nimi niczym igła w kompasie. – Medium to nie tylko rozmowy z duchami.  
\- I masz na myśli pana Pentzlera? – parsknęła Marketa z czeluści kuchni, pozbywając się  
zawartości szufelki z zieleniną i otrzepując dłonie, które zdążyły przesiąknąć przenikliwym  
zapachem tymianku i bazylii. – Niemożliwe, to naprawdę sympatyczny starszy pan, do rany  
przyłóż i dba o swoich pracowników.  
\- Pan Pentzler jest bardzo miły, najlepsiejszy – pospieszyła jej z pomocą Kitty, wstawiając  
wodę w staromodnym czajniku z gwizdkiem. Wychowana w duchu wiktoriańskich upodobań  
matki wiedziała, że herbata jest dobra na wszystko. Podobnie jak rozmowy o pogodzie i  
literaturze. – Pożyczył mi calutką Narnię. I jak u niego byłyśmy, pozwolił mi poczytać o Cthu…  
Cult… nie pamiętam i tych grzybach z kosmosu. Inwazja krwiożerczych grzybów z kosmosu  
fajnie brzmi, nie?  
\- Nie bardzo, córuś – westchnęła Marketa, wciąż nie zachwycona doborem podobnej  
lektury, jakby jej dziecko samo z siebie w wolnych chwilach nie oglądało serialu o zombie. – W  
każdym razie ostatnio pan Pentzler może faktycznie bywał trochę bardziej choleryczny, ale na  
pewne stresuje się nowym wydaniem „Encyclopedii of Mystery and Detection”.  
\- Oraz zniknięciem ochmistrzyni, pokojówki i pracownika antykwariatu, o ile to ostatnie  
można nazwać zniknięciem – zauważył Sam i żeby nie górować nad nikim niczym wieża  
Eiffla, usiadł przy kuchennym stole na gościnnie odsuniętym krześle. Dobrze, że nie usiadł na  
kotce, która znalazła sobie miejsce na parapecie, malowniczo zwieszając ogon i przednie łapy.  
Spojrzała na niego żółtymi oczyma, ziewnęła, ukazując ostre kiełki i ułożyła się do drzemki.  
\- W sumie dobrze, że na ciebie nie syczy – stwierdziła Marketa, wyciągając kubki ze  
stylizowanego na rustykalny kredensu. – Inaczej zaczęłabym rozglądać się za Obcym.  
Kitty zaśmiała się, rzucając Samowi rozbawione spojrzenie. Sam pomyślał, że w tym domu  
trudno nadążyć za odniesieniami kulturowymi i że obie panie Petras znakomicie dogadałyby  
się z Deanem, gdyby dali sobie na to szansę, natomiast za nic na świecie nie porozumiałyby  
się z Casem. Któremu się nie udało, cokolwiek by to nie znaczyło. Został w Czyśćcu? Zginął?  
Zgubił się jak Jaś i Małgosia?  
\- Herbatki? – spytała słodko Marketa, ruchem iluzjonisty pokazując mu pudełeczko  
wypchane różnymi rodzajami herbat, do wyboru, do koloru.  
\- Niech pan weźmie Lady Grey – poradziła Kitty z przejęciem. – Najlepsiejsza.  
\- Pan Pentzler… – próbował powiedzieć Sam, ale z podetkniętą pod nos saszetką z  
aromatyzowaną herbatą zrezygnował. – Poproszę.  
Kubki były solidne i wymiarowe, ale ozdobione wiktoriańskimi różami i bluszczem, jako  
żywo przypominając mu pewne malutkie, filigranowe filiżaneczki, w których był kiedyś  
zmuszony pić przesłodzoną herbatę i słuchać bajęd o elfach. A podobno niewiele pamiętał z  
czasów bez duszy. Hm, widać to musiało być traumatyczne przeżycie.  
Rozejrzał się po kuchni, szukając mereżkowych serwetek, figurynek z porcelany,  
przesłodkich zdobień i nadmiaru różu, ale pomijając róże na kubkach i na zasłonkach w  
oknie, kuchnia urządzona była bardziej po wiejsku, z przewagą jasnego, sosnowego drewna,  
żywych roślin i mnóstwa ziół w doniczkach na parapecie. Tym ostatnim groziło zrzucenie  
przez kota, ale widocznie się przyzwyczaiły. Samowi podobał się ład i smak, w jakim wszystko  
urządzono – śmieszny pękaty imbryk na herbatę, starodawny ekspres przelewowy, białe talerze  
z niebieskimi wzorami zawieszone na ścianach, kwieciste kubki, kot rozciągnięty na parapecie  
w zgodzie z pękami ziół, a nawet lodówka tak upstrzona magnesami po deserach dla dzieci, że  
nie było spod nich widać, w jakim jest kolorze.  
\- Mamo, po tym wszystkim głodna jestem – oznajmiła Kitty, usadawiając się tuż przy nim  
z własnym kubkiem w czerwone różyczki i wsypując sobie do herbaty trzy łyżeczki cukru.  
– Usmażysz ser?  
Marketa uniosła oczy w górę.  
\- A mogłabyś raz zjeść coś innego? – spytała z rezygnacją. – Chińszczyznę na wynos?  
Kurczaka w curry, którego mamy od wczoraj? Naleśniki? Kanapkę?  
\- Chleba z masłem, chleba z masłem – niesfornie zanuciła Kitty w odpowiedzi. – I dżem co  
drugi dzień.  
\- I bez Alicji, proszę – skarciła ją Marketa, na co dziewczynka wydęła usta i co prędzej  
udała, że dmucha w ten sposób na herbatę, by szybciej ostygła. – Więc, co byś zjadła?  
\- Carbonarę, spaghetti z sosem bolońskim albo pizzę – wyrzuciła z siebie jednym tchem.  
– Ale przede wszystkim smażony ser.  
\- W takim razie ser – zrezygnowała z oporu Marketa, popijając Lady Grey z ustawionego  
na blacie solidnego kubka zdobionego pękiem bladożółtych róż i sięgając do piekarnika po  
patelnię. – Też zjesz, agencie Connor?  
Wyrwany z kontemplowania wystroju kuchni, a w wolnej chwili pływających po powierzchni  
herbaty niebieskich kwiatowych strzępków, kawałków pomarańczy i kory, Sam spojrzał na nią  
z niezrozumieniem. Zdążył już zapomnieć, jak się tym razem nazywa.  
\- Ekhm, mam na imię Sam, Sam Winchester – powiedział niemal przepraszająco. - Sera?  
\- Smażonego – wyjaśniła cierpliwie Marketa, przyjmując do wiadomości, że John Connor  
nie okazał się „tym” Johnem Connorem. Może i dobrze, biorąc pod uwagę dalsze losy ludzkości.  
– W panierce. Jak kotlet. Najlepiej z sosem tatarskim i piwem. Vyprážaný syr z tatarskou  
omačkou, mówiąc po naszemu. I bryndzowymi kluseczkami ze słoniną Nigdy nie jadłeś?  
\- Nie? – powiedział ostrożnie Sam, zastanawiając się, czy ta bomba kaloryczna zabija od  
razu, czy dopiero po zatkaniu wszystkich naczyń krwionośnych.  
\- Ojej – użaliła się nad nim Kitty. – Przecież to jest…  
\- Najlepsiejsze – podpowiedzieli chórem Marketa i Sam i uśmiechnęli się do siebie.  
Kitty czym prędzej rozstawiła talerze i sztućce (jeśli chodziło o jej ulubione danie, potrafiła  
być naprawdę pomocna), a Marketa owinęła się profesjonalnie wyglądającym fartuchem  
kuchennym z napisem Master Chef na kieszonce (całkiem słusznie nie chciała zachlapać nieco  
męskiej w kroju koszuli w rudawe paski) i zabrała się za panierowanie grubych kawałków  
sera w jajku i bułce tartej, podsmażając je na głębokim tłuszczu. Hipotetyczna miażdżyca  
Sama cierpiała w milczeniu, a jego niechęć ulotniła się niczym sen złoty, kiedy posmakował  
pierwszego ociekającego tłuszczem i rozpływającego się kawałka i popił go zimnym piwem.  
Bryndzowych kluseczek ze słoniną na szczęście lub nieszczęście Marketa nie podała, chociaż  
wyciągnęła kolejnego Coorsa z lodówki, tym razem dla siebie. Też musiała się napić. Samo  
wspomnienie krwawego strzępu, w jaki zamienił się Tristan, i z jakim rozmawiała w wersji  
astralnej wyzwalało chęć popadnięcia w alkoholizm. Herbata poszła w odstawkę.  
Kitty zajadała z takim entuzjazmem, że istniała obawa, iż udusi się kolejnym pochłanianym  
kawałkiem. Ciekawe, gdzie to wszystko się mieściło w drobnym ciele ukrytym pod czarnymi  
dżinsami rurkami i t-shirtem z Guns and Roses? Jakby mała wciągnęła brzuch, pod koszulką  
pewnie zarysowałyby się żebra. Marketa popijała zimne piwo i donosiła coraz to nowe  
przyrumienione plastry serowego specjału. Jednakże nim sama zdążyła zasiąść do stołu i  
sięgnąć po swój kawałek (a wystygnięty smażony ser to obraza dla smaku), w przejściu do  
kuchni zamajaczyła sylwetka drugiego z domniemanych agentów. Jasne, nikt nie zamknął za  
nim drzwi na dwa zamki, łańcuch i rygiel.  
\- Smacznego – burknął Dean, ponurym spojrzeniem obrzucając scenkę rodzajową przy  
kuchennym stole. Krawat miał rozluźnione, górny guzik od koszuli rozpięty, a włosy wilgotne,  
jakby prosto z mieszkania Markety udał się na pobliską ulicę i wsadził głowę pod hydrant, żeby  
ochłonąć. Co chyba rzeczywiście uczynił. Krople wody ściekały mu na marynarkę i kapały na  
terakotowe płytki podłogi.  
\- Kitty, przynieś panu ręcznik – powiedziała odruchowo Marketa, z ciężkim westchnieniem  
odsuwając ledwo napoczęty kawałek i wstając, by wrócić do patelni. Dobrze, że nie zdjęła  
fartucha. – Jadasz ser smażony?  
\- Wszystko jadam – oświadczył zgaszonym głosem Dean, otrząsając się jak pies wychodzący  
z wody i przysiadając na brzeżku ostatniego wolnego krzesła, wyściełanego puchatą poduszką  
w kolorowe esy floresy.  
\- Dean? – spytał półgłosem Sam, trudno powiedzieć, zaniepokojony, czy zatroskany, na co  
brat tylko wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Co chcesz? – spytał posępnie. – Już ochłonąłem.  
\- Jakieś przeprosiny by się przydały – burknęła Marketa znad kuchenki, przyglądając mu  
się z ukosa. – Za lampę ceramiczną Laliqua w kolorze ecru, która, o ile pamiętam, kosztowała  
jakieś 400 dolarów. Strat moralnych ci łaskawie nie policzymy.  
\- Uprzejmie przepraszam i dziękuję – mruknął Dean bez większego przekonania, sięgając po  
piwo napoczęte przez Sama i przełykając potężny łyk. – Mimo, że miałem rację. W rezydencji  
pana Penztlera fale elektromagnetyczne dostają zawału.  
\- Mówisz? – zafrasował się Sam, z zastanowieniem przegarniając włosy ręką, przy  
czym rękawy przykrótkiej marynarki zsunęły się jeszcze niżej, odsłaniając obandażowane  
przedramię.  
\- Ja też mało nie dostałam zawału – przypomniała Marketa, gniewnie zsuwając na talerz  
Deana zgrabny prostokąt sera i popatrując na śnieżnobiałe białe bandaże.  
\- Jesteś medium, powinnaś być przyzwyczajona do traumy – stwierdził złośliwie Dean,  
podążając za jej wzrokiem.  
Zauważywszy spojrzenia obojga, Sam poprawił mankiety marynarki.  
\- Nie, nie mam skłonności samobójczych, ani nie jestem ofiarą przemocy domowej –  
wyjaśnił z krzywym uśmiechem. – Dean mnie nie bija. Hmm, przynajmniej nie za często.  
\- Mama mówi, że do tego nie można się przyzwyczaić – wytknęła Kitty, wracając z łazienki  
ze zmechaconym ręcznikiem w kolorze lawendy. Zdecydowanie miała na myśli ciężkie życie  
medium, nie bicie. Ani Marcus, ani Marketa nigdy nie podnieśli na nią ręki.  
\- Przyzwyczaić może nie, ale nauczyć się z tym radzić – przyznała Marketa, mrużąc oczy jak  
kotka rozciągnięta na parapecie i popijając kolejny łyk piwa prosto z butelki. Ściągnęła fartuch i  
odwiesiła go na drzwi kuchenne. Musi wystarczyć to, co nasmażyła, chwilowo kuchnia madam Petras  
przestała wydawać posiłki. Chociaż nie, może jeszcze podgrzać bryndzowe kluseczki ze słoniną  
– zobaczymy, jak ci dwaj poradzą sobie z tradycyjną słowacką potrawą, dla Słowaków znaczącą tyle,  
ile dla Japończyków sushi, a dla Włochów pizza. – Tyle, że biedny Tristan mnie zaskoczył.  
\- On też musiał być nieźle zaskoczony – prychnął Dean, przejmując ręcznik od małej i dla  
świętego spokoju wycierając nim głowę (zimne krople spływające za kołnierz nie były zbyt  
miłe). – Pomyślcie tylko, przeglądasz sobie zbiory, a tutaj niespodzianka, zjada cię wielka  
ośmiornica.  
\- To chyba jednak nie była ośmiornica – niechętnie domyślił się Sam. – Chociaż wolałbym,  
żebyśmy nie mieli do czynienia z wizjami Lovecrafta.  
\- Wierz mi, są dosyć koszmarne – burknął Dean, odkładając ręcznik i zabierając za smażony  
ser - w zadumie przyglądając się snującym się z niego topionym nitkom, jakby przypominały  
mu cienkie macki. – Zębata paszcza, skrzydła smoka i mnóstwo wężowych skrętów.  
\- Czytał pan o Cthu… - zaciekawiła się Kitty, wracając na swoje miejsce przy stole i z  
nabożeństwem popijając herbatę z wielkiego kubka.  
\- O Cthulhu – podpowiedział Dean, postanawiając zjeść ser, rozpływający się czy też nie.  
– Nie, widziałem na własne oczy.  
\- Pierwsze słyszę – powiedział powoli Sam, na co Dean rzucił mu spojrzenie spode łba.  
\- Tam, gdzie nie mnie nie szukałeś – dobił, zagryzając sporym kęsem sera i dokumentnie się  
kneblując. Smażony ser ma podobne właściwości, co łykane na surowo ośmiorniczki – potrafi  
utknąć w gardle, chociaż się nie przysysa.  
Marketa przerzuciła wzrok z jednego agenta na drugiego. Coś między nimi iskrzyło i nie  
wyglądało to na romans biurowy. Sądząc po pewnym, na pierwszy rzut oka nieuchwytnym  
podobieństwie byli nie tyle partnerami, co… krewniakami, kuzynami, braćmi?  
\- Jesteście braćmi, prawda? – spytała, nim zdołała się powstrzymać. Alkohol zazwyczaj  
wyostrzał jej szósty zmysł, zamiast go przytłumiać – może dlatego jeszcze nie popadła w  
alkoholizm.  
\- Nie mów, że wywróżyłaś z fusów po herbacie – prychnął Dean, przyglądając jej się  
drapieżnie. – Zawsze mówiłem, że medium to nie tylko pogaduszki z duchami.  
\- Jesteśmy – westchnął Sam z głębi piersi, odzyskując własne piwo z zaborczych rąk Deana.  
– A wracając do Cthulhu…  
\- Oliwia ma pluszową ośmiornicę – znienacka odezwała się Kitty, bardzo chcąc włączyć się  
do rozmowy. – Kiedyś stworzyła cały podmorski świat w minecrafcie, ale grała na przetrwaniu  
i creepery jej się zespawnowały.  
\- Kitty, dziecino – powstrzymała ją Marketa. – Wiesz, że zespawnowanee creepery są  
naszym najmniejszym problemem. Ci panowie mają na myśli coś mniej… kwadracikowego.  
\- Widziałeś Cthulhu? – powtórzył Sam, nie odrywając wzroku od Deana, który w najlepsze  
zajadał ostatni kawałek usmażonego sera. – Z mackami?  
\- Mhm – mruknął Dean z pełnymi ustami. – I Alicję, Białą Czarownicę z Narnii, Pinokia i  
Babę Jagę. Pełen wypas.  
Widząc spojrzenie Markety i Sama, niemal identycznie zołzowate, westchnął, co przy  
przełykaniu ciągnącego się sera nie wypadło najlepiej. Odkaszlnął i ruchem uniesionej ręki  
powstrzymał Kitty przed poklepaniem go po plecach – sądząc z zamachu, jaki wykonała, płuca  
wypadłyby mu przodem. Raz jeszcze podebrał bratu piwo, popił i nabrał tchu.  
\- Chyba wiem, skąd się biorą te wszystkie dziwactwa i zaginięcia, chociaż trudno uwierzyć,  
że otworzyło się tyle portali – powiedział i ponownie westchnął, tym razem z rezygnacją. – W  
końcu ja swojego szukałem ponad rok.  
\- O czym wy mówicie? – spytała bezradnie Marketa, odstawiając piwo, jakby się bała, że  
przez nie popada w szaleństwo. – Rozumiem, że rozwiązujecie dziwne sprawy, ale portale?  
Macki? Lovecraft? I niby gdzie on był przez rok? W króliczej norze?  
\- Super – uznała Kitty, wpatrując się w Dean z czymś w rodzaju podziwu.  
\- Jak cholera – zgodził się z nią. – Te nieustanne przyjęcia u Królowej i herbatki u Szalonego  
Kapelusznika. Tylko ciągle ktoś chciał mi ściąć głowę.  
\- Dean, ja nie… - udało się wtrącić Samowi.  
\- Tak, wiem, nie miałeś pojęcia, gdzie jestem – starszy z Winchesterów teatralnie przewrócił  
oczyma. – Bla, bla, bla.  
\- Jakie portale? – powtórzyła rozpaczliwie Marketa, usiłując zrozumieć meritum sprawy. – I  
dlaczego jeden z nich otworzył się w magazynie antykwariatu?  
\- Bo okazuje się, że siłą sprawczą jest 80-letni antykwariusz, i niekoniecznie z własnej woli,  
12-letni podlotek – odburknął Dean. – Wydawca kryminałów i horrorów oraz miłośniczka  
„Alicji w Krainie Czarów” kontra Pan Snów, który zgodnie z przydomkiem nawiedza ludzi w  
snach, ale z uwagi na rozwój technologii, tym razem nie pogardził literaturą i multimediami.  
Kurczę, mała, nie mogłaś się zaczytywać w, bo ja wiem, Martynce?  
\- 13-letni podlotek – uściśliła Kitty z oburzeniem. – A Martynkę też czytałam.  
\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że mój chlebodawca, pan Pentzler, postanowił wykorzystać Kitty w  
niecnych celach? – spytała Marketa z groźbą w głosie.  
\- Niezupełnie w kontekście, w którym jest to zazwyczaj pojmowane, ale owszem – potwierdził  
Dean.  
\- Myślę, że potrzebował medium – wtrącił Sam.  
\- Albo dwóch – Dean wskazał podbródkiem Marketę. – Od przybytku głowa nie boli.  
\- Ale ja nic nie zrobiłam – zaprotestowała Marketa. – On nawet nie wie… no, nie wie, że ja…  
\- Że nie jesteś tak jak inne dziewczęta? – spytał z przekąsem Dean.  
\- Pan Pentzler prosił, żebym ci nie mówiła – powiedział Kitty przepraszająco. – My tylko  
czytaliśmy na głos książkę.  
\- Niedobrze mi – oznajmiła Marketa, trudno powiedzieć, czy mając na myśli przejedzenie  
smażonym serem, wypite duszkiem piwo, czy świadomość, że nie miała o niczym pojęcia.  
\- Szkoda, że to był Necromicon – prychną Dean. – Albo coś w tym rodzaju.  
\- Czyli te wszystkie przejścia, łącznie z tym w motelu w Illinois, prowadzą do Czyśćca? – spytał  
z napięciem Sam. – A czy twoje, hm, wyjście, w jakiś sposób się do tego nie przyczyniło?  
Dean rozłożył ręce, co nie zrobiło odpowiedniego wrażenia, bo w jednej trzymał ociekający  
tłuszczem nóż, a w drugiej widelec z nabitym kawałkiem sera.  
\- Tak – odpowiedział, krzywiąc się jakby ugryzł cytrynę, a nie nabiał. – Nie. Może. Nie  
wiem. Wiem tylko, że on bardzo chciał się wydostać.  
\- Chtulhu? – jak widać Kitty jednak nauczyła się wymawiać dziwaczne imię.  
\- Chtulhu? – powtórzył Sam, który nie miał problemu z wymówieniem nazwy, za to spory  
z uwierzeniem w to, o co pyta.  
\- Dziaberłak – poprawił ich Dean. – My nazywaliśmy go Dziaberłakiem.  
***  
\- On chce się wydostać – wymamrotał Cas, patrząc przed siebie nieprzytomnym wzrokiem.  
– On chce…  
\- To chyba cię specjalnie nie dziwi, aniołku? – spytała Maire bez krztyny szacunku. –  
Człowiek tu średnio pasuje, podobnie jak ty, bez urazy.  
\- Nie on – sprzeciwił się gwałtownie Cas. – On.  
\- Acha, nie on tylko on – westchnęła Maire. – Wszystko jasne.  
\- Cas – Dean ostrożnie dotknął brudnawego rękawa płaszcza, jakby się bał, że rozsypie mu  
się w palcach, albo – co gorsza, wyrwie się i przywali mu na odlew białym światłem. – Gdzieś  
ty był? Co się z tobą działo? Dlaczego mnie…  
Chciał spytać „Dlaczego mnie zostawiłeś”, ale powstrzymał się, uświadamiając sobie, że  
niebezpiecznie zbliża się do cytowania Chrystusa. Ele, eli, lama sabachtani. Więc choć czuł  
gorycz, przełknął niewypowiedziane pytanie.  
\- Nie! – krzyknął Cas tak głośno, że z pobliskiego drzewa posypały się suche liście.  
Dean drgnął, ale nie puścił tkaniny płaszcza z palców.  
\- Co nie? – spytał łagodnie.  
\- To się jeszcze nie zdarzyło – oświadczył z całą stanowczością Cas, uwalniając rękaw z  
uścisku Deana i przykucając nad brzegiem strumienia. Zaczął rysować palcem w mokrym  
piasku, niecierpliwie odgarniając na bok kamyki i żwir.  
\- Jeżeli ja jestem tutaj, to ty jesteś tam, a on jeszcze bardziej – powiedział w skupieniu. – Nie  
możemy być tu i tam jednocześnie. Szach i mat.  
Podniósł na nich rozjarzone niebieskością oczy.  
\- Nie mogę być tu.  
\- Wydaje mi się, że w ten zawoalowany sposób twój anioł mówi, że nie może być z tobą, bo  
musi pilnować tamtego onego, kimkolwiek by nie był – podpowiedziała Maire, przyglądając  
się Castielowi jak wyjątkowo interesującemu gatunkowi insekta. – Gdzieś tam.  
\- Tak! – zgodził się Cas, entuzjastycznie kiwając głową. - La mayyitan ma qadirun yatabaqa  
sarmadi.  
\- I właśnie przydałby się tłumacz – burknęła wampirzyca, ostentacyjnie opierając się o  
drzewce kosy jak zmęczony kośbą żniwiarz.  
\- Bardzo chętnie cię przyjmę – uznał Cas, wpatrując się w nią z uznaniem. - Dżem co drugi  
dzień.  
\- Jaki dżem? – spytał Dean rozpaczliwie, czując skurcz pustego żołądka.  
\- Otchłani prawiecznego bluźnierstwa.  
\- Nie brzmi zbyt smacznie – skrzywiła się Maire.  
\- Cas, jak rany – powiedział bezradnie Dean, raz jeszcze usiłując dotknąć ramienia anioła,  
jakby kontakt fizyczny mógł przełamać szaleństwo.  
\- Zasada jest taka, że jutro będzie dżem i wczoraj był dżem, ale nigdy dzisiaj – wymamrotał  
Cas, rysując kółeczka i esy floresy w mokrym piasku.  
\- Robię się głodny – jęknął Dean.  
\- Ty zawsze jesteś głodny – podsumowała bezlitośnie Maire.  
Castiel spojrzał na Deana niczym obudzony ze snu, ogarniając jasnym wzrokiem ubłoconą,  
pokrwawioną kurtkę i dżinsy, sterczące na wszystkie strony brudne włosy i wyraz oczu  
ściganego zwierzęcia.  
\- Przepraszam – wyszeptał, opuszczając głowę tak nisko, że niemal zamiótł czołem wodę.  
– To się jeszcze nie wydarzyło.  
\- Jak dla mnie wydarzyło się aż za bardzo – powiedział Dean bardziej z żalem niż goryczą.  
– Rozumiem, że jak zwykle masz poważniejsze rzeczy na głowie. Bycie Bogiem. Lewiatany.  
Pszczoły. A ja sobie jakoś poradzę.  
\- To się jeszcze nie wydarzyło – powtórzył z uporem Cas, nie podnosząc głowy. – Nie może  
się wydostać. Nie Skorpion.  
\- Jeszcze Mortal Kombat nam brakowało – warknął Dean. – Jakby mało było Lewiatanów.  
Cas poderwał się z brzegu strumienia z takim impetem, że wzbił fontannę wody.  
\- Macki, macki, wszędzie macki – wymamrotał do siebie, splatając ręce i nerwowo wyłamując  
sobie palce.  
Po czym zniknął, można by rzec, z poszumem niewidzialnych skrzydeł.  
\- Pierwsze słyszę, żeby skorpion miał macki – zauważyła uprzejmie Maire. – Jak rozumiem,  
znowu go szukamy, mimo że mógł się przenieść na drugą stronę Czyśćca?  
Dean spojrzał na nią zranionym wzrokiem.  
\- Nie mogę go tak zostawić – powiedział bezradnie.  
\- Ale on to cię mógł – wzruszyła ramionami Maire. – Jesteś tak szlachetny, że aż mi  
niedobrze. Chyba, że to miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia.  
\- Przymknij się.  
\- I wzajemnie, kretynie.  
Dean zacisnął wargi w wąską kreskę, pochylając głowę i unosząc ramiona, co upodobniło  
go do szarżującego byka. Maire cofnęła się o krok i uniosła górną wargę, pokazując wysuwające  
się kły.  
\- Bawimy się, czy idziemy dalej? – wysyczała, mrużąc ciemne oczy, dotknięta do żywego.  
Albo martwego, bez różnicy. Ratuje niewdzięcznika przed wykrwawieniem i zakażeniem,  
hołubi, opatruje, poi, dokarmia, a nawet niespecjalnie napoczyna, a ten patrzy na nią spode  
łba? Kibaszott életbe! W wolnym tłumaczeniu – jasna cholera.  
\- Idziemy.  
Dean odwrócił się i nie patrząc za siebie, zaczął brnąć na przełaj przez bujne chaszcze  
porastające wysoki brzeg strumienia. Nie zatrzymał się nawet, by narwać pałek wodnych. Cóż,  
jego strata.  
***  
\- Pikniku nam się zachciało – burknęła Maire, dorzucając rachityczną gałązkę do wątłego  
ogienka. Mizerne, czy nie, ognisko i tak zapewne przyciągało do nich wszystkie ćmy z okolicy. I  
kilka gatunków potworów. Jednak Deanowi przyda się rozgrzać, bo po nieszczęsnym spotkaniu  
z Castielem opadł z sił i wydawał się słabszy, rozgorączkowany i przemarznięty jednocześnie.  
Kiedy Maire zmieniała mu opatrunek na barku i plecach, trząsł się jak osika, szczekając zębami,  
ale nie powiedział ani słowa. Jedno z dwojga, albo postanowił się nie odzywać, albo naprawdę  
stracił głos. Bądź też bał się, że odgryzie sobie język, próbując mówić i trząść się jednocześnie.  
Znaleźli schronienie dalej nad brzegiem strumienia, pod osłoną nisko zwieszających się  
gałęzi drzewa podobnego do wierzby płaczącej. Długie, smukłe liście spływały aż nad wodę,  
poruszając się lekko mimo braku wiatru. Maire skwapliwie obdarła pień drzewa z kory i zmusiła  
Deana do przeżuwania łyka, mamrocząc o jego przeciwgorączowych i przeciwbólowych  
właściwościach. Jak dla niego było po prostu cholernie gorzkie.  
\- Zimno – wyszczękał, z trudem przełykając sok o posmaku kropli żołądkowych.  
\- Dawaj zapalniczkę – mruknęła Maire, zgarniając na nieforemny stosik opadłe gałązki i  
liście, najsuchsze, jakie mogła znaleźć. – Gorączki ci się zachciało. Teraz. Przecież rana goi się  
jak na psie.  
\- Najuniżeniej przepraszam – wymamrotał, mnąc w palcach skrawek kory, jakby chciał go  
udusić. – To się więcej nie powtórzy.  
\- Chyba że znowu spotkamy twoją Białą Królową – parsknęła Maire, z trudem rozpalając  
maleńkie ognisko za pomocą zwitka pięciodolarówki, wyciągniętego z kieszeni dżinsów. Szkoda,  
że oboje nie palili i nie mieli przy sobie na przykład pustego opakowania po marlboro. Które,  
ze względu na wszechobecną wilgoć nad strumieniem, zapewne i tak nie chciałoby się palić,  
podobnie jak pięciodolarówka. Co oni w mennicach dodają do farby, że taka ciężko palna? – Co  
jest z nim nie tak, pomijając, że na dzień dobry cytował „Alicję po drugiej stronie lustra”?  
\- Alicję?  
\- Biały królik z zegarkiem, kot z Cheshire, podwieczorek u Szalonego Kapelusznika, ściąć  
mu głowę – coś kojarzysz? – wymieniła jednym tchem Maire, mająca słabość do literatury  
wiktoriańskiej, nawet tej teoretycznie przeznaczonej dla dzieci.  
\- Wypij mnie? – spytał niepewnie Dean, na co oczy wampirzycy rozbłysły jak latarenki, a  
kąciki ust uniosły się w krzywym uśmiechu.  
\- Nie kuś.  
\- I było jeszcze ciasteczko – dodał rozmarzonym tonem Dean, nawet nie zauważając, jak  
bardzo dwuznacznie zabrzmiały jego wcześniejsze słowa.  
\- Było, ty głodomorze – przytaknęła Maire. – No to teraz zapomnij o „Alicji w Krainie  
Czarów” i przypomnij sobie, że była jeszcze „Alicja pod drugiej stronie lustra”, jeszcze bardziej  
odjechana. Nie mam pojęcia, co wtedy palił Lewis, ale musiał to być niezły towar.  
\- Cas?  
\- Mhm, tak jakby twój aniołek palił to samo. Jak nic robił za Białą Królową, aż się  
zastanawiam, kto w takim razie jest Czerwoną. Tą, co lubi ścinać głowy.  
\- Lewiatany? – podsunął Dean z grymasem.  
\- Te Paszczaki? – spytała lekceważąco Maire. – Jednemu to ja ścięłam głowę i ani pisnął. I  
nie mają macek, a tymi mackami, zdaję się, twój anioł najbardziej się przejmował. O właśnie,  
a propos macek i Alicji po drugiej stronie lustra, dokładaj do ognia, poszukam ci czegoś do  
przegryzienia…  
Z wdziękiem podniosła się na nogi, rozsunęła zasłonę z wierzbowych witek i zabrała się  
za badanie brzegów strumienia, szukając miejsc bardziej kamienistych i omywanych świeżą  
wodą. Deanowi nie pozostało nic innego, jak dokładać gałązek do niechętnie liżących wilgotną  
ściółkę płomieni. Trząsł się nie tylko z zimna, ale i nerwów. Odnaleźli Castiela tylko po to,  
by mógł przytoczyć bajkę dla dzieci i zniknąć im z oczu jak sen złoty. Czy Maire miała rację?  
Zostawił go po raz wtóry, by chronić przed potwornie potwornym czymś z mackami, co  
schrupałoby Deana na śniadanie i wydłubało sobie resztki z zębów wykałaczką z kości? Gdyby  
Cas go nie pilnował, oczywiście. Taa, akurat.  
\- Trzymaj, głodomorze – Maire zmaterializowała się w zielonkawym półmroku, niosąc na  
podołku z rozciągniętego t-shirta kilkanaście obłych, śliskich, a jednocześnie chropowatych  
muszli. Omszałych.  
\- Co to? – spytał słabo, już już wyobrażając sobie, że Maire każe mu je chrupać na surowo  
razem ze skorupkami i w myślach żegnając się z uzębieniem.  
\- Szczeżuje – oznajmiła beztrosko. – I rzecz jasna nie mają nic wspólnego z ostrygami z  
piosenki o Morsie i Cieśli.  
\- Mamy cytrynę? – spytał odruchowo.  
\- Nie będziemy ich zjadać na surowo, głuptasie – parsknęła Maire. - Upieczemy w ognisku  
i będziesz jadł mi z ręki. Dosłownie.  
Uśmiechnęła się przewrotnie, zagrzebując mięczaki w cienkiej warstwie popiołu, starając  
się przy tym nie poparzyć do trzeciego stopnia włącznie.  
\- Cieśla powiedział „O! Ostrygi, miła to była przechadzka! Nie potuptalibyśmy do domu?”,  
lecz żadna równie gracka odpowiedź nie padła: i nic dziwnego, bo wszystkie zjedli znienacka  
– zanuciła Maire pod nosem.  
Dean prychnął i przysunął się bliżej malutkiego ogniska, od którego promieniowało błogie  
ciepło. Miło. Już zapomniał jak to bywa w bardziej cywilizowanych okolicznościach przyrody.  
Rozgrzewał się, choć chłód serca nie tajał. Cas przeżył. Wciąż, a nawet bardziej świrował.  
I odfrunął z trzepotem anielskich skrzydeł jak najdalej od niego. Tyle na temat wsparcia i  
towarzyszy broni. Za to mógł sobie wspomnieć Hemingway’a, a na dokładkę zanucić Dire  
Straits, spoglądając na Maire, która jakby nie było, wspierała go jak potrafiła najlepiej. Nie licząc  
utoczenia kilku kropli krwi, które akurat były jej potrzebne. Z drugiej strony, nie było to tak  
nieprzyjemne, jakby się można było tego spodziewać, zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o niespodziewane  
skutki uboczne. Biorąc pod uwagę, że nie czuł niczego podobnego, kiedy zaatakował go  
Gordon, widocznie spijanie krwi działało jako afrodyzjak jedynie przy odpowiedniej orientacji  
seksualnej. Albo zależało od atrakcyjności podmiotu pożądania, chociaż na samą myśl, że  
miałby poczuć się tak samo przy tete a tete z Tomem Cruisem lub Bradem Pittem, jakoś nie  
było mu do śmiechu. I w ogóle o czym on rozmyśla? O tym, że miło by było, gdyby Maire  
napoczęła go jeszcze raz, a potem tarzaliby się w liściach wierzby w miłosnym uścisku, póki nie  
odnalazłby ich kolejny jaszczur, wilkor, harpia albo inna koszmarna cholera?  
Omiótł uważnym wzrokiem okolice, a przynajmniej próbował to zrobić przez gęstwinę  
osłaniającego ich listowia, ale nie wypatrzył niczego niepokojącego. Ani nie usłyszał. Woda  
w strumieniu szemrała po kamieniach, wierzba akompaniowała jej poszumem wąskich,  
skórzastych liści, a gdzieś wysoko rozdarły się jakieś ptaszyska, na pewno mięsożerne, ale  
dalekie.  
\- Uroczy piknik – wymamrotał, podczas gdy Maire wyciągała z popiołu nadpalone omułki  
i atakowała je nożem, wsuwając ostrze w niechętnie ustępujące szczeliny. W końcu były już  
upieczone, powinny sobie darować ten opór.  
\- Bon apetite – zachęciła wampirzyca, podając mu na liściach coś, co przypominało  
zielonkawo-różowe strzępy, ale pachniało pieczonym mięsem. – Piekielna kuchnia przeprasza  
za brak soli.  
Pachniało jak stek z grilla, więc Dean nie miał najmniejszej ochoty protestować, tylko zabrał  
się do owoców morza (bardziej rzeki) z dzikim entuzjazmem. Matko, jakie dobre. Trochę jak  
kurczak, trochę jak krewetki, a najbardziej jak ślimaki w sosie czosnkowym, na które kiedyś  
namówiła go Lisa, kiedy zachciało jej się eksperymentować z kuchnią francuską. Z tego co  
pamiętał, ślimaki były bardziej gumiaste. Co prawda, przy szczeżujach piasek trochę zgrzytał  
w zębach, ale nie miał zamiaru się tym przejmować.  
\- Dobre – wymruczał z pełnymi ustami, sięgając po następny kęs, pieczołowicie wydłubany  
przez Maire z łódkowatej muszli. – Od dziś zostajesz moim szefem kuchni.  
\- I dostanę dżem co drugi dzień? – prychnęła wampirzyca, ale na widok jego spojrzenia,  
wzruszyła ramionami i bez słowa podniosła się z ziemi z wdziękiem nauczycielki jogi. – Pójdę  
po następne, a ty się pomęcz z otwieraniem małych potworków. Tylko się nie skalecz.  
***  
Gwiazdy gdzieś tam świeciły chłodnym blaskiem, układając się w nieznane konstelacje.  
Zapewne, bo gałęzie nibywierzby opadały płaczliwie aż do ziemi, zasłaniając Deana i Maire  
przed wrogim światem, a wrogi świat przed Maire i Deanem, co już nie było takie dogodne.  
Jednak po zjedzeniu, choć raczej należałoby powiedzieć pożarciu, upieczonych mięczaków  
i popiciu ich wodą ze strumienia, Dean zwinął się w kłębek przy dogasającym ognisku (na  
mniej obolałym boku) z kurtką pod głową, przykryty podartą koszulą wampirzycy (która  
słusznie zauważyła, że raczej nie zmarznie) i po prostu zasnął jak kamień, snem bez rojeń i  
przebłysków, zdrowym i po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna spokojniejszym, niż pozwalały na  
to okoliczności. W każdej chwili coś mogło zakraść się pod zasłonę z wierzbowych witek i  
ugryźć go w tyłek, ale wiedział, że Maire będzie czuwała, więc przynajmniej nic nie zeżre go  
bez ostrzeżenia. Mizerna była to pociecha, ale zawsze. W sumie był na tyle wyczerpany, że było  
mu wszystko jedno. Wiedział już, że Cas lata gdzieś tam po ciemnym, ciemnym lesie, może  
niezupełnie zdrów na umyśle, ale fizycznie w jednym kawałku. Maire zamierzała doprowadzić  
go do przejścia między światami, zapewne również w jednym kawałku, zwłaszcza, jeśli chciała  
się z nim zabrać jako pasażer na gapę. Chwilowo był najedzony, poszarpany bok naprawdę  
goił się na nim jak na psie, pewnie pod wpływem ociekających zielenią opatrunków Maire, a  
do tego rankiem (o ile w tym półmroku można było rozróżnić ranek od wieczoru) obcował  
z wampirzycą w sensie biblijnym. Jeśli przez najbliższe kilka godzin wszystkie potwory tego  
świata dadzą mu pospać, będzie człowiekiem prawdziwie usatysfakcjonowanym. Ktoś z boku  
mógłby zauważyć, że niewiele potrzebował do szczęścia. Szczęściarz.  
Maire siedziała z drugiej strony dogasającego ogniska i przyglądała się śpiącemu łowcy z  
zagadkowym uśmiechem na ustach. Czerwonawy poblask żaru pełgał mu po wychudzonej  
twarzy, lśniąc rudawo w zaroście i podkreślając cienie pod oczyma, jakby ktoś wypacykował  
go farbami maskującymi. Ufał jej. Uzależniał się od niej. Dobrze.


	6. Chapter 6

Czyściec okazał się jednak nie nieskończony, przynajmniej w tym sensie, że kilka dni, niedni  
później Dean i Maire znowu natknęli się na Castiela, tym razem pogrążonego w ożywionej  
acz jednostronnej rozmowie z upiorem, który próbował wyssać z niego manę. Upiór był na  
tyle niedoświadczony, że nie docierało do niego, że anioły nie mają w sobie krztyny energii  
życiowej, za to całkiem sporo Łaski, palącej jak ogień i potrafiącej spopielić natręta na proch  
i pył. Nieco niestosowane było, że przy waporyzacji upiora Cas powtarzał „chleba z masłem,  
chleba z masłem”, ale na szczęście dla zdrowych zmysłów widma, nie potrwało to długo.  
\- Nie wiem, czy ten tutaj się zregeneruje – powiedziała melancholijnie Maire, na wszelki  
wypadek chowając się za plecami Deana. – Niezła siła rażenia.  
Cas otrzepał ręce z popiołu, spojrzał na nich i pospiesznie cofnął się o krok, jakby byli  
trędowaci, z mlaśnięciem wdeptując w błoto, kwas, posokę, a w każdym razie coś, co rozlewało  
się w przejściu między drzewami śmierdzącym bajorkiem. Dean westchnął ciężko.  
\- Cas – zaczął niczym zaklinacz węży. – Co się dzieje? Dlaczego przede mną uciekasz? I  
błagam cię, mów do rzeczy.  
Rezygnacja w jego głosie jawnie świadczyła o tym, że nie ma na to wielkiej nadziei. Jak się  
okazało, słusznie.  
\- Wszystko przez życie na wspak – oświadczył Castiel z przekonaniem. – Gdybym nie był  
tu, to byłbym tam.  
\- A gdybym ja był tam, nie byłoby mnie tutaj! – wybuchnął Dean, porzucając łagodny ton.  
– I wierz mi, bardzo bym chciał być tam.  
\- Ja też – dodała melancholijnie Maire, wciąż ukryta za jego plecami odzianymi w brudną  
kurtkę, spoza których wystawało tylko imponujące półksiężycowe ostrze jej kosy.  
\- On chce się wydostać – oznajmił płaczliwie Cas, usiłując wytrzeć pokryte pyłem po  
upiorze dłonie w szpitalne spodnie.  
\- Pewnie, że chcę – warknął Dean, tracąc resztki cierpliwości. – I przestań mówić o mnie w  
trzeciej osobie, bo zwariuję.  
\- On mówi o tamtym onym – pocieszyła go wampirzyca. – Tym z mackami.  
\- La mayyitan ma qadirun yatabaqa sarmadi fa itha yaji ash-shuthath al-mautu gad yantahi  
– powiedział wyraźnie, chociaż całkowicie bez sensu Cas, wpatrując się w nich z takim  
natężeniem, jakby właśnie objawił im tajemnicę świata albo rewelacje, kto zabił prezydenta  
Kennedy’go.  
\- Chyba już to słyszałam – zgodziła się Maire.  
\- A podobno po enochiańsku wszystko brzmi zabawniej – jęknął Dean.  
Cas zmrużył oczy, przechylając głowę, by przejrzeć mu się z miną krótkowidza, który zgubił  
szkła kontaktowe.  
\- To nie jest enochiański – powiedział z oburzeniem, ale niemal normalnie. – I wcale nie  
jest zabawne.  
\- To oświeć nas w ludzkim języku – prychnął Dean. – Co to za gość z mackami?  
Castiel przyłożył palec do ust, nakazując ciszę i rozejrzał się nerwowo dookoła.  
\- Cii, Pan Snów nas usłyszy i nawiedzi.  
\- Przecież nie śnimy – wytknął mu Dean, samemu rozglądając się po gęstwinie, w której jak  
zwykle coś szurało, szeleściło i szuściło. – Chyba.  
\- Jakie bowiem w tym śnie śmiertelnym marzenia przyjść mogą? – przyszła mu z pomocą  
Maire, która całkiem nieźle się bawiła. W końcu niezbyt często miewała się do czynienia z  
aniołem. Zwariowanym jak Kapelusznik.  
Castiel zapatrzył się na nią z uchylonymi ustami. Wyglądał, jak się właśnie resetował.  
\- Czy Goniec został już skazany? – spytał zagubionym głosem. – Bo najlepiej pamiętam to,  
co zdarzyło się w tygodniu, który nastąpi po najbliższym.  
\- W takim razie powinieneś zagrać na loterii – stwierdził zgryźliwie Dean. - A nie,  
przepraszam, tutaj nie ma loterii, podobnie jak jednorękich bandytów, pokera, bilardu i barów  
z wyszynkiem.  
\- Nie wolno mi – odparł Cas, wydawałoby się z sensem, dopóki nie dodał. – Dżem jest co  
drugi dzień, a dziś nie jest co drugi dzień, prawda?  
Dean miał ochotę nim potrząsnąć, mimo że wiedział, że to nic nie da. Chociaż, może jakby  
anioł dostał po głowie, obluzowana szósta klepka wróciłaby na swoje miejsce? Pomijając, że przy  
potrząsaniu Cas mógłby spalić go na popiół jak upiora, który przed chwilą uleciał z dymem.  
\- Ale może jutro będzie co drugi dzień – podsunęła Maire. – I dostaniesz trochę dżemu.  
\- Szukamy dżemu, tfu, wyjścia z Czyśćca – powiedział Dean, dochodząc do wniosku, że nie  
należy sprzeczać się z wariatami. – Chodź z nami, dobrze? I bez znikania, proszę.  
\- Nie może się wydostać! - wykrzyknął Cas, cofając się od nich o krok i rozchlapując breję  
spod nóg. Może to były resztki Lewiatana? Albo ropa naftowa?  
\- No, dzięki – mruknął Dean z goryczą.  
– Nie ty – burknęła Maire ze zrozumieniem. – To znowu tamten on on.  
\- Nie jest umarłym ten, który spoczywa wiekami – pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem Cas,  
rozglądając się lękliwie na boki, jakby lada chwila coś mogło go zaatakować. Co, rzecz jasna,  
było jak najbardziej prawdopodobne. – A do portalu dwa eony prosto i na lewo. Z przerwą na  
herbatkę.  
I zniknął. Tym razem bez efektu specjalnego poszumu skrzydeł, albo może zagłuszył go  
przenikliwy wrzask, który rozległ się po ich prawicy. Sczepione ze sobą ciała wyturlały się  
spomiędzy bulwiastych pni drzew i przetoczyły obok nich, jak pędzone wiatrem pustynne  
chwasty. Dean uskoczył im z drogi i zaklął jak szewc, nie zważając na obecność Maire, która  
zresztą w chwilach najwyższego zdenerwowania klęła nie gorzej od niego, tyle że najczęściej  
po węgiersku. Jednakże w tym momencie wyglądała co najwyżej na lekko zirytowaną,  
odprowadzając wzrokiem kłąb zębów i pazurów zabawiających się w odtwarzanie kręgu jing i  
jang, zdecydowanie mniej harmonijnego niż w założeniu. Poprawiła uchwyt na rękojeści kosy,  
podpierając się nią niczym kosturem.  
\- I co? Znowu będziemy latać za twoim aniołem po całym Czyśćcu ruchem konika  
szachowego? – spytała cierpko. – Czy idziemy prosto i na lewo? Dwa eony? Z przerwą na  
herbatkę, cokolwiek by to znaczyło?  
\- Prosto i na lewo – warknął Dean, wciskając ręce w kieszenie kurtki, jakby chciał je  
przewiercić na wylot. – A jak go znowu spotkamy, przywalimy mu w łeb, zakneblujemy,  
zwiążemy i…  
\- Weźmiemy siłą? – spytała usłużnie Maire.  
\- Weźmiemy siłą – zgodził się Dean przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Do portalu.  
\- Szkoda – powiedziała wieloznacznie wampirzyca.  
***  
Stół upchnięty między drzwiami stał przechylony na jedną stronę, przykryty zbutwiałą,  
niegdyś niebieską tkaniną, na której poustawiano półmiski, talerze i pucharki. Porcelana  
była wyszczerbiona, a kielichy zaśniedziałe i pociągnięte zielonkawą patyną, podobnie jak  
bezwładnie porozrzucane sztućce. Na podłużnych, rosenthalowskich półmiskach zaschły  
resztki jedzenia, po którym leniwie łaziły chrząszcze wielkości małych łyżeczek. Z przewróconej  
cukierniczki w wiktoriańskie róże wyglądał tłusty pająk. Imbryk do herbaty zyskał dodatkowe  
spękania, przecinające przyćmioną czerwień namalowanych kwiatów. Z rozłażącego się od  
samego spojrzenia obrusu snuły się porwane nici w towarzystwie pajęczyn. Powiedzieć, że  
widok był zdumiewający byłoby zwykłym eufemizmem. Dean był pewien, że ma zwidy, ale  
potrząsanie głową niewiele pomogło. Zastawiony wspomnieniami uczty stół jak stał między  
drzewami, tak stał.  
\- Znowu głodny? – spytała złośliwie Maire, wyglądając mu zza ramienia. – Zapaliłeś  
magiczną zapałkę jak w dziewczynka od Andersena?  
\- Mi to bardziej wygląda na „Wielkie nadzieje” Dickensa – burknął Dean. – Jeszcze panny  
Havisham brakuje.  
\- Chyba jednak herbatka u Szalonego Kapelusznika – uznała Maire. – I przerwa na  
herbatkę stała się bardziej zrozumiała. W szaleństwie twego skrzydlatego przyjaciela jednak  
jest metoda.  
\- Alicja? Naprawdę? – westchnął Dean, ponuro przyglądając się zeskorupiałym resztkom  
na talerzach, które dawno, dawno temu może i były ciasteczkami, tarteletkami i babeczkami z  
owocami, ale porozkładane i pokryte pleśnią straciły na apetyczności. Szkoda.  
\- O, strzeż się synu Dziaberłaka – wyrecytowała Maire, wskazując na zwoje lian pod stołem,  
które zaczęły wić się nieprzyzwoicie, gdy tylko zrobili krok bliżej.  
\- Nie przypominam sobie, żeby Dziaberłak miał macki – odpowiedział niepewnym  
głosem Dean. W istocie nie było to kłębowisko węży ani nawet drapieżne pędy, ale fioletowopomarańczowe  
macki zakończone haczykami, różnej grubości i faktury (od oślizgłej po  
szorstką jak papier ścierny), połyskujące w głębszym półmroku pod stołem jak namalowane  
neonowymi barwami. – Co najwyżej pazurzaste łapy i zębną paszczę.  
\- A skąd wiesz, że ten nie ma, gdzieś tam dalej? – spytała celnie Maire, cofając się malutkimi  
kroczkami i chwytając Deana za połę kurtki. – Nie przepadam za hentai tego rodzaju i  
wolałabym, żeby mnie nie oplotło.  
Kierując się resztkami rozsądku, Dean nie wyraził na głos, że on z kolei cenił sobie hentai  
wszelkiego rodzaju. Uzmysłowił sobie, że macki mogłoby opleść i jego, niekoniecznie w celach  
seksualnych, ale z pewnością konsumpcyjnych.  
Tymczasem macki rozwinęły się odrobinę i dosyć leniwie popełzły w ich stronę, szurając po  
zeschniętej trawie z niemiłych chrzęstem. W dodatku rzeczywiście trudno było dostrzec, czy  
są bytem samodzielnym, czy przynależą do czegoś pazurzystego i zębiastego, bo butwiejący  
stół przesłaniał widok. Majaczyło za nim coś sporego i ciemniejącego w gąszczu niczym posąg  
800  
z Wyspy Wielkanocnej, a w każdym razie równie rozłożystego.  
Dean mocniej zacisnął palce na rękojeści ostrza, które w zasadzie było kawałkiem żelastwa  
osadzonym w kości i przymocowanym do niej ścięgnami ((a które całkiem niedawno zdobył  
na wampirze mniej przyjaznym od Maire) i cofnął się kolejny krok, nie odrywając oczu od  
sunącego po ziemi pomarańczowego paskudztwa.  
\- Chodu? – zasugerowała Maire zza jego pleców.  
\- Nie umiem biegać tyłem – wymamrotał Dean przez zaciśnięte zęby. – A nie chce spuścić  
tego czegoś z oczu.  
Jakby w odpowiedzi na jego słowa w najbliższej macce otworzyło się nagle kilkanaście  
łypiących oczu, co jedno to brzydsze. Oraz na ślimakowych szypułkach.  
\- Świetnie – jęknął Dean, odwrócił się i zapominając o własnej przestrodze, chwycił Maire  
za ramię i pociągnął za sobą, zrywając się do biegu. W sprincie na sto metrów zająłby wysoko  
punktowane miejsce. Sama wizja, jak to macki z oczami wystrzeliwują naprzód z prędkością  
atakującej kobry i miłośnie owijają się wokół nich, sprawiła, że przyspieszył jeszcze bardziej.  
Przeskakując przez zwalony pień i biegnąc przez nierówne poszycie lasu (w tym miejscu  
pofałdowanego tak, jakby zryły go niezliczone zastępy dzików) Maire miała wrażenie, że lada  
chwila coś złapie ją za kostkę i wyląduje twarzą w zrytej ziemi, by po chwili zostać pociągniętą  
w tył przy wtórze wrzasku i wierzgania. Dean miał podobnie, z tym że wyobraził sobie to  
bardziej plastycznie pod postacią kreskówki, a nawet tej cholernej mangi typu hentai. Z nimi  
w roli głównej. Jak na razie nie złapało ich nic prócz liści i gałązek czepiających się ubrania i  
chłostających po twarzy, więc Dean zaryzykował spojrzenie przez ramię i zwolnił szaleńczy  
bieg, pozwalając sobie na dyszenie niczym lokomotywa na parę.  
\- Chyba nas nie goni – wydyszał, zatrzymując się gwałtownie i opierając ręce na kolanach,  
bo zdawało mu się, że w tej pozycji nie wypluje sobie płuc.  
\- Chyba to za mało – mruknęła Maire, siłą rzeczy nie zdyszana ani odrobinę, jednak  
wyraźnie zaniepokojona. – Za to skutecznie odgradza nas od przejścia.  
\- Nie mów – wysapał Dean. – Mackowaty potwór też chce się wydostać z Czyśćca?  
\- Najwyraźniej – odpowiedziała ponuro. – Albo nie pozwolić innym się wydostać.  
\- Jasne, bo w Czyśćcu jest mnóstwo człowieków, którzy próbują wyjść przez portal awaryjny  
– zauważył z przekąsem Dean, odzyskując bardziej równomierny oddech. – Cholernego  
Argusa było potrzeba.  
\- Pozostaje pytanie, kto go tam zostawił? – zafrasowała się Maire. – I jak go obejść.  
\- Wystrugam fujarkę z drewna i mu zagramy – burknął Dean. – Jak już złapię oddech.  
\- Tego czegoś nie powinno tam być – jęknęła Maire. – Portal to portal – taka dziura w  
powietrzu.  
\- Czarna? – spytał z wisielczym humorem Dean. – Bo w tych ciemnościach możemy jej nie  
zauważyć.  
\- Fioletowa w pomarańczowe kropki – syknęła Maire. – Skąd mam wiedzieć? Nigdy jej nie  
widziałam.  
\- Czyli prowadzisz mnie do czegoś, czego nigdy nie widziałaś gdzieś, gdzie nigdy nie byłaś, a  
czego strzegą macki o wyłupiastym spojrzeniu? – upewnił się Dean melancholijnie. – Ekstra.  
W tym samym momencie z lewej zamajaczyły czerwone punkciki przekrwionych oczu,  
a z gęstwiny dobiegł warkot. Rozważania na temat natury portalu musiały ustąpić nie  
wymagającemu specjalnego myślenia, za to zdecydowanie sprawności fizycznej wymachiwaniu  
dwojgiem rodzajów ostrzy. Kosa Maire miała szerszy zasięg, za to Dean był skuteczniejszy.  
Ustawieni plecami do siebie podzielili się sprawiedliwie wybijaniem stada wilkorów, wchodząc  
sobie w paradę, gdy czyjejś zębatej paszczy udało się przemknąć między nimi i skończyć  
z dwoma cięciami przez łeb. Trup słał się gęsto i kiedy wreszcie dwa ostatnie zwierzaki ze  
skomleniem podały tyły, ziemia pod ich nogami zasłana była kilkunastoma futrzastymi  
postaciami, z których jedna wciąż niemrawo kłapała szczęką.  
\- I na co im to było? – bąknęła Maire, wycierając kosę o zmierzwioną, szarawą sierść  
najbliższego truchła. – Mogliby się już nauczyć, że mamy przewagę.  
\- Ogromną – zgodził się Dean, chwiejnym krokiem odchodząc kilka kroków dalej i opadając  
na nieskropioną posoką trawę pod drzewem. – Tyle, że ciut zmęczony jestem. I gło…  
\- Tak, wiem głodny – weszła mu w słowo Maire, przewracając oczyma. – Ty zawsze jesteś  
głodny. Wykroić ci parę kawałków wilczyny?  
\- Zwariowałaś? – prychnął ponuro Dean, na chwilę przymykając oczy, by natychmiast je  
otworzyć. – Nie widać gdzieś tych macek?  
\- Nie, odpełzły sobie – parsknęła Maire, siadając przy nim i krzyżując nogi, jakby szykowała  
się do medytowania. – Myślę, że mamy chwilę spokoju.  
\- Chyba wiecznego – podsumował Dean, klepiąc ją po kolanie. – Chodź, Draculaura, za  
moment zaroi się tutaj od padlinożerców.  
***  
Dean zaczynał się czuć jak w kiepskim horrorze, w którym wszystkie drogi prowadzą do  
nawiedzonego miasteczka, a korytarze nigdy się nie kończą. Dokądkolwiek by się nie ruszyli,  
zawsze prędzej czy później trafiali na upiorny stół z pozostałościami po herbatce u Szalonego  
Kapelusznika i strzegącego go Cerbera. Z jednej strony, dobrze, że nie był to prawdziwy ogar  
piekielny, przed którymi Dean żywił niejaki respekt, ale te macki… grube, oślizgłe, o skórze  
jaskrawej jak drzewołazy, z daleka wołającej o jadowitości właściciela.  
\- Pocieszające jest to, że portal jest blisko – mruknęła Maire, gdy po raz nasty stanęli przed  
stołem upchniętym między rozpychającymi go drzewami i czym prędzej wycofali się na z góry  
upatrzone stanowiska.  
\- Pocieszające jak cholera – prychnął Dean. – Porzućcie wszelką nadzieję ci, którzy tu  
wchodzicie. No pasaran. Teren zaminowany.  
\- Musimy coś wymyślić – bąknęła Maire, nieco już zmęczona powtarzalnością zdarzeń.  
\- Jasne, następnym razem rzucę cię na pożarcie macek jako ofiarę z dziewicy, a sam pobiegnę  
wprost do wyjścia – zaproponował Dean z krzywym uśmiechem. – Gdybym tylko wiedział,  
gdzie ono jest… może zgodziłbym się na pewne straty w ludziach.  
\- Nie jestem człowiekiem – oburzyła się Maire. – Ani dziewicą.  
\- Tym mniejsza strata.  
\- Ty draniu – parsknęła, znienacka przypierając go do najbliższego drzewa i wpijając w  
wargi, jakby chciała odebrać mu dech i możliwość wysławiania. – Ja ci dam ofiarę z dziewicy.  
\- Ngh.. cą – wymamrotał Dean, zbytnio się nie opierając, za to manewrując tak, że po chwili  
to on przyciskał wampirzycę do pnia. – Też nie jestem dziewicą.  
\- Tym lepiej dla ciebie.  
Ręka Maire zdążyła już zabłądzić na jego pas i szarpała się z klamrą od paska, podczas gdy  
druga objęła go za kark. Poruszali się niecierpliwie, gwałtownie, bez namysłu, jakby kierowała  
nimi iskra zapłonu. Nie mieli czasu na dłuższe karesy, pieszczotliwe słowa czy głębsze  
zastanowienie. Stali pośrodku ciemnego, ciemnego lasu, w którym zamiast latarni żarzyły  
się czerwone punkciki oczu, a śpiew nocnych ptaków zadziwiająco przypominał krakanie  
padlinożerców. Jeśli chcieli przeżyć, musieli się pospieszyć.  
Maire pozbyła się ciasnawych dżinsów, mamrocząc pod nosem, że spódnice były w tej  
kwestii znacznie praktyczniejsze. Wcisnęła się w Deana jak kobieta bluszcz, ocierając się o  
niego, pomagając sobie dłonią, wpasowując niczym dobrze dobrany fragment układanki.  
Mężczyzna mocno chwycił ją za pośladki, podrywając w górę jak piórko i przypierając do  
drzewa, aż zatrzeszczało piskliwie. Wampirzyca oplotła go nogami w pasie, szorując plecami o  
korę. Koszulka z Guns and Roses podwinęła jej się wysoko, a naga skóra pokryła się dziesiątkami  
płytkich zadrapań.  
\- Mocniej – zażądała ochryple. – Mocniej, dziewico od siedmiu boleści. Chcę cię w sobie  
poczuć.  
Dean pokazał zęby w wilczym uśmiechu i pchnął mocniej, głębiej, intensywniej, przygryzając  
dolną wargę, żeby nie krzyknąć. Krzywo zszyta rana na boku i plecach zapiekła jak posypana  
solą, pokancerowane ręce szorowały o chropowaty pień wraz z unoszeniem się i opadaniem  
wampirzycy, ale miał to gdzieś. Seks wymyślono po to, by dać człowiekowi chwilę zapomnienia  
i przyjemności. Iskierki tejże przyjemności przeszywały mu podbrzusze i spiralą przesuwały  
się coraz wyżej, kto wie, może nawet do serca, od dawna zmrożonego okruchem diabelskiego  
lustra. Może. Seks i uczucie nie zawsze chadzają w parze.  
Maire prawie nie wydawała z siebie głośniejszych dźwięków, ale wygięła się w łuk, kiedy  
zęby Dean zaczęły podgryzać jej szyję i zagłębienie obojczyka.  
– Nie zapędź się – ostrzegła wbrew sobie, pomrukując z rozkoszy, gdy podrzucał nią w górę  
i w dół, nie przerywając całowania, smakowania i podszczypywania. – Gryzienie wampira nie  
jest dobrym pomysłem, jeśli nie chcesz… uch.  
\- W takim razie ty ugryź mnie – mruknął Dean niezbyt wyraźnie, bo błądził ustami od linii  
jej kształtnej szczęki po płatek ucha.  
\- Że co? – zdziwiła się wampirzyca, która właśnie maksymalnie odchylała głowę, by dać mu  
jak najlepszy dostęp. Chwilowo ciężko było jej skupić myśli, chociaż jednym uchem próbowała  
łowić dźwięki z otoczenia, świadczące o nadciągającym niebezpieczeństwie. Oczywiście,  
drugim uchem, nie tym, którym zajmował się Dean. A w cholerę z niebezpieczeństwem. Trochę  
przyjemności jeszcze nikogo nie zabiło. Zwłaszcza tej, która rosła w niej z każdym pchnięciem  
i trafieniem w czuły punkt. Mocniej oplotła go nogami w pasie. Grawitacja robiła swoje, ale  
na wszelki wypadek Dean przyciskał ją plecami do szorstkiego pnia, żeby się nie ześlizgnęła.  
Jakby się mogła ześlizgnąć, w końcu była całkiem dobrze umiejscowiona…  
\- Ugryź mnie – powtórzył wyraźniej i przez sekundę zobaczyła jego pociemniałe do  
burzowej zieleni oczy, głodne, spragnione, wyczekujące. Niemal się roześmiała, rozbawiona  
tym żądaniem. Odkąd to łowcy pragną być gryzieni przez siły nieczyste? Chyba, że uzależnią  
się od toksyny, która miała tylko oszałamiać ofiary i skłaniać je do współpracy, ale potrafiła  
zadziałać jak słodki narkotyk – nie zawsze, ale potrafiła. Czyżby Dean się przyzwyczajał?  
\- A proszę bardzo – mruknęła, zakotwiczając dłoń na karku, by przyciągnąć go bliżej.  
Króciutkie włosy pod palcami najeżyły się jak naelektryzowane, a z wciąż przyciśniętych  
do niej ust Deana wydarł się nieartykułowany, ale całkiem przyjemny w odbiorze pomruk.  
– Chociaż przypominam, ja tak, ty - nie.  
W ramach pieszczoty przemknęła językiem po napiętej skórze tuż pod szczęką (mógłby  
się ogolić, bo zaczynał kłuć jak jeżozwierz) i wiele się nie zastanawiając, wbiła kły w tętnicę.  
Pomyśleć, że tak długo się przed tym broniła, idiotka. Metaliczny, miedziany posmak krwi, o  
wiele cieplejszej niż chłodne powietrze Czyśćca napełnił jej usta i spłynął w dół gardła. Lepsze  
niż wino z najlepszego rocznika i o nieporównywalnie bogatszym bukiecie. W dodatku jej  
ulubiona – O Rh+.  
Pomruk zmienił się w warkot. Dean przycisnął się do niej całym ciałem, tak że prawie  
nie mogli się ruszyć. Jednak Maire wystarczył lekki, choć doprowadzający do szaleństwa ruch  
jego bioder, tym bardziej, że siła przyciągania wciąż robiła swoje. Przesuwając się w górę i  
w dół i szorując odsłoniętymi plecami po zadziorach kory, nie odrywała ust od szyi łowcy.  
Nie piła zachłannie, a jedynie malutkimi haustami smakowała na języku słodką krew. Delicje.  
Przymknęła oczy, ale nie musiała widzieć, by wiedzieć, że Dean przyspiesza. Jego ruchy stały  
się mniej skoordynowane, mniej wyważone, mniej przemyślane. Z ustami przyciśniętymi  
do jego szyi, czuła jak szaleńczo bije mu serce, przyspiesza puls, gubi się rytm. Warknęła z  
aprobatą, wyszarpując kły i łagodząc ugryzienie językiem, by sekundę później przywrzeć  
do Deana z całych sił, dając się ponieść spełnieniu. Niech to jasna cholera, powinni to robić  
częściej. Wciąż. Na okrągło. Ach.  
Dean szarpnął się jak koń gryzący wędzidło albo bodnięty w bok ostrogą, zadrżał i  
znieruchomiał, jęcząc niemal niesłyszalnie. Odrzucił głowę w tył, przygryzając wargi do krwi,  
by nie krzyknąć na cały regulator. Doszedł tak intensywnie, że prawie ugięły się pod nim nogi  
i był prawdziwie wdzięczny, że wspierał się o Maire, a ona o drzewo. Czuł się jak na haju, ale  
jeśli to miałoby być uzależnienie, chrzanił ewentualny odwyk. Chciał jeszcze.  
***  
Zbudzony w środku nocy Sam spojrzał błędnym wzrokiem na wtykającego mu telefon do  
ręki brata, którego twarz w natchnionej poświacie padającej od ekranu smarfonu wyglądała  
dosyć upiornie. Powinien był spać z taurusem pod poduszką, ale nie spał, odzwyczajony od  
łowieckiej rutyny po półrocznym poście. Mógłby się założyć, że Dean miał pod poduszką colta,  
nóż i maczetę i wcale nie czuł się przy tym jak księżniczka na ziarnku grochu.  
\- Twoja antykwariuszka – burknął Dean, który i tak nie spał, więc trudno byłoby zrzucić  
zrzędliwość na zbudzenie z błogiego snu. Jego oczy, zwykle zielone, wydawały się szare,  
podobnie jak wychudzona po pobycie w Czyśćcu twarz. Miał na sobie dżinsy i hipsterską  
koszulkę z czarnym kotem (Bóg jeden wie, skąd starszy brat wytrzasnął hipsterskiego t-shirta  
– chwila, to był jego t-shirt!), jakby w każdej chwili był gotów do chwycenia broni do ręki  
i wyskoczenia na designerski, upstrzony czerwonymi flamingami w czarnych okularach  
korytarz hostelu (który nie bez kozery nazywał się Flamingo). Bądź przez okno, wychodzące  
– a jakże, gdzieżby indziej, niż na metalowe schodki przeciwpożarowe ciągnące się dwa piętra  
w dół, jako że architektura w Tribeca była niezwykle przewidywalna. Na bosaka, bo butów na  
nogach jednak nie miał.  
\- Mogłeś sam odebrać – wymamrotał Sam, przejmując telefon i zdmuchując sprzed oczu  
przeszkadzający kosmyk. Włosy, nie do końca wyschnięte po wieczornym prysznicu stroszyły  
się wokół jego twarzy na kształt lwiej grzywy. Biały t-shirt z ulubionym wycięciem w kształcie  
litery V bielał w półmroku do pary z bandażami na przedramionach i nie mniej białym  
flamingiem zdobiącym jedną ze ścian. Surrealistyczne ptaszysko jechało w dal na czerwonym  
rowerze, a twarz Sama sukcesywnie bladła podczas rozmowy z Marketą, która wydawała się  
raczej monologiem jednej ze stron. Rozpaczliwym.  
\- Za mną to ona chyba nie przepada – zauważył z dużą dozą prawdopodobieństwa Dean,  
ale zamilkł, widząc wyraz twarzy Sama i stłumiony, choć histerycznie brzmiący głos kobiety  
w słuchawce telefonu. Antykwariuszka nie była typem histeryczki, więc rozedrgany emocjami  
telefon w środku nocy nie wróżył niczego dobrego. A już myślał, że uda mu się przespać  
chociaż tych kilka godzin, mimo że rozpraszały go odgłosy zza ścian i zza okna - niemilknąca,  
przyciszona kakofonia dźwięków miejskiej dżungli. Z dwojga złego wolał zwykłą dżunglę.  
Poprawka – zwykły Czyściec, bo w dżungli nigdy nie był.  
Dean pytająco uniósł brew. Sam, nie przestając uważnie słuchać i wydając z siebie jedynie  
potakujące pomruki, wskazał podbródkiem na listewkową szafę, ozdobioną kolejnym  
flamingiem, więc starszy Winchester bez słowa wyciągnął z niej brezentową torbę i zaczął  
dopakowywać broń ze stolika i łóżka. Zapomniał już, jak potrafili porozumiewać się z Samem  
bez słów. Przydałoby mu się takie wsparcie w Krainie Cienia – dwaj Winchesterowie byliby nie  
do pokonania. Cóż, Winchester i wampirzyca także wydawali się nie do zdarcia, przynajmniej  
dopóki nie spotkali Dziaberłaka. I Castiela.  
\- Kitty – powiedział brat, gdy tylko odłożył komórkę. – Mała zniknęła. Marketa odchodzi  
od zmysłów, bo drzwi były zaryglowane, a przez okno… klasyczna tajemnica zamkniętego  
pokoju, do licha.  
\- Pentzler – warknął autorytatywnie Dean, nie przestając się pakować. Usta zaciśnięte w  
wąską kreskę zapomniały, że z natury były pełne. – Trzeba go było wczoraj zgarnąć.  
\- Niby jak? – spytał obronnie Sam, samemu zaczynając się pospiesznie ubierać i pstrykając  
włącznikiem nocnej lampki – nie miał równie kociego wzroku co poczyśćcowy Dean. – Chyba  
zapomniałeś, że nie jesteśmy prawdziwymi agentami. Gdzie mielibyśmy go przetrzymywać i  
indagować – w szafie z flamingiem?  
Dean rzucił mu spojrzenie z ukosa, jednoznacznie świadczące o tym, że nie chodziło  
mu o przetrzymywanie Otto Pentzlera, a raczej o krótkie przesłuchanie, zaoczne wydanie  
wyroku i natychmiastową egzekucję. Bez telefonu do adwokata i możliwości jakiegokolwiek  
odwołania.  
\- Och, zapomniałem – bąknął Sam, wciągając flanelową koszulę w kratę, wyglądającą  
jakby nigdy w życiu nie widziała żelazka. Za to w kolorze była odpowiednia – na czerwonobrązowym  
tle plamy bywały mnie widoczne. – Ostatnio masz upodobania Królowej Kier – nic,  
tylko „ściąć mu głowę”.  
\- Przynajmniej obyłoby się bez konieczności nocnego ratowania pannicy w tarapatach  
– zauważył Dean, nie dodając, że kodeks Hammurabiego stawał mu się bliższy z każdą chwilą  
spędzoną w Czyśćcu, gdzie nie można było wnieść apelacji ani zasłonić się niepoczytalnością.  
\- Powiedziałeś pani Petras, żeby trzymała się z daleka od rezydencji szefa? Jeśli on naprawdę  
jest miłośnikiem macek i zamierza bawić się w przywoływanie Cthulhu… nie mamy na swoje  
usługi Hellboy’a, by zamknął portal. Znaczy, może i mielibyśmy, ale wątpię, by Crowley zechciał  
wetknąć w szczelinę swoje paluszki.  
\- Za późno – westchnął Sam, mając na myśli Marketę, nie Crowley’a – zdenerwowana  
do granic możliwości, rozedrgana jak kamerton zdąży dotrzeć do apartamentów starego  
antykwariusza przed nimi – mieściły się przy tej samej ulicy, co jej dom, chociaż kilka przecznic  
dalej. – Już tam pobiegła.  
\- Ze swoim zabawkowym Waltherem PPK? – zapytał zgryźliwie Dean, sznurując trapery  
i na wszelki wypadek, chowając za cholewką dodatkowy, niewielki nóż. Strzeżonego Pan Bóg  
strzeże. – Może okazać się mało skuteczny na gigantyczną ośmiornicę.  
\- Bo twoja maczeta akurat będzie skuteczniejsza – rzucił z przyganą Sam, usiłując przygładzić  
roztańczone włosy i mierząc wzrokiem broń, z którą Dean nie rozstawał się, jeśli tylko mógł.  
Dobrze, że nie zabierał jej w miejsca publiczne. W każdym razie – nie w dzień.  
\- Być może – powiedział wieloznacznie Dean, nie rozwijając wypowiedzi. Gdyby nacinał  
karby na maczecie za każdego zabitego potwora, nie starczyłoby mu rękojeści. Ale co Sam mógł  
o tym wiedzieć? Sam ze swoją wizją białego domku z ogródkiem, gromadką dzieci pospołu z  
psami hasającymi na podwórzu i panią weterynarz pokrzykującą na niego z werandy i karmiącą  
makaronem z parówkami. Starszy z Winchesterów musiał przyznać, że zdarzało mu się jadać  
gorsze rzeczy, ale jakoś ten makaron z parówkami z opowieści brata utkwił mu w pamięci. Już  
wolałby smażony ser Markety i te dziwne, szarawe kluski z bryndzą i słoniną, którymi zajadały  
się razem z małą. I jej ciasto orzechowe – o tak, ciasto orzechowe było warte grzechu. Dobrze  
wypieczone.  
\- Na wszelki wypadek weź kanister z benzyną – mruknął, kojarząc ciasto z czymś mniej  
apetycznym, ale równie dobrze wypieczonym i zamaszyście dopinając brezentową torbę, by  
zarzucić ją sobie na ramię. – I zapasową zapalniczkę.  
\- W ogóle masz pojęcie, jak się zabija Cthulhu? – spytał Sam, krzywiąc się na samą myśl  
o mackach. Może nie znajdowały na szczycie listy rzeczy, która go przerażała (zajętej przez  
mordercze klauny), ale wizja masywnych splotów upstrzonych żarłocznymi przyssawkami nie  
była najmilsza. Cholera, nie ma co rozmyślać o hipotetycznych mackach, tylko i przerażonej  
Markecie, a w kontekście o żywiołowej Kitty, porwanej przez jakiegoś podstarzałego  
antykwariusza i krąg okultystów, zapewne ubierających się w długie, ciemne szaty z kapturami  
i mamroczących pod nosem inkantacje niezupełnie po łacinie. Pasja do kryminałów i  
opowieści z dreszczykiem nie zawsze dobrze się kończy, jeśli pasjonat podejdzie do sprawy  
zbyt poważnie. Nawiedzonych miejsc nie należy zwiedzać, a ulubionych potworów nie należy  
przywoływać. Amen.  
\- Boleśnie – burknął Dean, znikając za drzwiami i nie czekając na brata.


	7. Chapter 7

Gdyby dzień wcześniej ktoś powiedział Samowi Winchesterowi, że październikowym  
rankiem będzie przedzierał się przez Duane Street w Nowym Jorku, przeskakując poprzez  
sploty sinozielonych macek, wijących się leniwie po kamiennych płytach i oblepiających  
żelazne balustradki, ozdobne ławeczki i progi sklepów i loftów niczym przerośnięty bluszcz,  
znacząco popukałby się w czoło. Teraz nie miał na to czasu. Ani wolnej ręki. Większość macek  
ledwo drgała, ale część miała nieprzyjemną tendencję do owijania się wokół kostek i wyżej,  
przeszywania powietrza ze świstem bicza i celowania w oczy, jakby były trującymi wiciami  
tryfidów, a nie… właśnie, a nie czym? Mimo wszystko Sam wyobrażał sobie Cthulhu mniej  
dosłownie.  
Skulona przy jego boku Marketa nie pomagała ani trochę. Zapłakana i roztrzęsiona  
potykała się o własne nogi, nie potrzebując do tego płożących się u stóp macek. Sam osłaniał  
ją jak potrafił najlepiej, na zmianę ciągnąc, holując i popychając. Właściwie nie wiedział,  
dlaczego z takim uporem maniaka usiłuje się dostać do jej mieszkania – może podświadomie  
liczył na to, że w biblioteczce panien Petras znajdą sposób na odwrócenie tego, co się właśnie  
wydarzyło, czyli ponowne otworzenie portalu, który na poddaszu rezydencji Otto Pentzlera  
zamknął się nieodwołalnie po wpuszczeniu do ich świata przerośniętej ośmiornicy z jeszcze  
bardziej przerośniętym ego. Może kolejne magiczne wydanie „Alicji po drugiej stronie lustra”?  
Od biedy mógłby to być nawet „Czarodziej z Oz”, „Piotruś Pan”, „Lew, czarownica i stara  
szafa”, czy cokolwiek innego traktującego o przechodzeniu do innego wymiaru, a co mogliby  
wykorzystać… gdyby tylko mieli ze sobą Kitty. Sam przeskoczył przez mackę grubości jego uda,  
pociągając za sobą rozdygotaną Marketę i poczuł, że myśli goniące mu po głowie z prędkością  
bliską nadświetlnej w tym punkcie się zawieszają. Gdyby mieli ze sobą Kitty. Ale nie mieli.  
Nieletnia Katerina Petras pieszczotliwie zwana Kitty zniknęła w króliczej norze prosto z  
koszmarów sennych. Portal wymodlony przez akolitów Wielkiego Przedwiecznego zatrzasnął  
się za nią jak wieko szklanej trumny, chwilę później roztrzaskane na drobniutkie odłamki. Jakby  
natura potrzebowała pewnego rodzaju równowagi – tak, uwolnię Cthulhu z Krainy Cienia,  
ale w zamian pożrę 12-letnie medium w piżamie z Tweetym, zagryzając dwoma stojącymi  
najbliżej przejścia idiotami z kręgu wyznawców i starszym z braci Winchesterów, który miał  
tego pecha, że jako pierwszy dopadł do nieprzytomnego dziecka, ułożonego przez ogromnym  
lustrem w zdobnej ramie jak jagniątko położone na stosie całopalnym. Marketa była tuż za  
nim, ale nie zdążyła nawet pochwycić nogawki od dziewczęcej piżamy, kiedy lustro rozprysło  
się w szklaną mgłę, pochłaniając jednych, a wypluwając coś zupełnie innego. Sięgająca po  
córkę antykwariuszka straciła koniuszki palca wskazującego i serdecznego u prawej ręki, Sam  
stracił dech, kiedy jedna z olbrzymich macek, wypryskujących z resztek potłuczonego szkła  
walnęła go na odlew w pierś i brzuch, a Otto Pentzler stracił kolejnych trzech wyznawców,  
których Chulhu postanowił skonsumować, bardzo zgłodniały po podróży międzywymiarowej.  
Stracony dech, stracone opuszki palców, a nawet stracone żywoty trójki akolitów (straszliwie,  
choć krótko wrzeszczących w mackowatych ramionach uwielbianego boga – czyżby właśnie  
stracili wiarę?) miały się nijak do straty Kitty i Deana, pochłoniętych przez portal tuż przed  
rozpryśnięciem.  
Ph’nglui mglw’nafh Cthulhu R’lyeh wgah’nagl fhtagn. W swym domu w R’lyeh czeka w  
uśpieniu martwy Cthulhu. Idioci!  
Sam nie był do końca pewien, jak udało mu się wyciągnąć siebie i Marketę z poddasza  
rezydencji Otto Pentzlera, które z ogromnego, kolistego pomieszczenia obrzeżonego antresolą  
z biblioteczką zawierającą same białe kruki stało się nagle bardzo ciasne, gdy zajęło je  
potężne cielsko Cthulhu, kłapiącego rogowym dziobem, łypiącego setką przekrwionych oczu,  
łopoczącego postrzępionymi, błoniastymi skrzydłami i wymachującego odnóżami, które  
zdawały się puchnąć i rosnąć w oczach. Co gorsza, nie mieli do czynienia z przerośniętą  
kałamarnicą, a istotą zdolną do myśli, mowy i uczynku, w tym do wibrującego, przenikliwego  
skowytu i obrazów przemocą wdzierających się do umysłu ludzi i próbujących nad nimi  
zapanować. Można było ogłuchnąć i oślepnąć jednocześnie.  
Słaniający się od nadmiaru wrażeń i ciosów Sam zdołał wywlec stawiającą opór Marketę  
za drzwi i po zastosowaniu najstarszej metody uspokajania rozhisteryzowanych, zaciągnąć na  
schody i jak najdalej od epicentrum mackowatej apokalipsy. Przez cały ten czas powtarzał jej,  
że Kitty i Dean żyją, jakby próbował przekonać o tym samego siebie. Nie zginęli, ale zostali  
wciągnięci do Nibylandii, Krainy Czarów, Narnii, Oz, czy jak by tego miejsca nie nazwać  
(chociaż baśniowe nazewnictwo miało się nijak do nagiej prawdy, że trafili do Czyśćca), skąd  
wychynęłokosmiczne wszeteczeństwo, otchłań prawiecznego bluźnierstwa i bezmiar zgróz.  
Zaiste, trafne określenia, panie Lovecraft.  
Macki dogoniły ich w połowie pierwszego pietra, tuż przy sali bilardowej, ale chwilowo  
nie miały zamiaru ich chwytać ani pożerać – po prostu potrzebowały miejsca i rozpychały się  
pod ponad 3,5 metrowymi sufitami, wpełzając na ceglane ściany, strącając obrazy, czy były  
oryginałami czy tanimi reprodukcjami (Sam stawiałby na oryginały, ale nawet nie śmiał myśleć,  
na ile by je wyceniono – ot, taki Margritte i facet z jabłkiem przed twarzą), oplatając fortepian  
Steinway’a w gabinecie pana domu, panosząc się w przypominającej kostnicę nieskazitelnej  
kuchni na parterze, jak i ukwieconym tarasie na dachu. Cthulhu rósł i wylewał się z poddasza  
rezydencji jak nadmiernie wyrośnięte ciasto drożdżowe – sploty spływały po schodach  
i ścianach, zwieszały się przez okna i dach, rozchodziły wokoło jak węże przeciwpożarowe  
pospiesznie rozwijane przez strażaków na widok pożaru.  
Sam z Marketą wypadli na Duane Street niemal równocześnie z nimi, ale macki rosły  
szybciej, niż oni uciekali. I plątały im się pod nogami.  
\- Dokąd teraz? – jęknęła Marketa. Potargane włosy przesłaniały opuchniętą od płaczu  
twarz, a z prawej dłoni przez chusteczkę higieniczną skapywały krople krwi, plamiąc brązową,  
zamszową spódnicę, rudawy żakiet i jasną koszulę w typie byronicznym. Najgorzej wychodziła  
na tym koszula. Bardzo chciała obudzić się z koszmaru, ale koszmar nie ustępował.  
\- Do ciebie? – zaryzykował Sam (w mieszkaniu Markety były rzeczy Kitty, których medium  
mogło potrzebować, by się z nią skontaktować – oczywiście jeśli żyła i jeżeli ich głosy dałyby  
radę przedrzeć się przez zasłonę między światami), rozglądając się dookoła i marząc, by  
samemu mieć setki oczu na szypułkach jak lovecraftowska poczwara. Pewnie nie wyglądałby  
najlepiej, ale jakie szerokie miałby pole widzenia…  
\- Dokąd oni przeszli? – spytała Marketa niezbyt przytomnie, wczepiając się palcami  
owiniętymi przesiąkającą czerwienią chusteczką w samową koszulę, niegdyś w brązową kratę,  
obecnie pokrytą plamami zasłaniającymi każdy wzór.  
\- Do Czyśćca – odpowiedział natychmiast, pociągając ją za sobą i uskakując przed cienką,  
przypominającą lianę macką z wyłupiastymi oczyma, która wystrzeliła przed nimi jako  
fortpoczta.  
\- Jak dusze nie do końca potępione? – upewniła się Marketa, pociągając nosem i biegnąc się  
za nim, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, zdecydowanie zbyt wolnym krokiem.  
\- Nie, tylko potwory – odparował Sam, nie do końca obeznany z tematem, ale mającym  
o nim jakie takie wyobrażenie na podstawie półsłówek Deana. To nie było miłe miejsce. –  
Wilkołaki, wampiry, rougaru, strzygi, lewiatany, zmiennokształtni…  
\- Z mackami? – bąknęła Marketa, patrząc na niego wielkimi, szaroniebieskimi oczyma, nie  
da się ukryć - nie do końca przytomnymi. Chyba właśnie traciła kontakt z rzeczywistością,  
czemu trudno się było dziwić. Czuła się tak samo, kiedy po raz pierwszy znalazła się w szpitalu  
psychiatrycznym na oddziale zamkniętym…  
\- Niektórzy – zgodził się Sam, przygarniając ją bliżej (była na tyle wysoka, że sięgała mu do  
ramienia, a nie do pasa – miła odmiana) i delikatnie, ale stanowczo holując w stronę uchylonej  
bramy zdobnej w stylizowane nietoperze – jakże adekwatne wykończenie dla wydawcy  
„Encyclopedia of Mystery and Detection”.  
Było tuż przed świtem, niebo między domami na wschodzie przybierało kolor  
niedosmażonego łososia na tle bladego błękitu, oddechy parowały w rześkim powietrzu, a  
liście ostatkiem sił spadały z niemal ogołoconych drzew, ścieląc się po ulicy i chodnikach  
obrzeżonych żelaznymi balustradkami. W tym kontekście macki wylewające się z rezydencji  
Otto Pentzlera przy Duane 144 wydawały się absurdalnie nie na miejscu, strasząc zaspane  
gołębie, nieliczne samochody, zaskoczone nagłym pojawieniem się wężowych splotów przed  
maską i kobietę, która właśnie wyszła z psem na rachityczny trawnik przed domem. Ostrzeżenie,  
które chciał wykrzyczeć Sam, zamarło mu w gardle, kiedy macki zgniotły zarówno kobiecinę,  
jak i jej pekińczyka, ochlapując się czerwienią i krwawymi strzępami i spokojnie pełznąc dalej.  
Skulona za nim Marketa miała przebłysk mniej rozhisteryzowanej myśli, że trzeba by zadzwonić  
na policję. Dzień dobry, chciałabym zgłosić ogromną ośmiornicę, która pożera ludzi na Duane  
Street i kieruje się w stronę Tribeca Park przy Walker Street. Myśli znowu rozpierzchły się jej  
w popłochu i przylgnęła do Sama niczym do koła ratunkowego, znowu plamiąc mu koszulę  
krwią z nadwerężonych palców.  
Sam pociągnął ją w stronę impali, zaparkowanej za rogiem ulicy, usiłując zdążyć przed  
mackami, które mogłyby odciąć im drogę, opleść koła, wybić szyby, wychłeptać benzynę z  
baku i wyżreć czarny lakier żarłocznymi przyssawkami. Dean by go chyba zabił. Dean by…  
dobrze, że Sam miał przy sobie zapasowe kluczyki, bo tamte zniknęły wraz z bratem po drugiej  
stronie lustra.  
Wepchnięta na tylne siedzenie impali Marketa skuliła się w sobie, zasłaniając twarz rękoma  
i rozsypanymi spod klamry włosami, a Sam, depcząc po mackach, wpakował się za kierownicę,  
jak zwykle uderzając kolanami o tablicę rozdzielczą. Wciskając kluczyki w stacyjkę, jednocześnie  
wcisnął pokrytą dziwnie różową krwią podeszwę buta w pedał gazu. Ślizgnęli się na splotach,  
które właśnie wyprysnęły zza rogu, ale impala zawarczała i skoczyła do przodu, zostawiając po  
sobie ślad palonej gumy. I śluzu. Byle dalej od Cthulhu. Biorąc pod uwagę, że Sam zmierzał  
do mieszkania Markety zaledwie dwie przecznice dalej, nie było to aż tak daleko. Może lepiej  
byłoby im jechać do „Mysterious Bookshop”? W końcu jeden z portali już kiedyś otworzył się  
w magazynach antykwariatu.  
Sam obejrzał się za siebie, jakby nie dowierzał temu, co widzi w bocznym lusterku. Zza rogu  
ulicy wypełzały kolejne macki, zwijając się w spirale, ósemki i ozdobne kokardki. Bladawe  
promienie wschodzącego słońca odbijały się w lśniących wilgocią i kleistością wstążkach,  
upstrzonych przyssawkami, haczykami i dziurami, na pierwszy rzut oka nie służącymi niczemu,  
ale budzącymi niepokojące skojarzenia otwartych, głodnych gardzieli. Klony z resztkami  
czerwonych liści na końcach gałęzi robiły za podpórkę, podobnie jak dostawczy van z pobliskiej  
piekarni i samochody zaparkowane wzdłuż ozdobnych, kutych w żelazie ogrodzeń. Co oznacza,  
że żelazo raczej nie działało na Cthulhu. Alarmy samochodowe wyły, pojedynczy przechodnie  
wrzeszczeli (choć krótko), wyglądający zza okien ludzie także krzyczeli - bezgłośnie, bo przez  
szyby, a Sam poczuł straszliwe wyrzuty sumienia, że się nie zatrzymuje i nie ratuje wszystkich,  
których ma w zasięgu wzroku. Może by zdążył. Może nie. Ale galopujące wyrzuty sumienia  
i tak napełniły go goryczą. Tym bardziej gorzką, że po raz drugi zostawił Deana samego w  
Krainie Cienia.  
\- Jedź – szepnęła Marketa z tylnego siedzenia impali, przerażona, z palcami wbitymi w  
tapicerkę, niemal oszalała po zniknięciu Kitty i ataku bytów astralnych - przemocą uwolnione  
ze swoich ciał wirowały w jesiennym powietrzu niczym opadłe liście, nie potrafiąc znaleźć  
innego punktu zaczepienia, niż rozdygotane medium, które właśnie opuściło wszystkie  
blokady, niezdolne do samoobrony. – Jedź, proszę.  
Sam przełknął żółć zbierającą mu się w gardle i usłuchał. Poczucie winy dokarmi później.  
***  
 _Ba-bach! Ba-bach! I rach, i ciach_  
 _Worpalny brzeszczot cielsko ciachnął!_  
 _A on wziął łeb i poprzez step_  
 _W powrotny szlak się szlachnął._  
 _Lewis Carroll: Jabberwocky (Dziaberliada, tł. Stanisław Barańczak)_

\- Anima. Corpori. Fuerit corpus totem resurgent – powtórzył Dean po raz kolejny, myląc  
się tylko przy „resurgent”. – „Anima corpori” brzmi obleśnie i jakby nekrofilsko.  
\- Nekrofilię to ty już jakiś czas uprawiasz – wytknęła Maire, siedząca okrakiem na gałęzi drzewa  
i beztrosko wymachująca nogami obutymi w czarne glany. – Przypominam ci, że nie żyję.  
Dean zmierzył ją nieruchomym spojrzeniem, od sznurowanych butów po czaszkę na  
koszulce z Guns&Roses, która dawno temu straciła oryginalną biel kości. Całość pokrywały  
pacyny błota. Z kosą położoną na podołku wampirzyca wyglądała jak dziewczęca wersja  
Ponurego Żniwiarza, który właśnie zrobił sobie przerwę w koszeniu dusz, bo dla zdrowia  
zapragnął wykąpać się w błocie, a dla rozrywki - pobujać na gałęzi.  
\- Właśnie dlatego usiłuję zapamiętać, że anima corpori – mruknął, nie dając po sobie poznać,  
że siedzenie wśród uginających się konarów wciąż wywołuje u niego lekkie mdłości, nawet jeśli  
drzewo jest rozłożyste, lecz niewysokie. Nekrofilia w kontekście Maire nie wydawała mu się aż  
taka okropna. Znacznie okropniejsze było to, że zaczynał zdawać sobie sprawę z uzależnienia,  
w jakie popadał, kiedy tylko adrenalina zbytnio uderzała mu do głowy, czyli niemal na okrągło.  
Ryzyko towarzyszące uprawianiu seksu w Czyśćcu jedynie dodawało wszystkiemu pikanterii,  
ale czy naprawdę musiał tak chętnie nadstawiać szyję pod kły wampirzycy?  
\- Uzależniłaś mnie od siebie, prawda? – spytał wprost, nie owijając niczego w bawełnę. Bo  
co mógł na to poradzić? Nic. Poza tym – wcale nie chciał. Maire nie raz i nie dwa uratowała  
mu dupę (z wzajemnością), więc powinni potraktować to jako spłatę zadłużenia. Za obopólną  
zgodą i przyjemnością.  
\- Może – przyznała, przestając wymachiwać nogami i przyglądając mu się z zastanowieniem  
na brudnej twarzy. Przydałoby się chociaż ochlapać wodą ze strumienia, bo po ostatnim  
starciu z utopcami zostało na niej tyle błota, że upodobniła się do przyciężkawego golema.  
– Niechcący.  
\- Niechcący – powiedział z krzywym uśmiechem Dean, mocniej opierając się o pień  
bulwiastego drzewa, przypominającego te czyhające na Królewnę Śnieżkę w Ciemnym Lesie w  
wersji disney’owskiej. Dobrze, że nie miało rozcapierzonych rąk, wielkich, żółtawych oczu i nie  
robiło „uhu”. Poczuł tępy ból w barku, chociaż plecy i ramię doszły do siebie, przypominając o  
sobie jedynie od czasu do czasu, lub kiedy uderzał nimi o coś twardego, co w Czyśćcu zdarzało  
się dziwnie często. Zastanawiał się jak wyglądały zygzakowate blizny na boku i plecach, ale  
trudno mu było obrócić głowę na tyle, by im się dokładniej przyjrzeć. Poza tym, gdyby zechciał  
obejrzeć wszystkie blizny, których nabawił się w Krainie Cienia, nie miałby czasu na nic innego.  
Chociaż pamiątka po mapingaurach była wyjątkowo rozległa.  
\- Mhm – potwierdziła wampirzyca, wracając do lekkiego kołysania się na gałęzi. – Resurgent,  
moja ulubiona przekąsko, resurgent.  
\- Resurgent – powtórzył potulnie. - Anima. Corpori. Fuerit corpus totem resurgent.  
\- Doskonale – pochwaliła wampirzyca, ścierając z twarzy kruszące się błoto. Cerę po  
maseczkach z błotnistej mazi i krwi powinna mieć promienną. - A widzisz – jak chcesz, to  
potrafisz. Dobry…  
\- Ani mi się waż - ostrzegł Dean z nieprzyjemnym grymasem. – Wszystko ma swoje  
granice.  
\- Pomysł – dokończyła gładko Maire, uśmiechając się niewinnie. – Dobry pomysł z tym  
zaklęciem, prawda? Kto by pomyślał, że czytywanie grimuarów może mi się kiedyś przydać?  
\- Dobry – zgodził się Dean. – O ile chcesz się zabrać jako pasażer na gapę.  
Maire wydęła usta, a Dean pożałował, że to powiedział. Pasażer na gapę. Nie do końca  
sprawiedliwe określenie, bo wampirzyca jeszcze nigdy go nie zawiodła, nie opuściła, nie  
pozostawiła na pastwę losu, a wprost przeciwnie – karmiła (na wspomnienie niektórych potraw  
robiło mu się słabo, ale nie wybrzydzał), kurowała i osłaniała tyły. W przeciwieństwie do Casa,  
pojawiającego się niczym błędny ognik na bagnie tylko po to, by ich uraczyć niezrozumiałymi  
tekstami i zniknąć z poszumem skrzydeł w misji powstrzymania tajemniczego Onego, w  
którego Dean powoli przestawał wierzyć. Chyba, że Castielowi chodziło o mackowate coś  
zagradzające drogę do portalu – wyjścia awaryjnego, zostawionego przez Pana Boga dla ludzi  
z krwi i ciała niesamowitym zbiegiem okoliczności zagubionych w Krainie Cienia. Bo zapewne  
imię ich legion.  
\- Nic nam po czarach-marach z twoją duszyczką, jeśli nie dostaniemy się do przejścia –  
powiedział z westchnieniem, porzucając rozważania na temat, kto zasługiwał, by wydostać się  
z Czyśćca, a kto nie do końca. – A nawet nie wiemy, jak wygląda.  
\- Czy pod inną nazwą róża pachniałaby mniej upojnie? – zacytowała Maire i wzruszyła  
ramionami, aż podskoczyło drzewce kosy wspartej o jej kolana. Wyschnięte błoto odpadało od  
kurtki małymi pacynami i rozsypywało w proch i pył.  
\- W sumie wiemy, tak samo jak wiemy, gdzie jest, tylko nie możemy do niego dotrzeć  
– zauważyła z dużą dozą zdrowego rozsądku, tęsknie spoglądając przez ramię na ukryte w  
niedalekiej gęstwinie pozostałości po niegdyś świetnej uczcie u Szalonego Kapelusznika, jak  
i strzegących ich macek, zapewne przytwierdzonych do jakiegoś ciała. Nigdy nie udało im  
się zajść na tyle daleko, by się przekonać jakiego. Może stwór składał się z samych odnóży,  
pozawijanych w pętle i pętelki jak splątane nitki spaghetti. – Może napuścimy na macki twojego  
aniołka? Jest dosyć efektywny.  
Musiała wypowiedzieć to w złą godzinę, bo u podnóża drzewa, na którym się schronili  
zmaterializował się Castiel i spojrzał w górę z błędnym wyrazem twarzy. Błędny Rycerz, cholera  
jasna. W szlafroku.  
\- Widzicie kogoś na drodze? – spytał z napięciem, jakby rozstali się przed chwilą, a nie kilka  
dni wcześniej. Czas w Czyśćcu płynął inaczej.  
\- Czy widzimy kogoś na drodze? Nikogo – odpowiedziała uprzejmie Maire, mocniej  
chwytając się gałęzi, by nie spaść aniołowi na głowę.  
\- Ach, żebym ja miał taki wzrok - powiedział z żalem Cas, opatulając się połami brudnego  
szlafroka, jakby zrobiło mu się zimno. - Nikogo! Na taką odległość! Ja przy tym świetle widzę  
tylko tych, co istnieją.  
\- My istniejemy – warknął Dean, zeskakując z gałęzi (tym razem byli zaledwie półtora  
metra nad ziemią), by stanąć z Castielem twarzą w twarz. – Jakbyś nie zauważył.  
Cas po raz pierwszy od dawna skupił na nim błękit spojrzenia. Zawahał się. Błysk  
rozpoznania ustąpił miejsca zafrasowaniu.  
\- To nieładnie napraszać się – powiedział nieobecnym tonem, drapiąc się po nieogolonej  
szczęce.  
\- Cas – westchnął zniecierpliwiony Dean, krzywiąc się, jakby nadgryzł cytrynę. Wariactwo  
przyjaciela stawało się męczące. – Jeśli to nazywasz napraszaniem… Utknęliśmy tu razem i  
razem powinniśmy się stąd wydostać. Więc może wykrzeszesz z siebie odrobinę pomocy?  
\- Chleba z masłem? – zaryzykował Cas, mrużąc niebieskie oczy. Zaczął obmacywać się  
rękoma, jakby liczył na to, że w kieszeni przybrudzonego szlafroka odnajdzie coś do jedzenia  
– najlepiej wzmiankowany chleb z masłem. Ewentualnie z dżemem. Dżem co drugi dzień.  
\- Tym razem twój anioł nie wie, czy bawi się w Króla czy w Białą Królową – wyjaśniła Maire,  
zeskakując za Deanem na gnijącą podściółkę u stóp przysadzistego drzewa i stając pomiędzy  
Deanem a Castielem jak między młotem a kowadłem. Pieszczotliwie pogładziła drzewce kosy,  
niedbale opartej o ramię. - Zawsze to lepiej niż Czerwona Królowa herbu ściąć mu głowę.  
\- Musimy. Dostać się. Do Portalu – powiedział do Casa jak najwyraźniej mógł Dean, cedząc  
każde słowo, jakby to mogło w czymkolwiek pomóc. Nie mogąc doczekać się zrozumienia  
w zamglonych, choć błękitnych jak len oczach aniołach, odwrócił głowę stronę wampirzycy.  
– Błagam, powiedz mu to w języku „Alicji w Krainie Czarów”, bo za chwilę sam zwariuję.  
Maire uniosła oczy do nieba. Niebo odwzajemniło się spojrzeniem ciemnym, nieruchomym  
i ledwie prześwitującym między koronami czyśćcowych drzew – na wpół martwych,  
szeleszczących skórzastymi liśćmi i zdeformowanych, zastygłych w tęsknocie za światłem.  
\- Nie chcę być niczyim jeńcem, Biały Rycerzu. Chcę być Królową – zaczęła, usiłując  
przypomnieć sobie coś co nieco z „Alicji po drugiej stronie lustra”. Lubiła literaturę  
wiktoriańską, i owszem, ale przecież nie miała obowiązku pamiętania jej co do joty. Alicja  
miała zostać królową, jeżeli przejdzie przez strumień…  
– Strumień – powiedziała na głos, uczepiając się tej myśli. – Musimy przejść przez strumień  
i dobrze byłoby, gdybyś odprowadził nas na skraj lasu, żeby nikt nas nie skrzywdził.  
\- Cas ma iść z nami, a nie nas odprowadzać – wtrącił Dean z oburzeniem, ale oburzenie  
zamarło mu na ustach, kiedy między najbliższymi drzewami coś zaszeleściło, zamlaskało i na  
ścieżkę wypełzła macka grubości jego ręki, pokryta pomarańczowymi naroślami i szeregiem  
brzydkich, wyłupiastych oczu.  
\- Sukinsyn – wyrwało się Deanowi, które zapomniał, że powinien przemawiać językiem  
Alicji.  
Macka obwąchała nogawki od piżamy Castiela, który spojrzał na nią z zastanowieniem i  
odruchowo wyciągnął rękę. Błysnęło na niebiesko, macka podskoczyła i zczerniała, ale tuż  
za nią pojawiło się kilka następnych, jakby bawiły się w mit o Hydrze. Dean szarpnął Casa  
za rękaw, nie zważając na to, że mógłby oberwać rykoszetem od anioła nie rozróżniającego  
wrogów od przyjaciół, zamierzając odciągnąć go jak najdalej od nadpełzających splotów.  
Maire gwałtownie pokręciła głową, mocniej schwyciła kosę i pociągnęła obu w stronę, skąd  
nadciągały macki, w biegu przeskakując przez przyssawki.  
\- Przejście – wrzasnęła, balansując kosą jak wytrawny Kosiarz i tnąc śliskie wstążki na  
odlew. – Przylazł za aniołkiem tak daleko, że może zostawił otwarte przejście.  
Dean nie odpowiedział, zbyt zajęty omijaniem macek, a w ostateczności wyrąbywaniem  
sobie przez nie drogi. Maczeta pokryła się śluzem i dziwacznie różową krwią. Odcięte oczy na  
szypułkach patrzyły na niego z wyrzutem.  
\- Cas, trzymaj się nas – wrzasnął, oglądając się za aniołem, który z kolei oglądał się za  
Maire.  
\- Ona biegnie ze straszną szybkością – bąknął Cas, nadal pozostający w świecie „Alicji po  
drugiej stronie lustra”. - To jakby się ktoś starał dogonić Dziaberłaka!  
\- Do diabła z Dziaberłakiem – warknął Dean, wpadając na polanę z butwiejącym stołem,  
zastawionym niegdysiejszymi frykasami i popękaną porcelaną w wiktoriańskie różyczki.  
Ciastka z kawałkami czekolady wyglądały jakby upieczono je z dodatkiem karaluchów, a  
biszkopt z kremem rozpłynął się w nieapetyczną breję, ściekającą po koronkowym obrusie. Z  
szarlotki unosiły się pękate główki pleśni na cienkich łodyżkach. Jabłka zgniły i zapadły się w  
sobie. Pośród umazanych czarną mazią talerzyków turlał się nadgryziony cylinder.  
Macek jakby rzeczywiście było mniej – popełzły za daleko i nie potrafiły odnaleźć drogi do  
domu - do przejścia, którego dotąd strzegły zazdrośnie niczym pies ogrodnika. Nie potrafiły  
same przejść, ale nie mogły pozwolić, by przeszedł przez nie ktoś inny.  
Dean poślizgnął się na kawałku ciasta, które spłynęło z upiornego stołu i zapatrzył na błonę  
rozpiętą wśród gałęzi niczym psychodeliczna pajęczyna, błyszczącą jak plama rozlanej benzyny,  
półprzezroczystą jak rybi pęcherz i falującą jak firanka na wietrze. Czy to możliwe? Wszystkie  
jego nadzieje, starania i tęsknoty zamykały się w tej tafli lustra bez ramy, benzynowej mgle  
przepływającej między dwoma światami? Szybkie spojrzenie na Maire, zahipnotyzowanej tym  
widokiem nie mniej niż on, krok naprzód i oboje wpadli na Castiela, nagle zmaterializowanego  
przed, a nie za nimi.  
\- Czy powiecie mi, którędy można wyjść z lasu? – spytał smętnie anioł, ale natychmiast  
odpowiedział sam sobie. – Nie można. Nie wyjdziemy. Nie wyjdziecie. Oni nie wyjdą.  
\- Cas! – wrzasnął ostatecznie wyprowadzony z równowagi Dean, uskakując przed pojedynczą  
macką, która odnalazła drogę do domu i właśnie próbowała miłośnie owinąć mu się wokół  
kostki. Machnął Castielowi ręką przed twarzą. – Tam, do cholery! Tam jest przejście!  
Spojrzenie anioła nabrało ostrości, chociaż nie odzyskało przytomności.  
\- On nie może się wydostać – powiedział twardo Cas i uniósł rękę w jednoznacznym geście.  
– Nikt nie może się wydostać. Nie wolno otworzyć przejścia.  
Dean był tak zaskoczony, że Cas, świadomie czy nie, chce go zabić, byle tylko nikt nie  
zdołał się wydostać, że nawet nie ruszył się z miejsca. Mimo macki pełznącej mu po bucie.  
Mimo ostrzegawczego krzyku Maire. Zdumienie. Niedowierzanie. Strach. Słowa zamarły mu  
w gardle. Do licha, w chwili śmierci powinien chyba poczuć coś więcej.  
Tyle że nie umarł. Nie, Cas nie cofnął dłoni, nie oprzytomniał, a w powietrzu rozbłysnął  
niebieski błysk, tak jaskrawy, że wywołał powidoki pod zamkniętymi powiekami, ale anielskie  
mojo nie trafiło w Winchestera, lecz w wampirzycę, która popchnęła Deana w stronę  
migoczącego, błoniastego portalu. W niebieskiej poświacie jej twarz przybrała trupią barwę,  
nim zniknęła, rozbita na atomy, kwanty i kwarki.  
Dean zachłysnął się powietrzem, w którym zapewne wirowały drobinki jej duszy i nie  
czekając na kolejny atak ze strony Castiela (i macek) rzucił się głową naprzód w przejście,  
polśniewające między drzewami. Wpadając w cienką błonę, rozerwał ją na strzępy i runął  
w oleistą ciemność, benzynowe światło, pulsującą nicość, pełną głosów, szeptów i krzyków,  
zapachów i smaków, dotknięć i niewyraźnych obrazów wirujących jak rozsypane karty. Prosto  
w króliczą norę. Sam.  
***  
 _Do tych, którzy są w Lustrze, Alicja tak powie:_  
 _Oto w dłoni mam berło, koronę na głowie._  
 _Przeto, stwory Lustrzane, na tę ucztę przyjemną_  
 _Chodźcie z Białą, z Czerwoną Królową i ze mną!_  
 _Lewis Carroll: Alicja po drugiej stronie lustra_

Dean szedł przez ciemny, ciemny las z Kitty na rękach i w duchu klął ile wlezie. Dziewczynka  
wtuliła się w niego i oplotła w pasie patykowatymi rękoma i nogami, wystającymi gdzie się tylko  
dało. Była lekka, ale obejmowała Winchestera w rozpaczliwym klinczu, a związane frotką włosy  
denerwująco łaskotały go szyję. Jej strój denerwował go jeszcze bardziej, bo co prawda miała na  
sobie jego kurtkę, ale poza tym jedynie żółtą, przykrótką piżamę z Tweetym i czerwoną frotkę  
z Hello Kitty. Bose nogi. Pasowałaby do Casa z jego nieodłącznym szpitalnym wdziankiem i  
szlafrokiem – piżamy ostatnim krzykiem mody w Czyśćcu. Jak miło, że przynajmniej Deana  
nie przeniosło w samym t-shircie i bokserkach, chociaż koszulka z czarnym kotem była za duża,  
bo samowa. Za to kieszenie dżinsów i kurtki, którą owinął dziecko, były satysfakcjonująco  
wypchane przydatnymi drobiazgami w rodzaju zapalniczki, zapałek, kompletu wytrychów,  
noży do rzucania, 9-milimetrowej beretty model 92, kastetu, filtru powietrza, drobniaków i  
cud nad cudy – szwajcarskiego scyzoryka Victorinox, który tylko z nazwy brzmiał niewinnie,  
bo w rzeczywistości był wielofunkcyjnym narzędziem na wyposażeniu szwajcarskiej armii,  
mającym w sobie zarówno kombinerki, jak i skrobak do ryb. Zapasowy nóż za cholewką buta  
i krótkie, wąskie ostrze ukryte w szwach dżinsów dopełniały obrazu, ale kościana maczeta  
została w rezydencji Otto Pentzlera, niech będzie przeklęty on i macki jego. Przydałby się też  
większy zapas batonów, bo jeden twix na długo nie starczy, choć był podwójny. Znowu trzeba  
będzie zbierać jagody, wygrzebywać korzonki, opiekać omułki i przeżuwać pałki wodne. I  
ciekawe czym nakarmi Kitty? Manną z nieba?  
Mała jakby usłyszała jego myśli, bo przytuliła się ze wszystkich sił, mocno obejmując go  
za szyję. Schowała twarz w hipsterski podkoszulek i poły koszuli khaki, nie bardzo chcąc  
rozglądać się dokoła. To nie była Narnia, Nibylandia ani nawet Kraina Czarów, a jeśli już, to  
zaludniona przez klony Czerwonej Królowej i wrednych bliźniaków Tirli Bim i Tirli Bom.  
Dobrze, że chociaż nie było tu duchów…  
Było to jednak ostatnie miejsce, w którym chciał się znaleźć Dean Winchester. Cholerne  
deja vu. Wieczny półmrok, niebo z dziwacznymi konstelacjami gwiazd, ledwo prześwitujące  
między czarnymi sylwetami drzew, szeleszczące, na pół martwe liście, zryta ściółka, butwiejące  
wykroty i przypominające trupie dłonie gałązki trzaskające pod butami. Podkład muzyczny  
zapewniały bliższe i dalsze wrzaski, warkoty, piski, wariackie śmiechy i złorzeczenia. Welcome  
to the Jungle. Dean wolałby wersję Guns & Roses. A jak już jesteśmy przy Guns & Roses,  
wolałby także pewną wampirzycę w ulubionej koszulce z czaszką, różami i dwoma pistoletami.  
Wierzył, że odrodziła się gdzieś w Krainie Cienia, ale pamiętał, co mówiła o rozległości tego  
miejsca. Szukanie Maire byłoby jak szukanie igły w stogu siana, co nie znaczyło, że Dean nie  
zechce podjąć wyzwania. Gdyby nie miał przy sobie Kitty…  
Portal, którym przeszli, a właściwie zostali wyrzuceni jak rozbitkowie na nieprzyjazny  
brzeg, okazał się tym samym przejściem, którego niegdyś strzegły macki z wyłupiastymi  
oczyma. Niestety, kiedy tylko znaleźli się po drugiej stronie lustra, a Cthulhu domyślnie -  
po pierwszej, przejście rozsypało się na tysiące wirujących drobinek, lśniących jak robaczki  
świętojańskie. Rozpadło się. Zamknęło. Zniknęło. Ciekawe, czy znasz jeszcze jakieś określenia  
na zamknięcie, jakby to sarkastycznie spytała wampirzyca. Jakkolwiek by tego nie nazwać,  
portal, jedyna droga ucieczki dla śmiertelników, którzy zbłądzili w Krainie Cienia, przepadł.  
Stojący kilka kroków dalej stół z przyjęciem u Szalonego Kapelusznika także uległ rozkładowi  
– zostało po nim jedynie kilka zbutwiałych desek i skorupy zastawy w wiktoriańskie róże, a  
resztki jedzenia pokrył gruby dywan pleśni.  
Po prawdzie Dean nie miał czasu żałować portalu ani niedoszłej biesiady, bo musiał  
uspokajać Kitty, która wczepiła się w niego niczym rzep i płakała rozpaczliwie, w przerwach  
zarzucając go bezwładnymi pytaniami, przeprosinami i kolejnymi pytaniami. Krzyki i płacze  
nie były dobrym pomysłem w Czyśćcu. Ściągały kłopoty, nawet bez nieprzyjemnej obecności  
macek, które na pewno również sprawiały kłopoty, ale po drugiej stronie lustra. Dean aż cierpł  
na myśl o tym, że Sam i Marketa stanęli oko w oko z mackowatym Cthulhu. Nie wspominając  
o kręgu oddanych wyznawców, niech będą przeklęci i rosną głowami w dół jak marchewka.  
Pietruszka. Ziemniak. Cholera, minuta w Czyśćcu, a on już robił się głodny.  
Nie było co zostawać przy byłym portalu i jeszcze bardziej byłej herbatce u Szalonego  
Kapelusznika (swoją drogą, co stało się z Szalonym Kapelusznikiem i jego przyjaciółmi?), więc  
Dean z ponurą miną zagłębił się w znajomy półmrok Krainy Cienia. Stęsknił się, cholera jasna.  
Zwłaszcza za kłębiącymi się przed twarzą robaczkami nie-świętojańskimi, które natrętnie  
pchały się do ust i nosa. Trującym bluszczem. Rozpadlinami pełnymi gnijących resztek i  
bajorkami z zatęchłą wodą i szlamem. Lewiatanami, które potrafiły spaść z mrocznego nieba jak  
bomby zapalające. Wilkołakami, które pragnęły jego serca i to dosłownie. Rougaru jedzącymi  
wszystko, co popadnie. Wilkorami, które nie dawało się oswoić. Strzygami, dla których był  
zbyt sędziwym kąskiem (za to Kitty byłaby kąskiem idealnym). Zmiennokształtnymi, których  
trudno było rozróżnić, bo wciąż zmieniali kształty. Mapingaurami, przeczącymi zdrowemu  
rozsądkowi, bo przecież yeti nie istniały. Wampirami, które… przy wampirach nieco się  
zawahał, dobre pamiętając, że pewnej wampirzycy sam nadstawiał szyję.  
Z Kitty na rękach szedł do najbliższego strumienia, rozlewającego się szeroką strugą  
na wschód od surrealistycznego stołu rodem z „Alicji w Krainie Czarów”. Nie zapewni im  
schronienia, ale chociaż świeżą wodę do picia. Powiedzmy, że świeżą. Parł przed siebie jak taran,  
długimi, stanowczymi krokami, rozglądając się wokół z wyrazem twarzy, który odstraszyłby  
nawet krwiożerczą rodzinę kanibali. Czuł jak mała drży w cienkiej piżamie i niewiele grubszej  
kurtce, przestraszona i zmarznięta, zapomniawszy o swojej zwykłej rezolutności. Nic dziwnego,  
że się bała. Też by się bał, gdyby zasnął we własnym łóżku, a obudził się na ołtarzu poświęconym  
Cthulhu w otoczeniu nawiedzonych okultystów i szalejących macek właśnie wyzierających  
ze zwierciadła, a chwilę później sam przeszedł na drugą stronę lustra do spaczonej wersji  
Nibylandii. Biedna mała. Choć w pewnym sensie to jej wina. Dobra, niezupełnie jej. Kto jest  
bez winy, niech pierwszy rzuci kamieniem, nie?  
Zatrzymał się, zaalarmowany poruszeniem po prawej stronie. Między dziwnie wiotkimi  
drzewami zamajaczyło kilka sylwetek jakby wyciętych z czarnego kartonu. Wyjętych wprost z  
teatrzyku cieni. Węszyły, mlaskały i szły chwiejnie, śmierdząc na odległość padliną i zepsutym  
mięsem. Ghule, do licha. Powolne, ale uparte.  
\- Nie jestem w nastroju – warknął Dean, stając przy kępie wysokich pędów, bladych jak  
brzuch ryby i ociekających kropelkami jadu. Nie miał większej nadziei, że przemówi im do  
rozsądku. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami - nie przemówił.  
Ciemny, śmierdzący kształt już przypadał mu do boku, celując rozcapierzonymi palcami  
zakończonymi długimi pazurami i szczerząc drobne zęby w ludzkiej, ale niewymownie brzydkiej  
twarzy. Kitty krzyknęła, mocno zaciskając palce na bawełnianym t-shircie z kotem. Winchester  
odkopnął ghula traperem, przykucnął, wciąż z dziewczynką w ramionach, uniknął kolejnego  
cienia przemykającego im nad głowami i wyszarpnął nóż zza buta. Przyklękając, rozpruł brzuch  
pierwszego atakującego i odepchnął kolejnego, ale stracił przy tym równowagę i ciężko usiadł  
na ziemi. Kitty pisnęła i puściła go, ale przytomnie schowała za jego plecami, mijając się o kilka  
cali z padlinożercą, który z warkotem rzucił się Deanowi do gardła. Winchester wsparł obie  
ręce na odzianej w zmechacony sweter klacie i pchnął, chociaż poczuł jakby przepychał się  
ze stworem zbudowanym z żelaznych sprężyn. W sukurs przyszły mu długie pędy pobliskich  
zarośli, które pochyliły się i miłośnie owinęły wiciami wokół odepchniętego ghula. Jad szybko  
przeżerał się przez rzeczy, tkanki i kości. Dean nie nacieszył się zemstą, ani nie zdążył przejąć  
bliskością jeszcze jednego niebezpieczeństwa, bo coś zaatakowało nisko, przy ziemi i użarło go  
w bok, przez koszulę i koszulkę, ale mocno. Sekundę później napastnik stracił oko i zapewne  
kilka komórek mózgowych, celnie dźgniętych czubkiem noża. Chcesz zabić zombie, celuj w  
głowę, pomyślał Dean z wisielczym humorem. A nie, przecież to były ghule.  
Ostatni z napastników, a właściwie ostatnia, bo była nią kobieta w pobrudzonej krwią  
garsonce, zaatakowała ostrożniej, z góry i w tym samym momencie Dean poczuł, jak Kitty  
wsuwa mu do ręki berettę, więc nie namyślając się wiele, odbezpieczył i nie celując wypalił  
dwa razy, w obu przypadkach celnie. Przy drugim strzale gwałtownie zerwał się na nogi,  
rozglądając dookoła, ale zobaczył tylko cztery śmierdzące trupy, rozkołysane, lecz nie sięgające  
ich jadowite pędy i skuloną przy ziemi dziewczynkę w piżamie. W koronie drzewa rozdarło  
się jakieś ptaszysko, zapewne harpia, a w odpowiedzi na jej wrzask wśród gałęzi zaświeciły się  
dziesiątki malutkich, czerwonych oczu. Arachnidzi.  
\- Chodźmy – powiedział w miarę normalnym tonem, pomagając Kitty pozbierać się z ziemi  
i otulając kurtką aż pod szyję. – Nad strumieniem będzie bezpieczniej.  
\- Nie żyją? – wyszeptała Kitty, wielkimi oczyma wpatrując się w najbliższego ghula z  
wypatroszonym brzuchem. Zrobiła malutki krok i przytuliła się do boku Deana. Szkoda, że  
akurat tego ugryzionego, ale mówi się trudno.  
\- Nie martw się, zabici na śmierć – burknął, prowadząc ją jak najdalej od jadowitych niby  
bambusów i pajęczaków. Po kilku krokach spojrzał na bose nogi dziewczynki i z westchnieniem  
znowu wziął ją na ręce. Trzeba będzie poświęcić koszulę, żeby je czymś owinąć. Znaleźć dla  
małej jakieś schronienie i coś do jedzenia. A najlepiej nauczyć ją jak powinna się bronić. Jasne,  
w wolnej chwili opracuje podręcznik dla nastolatek –10 sposobów jak zabić potwora, by ten nie  
zabił ciebie. Pierwsza lekcja - patroszenie, wyłupywanie oczu i strzelanie do ruchomego celu.  
Marketa nie byłaby zachwycona. Ciekawe, czy nie wolałaby oddać córki pod opiekę anioła  
stróża z prawdziwego zdarzenia, a nie psychopaty, który uczyłby ją podrzynania gardeł. Jeśli  
tak, szczęście się do niej uśmiechnęło - dzień później Dean z Kitty znaleźli Castiela, czy raczej  
Castiel znalazł ich i wszystkie misterne plany rozsypały się jak domek z kart.  
***  
 _Nigdy nie była tak rzetelnie przeświadczona, że mogłaby go pokochać, jak teraz, kiedy wszelka_  
 _miłość musiała być daremna._  
 _Jane Austen: Duma i uprzedzenie_

Marketa trzymała przed sobą dwa kubki z parującą kawą z dodatkiem cynamonu i mleka  
w proszku jak drogocenny skarb. Biorąc pod uwagę, że co chwila brakowało prądu, a woda  
w kranie płynęła jedynie z przyzwyczajenia, kawa z ekspresu w istocie mogła być ostatnią w  
nadchodzących dniach. Dobrze, że chociaż nie groził im brak cynamonu – okazało się Annie  
trzymała pod ladą antykwariatu niezły zapas. Marketa niosła kubki ostrożnie (obandażowane  
dwa palce prawej ręki wciąż pobolewały jak licho), zanurzając się między regały, wypchane  
starymi wydaniami komiksów i tanimi skandynawskimi kryminałami publikowanymi na tak  
kiepskim papierze, że rozchodziły się pod najlżejszym dotknięciem. Zmierzała w stronę Sama  
siedzącego pod półkami z literą L jak Lovecraft. Młodszy z Winchesterów nie czytał komiksów  
ani kryminałów, tylko pierwsze wydanie „Zgrozy w Dunwich” wydanej przez Arkham House  
w 1939 roku – wycenione na bagatela, niecałe 3.000 dolarów. Nadzieja, że autor równie  
pieczołowicie co przywołanie Przedwiecznego opisał sposoby jego unicestwienia, powoli  
okazywała się płonna. Cthulhu podobno nie dawał się zabić. Lecz Sam Winchester nie tracił  
nadziei, towaru w ostatnich czasach deficytowego, ale osiągalnego.  
Od wczorajszego popołudnia obłożyli się z Marketą stosem powieści i opowiadań  
Lovecrafta, owinęli w koce zapobiegawczo zostawione przez Annie, której zdarzało się sypiać  
w pracy, zwłaszcza na drugiej zmianie (teraz ją błogosławili, jako że pod koniec października  
w ceglanych murach przy niedziałającym ogrzewaniu zaczęło robić się chłodnawo) i przebijali  
się przez patetyczno-groteskowy styl przypowieści o Przedwiecznym. Nie darowali sobie nawet  
zbioru wierszy o grzybach z Yuggoth – tak na wszelki wypadek. Ba, przejrzeli nawet magazyn  
„Heavy Metal” z 1979 r. w całości poświęcony wizjom Lovecratfa i nietypowy komiks „Batman.  
Sanctum” z 1994 roku, w którym Człowiek Nietoperz mierzył się z Cthulhu. Jeśli Batman mógł  
pokonać złowrogie macki, mogli i on.  
Trzymali się z dala od panoramicznych okien głównej części antykwariatu (strzeż się macek)  
jak i przeszklonego wejścia (z tego samego powodu), a magazyn zapewniał im miły półmrok,  
straszliwie psujący oczy i rozświetlany jedynie blaskiem lampy naftowej, dotąd ozdobnika przy  
„Sherlockianach”, która okazała się całkiem przydatna, zwłaszcza po napełnieniu olejkiem  
zapachowym z kolekcji Tristana – Marketa coraz więcej dowiadywała się o swoich kolegach z  
pracy, w tym wypadku – byłych. Niewielkie okna pod samym sufitem części magazynowej z  
trudem się uchylały, co w obecnej sytuacji było błogosławieństwem. Oczywiście, macki Cthulhu  
mogły sięgnąć i przez okienka magazynowe, ale postanowili o tym nie myśleć. Pomyślą o tym  
jutro, jak powiedziałaby Scarlett O’Hara z „Przeminęło z wiatrem” (która zapewne przez całe  
życie nie przeczytała tyle, ile oni przez ostatnie dwa dni).  
Małe radio ustawione w kąciku pod regałem z komiksami Marvela i konkurencji – DC  
Comics cichutko donosiło o kolejnych ofiarach zbiorowej halucynacji, która opanowała  
Tribecę, w przerwach nadając rozpaczliwe komunikaty o konieczności schronienia się w  
domach lub najbliższych budynkach użyteczności publicznej, jak i w zamierzeniu kojącą  
muzykę relaksacyjną, brzmiącą dosyć upiornie – zwłaszcza nawoływania waleni wypadały  
wyjątkowo niewłaściwie. Wrzaski na ulicy ucichły dawno temu, podobnie jak wszelkie  
zwyczajne odgłosy nowojorskiego dnia – gwar głosów, przejeżdżające samochody, klaksony,  
nawoływania, dziecięce piski, pikające światła uliczne, psy, koty i gołębie, czy młoty  
pneumatyczne z pobliskiego remontu skrzyżowania – w Tribece wciąż coś remontowano.  
Umilkło nawet szuranie macek po chodniku i mlaskanie przyssawek konsumujących wszystko  
co napotkały na swojej drodze, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem śmietników – nie bez kozery  
kloszardzi powiadali, że śmietniki wyżywiłyby pół miasta. Jednym słowem było za cicho. Jakby  
trójkąt dolnego Manhattanu zamknięty ulicami Canal, Broadway i Chambers stał się nowym  
trójkątem bermudzkim, do tego przykrytym szklanym kloszem, tłumiącym wszelkie dźwięki  
z zewnątrz. Co w pewnym sensie było prawdą.  
Sam i Marketa jeszcze nie musieli przekopywać się przez śmietnik na tyłach budynku, by  
znaleźć coś do jedzenia, bo ratowały ich zapasy Annie (nie tylko cynamon chowała na półkach  
pod ladą) oraz słodycze i kartoniki z chińszczyzną, wyciągnięte z bagażnika Impali. W małej  
lodówce na zapleczu Marketa znalazła także wegańskie potrawy Tristana, ale jakoś nie miała  
na nie ochoty. Soczewica i tofu nie były w jej typie, choć Sam nie marudził. Dobrze, że w  
kranie wciąż płynęła woda. Antykwariuszka miała także nadzieję, że Max, jej wiekowa kotka  
nie zjadła wszystkiego, co hojnie nałożyła jej do miseczek, nim pobiegła do rezydencji pana  
Pentzlera. Przed chwilą. Wczoraj, Nie, trzy dni temu. Już przed trzy dni Cthulhu panoszył  
się na ulicach Nowego Jorku i na tyle samo czasu Kitty zniknęła z Deanem w Czyśćcu. Sam  
zapewniał ją, że Dean ochroni Kitty przed wszystkim, co mogło ich tam spotkać, ale Marketa  
widziała cień niepewności w jego oczach. Do diabła, mógł go lepiej ukryć!  
Oboje próbowali dzwonić do znajomych (Marketa przede wszystkim do rodziców,  
mieszkających na Brooklynie), ale telefony milczały jak zaklęte. Jakim sposobem obecność  
przerośniętej ośmiornicy na ulicach Tribeci mogła powodować zakłócenia w eterze, nie  
wiedział nikt, ale wyglądało na to, że łączność ze światem zewnętrznym została zerwana. Co  
gorsza, nie chodziło tylko o łączność. Tribeca naprawdę została przykryta niewidzialnym  
denkiem od butelki i na dobre odcięta od reszty Nowego Jorku.  
Po raz pierwszy Sam z Marketą przekonali się o tym, kiedy próbowali dostać się do  
mieszkania panien Petras i zderzyli z elastyczną błoną na skrzyżowaniu Walker Street i  
Duane Park. Samochód odbił się od niewidzialnej przeszkody i wpadł na żelazne barierki  
oddzielające ulicę od żywopłotu. Wgnieciony zderzak, porysowana maska, stłuczony prawy  
reflektor, boczna szyba i lusterko z pewnością wywołałyby gorzkie żale Deana. Marketa rąbnęła  
czołem o tapicerowany fotel kierowcy, więc miała tylko niewielkiego guza, ale Sam nabił się na  
kierownicę, zyskując żółtogranatowy siniak w okolicach żołądka, a przesłaniając twarz rękoma  
nabawił się nowych cięć na bandażach i skórze od odłamków rozbitej bocznej szyby, która  
zaliczyła bliskie spotkanie ze stylizowaną lampą.  
Nie było o czym dyskutować ani wydziwiać na temat kopuły, która otuliła Tribecę. Była  
i już - nie dało się przez nią przebić. Czy to sprawka Przedwiecznego, który postanowił  
wydzielić sobie podwórko do zabawy i najpierw zjeść tych, którzy mieli pecha się na nim  
znaleźć, czy raczej ręka Opatrzności czuwała na resztą świata, postanawiając zbawić ją przed  
mackami i przeokrutnym złem – trudno powiedzieć. Sam z Marketą, z trudem wydostawszy  
się z samochodu, zobaczyli po drugiej stronie Walker Street przerażonych przechodniów,  
wymachujących do nich rękoma, jakby stali się zbiorowiskiem wiatraków, ale za sobą dostrzegli  
coś znacznie bardziej przerażającego, lepkiego i pełzającego, więc pobiegli parkiem w kierunku  
Warrent Street 52. Sam przytomnie zabrał z Impali brezentową torbę z bronią i zapasami na  
czarną godzinę (o ile snickersy, toblerone i chińszczyznę zgromadzone przez Deana można  
było uznać za żelazne zapasy). Porzucając rozbity samochód na środku ulicy, czuł się jak  
ostatni drań, ale w obliczu nadciągających macek nie mógł się zbyt długo roztkliwiać. I tak  
występowali w jakiejś podrzędnej wersji „Pod kopułą” Kinga i tym razem nikt nie przekona  
małych kosmitów, że to okrutne bawić się tak z ludzkimi mrówkami. Swoją drogą, czy Cthulhu  
można było uznać za kosmitę?  
W każdym razie uciekli do antykwariatu – Marketa miała przy sobie klucze – i zaszyli się  
w nim jak myszy pod miotłą. Myszy otoczone kręgiem z soli, bo widząc roztrzęsienie Markety,  
Sam czym prędzej usypał solną ścieżkę wzdłuż wszystkich okien i wejść do Mysterious  
Bookshop. Gwałtownie uwolnione ze swoich ciał dusze zalewały medium jak parada na  
Dzień Niepodległości. Brakowało im jedynie trąbek, kwietnych platform i orkiestry dętej, a  
wszelkie bariery, które Marketa tak żmudnie wokół siebie budowała - zawiodły. Gdyby nie sól  
do odśnieżania ze skrzynki z podwórza i pęki jarzębiny z głogiem i dziką różą z jesiennego  
wieńca bezceremonialnie zerwane z drzwi sklepu z akcesoriami dla dzieci obok antykwariatu,  
Marketa chyba by oszalała. Zamiast tego, po odcięciu doznań duchowych padła jak ścięta, a  
Sam zataszczył ją na wyleniałą sofę na zapleczu, okrył kraciastym pledem i opatrzył dłoń – od  
amputacji dwóch opuszków palców może jeszcze nikt nie umarł, ale nie należało ryzykować.  
Marketa przespała niemal całą dobę, podczas której Sam zdołał zabezpieczyć okna półkami  
z rozebranych regałów na książki, podeprzeć drzwi barykadą z biurka i lady uwieńczonej  
masywną kasą na korbkę National Grunberg i kilkakrotnie wymknąć się na zewnątrz przez  
wyjście z magazynu, wychodzące na obudowane ścianami podwórze, by rozejrzeć się po  
okolicy. To, co zobaczył nie nastroiło go optymistycznie. Okoliczne domy, sklepy i lofty mokły w  
drobnym deszczu, a nad dachami majaczyła odległa, ale potężna sylwetka stwora z trójkątnym  
łbem, błoniastymi skrzydłami i grubymi sznurami macek. Cthulhu wydostał się z rezydencji  
Otto Pentzlera bądź wznosił nad nią niczym niebosiężna wieża, z apetytem przyglądając się  
nowemu dominium. Jego niesłyszalny głos wibrował w przesiąkniętym wilgocią powietrzu,  
przekonując, namawiając i zachęcając, zapewne do złego. Sam wzdrygnął się i czym prędzej  
wrócił do antykwariatu jakby ceglane mury mogły ochronić go przed tym głosem.  
W środku śpiąca lub nieprzytomna Marketa także nie napawała go optymizmem. Podobnie  
jak milczący telefon, braki prądu, czy swawolne macki pełzające za oknem i szeleszczące  
opadłymi liśćmi, których nikt nie zamiatał. Sam nie chciał myśleć o wszystkich ludziach  
uwięzionych w swoich domach albo – nie bójmy się tego słowa – zeżartych przez Cthulhu,  
którego apetyt rósł w miarę jedzenia. Ciekawe czy zjadł też pana Pentzlera? Oby. I żeby miał po  
nim zgagę. Za to intensywnie myślał o Deanie i Kitty wciągniętych do Krainy Cienia i o tym,  
jak się z nimi porozumieć. Jedyną nadzieję pokładał w antykwariuszce, która chwilowo nie  
kontaktowała, więc obłożył się wszystkimi lekturami o Przedwiecznym, jakie zdołał znaleźć,  
dokładając sobie poradnik o krystalomancji (w końcu omal sam nie przeszedł przez lustro  
na drugą stronę), twardo zasiadł obok sofy, na której spała śpiąca królewna, chociaż było  
mu niewygodnie jak jasna cholera i zajął się czytaniem. Co jak co, ale czytanie od dziecka  
wychodziło mu śpiewająco. Nie, żeby w rodzinie Winchesterów miało to większe znaczenie.  
Chociaż Dean też czytał ile zdołał, najczęściej tak, by ojciec tego nie widział, zwłaszcza jeśli był  
to Vonnegut, a nie kolejny grimuar, czy podręcznik sztuki przetrwania.  
Tak było wczoraj. Dziś czytali oboje z Marketą, która co jakiś czas wymykała się na zaplecze po  
kolejną dawkę kofeiny. Zapasy kawy zgromadzone przez pracowników antykwariatu wydawały  
się nieskończone i różnorodne - mogli wybierać z kaw mielonych, rozpuszczalnych, kremowych i  
smakowych, w tym ulubionej przez Marketę Irish Cream. Z heretyckim dodatkiem cynamonu.  
\- Kawa – mruknęła Marketa po raz kolejny tego dnia, stawiając jeden z kubków tuż przy  
Samie i samej zasiadając z drugim pod regałem z komiksami. Wymamrotał podziękowanie,  
spojrzał na nią, odgarnął włosy z czoła i wrócił do książki o krystalomancji i rysunku z czarnym  
lustrem, na który drukarnia nie pożałowała farby.  
\- Nigdy tego nie robiłam – powiedziała cicho Marketa, podążając za jego wzrokiem i  
nerwowo przygryzając wargi. – Ja tylko rozmawiałam z duchami. Czasem. Jak mama. Jak  
babka. Nigdy nie bawiłam się w nic takiego… a i tak byłam dziwolągiem.  
Sam spojrzał na nią uważniej i uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.  
\- Witaj w klubie – powiedział, przygładzając ręką pogiętą kartkę. – Możemy spróbować z  
miską z wodą z tuszem, jeśli nie znajdziemy odpowiedniego zwierciadła.  
\- W piwnicy stoi wielgachne lustro, jeszcze przedwojenne, ale z pękniętą ramą i zaśniedziałe  
– mogłoby się nadać – Marketa z wahaniem przyjrzała się rysunkowi i słowom „małego  
przegnania”, cokolwiek by to nie znaczyło. – Dlaczego witaj w klubie? Też jesteś dziwolągiem?  
\- Jestem – zgodził się Sam, unikając jej wzroku. – Większym niż myślisz.  
\- I nie mówimy tutaj o twoim wzroście? – spytała z lekką kpiną, mierząc o wzrokiem z góry na  
dół, co w pozycji siedzącej było trudne, ale nie niemożliwe. – Nie wszyscy koszykarze to dziwolągi.  
Sam westchnął, ponownie odgarniając włosy z czoła i zakładając je za ucho. Powinien  
opracować jakąś formułkę na podobną okoliczność. Hej, jestem Sam i jestem dziwolągiem.  
Płynie we mnie krew demona, nie korzystam z mocy, bo jestem na odwyku, ze 100 lat spędziłem  
z Klatce z Lucyferem, którego wcześniej wypuściłem na ten świat i jakiś czas obywałem się bez  
duszy, ale poza tym jestem szalenie sympatycznym facetem, dla rozrywki polującym na duchy,  
wampiry i wilkołaki, a w wolnych chwilach czytającym „Krytykę czystego rozumu” Kanta.  
Acha, byłem również beznadziejnym synem i równie beznadziejnym bratem, nie ratującym  
rodziny w potrzebie. Miło mi cię poznać.  
\- Nie, nie mówimy o moim wzroście - powiedział tylko, dotykając ręką ust, jakby nie chciał  
powiedzieć za wiele. - Mówimy o tym, co mam w sobie. Na ogół udaje mi się z tym żyć, ale  
zdarzały się gorsze chwile.  
\- Cóż, gorsze nie gorsze, w psychiatryku nie wylądowałeś – zauważyła Marketa z  
przekonaniem i wzdrygnęła się na samo wspomnienie. – A ja tak. Moja matka rozumiała, co  
się ze mną dzieje, ale mój kochany mąż… miał mnie za wariatkę. Dobrze, że nie zdążył się  
przekonać, że Kitty odziedziczyła to po mnie.  
\- Wylądowałem – wymruczał Sam, biorąc do ręki kubek z kawą, by ukryć się za nim jak za  
tarczą. – Nie całkiem z własnej winy, ale to żadna pociecha.  
Marketa spojrzała na niego uważniej. Nie wyglądał na wariata.  
\- Naprawdę zwariowałeś? – spytała wprost, wyzywająco unosząc podbródek. Jeśli nawet  
miała do czynienia z szaleńcem, o co szybciej podejrzewałaby starszego z braci Winchesterów  
– no dobrze, może nie o szaleństwo, a o syndrom stresu pourazowego – oboje nie mogli  
zwariować w ten sam sposób. Wariaci nie dzielą się urojeniami. Macki wypełzające z rezydencji  
pana Pentzlera były namacalne i rzeczywiste, podobnie jak zniknięcie Kitty i Deana. Chyba, że  
padli ofiarą zbiorowej halucynacji. Padli?  
\- Poniekąd – przytaknął i odważył się spojrzeć wprost na nią. – Ale cokolwiek byś o tym nie  
myślała, jestem już zdrowy na umyśle. Nie zacznę mordować w szale, jeśli tego się obawiasz.  
Marketa patrzyła na niego bez słowa. Nie obawiała się. Czuła się przy nim dziwnie  
bezpiecznie, co samo w sobie zakrawało na szaleństwo. Mężczyzna słusznego wzrostu i  
słusznych rozmiarów. Przydługie kasztanowe włosy. Wielobarwne oczy w kolorze bursztynu  
(babka nosiła bransoletkę z bursztynów, które tak samo mieniły się wszystkimi odcieniami  
brązu i zieleni). Szeroka twarz. Wrażliwe usta. Pieprzyki, całe ich konstelacje, jakby był babką  
drożdżową z nadmiarem rodzynek. Żylaste ręce, szerokie dłonie, smukłe palce. Ale przede  
wszystkim spokój, empatia i próba zrozumienia wszystkiego, co żyje. Dlaczego nie mogła  
spotkać go wcześniej?  
\- Chwilowo byłaby to wielce przydatna umiejętność – powiedziała melancholijnie, zerkając  
na ulicę, niewidoczną zza przesłoniętej regałami ściany. – Przynajmniej jeśli idzie o macki.  
Macki! Chyba oboje zwariowaliśmy.  
Sam uśmiechnął się blado. Marketa radziła sobie o wiele lepiej niż oczekiwał. Dwóch  
niezrównoważonych, a fałszywych agentów FBI. Zaginięcie córki. Pracodawca, który okazał  
się szalonym wyznawcą Cthulhu. Tribeca w szponach macek. Natłok duchów. Przespała niemal  
dobę, ale od tej chwili wydawała się skupiona i panująca nad sobą. Pomogła mu zabezpieczyć  
wejścia, poiła kawą, dbała, by coś zjedli i razem z nim przedzierała się przez horrory Lovecrafta,  
mając jeden z nich tuż za ścianą. Nie marudziła, że boli ją ręka (a pewnie bolała), ani że nie  
ma się w co przebrać. Przeprała bluzkę i koszulę Sama w umywalce na zapleczu, z wisielczym  
humorem twierdząc, że zimna woda lepiej spiera krew. Prosty, biały podkoszulek, w którym  
przez pół dnia paradowała po antykwariacie, podkreślał kształt jej pełnych piersi, ale Sam  
nie przyznał się, że ukradkiem się na nie gapił. Włosy, wymykające się spod klamry, splotła  
w krótki warkocz, żeby nie przeszkadzały i żartem to samo zaproponowała Winchesterowi,  
ale podziękował. Przez większość czasu była przejęta, poddenerwowana i przez cały czas  
wypytywała go o Czyściec, do którego trafili Dean i Kitty, lecz starała się zachować zimną krew.  
Jej ulubione bohaterki powieści wiktoriańskich, Eleonora Dashwood czy Margaret Hale z całą  
pewnością potrafiłaby nad sobą zapanować, więc postanowiła, że ona też powinna.  
Macki nie wdarły się do Mysterious Bookshop, a większość dantejskich scen, które rozgrały  
się na ulicy przed antykwariatem przespała na sofie, więc usiłowała nie myśleć o tym, co działo  
się za ścianą. Może Cthulhu odpoczywał i drzemał na jesiennym słońcu jak najedzony pyton.  
Może macki właśnie podkopywały się pod fundamenty ich schronienia. Może zaszkodziły  
im ziemskie bakterie i właśnie rozpuszczały się w nieapetyczną breję, bulgocząc z cicha. Tak  
czy inaczej, Marketa wyparła z pamięci sinozielone sploty, które goniły ich w rezydencji Otto  
Pentzlera i zamiast lepkiej, ociekającej śluzem rzeczywistości miała przed oczyma ilustracje  
autorstwa Virgila Finlay’a z pierwszego wydania opowiadań Lovecrafta, który Sam zostawił  
rozłożone na „W górach szaleństwa” – wystylizowane, czarno-białe i eleganckie. Najlepiej w  
ogóle nie przyglądać się Cthulhu, w książce czy na nowojorskiej ulicy i broń Boże nie myśleć  
o Kitty (nic jej nie jest, nic jej nie jest, nic jej…), a całą swoją uwagę poświęcić siedzącemu  
pod regałem z książkami mężczyźnie w białym podkoszulku z wycięciem w kształcie litery  
V i brudnawych dżinsach, który wyciągnął przed siebie długie nogi w zdartych traperach,  
obłożywszy się starymi paperbookami i wytartymi komiksami. Miał strasznie długie nogi, o  
które łatwo się było potknąć.  
\- Dajmy spokój naszemu szaleństwu. Znalazłeś coś? – spytała bez większej nadziei,  
dmuchając na kawę, która wcale nie była taka gorąca.  
\- Podobno Cthulhu, jako istota wodna nie przepada za pustynią – parsknął Sam, z palcem  
zanurzonym w komiks o Batmanie zmagającym się z mackami. – Szkoda, że nie objawił się na  
Saharze.  
\- Ale Lovecraft napisał, jak go przywołać? – upewniła się, opierając o regał z książkami  
i żałując, że to nie litera A jak Austen. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie przepadała za horrorami,  
zwłaszcza tak archaicznymi jak lovecraftowskie. Czy nie mógł ich prześladować potwór  
Frankensteina, posępny duch mnicha, Biała Dama czy inny wytwór literatury wiktoriańskiej,  
znacznie jej bliższej? A najlepiej jakby to był duch pana Darcy’ego…  
\- A jakże – westchnął Sam, który słowa przywołania Przedwiecznego znał już na pamięć i  
to nie tylko po angielsku. - Tylko, że my go chcemy odwołać.  
\- Może wystarczyłoby przywołać go z powrotem ze strony Czyśćca – powiedziała z rozpędu  
Marketa i zrozumiała, że to nie taki głupi pomysł. Jeśli Dean i Kitty tam byli (ale nic jej nie jest,  
na pewno nic jej nie jest), mogliby ściągnąć potwora do innych potworów. - Czy twój brat zna  
inkantację Cthulu?  
\- Być może – odparł ostrożnie Sam, mając taką nadzieję. – Ale czy Kitty starczy sił…  
\- By przywołać to monstrum? – przerwała mu Marketa. – Na pewno. Już raz jej się udało,  
niech będzie przeklęty ten stary dureń, który ją do tego zmusił. Mam nadzieję, że Cthulu zjadł  
go do ostatniej kosteczki.  
\- Ja też – mruknął Sam, który chwilę wcześniej o tym samym. – Ale przywołanie to jedno,  
jednak zamknięcie portalu? Do tego trzeba by prawdziwej Supernowej.  
\- Proszę, najpierw myślmy, jak ich stamtąd wydostać, a tego tu odesłać z wszystkimi  
mackami – powiedziała błagalnie Marketa, łapiąc go za rękaw pachnącej antyseptycznym  
mydłem koszuli. – O zamykaniu pomyślimy później, dobrze?  
\- Dobrze – zgodził się Sam, nie do końca przekonany.  
Do głosu ponownie doszło w nim poczucie winy. Zostawił Deana. Znowu. Jeśli istnieje  
choć cień szansy, że tym razem zdoła go wydostać… że zdołają wydostać ich oboje… O tym,  
że ktoś mógłby go wezwać z Krainy Cienia, Cthulhu chyba nie pomyślał.  
\- Muszę porozmawiać z Kitty – oświadczyła Marketa, gwałtownie odstawiając kubek  
i rozchlapując kawę. – Idziemy po to lustro do piwnicy. Spróbuję. Niech chociaż…. Niech  
chociaż się przekonam, że żyje. Na pewno żyje, prawda? Twój brat…  
\- Mój brat uwielbia dzieci – zapewnił ją Sam nieco fałszywie, po czym uświadomił sobie, że  
do jasnej cholery, to prawda. Dean naprawdę lubił dzieciaki, choćby się do tego nie przyznawał  
i zwykle doskonale się z nimi dogadywał. O ile 12-letnią pannicę można nazwać dzieckiem.  
***  
Lustro, owszem, było wielgachne. Zdobiona rama obłaziła na złoto i zielono, popękana  
i spróchniała, jakby nadżarły ją pokolenia korników. Tafla była zmętniała i niechętna do  
odbijania czegokolwiek, co akurat Markecie i Samowi nie przeszkadzało, bo i tak chcieli  
ją zamalować czarną farbą. Dobrze, że na zapleczu stała niewielka starodawna maszyna  
drukarska, na której pracownicy Mysterious Bookskop drukowali zaproszenia na spotkania  
z autorami, czy ex librisy do wybranych kolekcji, więc czego jak czego, ale czarnej farby nie  
brakowało. Sam przeniósł lustro do magazynu na górę (chętnie opuścił piwnicę, bo w każdej  
rurze pełznącej pod sufitem widział macki), ale nawet on odczuł w mięśniach jego ciężar -  
było ciężkie jak grzech śmiertelny. I równie brzydkie. Po przemalowaniu na czarno zrobiło  
się jeszcze brzydsze. Wydrapane nożykiem w ramie imiona Agla, Sabaoth, Tetragammaton,  
Emanuel i Messias (podobno imiona Boga) odcinały się jaśniejszym śladem na ciemnym tle.  
\- Boję się, boję się, boję – powiedziała Marketa, która zasiadła ze skrzyżowanymi nogami  
naprzeciw lustra opartego o regał z literą L jak Lovecratf i rzuciła Samowi naprawdę przerażone  
spojrzenie.  
\- Ja też – bąknął Sam. – Nie trzeba przetrzeć go rosą zbieraną o poranku albo wodą  
święconą?  
\- Nie mam pojęcia – wymamrotała Marketa, wzruszając ramionami, aż opadło jej ramiączko  
podkoszulka. – Ty czytałeś ten new age’wski poradnik dla początkujących wróżbitek.  
\- Powinnaś oczyścić umysł i skoncentrować myśli.  
\- Może coś mniej oczywistego? – prychnęła Marketa, kryjąc zdenerwowanie. Sięgnęła po  
leżące przed nią zdjęcie Kitty (noszone w portfelu, więc nieco wytarte) i położyła je w pudełku  
po jogurcie, a później, nie zastanawiając się dłużej, żeby się nie rozmyślić, srebrnym nożykiem  
Sama nacięła lewą dłoń i pokropiła fotografię. W sumie wystarczyłoby, gdyby zdjęła opatrunek  
z palców – na pewno wycisnęłaby trochę krwi z ledwo zagojonych opuszków. Ale to miała  
być lewa ręka – od serca (jeśli ktoś nie miał odmy opłucnej i serce nie przesunęło mu się na  
prawą stronę). Spojrzała na czarne jak kir lustro, a lustro odpowiedziało jej beznamiętnie.  
Czarno to widzę, pomyślała obrazoburczo Marketa, nim spróbowała oczyścić umysł, tak jak  
sobie życzył poradnik dla początkujących krystalomantów. Może jeszcze powinna poszukać  
tego, co jest bardzo blisko zamiast wyruszać po to w daleką podróż? Uch, New Age było takie  
przereklamowane.  
\- Wzywam cię i przyzywam, moja córko, w imię Największego Majestatu – prawdziwego  
Boga, który jest znany pod imieniem Yod Heh, Vat Heh, Adonai, Ehieh i Agala, byś pojawiła  
się w tej tafli przede mną, w swoim pięknym prawdziwym kształcie... – wyrecytowała Marketa,  
zerkając do książki otwartej na odpowiedniej stronie. Tafla nie zadrżała, ani nie zrobiła się  
trójwymiarowa tak jak zapowiedziano. Smugi pospiesznie nakładanej czarnej farby drukarskiej  
poplamiły dolną ramę. Niedobrze.  
\- Wzywam cię i przyzywam… - zaczęła jeszcze raz i urwała. – Do diabła z tym bełkotem.  
Kitty, tu mama. Odezwij się. Wiem, że gdzieś tam jesteś. Kocham cię, kotku. Odezwij się.  
Pokaż się. Dawaj, zamknij oczy i pomyśl o mamie.  
Lustro pozostało niewzruszone. Przez chwilę. Później powierzchnia zafalowała jakby  
patrzyli na zasłonę z materiału, a nie solidne szkło. Marketa gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze i  
wyciągnęła rękę w stronę lustra, ale nie dotknęła tafli.  
\- Kitty – wyszeptała nagląco. – Kotku, to ja, nie bój się.  
Lustro zmarszczyło się, jakby ktoś wrzucił kamień do sadzawki. Powiało chłodem. Sam  
westchnął i odsunął się o krok, pamiętając, jak pewne lustro w motelowej łazience w Iowa  
chciało go wciągnąć w szklane objęcia. Podobnie jak wówczas zobaczył przed sobą srebrzysty  
wir, rozwiewającą się mgłę przypominającą zmrożone lody śmietankowe.  
\- Kitty – powtórzyła Marketa, wyciągając obie ręce. Zobaczyła córkę. Mgła rozstąpiła  
się, chociaż nie odeszła całkowicie, wirując po brzegach lustra i zobaczyła Kitty stojącą pod  
drzewem, pod osłoną z opadających gałęzi. Za dziewczynką zamajaczyła czyjaś postać, a Sam  
krzyknął z zaskoczenia, bo nie był to Dean, a Castiel. Brodaty, bosy, w brudnym szlafroku, ale  
Castiel. Żółta piżama dziewczynki pasowała do szlafroka anioła, chociaż na ramionach miała  
zarzuconą kurtkę Deana, która opadała jej do pół uda.  
\- Kitty – wyszeptała Marketa. Mała uśmiechnęła się, machając do niej energicznie.  
\- Spokojnie, mamo – powiedziała niemal radośnie. – Nie jest tak źle.  
\- Nie jest źle? – niemal wrzasnęła Marketa, zaciskając palce na skropionym krwią  
serdeczną pudełeczku po jogurcie, które pękło z trzaskiem. – A potwory? Przecież pełno tam  
potworów!  
\- Tak – przyznała Kitty, przestając się uśmiechać i nerwowo rozglądając dookoła – w  
półmroku Marketa widziała tylko jej bladą twarz i przesłaniającą postać kaskadę drobnych  
liści z niby wierzby. – Jest ich… są… ale… mam pana Deana. I pana anioła do obrony.  
\- Pana anioła? – powtórzyła Marketa, wpatrując się wielkimi oczyma w stojącego za  
małą nieogolonego mężczyznę w piżamie. Skrzydeł i aureoli nie dostrzegła, za to oczy miał  
niebieściutkie, nawet w drzewiastym półmroku. Aniele Stróżu mój, ty zawsze przy mnie stój…  
Odmawiając wieczorną modlitwę Marketa nieco inaczej wyobrażała sobie anielską opiekę.  
\- Cas? – wrzasnął zza niej Sam, nie potrafiąc się powstrzymać. Deanowe stwierdzenie „nie  
udało mu się” musiało być iluzoryczne, skoro Castiel stał po drugiej stronie lustra. Miał ochotę  
go przytulić, przyłożyć mu, a później znowu przytulić z nadmiaru ulgi, że stary przyjaciel  
przeżył – przynajmniej do teraz, ale w takim razie gdzie podział się Dean? Przecież przeszedł  
wraz z Kitty…  
\- Sam – powiedział ostrożnie Castiel, lekko pochylając głowę, jakby chciał mu się bliżej  
przyjrzeć.  
– Cas, gdzie jest Dean? – szepnął tamten, zaciskając dłonie w pięści, żeby ukryć ich drżenie.  
– Jest tam z tobą, prawda?  
\- Szuka wampirzycy – wymamrotał Castiel, opuszczając oczy i wbijając je w niewidoczną w  
kłębiącej się w lustrze mgle ziemię. – Bo ja ją zabiłem. Niechcący.  
\- Wampirzycę? – jęknął Sam. – Jaką wampirzycę? I dlaczego niechcący? I kiedy? I dlaczego  
nie wydostałeś się z Czyśćca? I czy ciągle masz kuku na muniu?  
\- Kuku na muniu? - zaśmiała się Kitty, spoglądając przez ramię na anioła.  
Mina Castiela wyrażała całkowite niezrozumienie.  
\- Nie mam? – odpowiedział z cieniem pytania w głosie. – Chyba. Nie wiem.  
\- Kitty, kochanie – weszła mu w słowo Marketa, skołowana tą wymianą zdań, ale niemal  
obezwładniona ulgą. Mała żyła. Miała ochronę – dziwną, ale miała. – Cthulhu przedostał się  
do Nowego Jorku. Musicie go z powrotem przyzwać do Krainy Cienia.  
\- Ph’nglui mglw’nafh Cthulhu R’lyeh wgah’nagl fhtagn (W swym domu w R’lyeh czeka w  
uśpieniu martwy Cthulhu) - powiedział Cas nieobecnym tonem.  
\- I proszę, przynajmniej wie, jak go wołać – burknęła Marketa. – Cokolwiek powiedział.  
Kitty przygryzła wargi.  
\- Ja nie chciałam, mamo – powiedziała drżącym głosem. – Naprawdę nie chciałam.  
\- Wiem, kochanie.  
\- Wiemy, mała – pocieszył ją Sam, stojąc za Marketą jak posąg z Wyspy Wielkanocnej. – To  
nie twoja wina, nigdy nie była.  
\- Nie wolno było otworzyć portalu – wychrypiał Castiel, nie odrywając wzroku od podłoża.  
–Dlatego wtedy chciałem zatrzymać… nie zatrzymałem, a teraz… przepraszam.  
\- Stało się – przerwał mu niezbyt uprzejmie Sam, do którego dotarło, że być może Castiel  
chciał zatrzymać Deana i dlatego nie wydostał się razem z nim z Czyśćca. I zabił… wampirzycę?  
Odkąd to Dean brata się z wampirami? I jeśli ją zabił, to kogo szuka brat? Ile razy można kogoś  
zabić?  
\- Kitty, kochanie – Marketa usiłowała uśmiechnąć się przez łzy. – Portal w rezydencji pana  
Pentzlera przestał istnieć. Musimy stworzyć nowy i stworzymy go, a wtedy przywołacie to  
mackowate coś z powrotem w wieczny mrok. I wrócicie do domu.  
\- Wrócimy? – spytała Kitty niepewnie. Wpatrywała się w Marketę jak w święty obrazek.  
Wrócimy, mamo?  
\- Wrócicie – powiedział Sam z całą pewnością, na jaką go było stać i spojrzał nad głową  
Kitty na Castiela. Przyjaciel wyglądał na zabiedzonego, ale zdrowszego na umyśle. I pełnego  
poczucia winy. Jak dobrze Sam znał to uczucie.  
\- Znajdź Deana, dobrze? – poprosił cicho i natychmiast poprawił się, pamiętając o  
dosłownym odbieraniu przekazu przez anioła. – Tylko nie zostawiaj jej samej.  
\- Tak jest – powiedział Castiel, nie uściślając, czy ma na myśli odnalezienie Deana, czy nie  
pozostawianie małej bez opieki.  
\- Jutro… – zaczęła Marketa, ale w tym samym momencie lustro zamgliło się i wypełniło  
kłębami dymu, a potem zestaliło z chrzęstem, jakby pokryła go gruba warstwa szronu.  
Czarnego. Siły Markety wyczerpały się. Nie dała rady dłużej utrzymać połączenia z Kitty, ale  
teraz już wiedziała, że mała żyje i ulga niemal pozbawiła ją przytomności.  
\- Kitty żyje – wyjąkała, siedząc przed lustrem – z powrotem będącym jedynie taflą  
zamalowanego czarną farbą szkła - i kołysząc się w przód i w tył jakby dostała ataku choroby  
sierocej. – Moja Kitty żyje.  
Sam przyklęknął przy niej i kierowany instynktem, przytulił. Rudawe, splecione w warkocz  
włosy połaskotały go w podbródek, mokra od łez twarz wtuliła się w zagłębienie obojczyka, a  
ręce kurczowo zacisnęły na jego plecach. Odwzajemnił uścisk, chociaż na kolanach było mu  
niewygodnie, a wisiorek, który nosiła Marketa – biały kryształ zamknięty w ażurowym oplocie  
niczym światło Erendila noszone przez Frodo – wbijał mu się w szyję. Potrzebował uścisku nie  
mniej niż ona. Potrzebował bliskości, której od dawna mu brakowało. Dean nie był skory do  
uścisków, zwłaszcza Dean poczyśćcowy, a poza tym braterskie uściski występowały od święta,  
nie na co dzień. Czasami Sam miał ochotę usiąść ze zwieszoną głową i jak Osioł ze Shreka  
poprosić, by go ktoś przytulił.  
Dziewczynka była pod opieką Castiela. Dean był… Dean przetrwał rok w Krainie Cienia,  
więc z pewnością przetrwa kilka dni więcej. Wampirzyca? Naprawdę? Czyżby Sam wiedział  
o bracie jeszcze mniej, niż myślał, że wie? W każdym razie – Dean da sobie radę. Bo gdyby  
nie dał, Sama zjedzą wyrzuty sumienia. Dlaczego nigdy, ale to przenigdy nie udawało mu się  
pomóc Deanowi? Tak, rzucił się głową w dół do Klatki z Lucyferem ale czy na pewno tylko dla  
Deana? Bardziej dla ludzkości, jakkolwiek patetycznie by to nie zabrzmiało. Nie uratował brata  
przez Piekłem. Nie uratował go przed Czyśćcem. Był beznadziejnym bratem, który potrafił  
tylko brać, nigdy dawać.  
\- Sam – szepnęła Marketa, nie wyswobadzając się z jego objęć. Jej ciepły oddech owiał mu  
mokrą od łez szyję. – Wiesz, że to nieprawda, prawda?  
Odchyliła się lekko, by spojrzeć mu w twarz.  
\- Mógłbyś się przestać samobiczować? – spytała, unosząc jedną brew. Kpinę w jej głosie  
podszywał smutek.  
\- Skąd wiesz? – spytał niepewnie Sam, przyłapany z opuszczona gardą. – Skąd wiesz, o  
czym myślę?  
\- Bo mam tak samo – odszepnęła Marketa, uśmiechając się melancholijnie. – To zawsze  
moja wina. Że rozmawiam z duchami. Że straciłam męża. Że moje dziecko trafiło do Czyśćca,  
a po Nowym Jorku hula Cthulhu. Że kobiecie po drugiej stronie ulicy rozlało się mleko….  
\- To nie jest twoja wina – przerwał Sam, zamykając jej usta pieczęcią pocałunku. Ich wargi  
ledwo się spotkały, ostrożne, niepewne, gotowe w każdej chwili się wycofać.  
\- Bo twoja? – wymruczała domyślnie, niesłyszana przez pocałunek.  
Miał ciepłe, wrażliwe usta, słone od jej łez. Marketa nieświadomie rozchyliła wargi,  
zapraszając i prowokując. Pocałunek przybrał na sile, języki wreszcie splotły się ze sobą,  
poszukując, badając, smakując. Czy cynamon był afrodyzjakiem? Bo oboje smakowali kawą  
z cynamonem, tak uporczywie donoszoną przez Marketę przez cały dzień. Nawet ich skóra  
przesiąkła aromatem cynamonu.  
„Mhm” pomyślała Marketa, z pasją oddając pocałunek i zlizując ostatni ślad gorzkich  
łez z jego warg. Dosyć goryczy, czas na coś słodszego. Nie miała zamiaru zastanawiać się ani  
chwili dłużej. Pragnęła cielesnego pocieszenia, teraz, natychmiast, już. Miała ochotę poczuć  
Sama na sobie, nad sobą, w sobie, a po tym, jak jego dłonie błądziły po jej plecach i biodrach  
wiedziała, że i on nie myśli o niczym innym. Nie musieli korzystać z wymówki ostatniego dnia  
przed końcem świata. Pragnęli się nawzajem i nikomu nie robili tym krzywdy – co najwyżej  
rozłożonym na podłodze pierwszym wydaniom Lovecrafta i komiksom z Batmanem, które  
posłużyły im za posłanie. Sam wymruczał coś nieskładnego, nie odrywając ust od Markety i  
wyciągnąwszy rękę, ściągnął z sofy kraciasty pled, by rozścielić go na podłodze. Jako że robił  
to jedną ręką, koc i tak zbił się w kłąb, który raczej przeszkadzał niż pomagał, ale Marketa  
uśmiechnęła się w duchu. Cóż za troskliwy miś, pomyślał o tym, żeby było jej wygodniej. Auć,  
biorąc pod uwagę twardą oprawę „Outsider and Others”, wbijającą się w pośladek, to nie był  
taki zły pomysł.  
Pomalowane czarną farbą drukarską lustro patrzyło na nich spojrzeniem mrocznym i  
nieodgadnionym, kiedy powoli pozbywali się wszystkiego, co stało im na drodze do szczęścia.  
Niecierpliwe szarpnięcie za biały t-shirt, palce grzęznące przy zamku od spódnicy, stawiający  
opór pasek od dżinsów, sznurowania traperów, przeklęte haftki od stanika, nagle nazbyt ciasne  
bokserki, a przecież oboje tęsknili za dotykiem nagiej skóry. Spleceni na kraciastym kocu, stosie  
książek i porozrzucanych rzeczy wyglądali jak jing i jang - Marketa miała ciemną karnację, a  
Sam wprost przeciwnie, bielał w półmroku magazynu jak alabastrowy posąg. Chociaż posąg  
zachowywałby się z większą powściągliwością.  
Marketa nie mogła nacieszyć się samowymi rozmiarami, on – jej gibkością. Nie odrywał  
dłoni od jej pełnych piersi, zagłębienia pępka, wygięcie bioder, łuku pośladków. Wycałował  
sobie ścieżkę od góry do dołu i z powrotem. Ogarniał ją i niemal miażdżył w uścisku, chociaż  
pamiętał, by wspierać się na łokciach, nie chcąc całkiem pozbawić tchu. Był delikatny i  
niedelikatny jednocześnie. Wszedł w nią gwałtownie i nie czekając na przyzwolenie, ale  
natychmiast załagodził to czułymi dotknięciami rąk i ust. Marketa nie miała nic przeciwko  
gwałtowności, nawet jeśli przez moment poczuła się jak brana w jasyr. Zacisnęła palce na jego  
biodrach i pośladkach, mocniej przyciskając go do siebie.  
Szerokie ramiona, wąska talia, długie nogi. Mój Boże, był tak proporcjonalnie zbudowany,  
że Leonardo da Vinci zarumieniłby się ze wstydu, że narysował niedoskonałego Doskonałego  
Człowieka. Miał blizny, mnóstwo blizn, ale mięśnie prężyły się pod skórą (nie jak macki, tfu,  
nie miała zamiaru myśleć o mackach), rozgrzane męskie ciało pochylało na przywitanie jej  
uległego ciała, przyspieszony oddech owiewał szyję, kosmyki kasztanowych włosów łaskotały  
w policzek, a leciutko skośne oczy pojaśniały, jakby w głębi zapaliły się złote iskry.  
Topniała w jego silnych ramionach jak wosk, pozwalając, by zagłębił się w niej do końca,  
w pełni, do bólu, chociaż z każdym ruchem stawał się bardziej zaborczy i gwałtowniejszy.  
Odbierała bodźce wszystkimi nerwami, bezwstydnie biorąc, co jej dawał i dając to, czego  
pragnął. Mocniej, głębiej, bardziej. Chciała zapomnieć o sobie, ale nie pozwolił jej, uderzając  
w punkt, który dźwięczał w niej jak dobrze nastrojony kamerton. „Tak” pomyślała. „Tak”  
powiedziała na glos. „Tak!” krzyknęła, nie mogąc dłużej znieść wypełnienia, ogarnięcia,  
jedności. Świat skurczył się do maleńkiego punkciku i powrócił ze zdwojoną siłą, zbyt jasny i  
wyraźny. Ostatkiem sił zacisnęła się wokół Sama, zachęcając, by podążył za nią na kraj świata  
i jeszcze dalej, a może tylko po spełnienie. Podążył, szepcząc coś na granicy słyszalności.  
Zachętę. Obietnicę. Kłamstwo uniesienia.  
Potem przez dłuższą chwilę leżeli, nadal spleceni ze sobą, nie bardzo chcąc się rozłączyć.  
Sam był ciężki, ale był to całkiem przyjemny ciężar. Nie licząc jakiejś twardej okładki, która  
zdecydowanie psuła moment, wbijając się Markecie w pośladek. Cholerny Cthulhu, musiał  
przeszkadzać nawet teraz. Poruszyła się niespokojnie, kiedy Sam pochylił się niżej i polizał ją w  
szyję. Pewnie była słona, nie cynamonowa. Leniwie podniosła rękę i wczepiła obandażowane  
palce w jego włosy, bezwładnie opadające na twarz i przyklejające się do spoconego czoła.  
\- A to czyja wina? – wymruczała, poprawiając się na twardym posłaniu z pierwszych wydań  
Lovecrafta i komiksów DC Comics. Sam uśmiechnął się, pokazując dołeczki w policzkach.  
Dłoń Markety znalazła się na jego karku, podnosząc drobne włoski na baczność.  
\- Wspólna? – zaryzykował.  
\- Wspólna – zgodziła się Marketa, odwzajemniając uśmiech. Westchnęła, przymknęła oczy  
i nim się zorientowała, zasnęła wtulona w ciepłe, męskie ciało. Jakby ktoś przekręcił wyłącznik  
i odciął jej zasilanie. Wcześniejsze przywołanie obrazu Czyśćca i utrzymanie połączenia  
wyczerpały ją bardziej niż przypuszczała. Pocieszenie w ramionach Sama było kroplą, która  
przepełniła czarę, choć nie goryczy.  
Niezły nokaut, pomyślał Sam, raczej pobudzony niż rozespany, chociaż mogła to być  
wina mocnej kawy, od rana pitej bez umiaru. Delikatnie wyswobodził się z objęć Markety i  
przykrył ją kocem. Przez chwilę zapatrzył się na jej zarumienioną twarz, prosty nos, po którym  
spłynęła kropelka potu, lekko rozchylone usta i kilka pieprzyków tworzących konstelację Małej  
Niedźwiedzicy. Niemal dotknął jednego z nich palcem, ale powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili.  
Niech śpi. A jemu wypadałoby się ubrać, bo w magazynie antykwariatu ciągnęło chłodem.  
Spojrzał na ciemną jak noc powierzchnię opartego o regał lustra, która nie odbijała  
niczego, bo czarna farba pochłaniała światło. Dobrze, że nie otworzyli portalu w trakcie…  
Nie, do otwarcia przejścia potrzeba połączonych sił Markety i Kitty. A do zamknięcia? Cóż,  
po przestudiowaniu „Zgrozy w Dunwich” i „W górach szaleństwa” Samowi przyszła do głowy  
pewna myśl, ale wątpił, że ośmieli się poprosić o to Castiela. Jak to kiedyś wyznał „z rozkoszą  
krwawi dla Winchesterów” i w ramach pokuty przejął nawet samowe szaleństwo (które swoją  
drogą wywołał), a to byłoby morderstwo z zimną krwią. Cel nie zawsze uświęca środki.


	8. Chapter 8

_„Żebym to ja się mogła ucieszyć! - westchnęła Królowa. - Ale nigdy nie pamiętam, jak to_   
_się robi. Tobie to dobrze, że mieszkasz w tym lesie i możesz się cieszyć, ile razy ci się spodoba!”._   
_„Tylko że tu jest tak samotnie!” powiedziała z żalem Alicja: i na myśl o tym, jaka jest samiutka,_   
_po twarzy stoczyły jej się dwie duże łzy. “Och, przestań! - krzyknęła nieszczęsna Królowa, łamiąc_   
_ręce z rozpaczy. - Pomyśl, jaka duża z ciebie dziewczynka. Pomyśl, jaki kawał drogi dziś odwaliłaś._   
_Pomyśl, która to jest godzina. Pomyśl o czymkolwiek, tylko nie płacz!”_   
_Lewis Carroll: Alicja po drugiej stronie lustra_

\- Już nigdy niczego nie przeczytam – mamrotała do siebie Kitty, siedząc w zagłębieniu  
między dwoma konarami bulwiastego drzewa i wpatrując się w kolorowy papierek po batoniku,  
do czysta wylizany ze śladów czekolady. To był ostatni batonik, a Kitty zaczynało burczeć w  
brzuchu.  
\- Czytanie jest ważne – pospieszył z otuchą siedzący obok niej Castiel. Szkoda, że nie miał  
skrzydeł, bo wyglądałby jak kura na grzędzie, a tak wyglądał jak rosły facet w przybrudzonym  
szlafroku i szpitalnej piżamie siedzący na przysadzistym drzewie.  
\- Najlepiej Biblii, co? – spytała obrazoburczo dziewczynka i zatkała sobie usta brudnawą  
ręką. – Przepraszam, proszę pana anioła. Pewnie Biblia jest dla pana strasznie ważna.  
Castiel spojrzał na nią poważnie, błyskając błękitem oczu i lekko pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie jestem pewien, czy to dobry pomysł – wyznał, nie uściślając, czy chodzi mu o wagę  
Pisma Świętego, czy jego czytanie.  
\- No – westchnęła wieloznacznie dziewczynka, machnięciem ręki wskazując otaczają ich  
Krainę Cienia, mroczną, chłodną i krwawą, chociaż ledwie widoczną zza gęstego listowia.  
Czuła się na drzewie jak w wielkim gnieździe. Może mogłaby odlecieć stąd z dzikimi gęsiami  
jak chłopiec z opowieści Selmy Lagerlof? Tylko, że według pana Deana zamiast dzikich gęsi  
pod ciemnym niebem z nieznanymi gwiazdami latały co najwyżej harpie, latawce i płanetniki.  
– Mogłabym niechcący zmaterializować rzeź pierworodnych, rzeź niewiniątek albo jakąś inną  
rzeź. Albo Potop. Albo Adama i Ewę w Rajskim Ogrodzie.  
\- I węża – podpowiedział Castiel nieobecnym głosem. Momentami nie do końca zdawał  
sobie sprawę z tego, gdzie i kiedy się znajduje. To Gadreel wpuścił węża do Rajskiego Ogrodu.  
Wczoraj? Wieki temu?  
\- Tak w ogóle to straszny tchórz był z tego Adama – bąknęła Kitty, zwijając i rozwijając papierek  
po batoniku. – Jak go Pan Bóg pytał o jabłko z Drzewa Wiadomości Dobrego i Złego, od razu  
pokazał palcem na Ewę, że ona mu je dała. Z kolei Pan Bóg nie powinien stawiać tego drzewa na  
samym środku Raju. Nie mógł go jakoś schować? Chyba wiedział, że będzie kusiło, nie?  
Castiel zamrugał i otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie powiedział, a Kitty  
znowu zreflektowała się, że mówi do anioła i uśmiechnęła przepraszająco.  
\- Każdemu zdarza się pomylić – powiedziała pocieszająco, prawdopodobnie mając na myśli  
Pana Boga. Adama. Ewę. A nawet węża.  
\- Zdarza – powiedział Cas smętnie, mając na myśli przede wszystkim siebie.  
\- Mama mówi, że najważniejsze to starać się naprawić to, co się zepsuło – ciągnęła Kitty,  
zwijając papierek po batoniku w błyszczącą kulkę, w sam raz do zabawy z ich kotką, Max, która  
została w domu i pewnie bardzo chciało jej się jeść i nie miała się z kim pobawić. – A czasem  
to, co zepsuli inni.  
\- Będzie trudno – wymamrotał Castiel, spuszczając wzrok.  
\- Ale mama mówiła, że stworzą nowy portal – zaoponowała z przejęciem dziewczynka,  
podkulając bose nogi – stopy miała owinięte pasami deanowej koszuli, więc już jej tak bardzo  
nie marzły. – Przywołamy te paskudne macki i uciekniemy stąd, zobaczy pan anioł. Mama  
nigdy nie kłamie.  
\- Nie?- spytał Cas, pamiętając o ludzkich przywarach i natychmiast się poprawił. – Na  
pewno nie. Uda się. Ale jak zamkniemy nowy portal?  
\- Mam tę moc, mam tę moc – zanuciła Kitty i natychmiast ucichła, bo niedaleko rozległ  
się potępieńczy wrzask jakiegoś stworzenia, niezbyt dobrze ustosunkowanego do jej śpiewu.  
Przysunęła się bliżej Castiela, wprawiając gałąź w drżenie.  
\- Mama coś wymyśli – wyszeptała z nadzieją. – Rozbije czarodziejskie lustro i mackowaty  
już nigdy nie przedostanie się na drugą stronę. Jak w baśni Andersena. Ojej, nie, tam lustro  
się rozbiło, ale kawałki wpadły do oczu Kaja i zmroziły mu serce. Czy gdyby kawałki lustra z  
Cthulhu wpadły komuś do oczu, wyrosłyby mu macki? Jak pan anioł myśli?  
\- Nie wiem – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą skołowany Castiel.  
\- W takim razie potem trzeba je będzie rozbić na proch i pył – zdecydowała dziewczynka.  
– Anioły potrafią rozbić coś w proch i pył, prawda?  
\- Prawda – westchnął Cas, przypominając sobie, że ostatnią rzeczą, którą rozbił na proch  
i pył była wampirzyca. A jednak zestaliła się z powrotem gdzieś tam w Krainie Cienia.  
Prawdopodobnie. Szukanie jej przez Deana przypominało szukanie igły w stogu siana, a  
przecież Castiel mógłby… Wyprostował się gwałtownie i przytrzymał gałęzi. Oczywiście, że  
mógłby ją odnaleźć, gdyby tylko zechciał. Wciąż był aniołem. Beznadziejnym, ale aniołem.  
\- Zaczekasz chwilkę, dobrze? – spytał, zaglądając Kitty w oczy. – Zaraz wrócę.  
Nim zdążyła odpowiedzieć, zniknął. Mogłaby przysiąc, że usłyszała szelest skrzydeł.  
Rozejrzała się dookoła i z trudem przełknęła. Gałęzie przypominały szpony, niezdrowo  
wyglądające liście drżały w podmuchach woniejącego krwią i szlamem wiatru, a spoza nich  
przezierały czerwone punkciki oczu. Bała się. Zuzanna i Łucja Pevensie by się nie bały, ale  
one wierzyły w Aslana. Alicja by się nie bała, ale jej wszystko tylko się śniło. Lyra ze „Złotego  
kompasu” by się nie bała, ale miała swojego daemona i niedźwiedzia pancernego na dokładkę.  
Chyba bardziej powinna zawierzyć Katniss z „Igrzysk śmierci’, które właśnie zaczęła czytać –  
czytała je tuż przed pójściem spać tej nocy, kiedy porwali ją okultyści pana Pentzlera. Porwanie  
powinno być romantyczne, ale nic z niego nie pamiętała, a ocknęła się dopiero przed samym  
przejściem przez portal, także mało romantycznym – przeraźliwie zimnym, oślepiająco jasnym  
i bolesnym jak podwójna szczepionka. A więc Katniss by się bała, ale nie pozwoliłaby, aby  
strach nią zawładnął.  
Kitty mocniej złapała za nóż szwajcarski, który zostawił jej Dean i skuliła się w rozwidleniu  
konaru, podciągając nogi i obejmując się za chude ramiona, jakby chciała osłonić Tweety’ego  
na bluzie piżamy. Biedny kanarek, wokoło było mnóstwo stworzeń, które schrupałyby go  
jednym kłapnięciem, przy okazji zagryzając kotem Sylwestrem. Nic się nie stanie. Pan anioł  
zaraz wróci. Razem z panem Deanem i tym kimś, kogo szukali w tym strasznym miejscu.  
Przez chwilę nic jej nie zje. Jest przecież zbyt chuda, co wszyscy zawsze powtarzają. Powinna  
wystawić kartkę z napisem – nie zjadajcie mnie, bo i tak się nie najecie. Skóra i kości, drogie  
potwory. Poza tym pan Dean zostawił jej swoją kurtkę wysmarowaną czymś obrzydliwym,  
ale podobno maskującym jej zapach. Hej, przecież kąpała się przed położeniem spać, więc  
pachniała czekoladowym żelem pod prysznic. Czyżby potwory nie lubiły czekolady? Sama Kitty  
chętnie by zjadła czekoladowy batonik, ale zostało po nim tylko złotko. Z żalem potrząsnęła  
głową, aż jasne włosy wymknęły się spod frotki i rozsypały na ramionach. Zamknie oczy i  
policzy do stu, a kiedy je otworzy, zobaczy obok siebie Castiela i Deana.  
Jak pomyślała, tak zrobiła, ale kiedy otworzyła oczy, spojrzała prosto w zwieszające się przed  
nią trzy pary paciorkowatych oczu na szczeciniastej głowie, szczękoczułki, nogogłaszczki,  
tchawki i czym tam jeszcze natura obdarzyła pająki. Chociaż natura nie stworzyłaby pająka  
wielkości niewielkiego psa, wpatrującego się w ofiarę okrągłymi, wyłupiastymi oczkami i z  
ukontentowaniem zacierającego przednie odnóża. Jakby Kitty przeniosła się do mrocznej  
Puszczy prosto z „Hobbita”. Dziewczynka pisnęła jak przestraszona mysz i wcisnęła się plecami  
w pień drzewa, trzymając przed sobą trzęsącą się rękę z nożem. Pająk podkulił nogi, zakołysał  
się na nici grubości sznura od skakanki i zabulgotał jak czajnik z wrzącą wodą, poruszając  
zakrzywionymi szczękoczułkami, na których zalśniła wilgoć. Jeśli to coś jest jadowite…  
***  
\- Zabiję cię, pierzasty dupku – warczała Maire, mocując się z Castielem na środku strumienia.  
W najgłębszym z możliwych miejsc. Oboje byli mokrzy, ubłoceni i w opłakanym stanie - anioł  
nieco bardziej, bo ze wszystkich sił starał się jedynie przytrzymać wampirzycę, nie robiąc jej  
większej krzywdy, a ona kopała, gryzła (a miała czym) i wymachiwała nieforemnym kawałkiem  
żelastwa uchodzącym za nóż. Szpitalny szlafrok Castiela, oprócz wody, ociekał jego własną  
krwią, co doprowadzało wampirzycę do jeszcze większego szału.  
\- Zabiorę cię do Deana – wydyszał Castiel, czując się jakby usiłował zapanować nad śliskimi  
splotami węża z Rajskiego Ogrodu. Nie, z wężem poszłoby łatwiej.  
\- Jasne – syknęła Maire, próbując odwinąć się i przyłożyć aniołowi w nieogoloną szczękę.  
– Na drugą stronę lustra? Przecież Dean przeszedł, zwariowany sukinsynu.  
\- Wrócił! – krzyknął Castiel, puszczając wampirzycę. Z chlupotem zmąconej wody odskoczył  
do tyłu, a przy okazji usunął rękę z zasięgu jej kłów. – Wrócił z Alicją.  
\- A ten swoje – parsknęła Maire, stając naprzeciw niego jak dysząca chęcią odwetu Erynia  
– nie miała wężowych splotów, ale mokre, ciemne włosy wiły się wokół jej bladej twarzy  
skręcone w spiralki. – Alicja, Biała Królowa, Czerwona Królowa, Dziaberłak, chleb z masłem.  
I wybębniłeś mnie z miasta jak Lwa z Jednorożcem.  
\- Królowa istnieje naprawdę – Castiel uniósł ręce w odwiecznym geście poddania się, całym  
sobą starając się przekonać wampirzycę, by go wysłuchała, nie atakując. – Cthulhu wykorzystał  
Kitty, żeby się stąd wydostać. Przemówił do niej w snach, wcielając się w Czerwoną Królową.  
Wtedy nie mogłem pozwolić… nie chciałem… Dean…  
\- Och, już nie gadasz od rzeczy – zrozumiała Maire, zatrzymując się w pół skoku i niechętnie  
opuszczając rękę z kawałkiem żelastwa. – Przynajmniej nie tak bardzo od rzeczy. Nasz Pan  
Macka to naprawdę Cthulhu? A Dean wrócił?  
Castiel ostrożnie skinął głową. Ociekał wodą i krwią, ale jeden ruch ręki sprawił, że rany zaleczyły  
się w ułamku sekundy. Szkoda, że nie mógł się tak osuszyć. A może mógł? Musiałby spróbować…  
\- Z Alicją – powiedział pospiesznie, znowu myląc imiona, gdy jak najszybciej starał się  
wytłumaczyć wampirzycy wszystko, co powinna wiedzieć, nim znowu rzuci się na niego z  
kłami i pazurami. Hm, bez pazurów. W sumie jej się nie dziwił. Rozbił ją w proch i pył. A na  
samą myśl, że chciał wtedy rozbić w proch i pył Deana, robiło mu się słabo. - Z dziewczynką,  
do której przemawiał Przedwieczny, nim przedostał się do Nowego Jorku, a oni zajęli jego  
miejsce w Czyśćcu.  
\- Ach, ten Nowy Jork i te jego wieczne apokalipsy – burknęła Maire, patrząc spod oka, w  
jaki sposób zasklepiały się cięcia na skórze anioła. Był lepszy niż Paszczaki. – Pan Macka nie  
mógł przenieść się do na przykład do Providence? Miałby jak w domu.  
Była mokra, a zimna woda ze strumienia wlewała jej do butów, ziębiąc i tak oziębione ciało.  
Jako wampir nie zapadnie na zapalenie płuc, ale przyjemne to nie było. Za to grzała ją myśl o  
Deanie. Wrócił? A więc nie wszystko było jeszcze stracone. Zatem nie zabije tego pierzastego  
dupka. Z czym i tak miałaby nielichy problem, sądząc po tym, co potrafił.  
\- Proszę – powiedział Castiel, niepewnie wyciągając do niej rękę. – Zabiorę cię do Deana.  
\- Niech mnie diabli, jeśli pozwolę ci jeszcze raz się dotknąć – parsknęła Maire, z pluskiem  
odsuwając się od niego o krok i poprawiając koszulkę z Guns and Roses, przyklejającą jej się  
do brzucha. – Wiesz ile czasu zajęło mi pozbieranie wszystkich atomów?  
Błysnęło białe światło.  
***  
Dean nie przepadał za rozbłyskami jaskrawego światła, oślepiającego i wywołującego  
powidoki pod powiekami. Tym bardziej, że właśnie wspinał się po osuwającym zboczu, mając  
za plecami dwa oślizgłe utopce o wyłupiastych oczach i błonach pławnych między palcami rąk  
i nóg. Utopce jako stwory wodne nie przepadały za wychodzeniem ze strumienia, więc miał  
nadzieję, że odpuszczą, jeśli wespnie się wystarczająco wysoko. Nie przewidział błysku światła,  
którym dostanie po oczach. Odruchowo szarpnął się w tył, stracił równowagę i zaczął zsuwać  
po rozmiękłym zboczu wprost w błoniaste i błotniste objęcia wodników. Kopiąc na oślep i  
mamrocząc przekleństwa (nieprzyjemne błocko wciskało się pod koszulkę z czarnym kotem  
i za pasek dżinsów) nie zauważył, że aż dwie pary rąk sięgają po niego i wciągają wyżej, z dala  
od wodnych maszkar.  
Błysnęło raz jeszcze, tym razem na niebiesko i z utopców zostały dobrze wypieczone skwarki,  
a Dean odepchnął przytrzymujące go ręce, po czym zobaczył ich właścicielkę i bez namysłu  
rzucił się jej w objęcia, przy okazji powalając na ziemię. Maire zaczęła się śmiać, obejmując go  
mocniej niżby chciała. Nie wiedziała, czy go całować, czy gryźć, więc zdecydowała się na obie  
opcje, całując bez opamiętania i podgryzając jednocześnie. Dean niemal odpłacił jej tym samym,  
opanowując się w ostatniej chwili i pozostając przy pocałunku – chaotycznym, dogłębnym i  
pozbawiającym tchu. Jego wampirzyca. Cała, zdrowa, żywa – powiedzmy – i równie seksowna  
co zawsze. Oderwał się od całowania, spoglądając w górę na Castiela, zapatrzonego na nich z  
nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy i już już chciał mu błogosławić, dziękować za odnalezienie  
Maire i bić pokłony (o co było nietrudno, zważywszy na ich pozycję), kiedy nagła myśl uderzyła  
go jak obuchem.  
\- Gdzie jest Kitty? – spytał ledwo słyszalnie. – Cas, zostawiłeś ją samą?  
Castiel zbladł. Niebieskie oczy rozszerzyły mu się do granic możliwości. Dlaczego zawsze  
próbując pomóc jednym, zawodził drugich? Powiedział, że zaraz wróci, ale przecież nie potrafił  
cofnąć czasu. Przyklęknął przy Deanie i Maire, dotykając ich czół. Błysnęło.  
***  
Dean otworzył oczy i zerwał się na równe nogi, odpychając zarówno anioła, jak i wampirzycę  
i dopadając do drzewa, wśród którego gałęzi Castiel zostawił Kitty. Szeptem wykrzykiwał  
jej imię, co wydawałoby się niemożliwe, ale chrapliwy timbre jego głosu był stworzony do  
krzyczenia szeptem. Wspinaczka nie należała do najmocniejszych stron Deana, choć konary  
rozpościerały się raptem dwa metry nad ziemią – daleko nie miał. Widok chudych nóg  
dziewczynki zwieszających się z gałęzi go nie uspokoił – w końcu od połowy ciała mogło jej już  
nie być. Odetchnął, gdy Kitty pisnęła, kiedy złapał ją za kostkę. A mogła kopnąć. Podciągnął  
się wyżej i zasiadł obok niej na gałęzi, momentalnie przypominając sobie, że nie przepada za  
bujaniem i wysokością, nawet tak mizerną.  
\- Jesteś cała? – wydyszał, pospiesznie obmacując ją przez piżamę z Tweetym i własną kurtkę,  
co w innych okolicznościach możnaby uznać za molestowanie. Kitty zachichotała.  
\- Łaskocze – zaśmiała się.  
Dean odetchnął i wychylił się zza gałęzi, niecierpliwym gestem nawołując resztę, by wspięli  
się na górę. Castiel wolał zostać na dole, pełniąc coś w rodzaju straży przybocznej, lub, na wszelki  
wypadek, starając się przebywać z dala od wampirzycy, ale Maire zręcznie wspięła się na górę i  
przykucnęła w rozwidleniu konarów, przypominając czarną panterę szykującą się do skoku. Na  
przysadzistej niby akacji (drzewo miało nawet coś w rodzaju strączków) zrobiło się ciasnawo.  
\- Maire – to Kitty, Kitty – to Maire – przedstawił ich sobie Dean, nerwowym gestem  
przegarniając krótkie włosy i rozglądając się wśród ciemnozielonego, gęstego listowia. Mógłby  
przysiąc, że nad ich głowami zamajaczyły jakieś długie odnóża i kosmaty odwłok, ale nie był  
do końca przekonany. Gdyby Kitty napotkała jakiegoś arachnida, byłaby teraz zawinięta w  
kokon i trawiona od środka, więc pewnie miał zwidy.  
\- Och, to ciebie szukał pan Dean – zawołała Kitty, z uznaniem oceniając czarne dżinsy  
wampirzycy oraz t-shirt z Guns & Roses. Lubiła czaszki, a czaszki oplecione różami z dwoma  
skrzyżowanymi coltami - tym bardziej. – Pyszna koszulka.  
\- Ja myślę – mruknęła Maire z rozbawieniem, przechylając głowę, by lepiej przyjrzeć się  
dziewczynce. – Z ciebie też smakowity kąsek, mała.  
Uśmiechnęła się drapieżnie, przerzucając wzrok na Deana, który nieświadomie obronnym  
gestem objął Kitty ramieniem, zapewne po to, by nie spadła. Skrzyżował ostrzegawcze  
spojrzenia z wampirzycą, lecz Maire uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej.  
\- Cudny obrazek – powiedziała. – Lew broniący swoje młode.  
\- To lwica broni swoich młodych – poprawiła ją Kitty, nieświadoma z kim rozmawia. – Lew by  
je zjadł. Eee, nie, swoich by nie zjadł, tylko młode innego lwa. Widziałam na Animal Planet.  
\- To nie jest moje młode – wszedł jej w słowo Dean, drugą ręką przytrzymując się pnia. Nie  
pisał się na Avatara i mieszkanie na drzewie. – Moje by tyle nie czytało i mielibyśmy kłopot z  
głowy. Alicji po drugiej stronie lustra jej się zachciało. Lovecrafta jej się zachciało.  
\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że wyczytałaś Pana Mackę przez portal? – spytała Maire z  
zaciekawieniem. Zawsze uważała, że książki to potęga, tym bardziej, że pamiętała czasy, kiedy  
biblioteczki złożone z kilkunastu ksiąg drukowanych były prawdziwym skarbem. Jej antenatka,  
Elżbieta Batory, biegle władająca węgierskim, niemieckim i łaciną miała ich na zamku w  
Cachticach ponad sto.  
\- Acha – odpowiedziała niepewnie Kitty, przygryzając wargi. – Niechcący. Na pewno by mi  
się nie udało, gdyby nie pan Pentzler i jego okultyści. Kultyści?  
\- Na pewno – zgodził się Dean z westchnieniem. – Antykwariusze to samo zło.  
\- Mama pracuje w antykwariacie – oburzyła się Kitty, podnosząc na niego wielkie, brązowe oczy.  
O nie, kolejna istota potrafiąca wykorzystać „szczenięcy” wzrok, nawet w półmroku Czyśćca.  
\- Pentzler? – powtórzyła tymczasem Maire z niesmakiem, smakując to nazwisko na języku  
jak gorzką pigułkę. – Niemiec. Okultyści. Może jeszcze Thule, co?  
\- Jedynie miłośnik Lovecrafta – mruknął Dean. – I - jak się okazało - macek.  
\- Ha, jak połowa Japończyków – prychnęła wampirzyca, zasiadając wygodniej na gałęzi i  
beztrosko machając nogami. Kitty natychmiast poszła w jej ślady, zachwycona młodą kobietą  
w koszulce z Guns and Roses. Znała Thule, Lovecrafta i japońskie kreskówki.  
– Tak, wiem, wiem, za dużo anime – Maire przewróciła oczyma na widok miny  
Winchestera.  
\- To nie anime, tylko hentai – poprawiła ją Kitty, obeznana z japońskimi animacjami w  
każdym aspekcie. Dean pokiwał głową na znak zgody, uśmiechając się krzywo. Osobiście nie  
przepadał za hentai z mackami, zbyt dobrze pamiętając ów dreszcz niepokoju, kiedy macki  
spod stołu z herbatką u Szalonego Kapelusznika rzucały się za nimi w pogoń.  
\- Czy to dziecko wie wszystko? – zapytała Maire, pytająco unosząc jedną brew.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że wie, jak zwabić Cthulhu z powrotem do Czyśćca – westchnął Dean. – O  
ile Marketa z Samem otworzą portal w Nowym Jorku, a my tutaj.  
\- Mama otworzyła… - zaczęła Kitty, ale tym razem Maire i Dean jej nie słuchali, zajęci  
znaczącym przypatrywaniem się sobie nawzajem.  
Deanowi trudno byłoby przyznać, że przez ostatnich kilka miesięcy nie brakowało mu  
potworów czających się za każdym zakrętem i krzewinką (po drugiej stronie na pociechę miał  
Crowley’a i jego demony), ale wampirzycy przy boku już tak. Braterstwo broni, cholera jasna.  
A zwykłe braterstwo? Zdystansowany, niechętny do współpracy lub wciąż przepraszający  
Sam nie ułatwiał mu przystosowania się do życia po Czyśćcu. Wydawał się kimś obcym. Nie  
rozumiał go i nie mógł zrozumieć, bo nigdy nie doświadczył wiecznego półmroku, chłodu,  
głodu, woni zgnilizny i krwi, brodzenia po kostki w szlamie i tarzania się na zrytej trawie,  
dzień w dzień, noc w nocy, z krótkimi chwilami odpoczynku. Do licha, bądźmy sprawiedliwi,  
on też nie zawsze rozumiał młodszego brata, ale przynajmniej próbowałby do niego dotrzeć,  
choćby po to, by pochować ciało. Nie przestałby go szukać…  
\- Ja tam za mackami nie tęsknię – wyznała Maire, nie odrywając oczu od hipsterskiej  
koszulki z czarnym kotem ciasno opinającej się na ramionach i piersi Winchestera – przybrał  
na wadze i zmężniał, uwolniony od diety złożonej z omułków i pałki wodnej. Oczywiście, coś  
już zdążyło go ugryźć, o czym świadczyły plamy krwi na lewym boku i zakrwawiona ręka,  
ale wyglądał na mniej obolałego i zmęczonego niż niegdyś. – Przynajmniej jednego stwora w  
Czyśćcu mniej.  
\- Nie martw się o macki – parsknął Dean. – Przecież przejdziesz z nami na drugą stronę  
lustra. Anima corpori fuerit corpus totem resurgent. Widzisz? Nie zapomniałem.  
\- Słowo? – spytała Maire, mrużąc oczy iście po kociemu. – I nie opuścisz mnie aż do śmierci  
po śmierci? Cudnie, bo przyznam, że znudziło mi się już to ciągłe rzezanie, obcinanie głów,  
patroszenie i nadziewanie.  
\- Nadziewanie? – powtórzyła z nabożeństwem Kitty i spojrzała na żelastwo zatknięte za  
pasem Maire.  
\- Jak kurczaka na różnie – przytaknęła wampirzyca i uśmiechnęła się nieładnie, pokazując  
kły. – Chociaż zawsze mam w odwodzie własne zęby.  
\- Jesteś wampirem – zachłystnęła się Kitty, odruchowo rzucając w tył i niechcący przywalając  
Deanowi głową w podbródek. Skrzywił się i potarł nieogoloną szczękę, na chwilę wyłączony  
z rozmowy.  
\- Mhm – zgodziła się Maire, chowając kły. – Acz nie polśniewam na słońcu.  
\- Nie doczytałam Zmierzchu – wyznała Kitty, przyglądając się wampirzycy bardziej z  
zafascynowaniem niż strachem. – Ale jesteś dobrym wampirem, tak?  
\- Jak diabli – zgodziła się uprzejmie Maire, przybierając niewinny wyraz twarzy. – I lepiej  
nie czytaj Zmierzchu do końca, bo jeszcze nam się jakiś Cullen objawi.  
\- Już nigdy niczego nie przeczytam – obiecała Kitty solennie. – Słowo.  
\- W takim razie kiepsko widzę twoją edukację – podsumowała Maire. – Lepiej porozmawiaj  
o tym z matką.  
\- Przede wszystkim musisz porozmawiać z Marketą, kiedy i jak otworzyć portal – westchnął  
Dean, nadal masując się po szczęce. – Musimy…  
\- …zsynchronizować zegarki – dokończyła za niego Maire. - Jak niby mała ma porozmawiać  
z matką? Telepatycznie?  
\- Obie są medium – mruknął Dean wyjaśniająco. – Skaza genetyczna taka.  
\- I to ja jestem dziwna – burknęła Maire.  
\- Mama… - zaczęła raz jeszcze Kitty, ale znowu nie dane jej było dojść do słowa.  
\- Już ze sobą rozmawiały, Dean – wtrącił ledwo widoczny zza liści Castiel, mocno zadzierając  
głowę do góry i przemawiając stylem telegraficznym. – Jak cię nie było. Spróbują otworzyć  
portal w antykwariacie. Przez lustro.  
\- I tak oto mamy Alicję w pełnej krasie – powiedziała Maire w zadumie. – Do tego sami  
chcemy ściągnąć sobie na głowę Dziaberłaka. Wolałabym pasikonika nabiegunika, nierozważkę  
wigilijną i ciućmę podwieczorkówkę – przynajmniej skrzydełka miała z cienkich kromek  
chleba, tułów ze skórki, a głowę z kostki cukru. Byłoby jak znalazł dla Kitty na podwieczorek.  
\- Och, chleba z masłem – westchnął Castiel, któremu przypomniało się wcześniejsze  
szaleństwo, a Deanowi zaburczało w brzuchu. Tradycyjnie robił się głodny.  
\- Charlotta przyniosła mi trochę jagód – powiedziała nieśmiało Kitty, pokazując je na  
otwartej dłoni.  
\- Charlotta? – powtórzył Dean, marszcząc czoło. – Jaka Charlotta? Masz tu wyimaginowanych  
przyjaciół, którzy przynoszą niewyimaginowane jagody?  
Maire popukała go w ramię i wskazała palcem w górę. Spośród listowia z zainteresowaniem  
przyglądało im się sześcioro paciorkowatych oczu.  
\- Pajęczyna Charlotty – powiedziała spokojnie. - Mała zaprzyjaźniła się z pająkiem.  
Dean poczuł, że robi mu się niedobrze.  
***  
 _Tyżeś więc ubił Dziaberłaka?_  
 _Pójdź, chłopcze, chlubo jazd i piechot,_  
 _Objąć się daj! Ho-hej! Ha-haj!,_  
 _Rżał rupertyczny rechot._  
 _Lewis Carroll: Dziaberliada, tł. Stanisław Barańczak_

Wielkie lustro postawione pod zastawioną regałami ścianą antykwariatu wyglądało dziwnie  
nie na miejscu, jakby ktoś przeniósł je z pobliskiego sklepu z galanterią damską, do którego  
pasowałoby znacznie bardziej. Chociaż i tak nikt nie mógłby się w nim przejrzeć, by ocenić  
jak leży na nim najnowszy kostium od Donny Karan czy garnitur od Versace. Zamalowane na  
czarno, pochlapane farbą drukarską aż po podniszczoną ramę zwierciadło stało oparte o regał  
z powieściami detektywistycznymi Conan Doyle’a, przesłaniając liczną kolekcję sherlockianów,  
łącznie z kraciastą czapeczką z dwoma daszkami i kilkoma wygiętymi fajkami typu bent.  
Marketa wybrał ów regał, bo był najbardziej stabilny – jakby to miało w czymkolwiek pomóc.  
Żaden regał nie utrzyma cielska Przedwiecznego, nawet gdyby skulił się w malutki kłębek z  
macek. Gdzie niby zmieściłaby się głowa ośmiornicy, nietoperze skrzydła i słoniowy tułów?  
\- To już? – spytała niepewnie Marketa, nerwowo przesuwając książki na półce obok lustra i  
w przelocie dotykając jego powierzchni, co zostawiło czarny ślad na palcach. – Zapraszamy go?  
Niech przyjdzie przejrzeć się w lustrze? Lustereczko, powiedz przecie, kto jest najpiękniejszy  
w świecie?  
Sam stał przy drzwiach „Mysterious Bookshop”, z maczetą przy boku i ręką na klamce i równie  
niepewnie wyglądał na zewnątrz. Zapadał zmierzch. Nie padało, chociaż w powietrzu wciąż  
unosiła się wilgoć i pachniało jesienią. Na ulicy gasło światło złotej godziny przed zachodem  
słońca, ulubionej pory wszystkich fotografów, złocąc czerwone liście na obrzeżonych żelaznymi  
balustradkami klonach, posyłając zajączki świetlne od lusterek porzuconych samochodów i  
odbijając się od kałuż, w których taplały się gazety. Sam pomyślał z niechęcią, że na wszystkich  
filmach katastroficznych na opustoszałych ulicach stoją samochody z obowiązkowo otwartymi  
drzwiami, a między nimi gonią się płachty starych gazet. Czyżby kioski z prasą wybuchały  
jako pierwsze? Jak okiem sięgnąć nie widać było żywego ducha, chociaż na pierwszym piętrze  
w budynku z kremowej cegły naprzeciwko poruszyły się zasłony. Ludzie pochowali się po  
mieszkaniach jak myszy pod miotłą, czekając trudno powiedzieć na co – Gwardię Narodową,  
ogłoszenie trzeciej wojny światowej czy przebudzenie z koszmarnego snu. Za rogiem Warrent  
Street wył alarm samochodowy. Wył tak, choć coraz słabiej, od kilku godzin, więc zdążyli się  
z Marketą przyzwyczaić.  
\- Tak? – upewnił się Sam, odblokowując zamek w drzwiach i uchylając przeszklone drzwi.  
Zdążył zdjąć z nich zabezpieczenia i oderwać deski, którymi wcześniej tak pieczołowicie zabił  
wszelkie otwory wyjściowe. W rezultacie w dłoniach miał pełno drzazg. Niedługo będzie  
musiał obandażować sobie całe ręce, a nie tylko przedramiona.  
\- Wersja na „cip, cip” czy „kici, kici”? – zażartowała Marketa, przygryzając wargi, żeby  
nie parsknąć śmiechem. To chyba histeria. Zatrzęsła się, mimo że miała na sobie kraciastą,  
czerwono-brązową koszulę Sama z mocno podwiniętymi rękawami. W innym czasie i innym  
miejscu (zakładając, że Kitty spałaby u dziadków) leniwie przechadzałaby się w niej i tylko w  
niej po niewielkiej kuchni na Duane Street, parząc dobrą kawę i szykując tosty dla kochanka  
– po udanej nocy męskie koszule mają w sobie szalony urok. Tu i teraz miała ją po prostu po  
to, by się ogrzać – biały podkoszulek nie był termiczny.  
\- Wersja na „mam tę moc” – zasugerował Sam, nieświadomie cytujący Kitty po drugiej  
stronie lustra, zdejmując z drzwi wieniec z dodatkiem dzikiej róży i przerywając ścieżkę z soli.  
– Pozwól, niech do ciebie przemówi.  
\- Marzę o tym – mruknęła cierpko Marketa, ale posłusznie przymknęła oczy i wsłuchała  
się w otaczający świat duchów. Głosy, szepty, wrzaski, narzekania i jęki – zmarli mieli wiele  
do powiedzenia, nie zawsze w parlamentarny sposób, a pomiędzy nimi obleśny, szlamowaty  
szelest, jak gdyby ktoś przeciągał coś nieodwołalnie martwego i rozkładającego się po papierze  
ściernym.  
\- Słyszę go – powiedziała nieobecnym tonem, leciutko przechylając głowę, jakby chciała  
usłyszeć wyraźniej. Rudawe włosy wymknęły się spod nieporządnie zaplecionego warkocza,  
ręce zwilgotniały od potu. Obandażowane palce zapiekły, lecz jeszcze mocniej piekła niechciana  
więź z tym czymś tam na zewnątrz - omszałym, oślizgłym i nieludzkim.  
\- Kitty – wyszeptała, obronnie zaciskając zranione palce na zawieszonym na szyi wisiorku z  
górskiego kryształu. Dostała go od córki na urodziny – miał symbolizować światło, oczyszczenie  
i kumulację dobrej energii, przynajmniej według nawiedzonej sprzedawczyni ze sklepiku z  
różnościami New Age. Kumulacja pozytywnej energii bardzo by im się przydała, doprawdy.  
– Zawołaj go, kotku.  
Czarna tafla lustra pojaśniała i zgasła, i jeszcze raz i jeszcze - jakby ktoś zapalił w niej lampę  
stroboskopową. W szaleńczo mrugających rozbłyskach nie można było dostrzec żadnych  
kształtów, jedynie cienie, smugi i iskry. Oczy bolały od samego patrzenia, więc Marketa  
zacisnęła powieki.  
\- Ph’nglui mglw’nafh Cthulhu R’lyeh wgah’nagl fhtagn – usłyszała słabiutki, daleki głos Kitty,  
chociaż nie miała pojęcia, co właściwie słyszy – bełkotliwe sylaby zlewały się w jeden ciąg.  
„W swym domu w R’lyeh czeka w uśpieniu martwy Cthulhu” przypomniała sobie, nie  
mogąc się powstrzymać od kolejnej myśli. „Obyś był martwy, ty chodzący owocu morza”.  
\- Powtarzaj za nią – zawołał Sam od strony drzwi, wyglądając na ulicę i wyjmując maczetę  
zza paska. Czy on właśnie robi za portiera, wpuszczającego znamienitego gościa w hotelowe  
progi? Jeśli tak, miał nadzieję, że gość, przechodząc obok, nie zdąży go zjeść. Poza tym, który  
odźwierny witałby gości bez liberii – jedynie w bezpretensjonalnej białej koszulce i dżinsach,  
w dodatku z maczetą w ręku? Która i tak zapewne zda się psu na budę, kiedy Chthulhu zjawi  
się jak Hannibal u bram. W planie było zwabienie macek do środka i ucieczka na zaplecze, ale  
ze smutnego doświadczenia wiedział, że plany rzadko kiedy udaje się zrealizować.  
\- Sam sobie powtarzaj – prychnęła Marketa spod lustra. - Tego się nie da powtórzyć.  
Logopeda by się przydał. Bądź specjalista od języków trudnych a wymarłych.  
\- Ph’nglui mglw’nafh Cthulhu R’lyeh wgah’nagl fhtagn – wyskandował Sam, udowadniając  
jej, że myliła się w kwestii „niewymawialności” inkantacji i przycisnął się plecami do wąskiej  
ścianki przy drzwiach. Zobaczył, co nadciągało od wylotu Warrent Street, wijąc się między  
samochodami i kolebiąc nad dachami kwartału i zaschło mu w gardle. Widział już niejedno, ale  
to… Lovecraft poniekąd miał rację, pisząc, że było to takie straszne, że nie dało się tego opisać.  
Zaszumiało, zamlaskało, zacharczało. Zatrzeszczały miażdżone blachy samochodów, ozdobne  
latarnie padły jak połamane zapałki, a mężczyzna, który właśnie wyjrzał przez okno nad sklepem  
z rzeczami dla dzieci, wrzasnął tak przeraźliwie, że stłukłby głosem każdą szklankę.  
Ulicą sunęły zwały macek różnej grubości i barwy, galaretowate i upstrzone żarłocznymi  
przyssawkami, wyłupiastymi oczami na szypułkach i owalnymi paszczami ociekającymi  
jadem w zmieniającej się konfiguracji – jednym słowem, tam, gdzie przed chwilą widniało  
oko, po sekundzie mogła pojawić się przyssawka i odwrotnie. Szalone zmiany metaboliczne w  
powieściach Deana Koontza, zajmujących cały regał po prawej stronie „Mysterious Bookshop”,  
były przy tym niewinną zabawą. Co gorsza, macki były przytwierdzone do szarobrunatnej  
kolumny masywnego cielska, uwieńczonej trójkątnym łbem płaszczki, z którego zwieszały się  
kolejne festony macek i wystawał rogowy dziób ośmiornicy. „Aleś ty brzydki, kolego” zdążył  
pomyśleć Sam, nim macki wpadły z impetem na wejście i witrynę antykwariatu, rozbijając je  
w deszcz szklanych odłamków, rozszarpując wysuwaną markizę w niebieskie pasy i zgniatając  
czarno-złoty szyld na solidnym łańcuszku, na którym litera „T” w słowie „Mysterious”  
niepokojąco przypominała wyostrzony miecz.  
Winchester skulił się przy drzwiach, zasłaniając sobie głowę (ręce i tak miał całe pocięte i  
obandażowane – kilka cięć w tą lub w tamtą nie zrobi mu wielkiej różnicy), gdy pierwsze macki  
śmignęły w stronę lustra, zagłębiły się w nie i przeszły na drugą stronę jak gdyby pochłonęła je  
czarna dziura. Marketa odskoczyła i schowała się pod stojak ze starymi komiksami Marvela,  
także zasłaniając twarz rękoma, by nie prysnęły na nią pacyny mackowatego śluzu. Miała  
nieprzyjemne skojarzenia z Obcym i wolała nie sprawdzać, czy to przypadkiem nie kwas  
przeżerający wszystko na swojej drodze. Kilka macek w istocie pobłądziło i miłośnie otarło się  
o skulonego Sama, pozostawiając mu obślizgłe ślady na nogawkach dżinsów, a jedna sięgnęła  
nóg Markety i żarłocznie zdjęła jej but z prawej nogi. Marketa zachłysnęła się z wrażenia, czym  
prędzej sama zrzuciła drugi i cofnęła głębiej pod stojak z komiksami, zrzucając kilka zeszytów  
z Avengersami. Drugi but i komiksy znalazły uznanie w oczach macek. Dwie kolejne łapczywie  
pożarły ekspres do kawy - widocznie były spragnione.  
Sam oderwał się od drzwi, z którym zostały długie drzazgi i przeskakując przez sinozielone  
sploty, doskoczył do Markety i odciągnął ją od puchnącego w oczach cielska Przedwiecznego,  
który wciskał się do lustra jak rozgotowany makaron, wymachując mackami na prawo i  
lewo. Za ladą ozdobioną starodawną kasą National Grunberg, a przed otwartymi drzwiami  
prowadzącymi na zaplecze podcięła ich macka grubości węża strażackiego i oboje runęli  
na podłogę. Trójkątny łeb ozdobiony rastafariańskimi dredami wcisnął się do antykwariatu  
przez wyrwę w ścianie i spojrzał na nich spod sufitu, upstrzonego rurami i rurkami, z którego  
zaczynał sypać się tynk. Sam pomyślał obrazoburczo, że Cthulhu odrobinę przypomina  
Davy’ego Jonesa, kapitana „Latającego Holendra” z „Piratów z Karaibów”, choć mniej  
humanoidalnego, większego i bardziej zaślinionego. Śluz kapał na książki, komiksy, płyty,  
meble i podłogę. Rogowy dziób z sykiem otwierał się i zamykał. Oczy osadzone w trójkątnym  
pysku i te z macek łypały na nich złowrogo, przesuwając się w stronę lustra, przyzywającego je  
z nieodpartą siłą. Winchester wepchnął Marketę głębiej za siebie, zasłaniając własnym ciałem  
i mocniej zaciskając palce na rękojeści maczety. Ewentualnie mógłby jeszcze kopać - trapery  
miały niezłą podeszwę. Bez sensu. W porównaniu z tym czymś był drobinką, a jedna z macek  
mogła go przełamać bez większego problemu – chrust i na pół.  
Gdyby wszystkie nie były zajęte wciskaniem się w czarną dziurę lustra.  
\- Jak on się tam zmieści? – jęknęła zza jego pleców Marketa, z niezdrową fascynacją  
przyglądając się, jak macki znikają w lustrzanym przejściu, wydłużając się jak krówka ciągutka.  
Potworny łeb zniżył się i jeszcze raz zerknął na Sama i Marketę, na pół leżących na podłodze za  
ladą w przejściu na zaplecze – i ty możesz przeżyć bliskie spotkanie z Obcym. Później zajrzał  
w otchłań, a otchłań spojrzała na niego. Słyszał wezwanie, któremu nie potrafił się oprzeć.  
Ph’nglui mglw’nafh Cthulhu R’lyeh wgah’nagl fhtagn. Zamlaskał, zachrzęścił i zwinął się w  
szarozieloną wstęgę wślizgującą się w portal niczym pranie przepuszczane przez maglownicę.  
Wydawało się, że łeb utknie w złotozielonej, obłupanej ramie, zaklinuje się na dobre i zostanie  
po tej stronie lustra, kiedy jakaś potężna siła wessała go w głąb jednym mlaśnięciem. Jedno z  
galaretowatych oczu spadło na podłogę i rozlało się w breję. Trzasnęło.  
Huknęło w całej Tribece. Niewidzialna kopuła przesłaniająca ją przed resztą świata zniknęła  
tak znienacka, jak się pojawiła. A więc to jednak Opatrzność czuwała, by macki nie rozlały  
się dalej po Nowym Jorku, Stanach Zjednoczonych i reszcie świata, w tej właśnie kolejności  
zachowywanej przez większość filmów katastroficznych. Alarm samochodowy zza rogu  
Warrent Strett ucichł jak ucięty nożem.  
\- Kitty? – spytała bezradnie Marketa, podnosząc się zza Sama i podbiegając do lustra. Bose  
stopy ślizgały się w mazi zalegającej podłogę, porozrzucanych książkach i komiksach, a co  
gorsza – po odłamkach szkła z witryny. Igiełki bólu ukąsiły ją w prawą stopę, ale nie zwróciła  
na nie większej uwagi, wyciągając rękę do tafli, przesłoniętej srebrzystą mgiełką, w której  
wirowały czerwone punkciki. Czy powinna przejść na drugą stronę, by poszukać zaginionego  
dziecka, jej własnej Zagubionej Dziewczynki uprowadzonej przez Piotrusia Pana?  
\- Nie dotykaj – krzyknął Sam, pospiesznie zbierając się z podłogi i nie wypuszczając z ręki  
maczety. – Nie wiesz, co może…  
Mleczna mgła w głębi lustra wydęła się jak balon lub błona płodowa. Coś przedarło się  
przez nią i wylądowało na kolanach, podpierając się rękoma. Dean. Za nim przedostał się  
Castiel, nie wypuszczający ręki dziewczynki w piżamie z Tweetym i drelichowej kurtce. Cała  
trójka była pokryta mazią, na widok której zbierało się na wymioty - kaszleli i pluli, ze wstrętem  
wycierając sobie twarze. Na planie „Ducha” Spielberga używali chociaż dżemu truskawkowego  
– to wyglądało znacznie gorzej.  
\- Kitty! – wrzasnęła Marketa, przygarniając dziewczynkę i nie zważając na oblepiającą ją  
breję ani Castiela w szpitalnym szlafroku. Anioł wypuścił dłoń dziewczynki i odwrócił się  
w stronę lustra, wciąż oddychającego jak wielka, sprężynująca membrana. Już nic nigdy nie  
powinno się nim przedostać. W żadną stronę. Chociaż nigdy nie powinno się mówić „nigdy”.  
\- Mamo – wymamrotała Kitty stłumionym głosem, bo ukryła twarz w otulającej Marketę  
kraciastej koszuli Sama. – Udusisz mnie.  
\- Nieważne! – krzyknęła Marketa. – Kocham cię.  
Sam rzucił maczetę i przypadł do zanoszącego się kaszlem Deana, usiłując go podnieść,  
potrząsnąć nim, lub zamknąć w miażdżącym uścisku. Bądź zrobić to wszystko na raz. Na usta  
cisnęły mu się słowa Markety, ale nie śmiał ich wypowiedzieć na głos. Dean spojrzał na niego  
spode łba, próbując odepchnąć i mamrocząc, że jest brudny i śmierdzący, ale w końcu dał się  
objąć. Nawet niemrawo odwzajemnił uścisk. Siedzieli na pokrytej śluzem, szkłem i papierami  
podłodze antykwariatu, obejmowali się i próbowali na nowo odnaleźć w sobie więź, która kiedyś  
zdawała się nierozerwalna, nawet przez Apokalipsę, Michała i Lucyfera, a ostatnio mocno się  
nadwątliła. Nie sposób było nie zrozumieć spojrzenia Sama. Może nie szukał starszego brata  
w Czyśćcu – pewnie kryła się za tym jakaś nieodgadniona tajemnica, lub zwykłe załamanie  
nerwowe, ale Dean wiedział już, że Sam zrobiłby dla niego wszystko. Wiedział o tym i wcześniej,  
ale zapomniał. Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że właśnie w tym tkwi nieszczęście Sammy’ego –  
nigdy nie udało mu się go uratować, chociażby nie wiadomo jak się starał.  
\- Nie szkodzi – wymruczał, chowając twarz w zagłębienie samowej szyi i przydługie,  
kasztanowe włosy, które przesłoniły mu wizję. Ha, nie ma tego złego, co by na dobre nie wyszło.  
Skleją się śluzowatą mazią na amen i Sam w końcu będzie musiał je podciąć. Przyklejony  
do młodszego brata spojrzał w górę, na przytulone do siebie Marketę z Kitty i dalej - na  
Castiela stojącego przed lustrem niczym posąg z niewyschniętej gliny. Zaniepokoiło go coś  
w jego postawie, znieruchomieniu, namyśle. Cas niespiesznie pochylił się, podniósł z podłogi  
odłamek szkła z roztrzaskanego okna i zważył go na dłoni.  
\- Ba-bach! Ba-bach! I rach, i ciach, worpalny brzeszczot cielsko ciachnął! – powiedział  
niewyraźnie, sam zdziwiony, że pamięta te słowa.  
\- Co… - zaczął Dean i krzyknął nad uchem Sama, widząc jak Castiel powolnym ruchem  
podrzyna sobie gardło. Błękitna, świetlista smuga uniosła się nad nim jak dym z fajki i popłynęła  
w stronę portalu, rozpinając się na kształt pajęczyny. Spadła na błonę między światami i splotła  
się z nią w nierozerwalną całość, przygasając i ciemniejąc - ciemniejąc, aż lustro z powrotem  
stało się jedynie zwierciadłem pociągniętym czarną farbą drukarską i dawno mającym za sobą  
lata świetności. Gratem z rupieciarni.  
Castiel bez większego wdzięku osunął się na zbeszczeszczoną podłogę antykwariatu, w  
ostatniej chwili podtrzymany przez obu braci Winchesterów. Sam przytomnie wyciągnął pasek  
z jego szlafroka i zwinąwszy go, przycisnął do krwawiącej szyi, podczas gdy Dean wyjął z  
bezwładnej dłoni kawałek szkła i z wściekłością odrzucił go jak najdalej. Kitty szeroko otwartymi  
oczyma patrzyła, jak Marketa biegnie na zaplecze po apteczkę, zapominając o tym, że jest na  
boso i sama krwawi. Mała mocno zacisnęła kciuki, bo nic innego nie przyszło jej do głowy.  
Castiel leżał bezwładnie jak ryba wyciągnięta z wody, połowicznie na podołku Sama,  
brudząc mu dżinsy i białą koszulkę. Skrzywił się i otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć,  
ale tylko westchnął z boleścią. Spoza przymkniętych powiek prześwitywały błękit tęczówki i  
biel gałki ocznej. Zarost na anielskiej szczęce kłuł w palce, choć robił się coraz bardziej śliski  
od krwi i pacyn galaretowatej brei, pozostałości po przejściu Przedwiecznego.  
\- Nie przeciął tętnicy! – wrzasnął Dean, przyciskając dłoń do dłoni Sama, z kolei trzymającej  
kłąb z paska od szlafroka przy szyi Castiela. – Prawda? Nie sika jak z sikawki.  
\- Ale krwawi jak… - Sam chciał powiedzieć „jak zarzynana świnia”, ale ugryzł się w język.  
– Zwariował?  
\- Znowu? – jęknął Dean, rozpaczliwie dociskając prowizoryczny opatrunek. – Nie. Tylko  
chciał zamknąć portal, męczennik jeden.  
Castiel niemrawo uniósł rękę, próbując odepchnąć przytrzymujące go ręce braci.  
\- Dusicie mnie – wymamrotał, nie otwierając oczu. Zakaszlał.  
\- Nie dusimy, tylko ratujemy – obraził się Dean, ale zmniejszył uścisk na anielskiej szyi. Sam  
lekko odchylił przemoczony krwią pasek od szlafroka i z zafrasowaniem zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Może jednak dusimy – mruknął. – Patrz…  
Poszarpana rana zasklepiała się na ich oczach, pozostawiając cienką, czerwoną szramę.  
Krople krwi wciąż spływały po szyi, tworząc skomplikowane wzory na brudnej skórze i  
wsiąkając w brodę, ale było ich coraz mniej. Strumyczek wysychał.  
\- No i ubił Dziaberłaka – powiedziała Marketa, stając nad nimi z apteczką, w której pozostało  
już bardzo niewiele opatrunków, a jeszcze miały się przydać na jej pokaleczoną stopę. Ręce  
Sama. Ręce i kolana Deana. I nogi anioła, który także paradował boso po szkle rozsypanym  
na podłodze antykwariatu. Chociaż jemu nie powinny być potrzebne, sądząc z widoku, który  
miała przed oczyma. – Rozumiem, że anioły potrafią się same uleczyć?  
\- To chyba ostatni raz, kiedy mógł to zrobić – powiedział ponuro Dean, obrzucając nie  
mniej ponurym spojrzeniem Castiela i wznoszące się za nimi stare lustro w zielono-złotej  
ramie. - I coś ty zrobił, człowieku?  
\- Właśnie to – uśmiechnął się blado Cas, z wahaniem dotykając rąk obu Winchesterów,  
wciąż spoczywających na jego piersi. Westchnął. – Już nie przejdzie. Nigdy.  
\- Nigdy nie mów nigdy – powiedziało się Kitty, wielkimi oczyma wpatrzonej w dziwaczną  
Pietę na podłodze. Czy anioł mógł przestać być aniołem?  
W tym momencie przedramię Deana zapulsowało pomarańczowym blaskiem. Pod skórą  
przesunął się obły kształt, odprowadzony przerażonym spojrzeniem Sama.  
\- Dean, co to… - wydusił Sam, z wrażenia mało nie zrzucając Castiela z kolan. Marketa  
mocniej chwyciła apteczkę, zastanawiając się, czy nie użyć jej do ogłuszenia starszego  
Winchestera. We wszystkich horrorach na koniec okazuje się, że potwór zdążył złożyć jajeczka  
albo mieć młode. Czy Dean miał w sobie Obcego?  
\- Nieważne – skwitował Dean, pospiesznie cofając rękę i mrucząc sam do siebie. - Poczekaj,  
do cholery. Nie bądź taka w gorącej wodzie kąpana.  
\- To Maire – powiedział Castiel, nim Marketa zdążyła zamachnąć się apteczką i usiadł z  
pomocą Sama, zaplątany w poły przybrudzonego szlafroka. – Maire jest…  
\- Wampirem! – pospieszyła z wyjaśnieniem przejęta Kitty, przejmując od matki plastikowe  
pudełeczko z opatrunkami, z oczywistym zamiarem opatrzenia wszystkich jak leci. Nie bez  
kozery miała w szkole zajęcia z pierwszej pomocy – pokaże wszystkim, na co ją stać. Chociaż  
może najpierw warto byłoby zamieść to całe szkło walające się po podłodze? Nim powbija się  
tu i ówdzie. – Dobrym wampirem, oczywiście. Wegetarianką.  
\- Wegetarianką? – spytała słabo Marketa.  
Castiel dźwignął się na nogi, ciężko opierając o stojak z komiksami i próbując zachować  
równowagę, siejąc wokół siebie przygodami Thora. Wciąż siedzący na pobojowisku przed  
czarnym lustrem Sam spojrzał na nastroszonego jak jeż brata i jakiekolwiek pytania zamarły  
mu na ustach. Przełknął.  
\- Poddaję się – powiedział, zmęczonym gestem przecierając twarz. – Czy to znaczy, że  
będziesz teraz jak dr Jekyll i Mr Hyde? W dzień polował, w nocy nadpijał?  
\- Nie – burknął Dean, nie patrząc mu w oczy. – Znajdę jej ciało i oddam duszę.  
\- Tak? – spytał Sam z nutą goryczy. - A czy wampiry mają dusze?  
\- A czy androidy śnią o elektronicznych owcach? – spytała odruchowo Marketa i zamknęła  
sobie usta obandażowaną ręką.  
Castiel spojrzał na nią nic nie pojmującym spojrzeniem. Zadrżał w podmuchu wilgotnego  
wiatru wpadającego przez rozbite okna antykwariatu. Tak ludzie odczuwają chłód? Przeniósł  
wzrok na Sama i Deana i ponownie zrobiło mu się zimno. Tak ludzie odczuwają emocje? Bo  
bracia wyglądali, jakby mieli zamiar przejść z miłości do nienawiści i rzucić sobie do gardeł.  
\- Maire nie jest… zła – powiedział ostrożnie, niczym saper próbujący rozbroić bombę.  
\- Lubi Guns &Roses, anime i Alicję w Krainie Czarów i jak mama zna się na roślinach  
– dodała obronnie Kitty. – I namówiła Charlottę, żeby uplotła pajęczynę, z której zrobiliśmy  
portal.  
\- Pajęczycę Charlottę? – upewniła się Marketa. Sam mówił o wampirach, wilkołakach,  
zmiennokształtnych, czy ghulach, ale o czyśćcowych pająkach nie wspomniał. Zwłaszcza tych  
wywodzących się z powieści dla dzieci.  
\- Tak – przytaknęła Kitty robiąc krok do przodu, jakby chciała stanąć między Samem a Deanem,  
ale Castiel położył jej rękę na ramieniu, przytrzymując na miejscu – wchodzenie między dwa  
basiory walczące o przywództwo nie jest najlepszym pomysłem. – Jest dobrym wampirem.  
– Tak? – zapytał krótko nieprzekonany Sam, wpatrując się w rękę Deana, nadal polśniewającą  
pomarańczowym blaskiem. - Może. Do momentu, kiedy wegetarianizm jej się nie znudzi i ktoś  
znowu nie będzie musiał uciąć jej głowy. Na przykład ja?  
Dean zmrużył oczy w wąskie szparki, zza których przezierała poszarzała zieleń. Kiedy się  
wściekał, oczy mu ciemniały jak burzowe niebo. A teraz był wściekły.  
\- Ani mi się waż – warknął z głębi piersi. Czarny kot na hipsterskiej koszulce zdawał się  
jeżyć futro i wyginać w koci grzbiet.  
Przywołany do porządku Sam zamarł. Wściekłość zagotowała się w nim jak w czajniku, ale  
opanował się, zaciskając zaczepy szczęk, aż zabolało. Policzył do dziesięciu. Do dwudziestu.  
Przypomniał sobie Deana tuż po powrocie z Czyśćca - ciskającego się jak Marek po Piekle,  
podminowanego, nieobecnego duchem, wciąż gotowego do walki i szukającego zaczepki.  
Weteran prosto z pola walki. Być może znalazł na nim sojusznika i to niekoniecznie Casa,  
który – jak sam przyznał – nie chciał pozwolić, by ktokolwiek wydostał się z Czyśćca. Dobra  
wampirzyca? Gorący lód? Ale jeśli to dzięki niej Dean przeżył w Krainie Cienia…  
Poczuł, że Marketa uspokajająco kładzie mu ręce na ramionach i zapanował nad gniewnym  
wyrazem twarzy. Wziął głęboki oddech.  
\- Jak Lenore? – spytał niepewnie, szukając w oczach brata nici porozumienia. – Jak  
„Kompania braci”?  
Dean skinął głową. Odrobinę odtajał i schował kolce.  
\- Zrozumiałeś? – spytał, wstając z podłogi jednym płynnym ruchem i podając Samowi  
rękę, by pomóc mu się wydźwignąć. Zachrzęściło tłuczone szkło, zamlaskała oślizgła maź  
pokrywająca podłogę i wydania, które miały pecha, zmieniając się w prawdziwą pulp fiction.  
Marketa, nadal trzymająca rękę na ramieniu Sama (chociaż na stojąco było z tym trudniej)  
i Kitty, trzymająca w objęciach apteczkę jak kociaka, odetchnęły jednym głosem. Znały  
podobne wybuchy z przeszłości – Marcus Petras miewał takowe po powrocie z Iraku. Castiel  
nie odetchnął, nie nadążając za zwrotem akcji.  
\- Zrozumiałem – powiedział Sam.  
\- To jeszcze powiedz mi, dlaczego mnie nie szukałeś? – tym razem nie była to zaczepka,  
gorycz ani żal. Po prostu pytanie, na które Dean oczekiwał jednoznacznej odpowiedzi.  
\- Ponad trzy miesiące przesiedziałem w psychiatryku – powiedział Sam i odwrócił  
wzrok, by nie patrzyć na brata. Nie chciał patrzyć na nikogo. Nie chciał pamiętać. Zabawne,  
przetrwał lata polowań na istoty nie z tego świata, tresurę i kłótnie z ojcem, śmierć ojca, śmierć  
Deana, upojenie władzą, uzależnienie od krwi demonów, zdradę Ruby, Apokalipsę, rodzinne  
rozstania i powroty, Lucyfera, Klatkę, wspomnienia z Klatki, gadającą halucynację Lucyfera,  
boskie wcielenie Castiela, śmierć Bobby’ego i makiaweliczny plan Lewiatanów i nie zwariował  
(przynajmniej nie do końca), ale zniknięcie Deana z szalonym Casem, a Kevina z Crowley’em  
przelało czarę goryczy. – Cyklofrenia. Choroba afektywna dwubiegunowa. Katatonia.  
Wybierzcie sobie, co chcecie.  
Marketa pogładziła go po ramieniu obleczonym w niegdyś białą koszulkę. Kitty nie do  
końca zrozumiała. Castiel zrozumiał jeszcze mniej. Zszokowany Dean zapatrzył się na brata  
jak na najświętszy obrazek. Chyba, że szukał w nim rysów „Krzyku” Muncha.  
\- Dlaczego mi nie po… - zaczął ochryple. Pamiętał Sama w szpitalu psychiatrycznym  
Northern Indiana State Hospital, wycieńczonego brakiem snu i halucynacjami, czy – jak to  
określił dr Kadinsky – epizodem psychotycznym. Na krawędzi. A później Castiela, który przejął  
szaleństwo – może nie do końca samowe, ale szaleństwo. Jezu. Rozejrzał się po antykwariacie,  
który wyglądał jakby przeszła po nim trąba powietrzna – przez roztrzaskane szyby wpadał  
zmierzch i czerwone, palczaste liście klonu, pewnie ostatnie tej jesieni. Dziwne, że wszyscy nie  
skończyli w wariatkowie. Nie na stałe. – Przecież bym zrozumiał.  
\- Ale później także cię nie szukałem - wyrzucił z siebie Sam, pospiesznie, bezwładnie, pełen  
poczucia winy. – Mogłem, nie, powinienem był cię szukać, ale zamiast tego uczepiłem się  
normalności jak koła ratunkowego. Pies, Amelia, makaron z parówkami, Święto Dziękczynienia,  
zwykłe życie…  
\- Zwykłe życie – wszedł mu w słowo Castiel, zawahał się, dostrzegając, że wszyscy na niego  
patrzą i dokończył niepewnie. – Chyba będę musiał się go nauczyć. Czy wam zawsze jest tak  
zimno? I dlaczego mówicie o parówkach z makaronem? Głodny jestem…  
Obaj Winchesterowie spojrzeli na niego z niedowierzaniem. Czy naprawdę musiał  
im przeszkodzić w samym środku trudnych wynurzeń, rozdrapywania ran i wywlekania  
wnętrzności? Stał się człowiekiem, więc czuje chłód i głód – i co z tego? O mój Boże, Cas stał  
się człowiekiem…  
***  
Wspólnymi siłami, kosztem łaski Castiela i nie do końca zrozumiałych mocy Kitty i  
Markety Winchesterowie zatrzasnęli drzwi za nie tak wiecznym Przedwiecznym, zamykając  
Czyściec na dobre, przynajmniej z jednej strony. Burmistrz Nowego Jorku miał mnóstwo  
zachodu z wyjaśnianiem trzydniowego incydentu w Tribece, od czego posiwiał na skroniach i  
zaczął łykać mocniejsze tabletki na chorobę wrzodową żołądka. Terroryści? Broń biologiczna,  
wywołująca zbiorowe halucynacje? Wyginająca latarnie, zgniatająca samochody, burząca  
domy i zjadająca ludzi? Robert de Niro zabrał się za kręcenie filmu o odmiennych stanach  
świadomości w Nowym Jorku. Terapeuci nie mogli opędzić się od pracy, biorąc podwójne  
stawki za wysłuchiwanie kolejnej opowieści o mackach.  
Zmarły śmiercią tragiczną Otto Pentzler zapisał swój antykwariat Markecie Petras.  
Może w ten sposób planował wynagrodzić porwanie Kitty i złożenie jej w ofierze na ołtarzu  
Przedwiecznego? Z drugiej strony, przywołując Cthulhu, nie liczył chyba na jakąkolwiek  
przyszłość, w której ludzie wciąż będą czytywali książki? Tak czy inaczej, ku swojemu  
niepomiernemu zaskoczeniu Marketa odziedziczyła „Mysterious Bookshop” wraz ze zbiorami  
wartymi, bagatelka, pół miliona dolarów w pożółkłych stronicach pierwszych wydań, sięgającymi  
po sam sufit drewnianymi regałami wyładowanymi starymi, nowszymi, zupełnie nowymi, jak  
i zdawałoby się kompletnie nieosiągalnymi powieściami detektywistycznymi, szpiegowskimi,  
sensacyjnymi, kryminalnymi, gotyckimi i spod znaku grozy, trzema wysłużonymi, skórzanymi  
fotelami z oparciami, stojakiem ze starymi wydaniami komiksów, ladą z zabytkową kasą na  
korbkę i plakatami z Pulp Art.  
Ekspres do kawy musiała odkupić, jako że poprzedni pożarły spragnione kofeiny  
macki. Wstawiła nowe szyby w witryny okienne, wymieniła drzwi wejściowe na znacznie  
solidniejsze, ale nie zmieniła szyldu, w którym litera „T” w słowie „Mysterious” niepokojąco  
przypominała sztylet. Podwoiła wynagrodzenie Annie Mallory (po cichu błogosławiła ją  
za zapasy zgromadzone na zapleczu), zatrudniła dwójkę nowych antykwariuszy z pewnym  
doświadczeniem, starannie unikając specjalistów od horrorów i przeniosła się wraz z Kitty i  
szylkretową kotką Max do pięciopokojowego mieszkania na piętrze antykwariatu – teraz było  
ją na nie stać.  
Większe mieszkania było nieodzowne, tym bardziej, że miała na głowie eks-anioła,  
a z początku Castiel był zagubiony jak dziecko we mgle. Kitty obiecywała, że nauczy go  
wszystkiego, co powinien wiedzieć o tym, jak być porządnym człowiekiem, co brzmiało  
groźnie, a skończyło się na tym, że oboje zasiadali nad książkami lub przed laptopem (świat  
skończył się w momencie, kiedy Castiel założył własnego tumblera pod wiele znaczącą nazwą  
„Jak stałem się człowiekiem i nauczyłem się z tym żyć”), robili sobie przerwy na wyprawy do  
kina pod gołym niebem i pikniki w Tribeca Park, piekli kolejne ciasta, najchętniej z jabłkami  
i orzechami – ulubione Deana, smażyli naleśniki i vyprasanyj syr, a Cas zaczął ubierać się  
jak hipster – trampki, spodnie rurki i koszulki z dziwnym napisami. Sam z każdej wyprawy  
przywoził mu kolejną. Dean przywoził raczej szkocką, bourbona i whisky, twierdząc, że Castiel  
powinien zmężnieć. Bracia Winchester ciągle byli w drodze, szukając nowych spraw (czasem  
nowe sprawy znajdowały ich same) i od czasu do czasu zabierali Castiela ze sobą, zwłaszcza,  
gdy przydawała się jego znajomość enochiańskiego. Bądź się za nim stęsknili. Maire wróciła do  
życia, a Sam zdołał się z tym pogodzić. Marketa nauczyła Kitty panować nad swoją mocą. Mniej  
więcej. Kitty zaczęła słuchać Guns and Roses. Sam wracał na Duane Street jak przyciągany  
magnesem. A Dean… cóż, Dean miał swoje priorytety.  
***  
Przefiltrowane przez żaluzje światło sodowych lamp z parkingu Monticello Motor Inn w  
południowym Maine kładło się wąskimi pasami na szerokim łóżku, zamieniając splecione  
ciała Deana i Maire w czarno-biały negatyw. Wampirzyca błądziła rękoma po wypukłościach  
i zagłębieniach męskich pleców, ciesząc się każdym ruchem. Musnęła blizny na barku i boku,  
przypominając sobie, jak je zszywała i ostrożnie świeży opatrunek po lewej stronie – ślad po  
niedawnym ugryzieniu ghula. Jej własne ciało prężyło się pod Deanem, jędrne i gibkie, jakby  
jeszcze kilka dni temu nie przypominało szkieletu z grubsza obciągniętego skórą i wyschniętymi  
ścięgnami. Co było, a nie jest, nie pisze się w rejestr, prawda? Westchnęła, przyjmując go głębiej,  
ale nie oplatając nogami, nie namawiając do przyspieszenia. Na to jeszcze przyjdzie czas. Skóra  
ocierająca się o skórę, mrowienie, uderzenie w punkt. Słony smak potu i słodki wspomnienia  
po szarlotce, może odrobina krwi.  
Na pomalowanym na biało parapecie stało przyciszone radio nadające starego dobrego rocka  
lat 80-tych. Sweet child of mine. Skrzypiące łóżko miało kapę w zielono-białe pasy, materac  
pamiętający lepsze czasy i biały zagłówek, który groził rozpadnięciem. Na stoliku nocnym  
stały tekturowy talerzyk z niedojedzonym ciastem, opakowanie z pikantnymi skrzydełkami  
Kentucky na wynos i na pół opróżniona butelka bourbona. Plus wyciszona komórka z dwoma  
nieodebranymi połączeniami od Sama. Zmięta koszulka z Red Hot Chilli Peppers (Maire  
stwierdziła, że ponad rok chodzenia w tym samym t-shircie, nawet z ukochaną kapelą to o  
jeden rok za dużo), wojskowy podkoszulek i takaż koszula w piaskowe mazaje oraz dwie pary  
dżinsów, bokserki i stringi poniewierały się na podłodze wyłożonej doskonale kryjącą brud  
wykładziną w turkusowe esy floresy. Na nich leżały beretta, noże, wytrychy i zapalniczki -  
ciekawe, żadne z nich nie paliło, a oboje mieli zapalniczki.  
Głośniejsze westchnienie. Pościel rozgrzewała się od ich ciał, grzejąc nawet zwykle chłodną  
skórę Maire. Gdyby mogła, krew szybciej krążyłaby jej w żyłach. W jego na pewno krążyła mocniej.  
Wampirzyca westchnęła raz jeszcze, patrząc prosto w rozjaśnione oczy kochanka, jasnoszare w  
przyćmionym świetle lamp parkingowych. Z przyjemnością rozsypywała się na kawałki, wierząc,  
że za chwilę z powrotem złoży ją w całość. Krzyk stłumiony pocałunkiem. Lekkie ugryzienie.  
Miedziany smak krwi. Dean jęknął i dał się ponieść gwałtowniejszej stronie swojej natury,  
wgniatając wampirzycę w materac. Trudno zachować delikatność, kiedy ktoś cię podgryza. Ból  
zmieszany z ekstazą to niebezpieczne połączenie. Mocniej. Gwałtowniej. Teraz i już.  
Krzyknęli oboje.  
Wyczerpany Dean zsunął się z wampirzycy i otarł krew z ugryzionej wargi. Maire  
uśmiechnęła się, ostentacyjnie oblizując własne, splamione czerwienią. Zaledwie kropla, a ile  
przyjemności.  
\- Nie chciałeś, żebym cię ugryzła? – spytała leniwie, wyciągając rękę, by odgarnąć mu mokre  
włosy z czoła. Pieszczotliwie dotknęła policzka, szczęki i podbródka, omijając krwawiącą wargę.  
Lubiła go dotykać. Nie lubiła pośpiechu, nieodzownego w Krainie Cienia, kiedy w każdej chwili  
coś mogło się podkraść i zeżreć kochanków w najbardziej nieoczekiwanej sytuacji. Tym razem  
mieli przed sobą całą noc. Może niejedną.  
\- Chciałem – przyznał Dean, mrużąc oczy. – Ale nie chcę, by Sam zobaczył ślady po  
ugryzieniu.  
\- Och – powiedziała przeciągle Maire, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust. – Mogę ugryźć cię  
tam, gdzie jego wzrok nie sięgnie.  
\- Tak? – Dean pochylił się nad nią z niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oku. – Ciekaw jestem, gdzie?  
Sekundę później leżał na plecach, a Maire mościła się między jego nogami. Ciemne włosy  
musnęły wnętrze ud, usta dotknęły zagłębienia poniżej bioder, kobieca dłoń sięgnęła męskości  
i Winchester był stracony dla świata.  
\- Pamiętasz Johnatana Harkera z Draculi? – spytała wampirzyca, bawiąc się w malutkie  
liźnięcia i kreślenie językiem nieprzyzwoitych kółek na rozgrzanej skórze.  
\- Coppoli? – spytał Dean niezbyt przytomnie.  
\- Coppoli – zgodziła się Maire, przenosząc całą swoją uwagę tam, gdzie powinna. – Nie  
podobało mu się, biedakowi.  
\- W takim razie nie jestem Harkerem – jęknął Dean i przestał myśleć, gdy Maire przeszła  
do miłosnej ofensywy. Tam go chyba nie ugryzie, prawda? Prawda? Daj Boże, żeby miała na  
myśli tętnicę w pachwinie…  
*  
A kiedy Kevin Tran wrócił z tabliczką z odszyfrowanym Słowem Bożym… ale tu już  
zupełnie inna historia.


End file.
